Changed For the Better
by laniani
Summary: Getting her dreams, as strange as it seems, gets complicated for Tohru Honda. Even though she is offered major roles in two outstanding Broadway plays, she soon realizes that there are sacrfices to be made to please the people she loves.
1. Homecoming

Changed for the Better: A Fruits Basket Fan Fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrights to Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya.

Chap 1: Homecoming

Tohru Honda closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. It would be another hour on the train until she would be home again with the Sohmas. However, that thought got her heart racing and she opened her eyes.

"I can't wait until I get home!" she thought excitedly. " I haven't seen everyone in so long. I wonder if they have changed at all since I have been gone? I hope I haven't changed too much; even though I may not look it, I still feel like that girl who went to live with Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun months and months ago. Those were such happier times. I wish that I could go back to those days…"

Tohru looked out the window and then at her wristwatch. "I also wish this train went faster. I want to see them so badly. I need to see them more than anything else right now."

"Umm…Miss? May we sit with you?"

Tohru, startled, turned to the aisle to see two young children, a boy and girl, staring back at her. " Of course!" she said cheerfully as she moved her things from the seat next to and across from her. " Are you both traveling alone?"

"No. Our mother is sleeping right now." the boy stated.

"Oh Dear! Where is she? You shouldn't get separated from your mother. She'll be worried when she wakes up."

"She's right over there," the girl said pointing across the aisle to a woman sound asleep.

I must have been so involved in my thoughts that I didn't notice them," she thought sadly to herself.

"What is your name Miss?" the boy asked inquisitively.

"Li! It isn't polite to ask for her name without giving your name first!" the girl exclaimed. " My name is Sara, and that is my big brother Li. What is your name Miss?"

Tohru was taken off guard by the forwardness of the children, but she also found them adorably cute.

"My name is Tohru Honda, Sara-san."

"My best friend's name is Tohru! She has the new Mogeta DVD and when I get home, we're going to watch it together!" Sara squealed in delight. " Do you like Mogeta, Tohru-san?"

"I love it!" Tohru said smiling.

"An adult like you likes Mogeta, Tohru-san?" Li asked wide-eyed.

"Li is eight too!" Sara squealed again.

"She's not eight, Sara! She's almost eighteen." Li said rolling his eyes.

"I'm five Tohru-san!" Sara announced.

"My! You're practically a lady!"

" Uh-huh! Mommy says when I'm grown I get to wear real make-up and wear high heels, but I already wear lipstick!"

Sara pulled out a tube of _Chapstick_ at shoved it in Tohru's face. "Oh my! What a perfect color for you Sara-san! Just don't be tooeager to grow up too fast," Tohru said cheerfully as she gently pushed the _Chapstick_ away.

"Sara, don't annoy Tohru-san so much." Li chided. "Tohru-san, if we're bothering you, we can leave."

" Oh no! I'm happy to have such lively company. I was afraid the train ride would be a little boring, but I am grateful now that it isn't."

"Why are you on the train Tohru-san? Are you going to visit your boyfriend? Did he give that bracelet?" Li asked.

Tohru turned bright red and waved her arms. The charms on the bracelet chimed as they hit each other. "Oh no! Well…er… a friend of mine's birthday is today and I got the weekend off work to go see him and his family. In fact, he and his family gave me this charm bracelet. It has all the animals from the zodiac on it."

"Why are there two tigers?" Sara asked looking at the different charms.

"One is a tiger; the other is the cat."

"There is no year of the cat, Tohru-san!" Li pointed out.

"That's true, Li-san. Do you know why?"

"No, Tohru-san. Why?"

" Well, to make a long story short, the cat was supposed to go to the banquet to become a member of the zodiac, but the rat tricked him and the cat slept through the feast."

"How sad," Sara said.

"Do you like the zodiac a lot, Tohru-san?" Li asked.

"Yes! I love every member of the zodiac!" Tohru exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

"Does your boyfriend like the zodiac too?"

"Oh Li-san, I don't have a boyfriend," she said blushing and embarrassed.

"Good because I want to be your boyfriend, Tohru-san!" Li exclaimed. " I like the zodiac too!"

"Eh?" Tohru was confused.

"Li! Sara! What are you doing? Don't bother the young lady!" their mother said across the aisle.

" Oh, no! They're not bothering me one bit!" Tohru smiled. "In fact, they're keeping me company!"

Li and Sara's mother didn't say anything back, but stared at Tohru instead. "Oh no…here it comes…" Tohru thought.

"Excuse me Miss for staring, but I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. I think it was on TV or was it in a magazine?"

"Oh! Thank you for the complement. I'm flattered that you'd think that I'd be on television, but I don't think they'd let someone as common as me on TV," Tohru said embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. My apologies. You look so much like a girl I saw on _Good Morning Tokyo _yesterday morning. She was being interviewed for her part in the new play at the..."

"Oh _her_! Yes I do believe I saw that! I do resemble _her_ a lot! In fact the other day someone mistook me for _her_. It happens all the time! I'm sorry." Tohru said in an upbeat tone, interrupting the mother. She felt horrible for doing so, but she knew where these conversations usually led. Tohru would tell the person that she was in the show, and then they would berate her with ticket requests. It killed her every time she said had to say she couldn't help them, and she didn't want things to be even more awkward between the mother and her.

"Tohru-san! Tohru-san! Look! The sun is setting!" Sara exclaimed while she tugged at Tohru's arm.

Tohru turned her attention to the little girl that had managed her way into Tohru's lap.

"It's very pretty, isn't it, Sara-san? The colors are beautiful," Tohru said looking out the window.

"I like the oranges the best!" Li said looking out the window.

"The pinks are better, don't you agree Tohru-san?" Sara asked.

"I think they are both equally wonder…"

All of a sudden the train's brakes kicked in and Tohru lurched forward in her seat, dropping Sara on the ground. Li hit his head on the window.

"Sara-san! Li-san!" Tohru barely heard their mother scream as she made her way toward Tohru. Everyone on the train seemed to be in a panic as well.

Tohru picked up the little girl from the floor as Sara's mother clutched her son. "We'll be all right, Sara-san. Stop crying. Everything is going to all right," Tohru softly whispered in Sara's ear.

"Passengers, this is the conductor speaking. We're asking everyone to remain seated and buckle his or her seat belt. There is an unidentified object on the tracks ahead. Again, this is the conductor speaking…

Tohru buckled Sara as fast as she could into the seat next to her. Sara and Li's mother did the same likewise for Li, but she didn't have time to buckle her own seat belt…

"Tohru-kun is coming home! Tohru-kun is coming home! Tohru-kun is coming home!" Shigure Sohma sang as he helped Yuki decorate for Kyo's surprise party.

"Shigure, if you don't stop singing, I'm going to go outside," Yuki Sohma said annoyed.

"Oh Yuki! You don't like my singing? I thought you'd be equally as happy to have Tohru home, even though it is for such a short time. Fate is so unfair to us all!" Shigure cried. " But I suppose my voice is just fingernails on a chalkboard compared to the sweet, pure voice of our dear flower Tohru-kun!"

"You can say that again," Yuki muttered to himself.

"What was that Yuki-kun?" Shigure said in a funny voice.

"Nothing. Shigure! Stop wasting the helium! It is for the balloons!"

"_We represent the Lollipop Guild_…" Shigure sang as he more inhaled helium from a balloon he was supposed to have tied off.

"I should have went with the others to the movie…" Yuki said irritated.

"I think it's very generous of you to help decorate for the party, especially since it is for Kyo," Shigure told Yuki. His voice began to get back to its normal intonation. "However, me thinks there is an ulterior motive. Are you trying to impress Tohru-kun with your newfound decorating skills? I'm on to you Yuki! Don't think you can steal Tohru from Kyo tonight; tomorrow perhaps you can sweep her off her beautiful lotus petal feet, but not tonight!"

"If you want to finish this by yourself, be my guest. I'm going outside." Yuki said annoyed.

"If you leave, I'll just have to call your brother. Wait a second… what a wonderful idea! He definitely has an aesthetic sense for decorations! I think I'll call him right now! I'll tell him it was your idea to invite him over. He'll be thrilled."

Yuki ran to the phone before Shigure could pick up the receiver. " If you call him, I will never speak to you again."

"Oh Yuki! I'm just teasing you. He's coming over later anyway."

"WHAT?"

Shigure went back to blowing up the balloons in the living rooms.

"Yup! Everyone is coming over to see our little flower!"

Yuki sighed. " I suppose that would make sense. It's been so long everyone has seen her, at least in person anyway."

"I'm just happy that I ran into her a few weeks ago at my book signing!" Shigure said.

" Is, you know who, coming tonight too?" Yuki said suddenly remembering the reason why Tohru left the house.

"Akito? Nope. Sick again, I'm afraid. I just hope Haa-san is able to get away and pick Tohru-kun up from the station. Oh Yuki I am so excited just thinking about it! Tohru-kun is coming home!"

Yuki smiled at his older cousin. He was excited to see Honda-san too.

"Yuki, I heard a knock on the door, would you please go see to it? It must be the caterers with the food."

Yuki tied a streamer in place and walked to the door. The phone rang while he was helping the caterers bring the food inside and Shigure answered it. When the caterers left, Yuki began to munch the on some of the sushi that he was arranging on trays in the kitchen.

"Haa-san! How nice of you to call?" Shigure said. "Huh? What's wrong? You seem upset. What? Slow down…I can't understand… Hatori…this isn't like you. What's wrong?"

Yuki came out of the kitchen to listen better to the conversation. " Yes, the others are at a movie with Kyo. Hatori, tell me what's wrong?" Shigure demanded.

"Shigure, what's going on? Let me talk to Hatori!" Yuki said grabbing for the phone.

Shigure pushed him away. "Yes that's Yuki, Haa-san. Don't change the subject."

"Shigure! Give me the phone!"

"Yuki be quiet! Hatori is trying to tell me something. Yes go ahead. Uh-huh…I think she left at five-thirty. Uh huh… WHAT?" The receiver dropped from Shigure's hand as he uttered the final word. Yuki took this opportunity to grab it from Shigure.

"Hatori-san! What is going on? Has something happened to Honda-san?" Yuki spoke urgently.

There was silence on the other end. "Yuki-kun, tell Shigure I'm heading over to the station right now."

"HATORI-SAN! What happened?" Yuki yelled.

Click. Hatori hung up his side of the phone. Yuki looked around for Shigure to get answers, but he was no where to be seen.

"Shigure? Shigure? Where are you?" Yuki yelled.

He found Shigure glued to the television in the living room. " Shigure, what is going on? Why are you crying?"

Yuki however got his answers when he looked at the television screen closely. The news was reporting a massive train derailment. Yuki stared at the screen, searching for confirmation that the train that wasn't Honda-san's.

"For those just tuning in," the TV newsman reported. " Train forty-two from Nagasaki has derailed. Reports are coming in that it has hit a cement truck that had stalled on the tracks earlier today…"

"Shigure, what did you say was Honda-san's train number?" Yuki said. His voice was shaking.

"Forty-two."


	2. Interventions and Bathroom Tissue

Changed for the Better: A Fruits Basket Fan Fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrights to Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter 2: Interventions and Bathroom Tissue 

Sixteen year old Tohru Honda couldn't be happier. She passed her last final exam and her two of her best friends were eating lunch with her. What could make this day even more perfect would be if the Sohma boys could join them as well.

"Where are those two guys anyway?" Arisa Uotani asked as she set her lunch down on the table.

"Oh, Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun are still talking to Sensei about the fight this morning," Tohru answered.

"It seems like they never learn," Hanajima Saki noted as she unwrapped her lunch.

"Yeah, they're are always fighting like cats and dogs," Uo said.

"More like a cat and mouse," Tohru said softly.

"What was that, Tohru?" Hana asked looking up from her bento box.

"Umm…nothing!"

"Actually, now that I think about it, having them not here is a mixed blessing," Uo said to Hana.

"Yes, I am sensing pleasant waves between us now. Uo, do you think now is a good time to tell her?"

"I don't see why not? Those idiots aren't around to mess things up like usual."

Tohru stared at her two friends with confused look on her face.

"Tohru, we have decided," Uo said as she stared into Tohru's cerulean blue eyes, "that it is time that you took up your old hobbies again."

"EH? I don't understand."

" Tohru, we both want you to start dancing and music lessons again," Hana stated.

The comment took Tohru by surprise. "It's so kind of you both to be worried about something like that, but really I don't have time for such flippancies right now. I have my job and schoolwork in addition to my housework at Shigure-san's home. I couldn't possibly fit them back into my schedule. And besides, I'm so clumsy now that I even trip over my own feet! I'm always bumping into things and one time while I was putting away some books for Shigure-san…" Tohru said, embarrassed.

" Now that you've mentioned it, I'm glad you brought up the housework, Tohru. They are three grown men; it would be okay for them to fend for themselves once in a while. What do you think they did when you were not there? You are letting them walk all over you!" Uo said angrily.

"It's not like that at all! I enjoy taking care of them, really!"

"Tohru, what Uo and I are trying to say is that we both think that you're spending so much time with them you're sacrificing things that we know you once enjoyed. We are concerned, Tohru-chan, that's all. But please, think about it over winter break. My mother teaches piano to my brother and I, and I'm sure wouldn't mind giving you music and vocal lessons if you wanted them."

"Yeah, and I am pretty sure if you went back to the dancing school you used to go to they'd let you teach some classes." Uo added.

"You both are so kind, but really I have no time…"

"Time for what, Honda-san?"

"Eeep!" Tohru squeaked. She was startled at the sudden calling of her name.

Tohru turned her head to see Kyo and Yuki sitting next to her at the lunch table. "Umm…Hana, Uo, and I were just talking about something unimportant. Don't worry, Sohma-kun!"

"All right," Yuki answered hesitantly.

"What do you mean unimportant?" Uo exclaimed. She wasn't ready to let the conversation be over.

"Will you shut up, Yankee? I have a headache."

"Orangey, don't make me go over there…"

"Bring it on, Yankee!"

"Kyo-kun, Uo- chan please…" Tohru pleaded.

. ZAP! Hana shot waves at Kyo.

"Oww! My head! What was that for you psychic freak?" Kyo yelled.

"You upset Tohru," Hana replied in a scarily calm voice.

Kyo looked at Tohru and she smiled gently back at him. He looked away, but not soon enough for Uo and Hana to see the tinge of pink on his cheeks that was clashing with his bright orange hair. Both girls glanced at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Hey Orangey and Prince Charming, I have a question for you both. What do you think of dancers?" Uo asked nonchalantly.

"What are babbling about, Yankee?"

"Dancers, Uotani-san?"

"Uo-chan NO!" Tohru exclaimed slamming her fist on the table.

Everyone at the table stared at her. It was very unlike her to be so adamant about something, and Hana and Uo looked at her, speechless. Yuki and Kyo were looking just as confused. Soon the whole cafeteria was staring at them.

Tohru could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She got up from the table to make a quick exit, but as she stood to go in the opposite direction of the table, she bumped into an upperclassman walking behind her.

"Hey watch where you're going ditz! I almost dropped my lunch!"

"I'm very sorry, Senpai," Tohru said bowing. She was tearing up as she bent over.

" Hey, if you have something to say to her say it to me too, dumbass!" Kyo yelled at the upperclassman.

"Kyo-kun, please don't fight because of me," Tohru said as she looked at Kyo with tear-filled eyes.

"What did you say to me, punk?" the upperclassman replied furiously.

Kyo looked again in Tohru's direction but she had already left the cafeteria. "Nothing. I didn't say anything," Kyo said quietly.

The upperclassman laughed at him and walked away. Kyo could feel his blood boiling, but he sat down trying to calm the urges to tear the guy to pieces.

"That was awfully big of you Orangey," Uo commented.

"Shut up."

"Why is Honda-san so upset?" Yuki asked concerned.

"Hana and I went too far in the conversation, I guess. Hey speaking of Hana, where did she go?" Uo said as she noticed Hana's empty chair next to her.

"Tohru-chan, where are you?" Hana thought to herself in the hallway. She knew she was hiding somewhere nearby; she could sense Tohru's waves as they cried out in pain. "I didn't believe that she would be in so much pain over the conversation. I may be losing my touch."

Hana's wave radar went off as she walked by the girl's bathroom door, and she went inside. Immediately she sensed Tohru's waves grow stronger. "Such pain," she thought as she checked the stalls. When she got to the handicapped stall at the end, she knew that Tohru was inside.

"Tohru-chan," Hana said softly as her fingertips reached for the door handle, "are you there?"

"Hana?" Tohru answered while blowing her nose.

"Can I come in Tohru?"

Tohru blew her nose again, and Hana opened the door slowly. Tohru was on the floor crying with a roll of bathroom tissue in her lap. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Hana, I'm so sorry for making such a scene in the cafeteria."

"No, I'm sorry. Uo and I shouldn't have said anything. We didn't realize what could happen," Hana explained taking a seat text to her friend. " May I have some tissue?"

"Hana-chan! You're not crying because of me, are you?"

"Hana! Tohru! Are you in here?" Uo yelled.

"We're in the last stall!" Hana yelled back.

Uo opened the door to see her two friends on the floor crying and holding rolls of bathroom tissue. That sight got tears welling in Uo's eyes as well and she sat down with them.

"Thank you both for coming after me," Tohru said after a while. " I am so blessed to have friends like you."

"Some friend I am. I'm sorry for making you upset at lunch. I didn't believe it would make you so upset," Uo sobbed.

Tohru smiled and passed her the roll of bathroom tissue. " It's not your fault. After Mom died, I just didn't feel like doing those things anymore. She worked so hard to pay for my ballet and music lessons each week because when she was my age, she didn't have the opportunity to take part in such things. Mom wanted me to have the life she never had; but sometimes…" Tohru said quietly.

She couldn't finish that thought. Tohru had a horrible sense of guilt that it was too selfish of her to think such things. She couldn't bring herself to tell her friends that she had terrible stage fright at every recital. She couldn't bring herself to tell her friends that she was uncomfortable in the stiff outfits that she had to wear during practice. She couldn't bring herself to tell her two friends how her throat would be sore for hours after her music lessons. But most of all, she couldn't bring herself to tell her friends that she just didn't want to go back to that former life; besides, it didn't seem worthwhile to do it without her mother.

Uo sighed heavily. "Tohru, I know that you are worried about your mother, but I'm sure Kyoko would have wanted you to continue with your life after her death. Even though we understand there is no way we can replace her, both Hana and I swore a vow to watch out for you when your mother died. But that doesn't mean that we can't act in your best interest from time to time. The chasms in your heart made from her passing may not be healed, and yes, we don't expect them to ever be fully closed. However over these past few months that you have lived with the Sohmas, I know that things have gotten better. Hana and I can see that you're making an effort and you are slowly healing; all that we really are asking of you Tohru is that as you start filling those holes, please don't close up the part of your heart that expresses who you are as an individual."

"Uo-chan…" Tohru said drying her eyes.

"That was really deep," Hana noted.

"Yeah, that Oprah lady from America knows what she's talking about," Uo said laughing.

" When did you watch that show?" Hana asked.

"All we get in the break room at work is the International Channel. I gotta keep myself entertained somehow."

Tohru smiled at her two friends. She could feel the warmness radiating from her friends, and it made her happy. " It would make them happy if I attempted to go back to the dancing school. Even if I just go to visit Sensei Chihri's school for a little bit perhaps they wouldn't worry about me so much." Tohru thought to herself.

"Uo-chan and Hana-chan, I have come to an answer to this problem. Are you both busy after school?" Tohru asked.

"I'm not," Hana replied.

"Same here, at least until seven anyway. Why?" Uo asked.

"Well, um, I was wondering if you would come with me to do an errand. I was thinking of going to see Sensei Chihiri after school to talk…"

"Of course," Hana said.

"Hold on Tohru. I will only go if you can tell me that you're going because you want to, not because you think we want you to."

" Uotani is right. Tohru-chan, do you really want to do this?"

Tohru just wanted her friends happy and not to worry about her. " Of course! I haven't seen Sensei Chihiri since Mom's funeral, and she was a good friend of my mother. It is only natural that I want to go see her, right?" Tohru chirped.

Uo and Hana looked at each other. " All right, count me in," Uo said getting up from the floor. Hana and Tohru did so as well.

"Me too," Hana said grasping Tohru's hand.

They flushed their tissues down the toilet and went to the sink to wash their hands and faces. "Oh I almost forgot! How's your hand, Tohru?" Uo said splashing her face with water.

"Eh? Oh, it's not sore anymore!"

"Let's take her to the nurse anyway," Hana said looking at Uo.

"Right. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Tohru smiled at her friends. There was no doubt in her mind that they truly cared about her.

" I hope this is the right decision Mom," Tohru thought to herself as she looked at the picture of her mother taped inside her small locker after school.

"Hey," Kyo said quietly as he leaned on a group of lockers next to her.

Tohru jumped, but when she saw Kyo next to her, she smiled at him. "Oh hello, Kyo-kun!"

"Are you okay? I mean… how's your hand?"

She glanced at the ACE wrap on her arm. " When Hana and Uo took me to the nurse, she said I just bruised a muscle. I'm fine, but thank you for worrying about me."

"Oh…you're welcome I guess," Kyo said looking the other way. He was blushing again. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Kyo-kun, I'm sorry to make you wait for me, but…"

"Honda-san! You didn't come back to class. Are you all right?" Yuki interrupted as he saw Tohru standing by her locker.

"I'm fine Sohma-kun. I just have a bruised muscle."

"If you need to see Hatori-san…"

"She says she's fine, damn rat. Leave her alone!"

"Stupid cat, stay out of our conversation. Didn't you learn your lesson this morning?"

"Please stop fighting!" Tohru yelled pushing them apart. " I don't want you both to get more detention after school!"

Both Kyo and Yuki looked angrily at each other, but then they softened as they saw Tohru with her arms extended out trying to make a futile barrier between both of them.

"Whatever. Are you ready to go home?" Kyo said nonchalantly.

"Oh, that reminds me!" she began to rummage through her backpack. "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and I are going to run an errand together. I'll be back in time to make dinner, so would you both please go to the store and get these groceries for me?" she asked as she handed a list to Kyo.

Yuki snatched it out of Kyo's hands. " Of course, Honda-san."

"Hey you damn rat! She gave that to me!"

She smiled at both of them. " Thank you very much! I'm sure together you both will get all the groceries on the list."

"Together, Honda-san?" Yuki said puzzled.

"Hey Tohru, are you ready to go?" Uo yelled from the end of the lockers. Hana was standing beside her.

" I'm coming Uo-chan! I'll see you both at home, okay?" Tohru said turning to Yuki and Kyo with a bright smile on her face.

"Bye Honda-san."

"Yeah, whatever."

Yuki and Kyo watched her run off with Uo and Hana and then turned their attention to the grocery list in Yuki's hand. Both of them had the same thought going through their heads: "How am I going to get the groceries without killing him on the way to the store?"

"So Orangey and Prince Charming have a cousin that's a doctor, too?"

Tohru nodded as all three of them walked together. "Yes. He's really mysterious. But I have a feeling that deep down he's just as kind as Shigure-san."

"I hope he's not as perverted," Uo said under her breath.

"Tohru-chan, how many members of the Sohma family have you met so far?" Hana asked.

Tohru thought to herself as they walked. " There's Shigure-san, Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun, and Hatori-san, so I guess that would make five," she replied.

"Tohru, do you know where we're going. We've been walking for a while," Uo interrupted. They were walking down a street with a bunch of abandoned buildings.

"Don't worry. The dance studio is a little out of the way, but we're almost there. In fact, it's just around the next corner."

The three girls turned the corner and, sure enough, in front of them was a sign for the Chihiri Dance Studio. Tohru stopped in her tracks when she saw the sign. She hadn't been here since her mother last dropped her off for practice the day before the accident.

"Are you ready to go inside, Tohru-chan?" Hana asked.

Tohru didn't answer.

"If you don't want to do this, then we can go home," Uo said.

Tohru let go of her friends' hands and walked to the door of the school. She gently opened it and immediately the familiar smell of strawberry vanilla air freshener hit her. Tohru went inside, and her friends followed her. They clasped her hands again as they walked to a small reception desk.

"Hold on one minute, Miss," said a young man with spiked blond hair sitting behind the desk busy answering the phone. " Yes, auditions, will be held here at the school. Yes, Sunday from ten to three. Yes. Yes. Yes. No. Yes. Goodbye and thank you for calling."

The man hung up the phone and looked up at Tohru and her friends. Immediately he broke into a smile. " Tohru Honda-kun! How are you?"

Tohru smiled and slightly bowed. " Hello Kiko-san. It's been a long time. I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Things are going well. Everyone has been asking about you, Honda-kun. Are you coming to class today?"

"No, I'm afraid not today. My friends and I were hoping to speak to Sensei if she isn't busy. Oh, I'm sorry. I should have introduced you to them earlier. Kiko-san, these are my two best friends Arisa Uotani-san and Saki Hanajima-san."

Uo and Hana bowed to the young man, not sure why they were giving him such respect.

Kiko blushed. "There's no need to bow! I can't be much older than you. You must all must be what, twenty-three, twenty-four?"

"We are all sixteen," Hana answered.

Kiko was embarrassed. "I knew that. I think I'll go get Sensei now, Honda-kun." 

"Thank you, Kiko-san," Tohru smiled.

"Who is he?" Uo asked as Kiko left the room.

"Kiko-san is an assistant instructor here at the school."

"He's kinda cute," Uo commented.

"He's kinda married. I saw a ring on his left ring finger," Hana noted.

"Damn. The good ones are always taken."

Tohru laughed at her friends.

"Honda-kun!" Kiko called from around the corner. "Sensei is in her office right now. You all can go on in."

"Thank you, Kiko-san."

Tohru and Uo started walking towards the office, but Hana stayed behind. "Wait Uo," she called out.

"What's the matter?" Uo said turning around.

"Aren't you coming with us, Hana-chan?" Tohru asked.

Hana closed her eyes. " No, I'm sorry. Tohru, this is something I feel you're going to have to do on your own."

"Are your waves telling you this?" Uo asked.

"Yes."

Tohru looked frightened. It was clear by the look on her face she didn't want to go into the office on her own. " Tohru, don't worry. You'll be fine. We're not leaving until you're done talking with your former teacher, so go ahead. We'll flirt…umm…talk with Kiko-san in the meantime," Uo told Tohru.

Tohru nodded. She was still feeling some inhibitions, but deep inside she too knew this was something she had to do on her own as well. As Uo left her side, Tohru went down a corridor to Sensei Chihiri's office. She got to the door and knocked.

"Come in," a woman's voice from inside ordered.

Tohru opened the door to the familiar room and quietly shut it when she entered. There was still the cozy "natural disaster" feel to the small office. Tilted pictures of former students and of a younger Himena Chihiri in her golden years lined the walls. The slightly cracked mirrors on the left wall were still there, and outlines of fingerprints were evident on the glass. Tohru smiled slightly as she bowed to the old woman sitting behind the desk reading a newspaper. "Sensei, it has been a long time," Tohru said in the most respectful tone she could manage.

"Yes, Tohru-san. It certainly has been a long time."

Author's note: A certain English major at a certain college ( you know who you are and I will not give you the satisfaction of giving your name away –lol- ) has brought it to my attention that the first posting of this chapter had a **"**few**" **errors. Biology people don't need to spell and they can make up bushisms such as flippery (FYI: now replaced with flippancy). However, the perfectionist in me was nevertheless compelled to re-post the chappie. So those who read it before the repost and wondering what's going on, yo siento – and if there are still errors, oh well we all. And by the way, this flashback stuff is all part of the story ERIN, but I think next chap I will bring it back to the present, but not for long. I personally think the Tohru's past is pretty interesting, but I am the omnipotent author so it's only natural for me to think so (lol). And by the way, I think Oprah is pretty cool, and I'm sure Uo thinks so too when she watches it in the break room at work. :P Enough vindictive silliness. Even though this is the second chap, thanks to those who have read the story (so far) and look for chapter three soon!  Oh yeah, reviews are always welcome too!


	3. Just Like Family

Changed for the Better: A Fruits Basket Fan Fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrights to Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter Three: Just like family

Nine o'clock came faster than Shigure wanted. Everyone in the house, well, everyone except Kyo, knew Tohru was supposed to have arrived at the house two hours ago for the party. Though no one said anything to each other, the bottled feelings of anxiety and anticipation on everyone's faces even made Kyo feel uncomfortable. However, in the house, only Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, and Kazuma Sohma really knew what was going on. Ayame, Yuki's older brother, was in Shigure's room on his cell phone with authorities at the train station while the other three men were putting on a some-what happy front for the others.

In the living room, while Kyo was cutting another piece of his cake, the phone rang and Shigure got up to answer it. Kyo was beginning to get suspicious that something was going on, but he said nothing.

"Shii-chan must be really popular tonight! He's getting so many phone calls! I wonder who keeps calling?" Momiji noted as Shigure left the room.

"Oh, that's probably his editor," Yuki quickly added. " He's been missing his deadlines again."

" I'M SORRY MY PRESCENCE HERE IS MAKING YOU MISS YOUR DEADLINE SHIGURE-NIISAN!" Ritsu yelled to Shigure in the foyer.

"Hey, calm-down will ya?" Kyo said, annoyed.

Ritsu turned toward Kyo. "I'M SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU ON YOUR BIRTHDAY…"

Hastuharu poked Ritsu in his side, and immediately he settled down. " Hey Kyo, why don't open your presents before Ritsu goes crazy again," Haru suggested.

"Open mine first, Kyo!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Yours is definitely going last," Kyo muttered under his breath.

Kagura angrily grabbed him by his shirt. "WHY?"

"Umm… perhaps, he wants to save the best for last,' said Kisa meekly while tapping on Kagura's shoulder.

Kagura let go of Kyo's shirt. "Oh Kyo-kun! You're so sweet," she said, hugging him in a death grip. However, her attitude soon changed when she let go of him, and she got up from her spot at the table and left the room.

"What's the matter with her?" Haru asked Yuki.

"She probably thinks after her present is unwrapped, Honda-san is going to show up and take whatever attention Kyo is giving to her away," Yuki thought to himself sadly.

"I don't know," Yuki whispered back. He was in thought about how he would feel if Tohru were already here, giving most of her attention to Kyo. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the sudden jealous thoughts he was having toward the cat.

"Shishou, why are you leaving?" Kyo asked as Momiji shoved his present at him.

Kazuma smiled at Kyo. He was practically a son to the middle-aged man. " I'm going to go check on Shigure-kun. I'll be right back."

"Oh, okay," Kyo replied.

"Open my present, Kyo!" Momiji squealed.

"I will if you stop yelling in my ear!"

Kazuma shook his head as he left the room. Even though the members of the zodiac hadn't accepted fully Kyo, he knew the gathering tonight was move in the right direction. And deep down, despite Kyo's resistance the whole night to the idea of having fun with his relatives, he knew Kyo actually was having a good time. Kazuma's only wish were that the girl who softened Kyo's heart could be here to share this time with him.

"Yes, Chihiri-sama, I understand your concern completely. I will keep you posted on whatever information comes our way. Thank you for calling," Shigure said quietly before he hung up the phone.

"Who was that? Was is it Tohru-san?" Kazuma Sohma asked in a low tone.

"Sadly no. It was just Tohru-kun's dance instructor. She must have heard that her pupil was coming back for the weekend," Shigure sighed. "I do wish we knew something about the little flower. It's been at least three hours since the accident happened, and she hasn't picked up her cell phone all the times we tried calling her. I just hope it's because the phone is lost or broken, not because she is..."

"Now is not the time to be thinking such things; you'll lose yourself in front of the children. For Tohru-san's sake, we all have to be strong," Kazuma reminded.

"You're right," Shigure agreed solemnly.

"Shii-chan, Shihan what's wrong? You both seem so sad," Kagura said as she exited the kitchen.

"Kagura, what were you doing in the kitchen?" Kazuma asked. Neither him nor Shigure noticed that she was nearby, and both of them hoped that she hadn't heard their conversation.

" I was just finishing the dishes," she replied, making her the volume of her voice lower with every word. "I didn't want Tohru-chan to feel obligated to do them when she arrived."

"That's very kind of you, Kagura. I'm sure Tohru-kun will appreciate it when she arrives," Shigure noted, smiling.

Kagura sighed. "It's a little funny how a year ago we never thought of doing something like this for Kyo's birthday, but now, because of her, almost all of us are here celebrating his birthday; its almost like were acting like a real family."

"Kagura…" Shigure tried to say. He knew she was right. All the members of the Sohma family that knew how good a heart Tohru had unknowingly rallied together after she left the home.

"When she is coming, Shii-chan? Is she here yet? I thought you said she would be here by now…" Kagura asked suddenly.

"Kagura-nee! I've been looking for you! Kyo is about to open your present. Don't you want to see?" Yuki interrupted with the best of timing.

"Oh, yes! Of course!"

Kazuma and Shigure watched Yuki lead Kagura back into the living room. " I believe Yuki's character has gotten stronger, hasn't it?" Kazuma noted.

"Yeah. It almost puts me to shame. Almost…" Shigure replied, chuckling to himself.

"Gure-san, Kazuma-san, I just got off the phone with the people at the train station," Ayame said interrupting them. He was in a rarely seen serious mood.

"What did they say?" Kazuma asked.

"Absolutely nothing. I talked to at least twenty different people, and no one knew anything about Tohru-kun's train except that it derailed in between here and Nagasaki. It appears now that we just have to trust Tori-san to bring her here back safely."

"I guess when you're right, Ayaa, you're right. There really is nothing we can do now except wait for news from Haa-san. Why don't we three go back into the living room and get some cake?" Shigure suggested.

The other two men nodded their heads, and all three of them walked into the living room. As they arrived at the threshold, Shigure soaked in the sight before him. Kagura had Kyo in another death grip, Yuki and Haru were again trying to calm Ritsu down while he was apologizing for spilling his drink, and Kisa was watching Hiro and Momiji play with the _Rock-em Sock-em Robots_ that Ritsu gave Kyo.

" Kagura, you were right. We are acting like family, aren't we? A happy, highly dysfunctional family…" Shigure thought to himself while shaking his head and smiling.

Author's Note: I hope this chapter was as enjoyable to read as it was to write. My inhibitions about going back to the present so soon in the story are now almost fully gone, but I don't expect to write too much in the present just yet (sorry  ).

Oh yes, last chapter I kinda ranted about the grammatical and lexical mistakes I made, so I proofread this chapter much closer. As a side note, I did find more after I re-posted the chapter, and I was very irked (especially when I left out words while I was talking about the mistakes in the author notes in Chapter 2.) If there are any in this chapter, I'm sorry. I'll be the first to admit that I'm nowhere near perfect.

And lastly, I must thank Yamazaki Mukosho for the lovely review. My self-esteem and confidence as a writer is dangerously approaching Ayame levels. So, for those who are reading the chaps, review and keep my ego inflated or say a prayer for the victims of Hurricane Katrina. I'd be happy with either.  Until chap 4, Seacrest out. (Am I the only one who thinks that phrase is annoyingly funny? Probably…)


	4. The Dance Team

Changed for the Better: A Fruits Basket Fan Fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrights to _Fruits Basket_ by Natsuki Takaya and _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Andrew Lloyd Weber

AN: On my computer I am getting random squiggles that interrupt the text. I apologize if this happens while you're reading this chapter.

Chapter Four: The Dance Team

"I wonder what they're talking about in there? She has been in that woman's office for over two hours," Uo said to Hana.

Hana put down the magazine that she was reading in the dance studio waiting area. " I don't think we should interrupt them," she replied. "Do you need to leave for work?"

Uo looked at her watch again. She wished she could be in the office with her friend, but Hana had felt that it wasn't their place to go with Tohru. She just hoped Tohru wasn't getting emotional again like she did at school. Her reaction at lunch was almost scary. She had never seen Tohru so upset since her mother passed away; but, then again, Tohru seemed willing to come to the dance school after classes were over. It was very strange, and thinking about it made her head ache." I don't have work until seven, but I'm not going anywhere until Tohru is done."

"The three of you girls must be very close if you worry about one another so much. I'm glad Honda-kun has someone to look out for her like you two. Oh by the way, I'm going to go make some tea; would both of you like some?" Kiko asked from behind his desk.

"Yes, thank you."

"Sounds great, Kiko-san."

Minutes later, Kiko returned with three cups of tea. "I hope you both like it. I've been experimenting with the blend lately…"

Uo and Hana took a sip from their cups. "This is delicious! What's in it?" Uo asked.

"A good chef never gives out his secret recipes, Uotani-kun."

"You can cook?" Uo exclaimed.

"I'm sure your wife must appreciate that, Kiko-san," Hana said, reminding Uo that Kiko was married.

"Whenever I have time to cook for her, she likes it. But lately, with the upcoming auditions for the show, I haven't had the time."

"What show are you talking about? Is it a recital or something?" Uo asked.

" A western theatre group here in Tokyo received a government grant to do a Japanese production of _The Phantom Of the Opera_. However, their theatre downtown is under repairs, so they have relocated to different theatre close by for the time being."

"Imagine if Tohru was in the show, Hana! Kyoko would have been so proud!"

"Yes, she would have," Hana said quietly, smiling to herself.

"Thank you very much, Chihiri-sensei. I will see you Sunday at the theatre," Tohru said exiting the office in the back of the building.

As Tohru approached her friends she was smiling.

You look happy, so it mustn't have been too bad. Aren't you glad now that you came?" Uo asked.

Tohru smiled back at Uo. She wasn't happy at all, but she didn't want to let her two friends and one of her former instructors see that upon her face.

"Honda-kun, did I hear you correctly when you came out of Chihiri-sensei's office that you'll be at the auditions on Sunday?" Kiko asked.

Tohru nodded her head slowly, still smiling.

"Your mother would be so proud of you if you got a part, Tohru! Wasn't that her favorite play?" Hana said in a mildly pleased tone.

Tohru nodded again, still smiling. Saying it was her mother's favorite play was an understatement. Kyoko once told her daughter that when _The Phantom of the Opera_ first professionally toured Japan, Tohru's father took her to see it for their first date. After Tohru's father died, every time she would hear the music, she would get nostalgic and almost euphoric. Seeing how it made her mother happy, Tohru decided take an interest in the music as well. So one day, after seeing Tohru one day singing and dancing along to a tape recording of the original cast recording of _The_ _Phantom of the Opera_, Kyoko decided to enroll Tohru in dancing and music lessons. Her mother worked hard to pay her fees at Chihiri's dance studio and to pay for Tohru's music instructor, so Tohru reciprocated her mother's sacrifices with a full willingness to learn how to dance and sing. She knew her mother was happy with her because of her efforts. Every recital, Tohru would hear the same words from her mother before she went on stage: " Tohru, your father would be so proud of you if he could see you on stage right now! You will always be my cute, talented daughter!"

Every recital, for the past eleven years, Tohru's mother etched those words into her mind. Every time her mother would say that, she'd feel guilty about wanting to quit, and smiled; her mother was happy, and to Tohru, that was the most important thing in the world. So now, after Tohru left the office of her former mentor, she was once again guilted again into doing what she didn't want. Himena Chihiri's words still rang in Tohru's ears : "Your mother would be so proud of you if she could see you on stage, especially in this upcoming production. You wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you? You have worked so hard to let your talents go to waste. She'd want you to do this, Tohru-san."

"Tohru-chan, are you all right?" Hana asked.

She snapped back to reality. " Eh? Oh yes, I'm well. Oh my goodness! It's getting late, isn't it? I promised I would make dinner tonight, so we must go," she said, turning to Kiko. "Kiko-san, I'm so happy I was able to see you and Chihiri-sensei again. Thank you for the lovely time," she said bowing. Her friends followed her in a bow as well.

"Oh really Honda-kun, you should come by more often! Perhaps after the auditions you'll come back to class…"

"Perhaps," Tohru said smiling

Tohru arrived at the road that led to Shigure's house a quarter after seven that night. She had made Uo and Hana swear not to tell the Sohma boys what happened that afternoon and at lunch. She already was feeling the anxiety from the complications of going back to dancing school. She also was ashamed to tell the Sohmas; she knew that they would worry about her if she told them about what happened. Therefore after parting ways with Uo and Hana on the walk home, she told herself that she wouldn't tell the Sohma guys anymore than they needed to know. It was a good plan, in theory, but as soon as she came in sight of the house, she knew that it wouldn't be easy. On the front porch were Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki awaiting her return.

"Oh, good evening everyone!" Tohru said as cheerful as she could as she approached the house. " I'm sorry I'm late. Something came up and…"

Shigure rushed her and grasped her hands. " Oh Tohru-kun! Thank goodness your back safely! Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun told me what happened today at school, and we all are so worried about you!"

"Eh? They told you?"

"Yes! I was informed all about the discussion at lunch, and let me reassure you that you don't need to be in the high school dance team in order to live in this house. Your skirt is short enough that you need not compete with…"

"Eh?"

"Shut up you perverted bastard!" Kyo yelled at Shigure.

"But Kyo-kun, I could have sworn you said the same thing earlier?"

"Stop lying you stupid dog! I would never say something like that about her skirt!"

"How vulgar," Yuki commented out loud.

"Shut up, you damn rat! I'll kill you both!"

"Don't you get tired of saying the same things over and over, stupid cat?"

"You both shouldn't be fighting in front of Tohru-kun like this," Shigure said, stepping in between them.

"You started it, you damn dog!"

"Where is Honda-san?" Yuki interrupted.

Shigure and Kyo turned their attention from each other to the spot seconds ago Tohru was standing and smiling at all three of them.

"She has finally left the home! I knew one day that she would get tired of the constant bickering between you two, but I didn't think it would be so soon!" Shigure sobbed.

There was a deafening silence between all three of them. Both Yuki and Kyo knew Shigure was talking nonsense, but the mentioning of Tohru leaving the house again for good wasn't a topic that they wanted to discuss at the present. Over a month ago they had brought her back from her grandfather's house, and even though they didn't want to admit it, they didn't want the dismal feelings they had felt after she left to come back.

Just then the sound of pots and pans rattling from the kitchen reached all three of them. They went inside to the kitchen to see her beginning to make dinner.

"Honda-san…"

"Oh, I'm sorry everyone. I didn't want to interrupt so I just came inside. I know it's a little late, but dinner will be ready in an hour. I'm really sorry for making everyone wait," Tohru apologized.

"Tohru-kun! We're the ones who should be apologizing to you for making _you_ wait. We were supposed to have dinner cooked for you before you came home, but sadly, because of certain interruptions," Shigure said, turning from Tohru to glare at Kyo and Yuki. Both of the guys had no clue what Shigure was talking about. " We were unable to make it for you. So please let us finish dinner while you go relax and take a bath."

"Oh, I possibly couldn't do that…"

"Tohru-kun," Shigure said sadly, " you don't think we're not capable of making you a gourmet dinner? It probably won't taste as good as your home cooking, but it would honor us if we could once cook for you instead of the other way around. You wouldn't deny us this one wish, would you?"

"Well…no…"

"Then off to the bath!"

"Okay. Wow… Thank you so much! I'm so excited I'm sure it will be delicious!"

Tohru left the kitchen smiling. However, the same feelings of happiness could not be felt among those left in the kitchen.

"What the hell were you thinking when you came up with that crap?" exclaimed Kyo.

"For once, I agree with the stupid cat. What were you thinking, Shigure?"

"I didn't ask for your support, you damn rat!"

"Hey! Are both of you capable of thinking of someone other than yourselves for a minute? Our flower has come home from a rough day, and instead of being supportive of her, you fight. The least you both can do is make dinner for her."

"That's not true. We tried to help her at school…" Yuki said in a low voice.

"And we did go to the grocery store for her like she asked," Kyo said blushing as he remembered the horrible grocery trip after school. Tohru had unintentionally put a few of her feminine items on the list. Kyo and Yuki, being both embarrassed to go down the aisle alone, had flipped a coin to see who would go fetch the box of tampons for Tohru. And, like usual, Kyo had lost to Yuki.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Get started on dinner! I'll be in my study if you need me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You said you were going to make dinner too, damn it!"

"I have loads of work to do. I am a famous author, you know."

"All you write is sh…"

"Um…Yuki… why is there smoke coming from that pot?" Shigure interrupted Kyo. Yuki had started on dinner while Kyo and Shigure were arguing.

"I was just some boiling oil," Yuki said lifting the lid off the pot on the stove. He had overfilled the pot, and when he lifted the pot fully, some of the oil had splashed onto his hand, causing a small third-degree burn.

Yuki clutched his hand in pain. "Kyo, go get the aloe," Shigure said, sighing. "I'll call for takeout. Honestly, you both are so helpless!"

Oblivious to what was happening downstairs, Tohru slumped herself deeper into the bath tub. She didn't know how she was going to tell the three of them that instead of trying out for the school dance team, she was trying out for a major western play. It made her sad to not be able to be open with them, but in the back of her mind she didn't want them to be disappointed in her if she didn't get a part. However, most of all, she didn't want to be disappoint the memory of her mother if she didn't get into the play. The weight of her anxieties began to creep up on her again, and she began to cry.

"Tohru…" said a voice outside the door.

"Eh? Who is it?" she replied wiping her tears away with the bath water, which turned out to be a mistake because the soap made her eyes even more irritated.

"It's Kyo… umm the stupid rat hurt his hand on the stove. I think Shigure left the aloe is in the cabinet in the bath…not that I'm coming in to get it right now…but…well, when you're done…"

Tup. Tup. Tup. Tohru had wrapped herself in her strawberry bath towel, found the jar of aloe in the bath cabinet, and opened the door of the bath to a very surprised Kyo.

"Here is the aloe, Kyo-kun," Tohru said as she thrusted the jar at Kyo.

Kyo took the canister slowly from Tohru's hands. He had glanced away from her when she first appeared at the door, but the color of his face showed that he did see her dripping wet in her towel-dress.

"Uh, thanks," he replied walking away.

"What happened to Sohma-kun?" she asked before he could get too far.

" He just succeeded in showing off his cooking skills. Don't worry about him," he said with his back still to Tohru. He could smell her strawberry-scented soap still lingering in the air, and his face couldn't be any redder.

"Umm…Kyo…"

"Yes?"

"I saw that you and Sohma-kun got…um…one of the items from the grocery list for me. I didn't mean for it to be on there, but thank you very much," she said sniffling.

"You're not crying over that, are you?" he said over his shoulder in an unintentional disgusted tone.

Sniffle. Sniffle.

"You really worry much. I wouldn't know where to begin to understand what you're thinking all the time," he said sighing. "But, I…just want you to know…if you make the dance team at school…I won't disown you or anything like that…."

"Umm, Kyo-kun…"

Kyo tried to cover up what he just said. "That's what you're worried about, right? You want to be on the stupid dance team. The damn rat and I…I mean… it's the only explanation for what happened today at school that I could think of… Honestly, I don't know what possessed you to want to do that, especially with you being so clumsy all the time; but," Kyo paused, "if you wanna do it, I'm not going to stop you. I just hope you make it."

Tohru smiled. "Thank you, Kyo-kun."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go bring this aloe to that stupid rat. Dinner won't be ready for a while, so I guess you can back to your bath. It's pretty cold in this house anyway, so you better go before you get sick…"

"Okay. I'll be downstairs in a little bit, Thank you again, Kyo-kun."

Tohru went back into the bath, smiling, and Kyo descended the stairs. When he got to the living room, Shigure and Yuki were huddled around the kotatsu blanket on the table.

"Did you find the aloe?" Shigure

Kyo gave the canister to Shigure calmly.

"Whoa. What happened? You seem to be in a better mood all of a sudden. You didn't peek into Tohru's bath did you?" Shigure commented lightheartedly as he unscrewed the lid to the jar of aloe.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! I'M NOT YOU!"

"Disgusting cat," Yuki said under his breath.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

Kyo left the room angrily.

"You'd think by his reaction he actually saw her in the bath," Shigure said to himself as he slathered the aloe on Yuki's hand.

Yuki got up from the table in a hurry and took the aloe jar to another room in the house. Shigure just shook his head and laughed at his younger cousins. They were really hopeless, especially when it came to the subject of Tohru-kun.

AN: Wow. I didn't get as far in this chapter as I planned, but I don't necessary think this chap is fluff either. It's all plot devices for later, I swear! But as I was writing this chapter, I thought it necessary to include a blurb about why I chose, and will choose, certain shows to be included in this fan fiction. The first one up, of course, is Andrew Lloyd Weber's _The Phantom of the Opera_. You may be asking yourself…self, why is this show in the fan fiction? Ans: Well, I really like it, that's why :P ! But seriously, those who are familiar with the Broadway musical, can agree with me somewhat about there are obvious themes of love and acceptance in the show. And what do you know, the same themes are in Fruits Basket too! ( I have read the book _The Phantom of the Opera_, and personally wasn't a fan…come on…the phantom's name is Erik. It's not very menacing at all!)

There will be some correlation of what's going on in the fan fic and the musical. As of now, I will not be writing out all the lyrics to the song, so don't think it's going to be all song lyrics from this point on. In fact, I'm trying, for lack of a better word, to rush this part to get to the next part of Tohru's story (why she left the home). So yeah, hopefully I don't get too long winded and ramble too much, because I really want to get to the next part!

I guess I should have mentioned this before, but I'm sorry for not updating in a while ( it has been a week!). I've been either super busy or sick with migraines this past week. I am going to try to update more ( I get the feeling people want to know what happened to Tohru on the train :P ), but because of my major, I am obligated to do certain things that I won't be able to update everyday. I will try to update as soon as I can, though.

This brings me to my final topic – saving the best for last!-. I want to throw out major thanks to all my reviewers, Dark Inu Fan, Harley-Chan, Yamazaki Mukosho, Takumi-4-Ever, my unofficial editor Ms. Ahem. (see chap. 2 author notes for rantings), and Crazie-Dazie ( when you're online you punk!). I seriously wouldn't be doing this without the support that I get from the online community and my friends from home. So thank you so much!

Not that I grovel often, but please review. I love constructive criticism, most of the time...ERIN! So, until chapter 5…keep the comments coming. : )


	5. Writer's Block

Changed for the Better: A Fruits Basket Fan Fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrights to _Fruits Basket_ by Natsuki Takaya and _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Andrew Lloyd Weber

Chapter Five: Writer's Block

After the craziness that occurred the night before, the next morning brought a sense of welcome serenity in the house. Well, the serenity was felt everywhere, except in Shigure's study.

"Damn writer's block," Shigure thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

He had a five hundred-page deadline to meet in a few days and he was stuck on page five. Shigure stared at the blank page on his computer screen for a few minutes, waiting for inspiration to come to him. When it didn't, he got up and walked out of his office to find inspiration elsewhere.

As he walked into the living room, he heard a strange but pleasant sound coming from the kitchen and decided to go investigate. He was surprised to see it was Tohru humming a coherent tune.

"Oh my! Our little flower sings, too?" Shigure exclaimed. "You are full of surprises, Tohru-kun."

Tohru jumped. "Oh Shigure-san, you startled me!" she said, blushing. " I didn't think anyone else was awake yet. Could you not sleep?"

"I've been typing away at my next great novel the whole night, but I think I am in a little rut right now. I have lost my inspiration."

"You have writer's block?" she asked sadly.

Shigure nodded his head slowly, trying to get more sympathy from Tohru.

"Well, is there anything I can fix for you to eat in the meantime? Perhaps some tea would give you the energy to write again."

"Oh Tohru-kun, you really know my weaknesses! But if you insist on making me tea, no… I couldn't possibly ask…"

Tohru smiled. "Is there anything else you would like, Shigure-san? I'd be happy to make it for you!"

"Well, since you're so willing, I would like some soumen noodles, and if there are any of the cookies you made the other day in the shape of dog biscuits, I'd like some too, please!"

Tohru giggled. "All right! It will be ready in a few minutes!"

Shigure turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Umm…Shigure-san…" Tohru said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday, right?"

"Yes it is."

"Well…I was wondering…do you mind if I go out for a little bit tomorrow? I'll be back in the afternoon," she said looking at the floor.

"Sure, Tohru-kun. Are you going out with your friends?"

'No. I just have to do something…by myself…"

"Oh, okay. Have fun," Shigure replied, smiling at Tohru's awkwardness.

"I'm really sorry I can't give you a better explanation."

Shigure walked over to the girl and cupped her chin with his hand. " Tohru-kun, it's okay. It must be important to you, and that's all that matters. If you walk around with that worried expression on your face all day, I know there will be two guys in this house that will be upset as you are."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU, PERVERTED BASTARD?" Kyo yelled.

Tohru and Shigure's eyes glanced over the doorway of the kitchen to see an angry Kyo. Shigure let go of Tohru and chuckled to himself. Tohru blushed a little.

"Oh good morning, Kyo-kun!" she said brightly.

"Yeah, yeah, it's morning," he said walking past Shigure and Tohru for the refrigerator.

"You know we do have cups," Shigure chastised Kyo as he watched him drink out of the milk carton.

"Why are you bothering me so early in the morning?"

"Because it's fun!"

"Sadistic dog."

"Shigure-san your tea is ready. Do you want it now, or do you want it with your soumen?"

"Hmm…I think I'll take some now, and some with my soumen, Tohru-kun."

"Hey, stop ordering her around."

" It's okay, Kyo-kun I'm helping him find his inspiration!"

"What?"

"It's a sad reality when geniuses like myself succumb to road blocks in their creative thinking."

"Genius? You're more like a moron."

"Tohru-kun! Kyo's being mean to me!" Shigure cried to Tohru.

"Kyo-kun…"

"Don't tell me you are falling for his annoying act."

"Oh, well…I just wanted to ask you what you wanted for breakfast."

Kyo softened his expression a little. " I guess I'd have soumen too, since you're making some for that idiot."

"Okay! I'll just put a little more in the pot. Do you think Sohma-kun would want some too?"

"How should I know what that rat wants to eat?"

Shigure sipped his tea while watching Tohru and Kyo interact with each other. "They're so oblivious to each other's feelings, it's funny. He almost reminds me of a younger me…almost. I was much better with the ladies," Shigure thought to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyo asked Shigure.

"Oh nothing! Tohru-kun, I think I am feeling some inspiration coming back to me. Would you mind terribly to bring the soumen to my study?"

"Not at all!"

"Good. I'll leave you two to your own devices then," Shigure said, leaving the room.

Tohru went back to the stove to check on the noodles. They were almost done.

"Yo, Tohru."

"Yes, Kyo-kun?"

"Are you feeling better today?"

"No, I'm not feeling sick at all."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then I don't understand what you're saying, Kyo-kun."

"Ahh…whatever. Just call me when the noodles are done," Kyo said, leaving the kitchen.

"Umm…Kyo-kun," Tohru called out.

"Yeah…"

"I was wondering if I could borrow a pair of your sweat pants tomorrow."

He looked at her puzzled.

"Well, you see, I have auditions tomorrow and I need…"

"Oh yeah, the dance team thing. Sure, I'll go put a pair in your room…"

She wanted to tell him it wasn't for the dance team, but she just smiled back at him. He left the kitchen, and she turned her attention back to the stove. "I can't worry in front of them, and I can't have them worry about me. I have only one more day to practice to get ready, and I know I have to make my mother's memory proud. I just have to…" she thought to herself.

After Tohru finished making the noodles, she went into Shigure's study to give him his meal. He was busy typing away at the computer when she walked in, so she quietly set it down on an open space on his desk. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun," he said looking at his computer screen.

"You're welcome! Good luck with the story!" She said leaving the room.

Tohru left the room, smiling to herself. As soon as she shut the door, she bumped into Yuki on his way to the kitchen.

Poof!

"Eh?" Tohru exclaimed in the smoke.

"I'm down here, Ms. Honda."

Tohru bent down and shuffled through the pile of clothing on the ground to find a small gray rat staring back at her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming."

"It's all right. It's not your fault that I turn into a rat."

She smiled sadly back at him. "I know, Sohma-kun. How is your paw…er…hand doing this morning?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm just sorry that the stupid cat had to cut your bath short so he could get the medicine."

"Oh, he didn't do that. I just got out of the bath, and gave him what he wanted. I was too concerned about you to make him wait until I was finished." Tohru replied.

Clouds of smoke filled the hallway as Yuki changed back into his human form

"EEP!" Tohru squealed as she turned the opposite direction of Yuki.

Yuki changed into his clothes. "It's okay, Honda-san."

Tohru turned around to a smiling Yuki, and she smiled back. She loved it when Yuki and Kyo showed their real smiles to her.

"I made soumen this morning; would you like some?"

"I'd love some," he replied.

"Then get it yourself, and move out of my way!"

Tohru looked to her right to see Kyo holding his empty bowl, waiting to pass them in the hallway to go into the kitchen.

Tohru reached to take the bowl from Kyo, smiling at him. " I'll take this from you Kyo-kun."

"Honda-san, the cat may be a complete imbecile, but he can bring his own bowl to the sink."

"That's what I was trying to do, but your fat head is in the way!"

"I'm not the only person in your way, stupid cat. Are you calling Honda-san's head fat, too?"

"OF COURSE NOT, DAMN RAT!"

Tohru left them to their argument and went into the kitchen to start on the dishes.

"I should be used to the fighting by now," she thought to herself as she picked up a sponge from the bottom of the sink. "I have lived here for a few months now, but, I still wish that they would be friends someday. Or at least, I hope one day that they stop fighting with one another."

"Hey, lemme do those," Kyo said as he took the sponge from her hand. "Don't you have to go practice or something?"

"Practice?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about your audition is tomorrow? You're such a scatterbrain."

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed. She wanted to tell him she knew the audition music by heart, and she went to bed late practicing her dance routine, but she chickened out. " I suppose I could go practice, but I have so much work around here. I can do that later."

Kyo was irritated and it was reiterated in the tone in his voice. "How do you expect to make it if you don't practice? Even great martial artists like my Master have to train to get better, and judging how clumsy you were already this morning, you're going to need all the practice you can get."

Tohru's eyes began to water. She knew he didn't know the whole story and he didn't mean to insult her, but it cut her nonetheless. "All right. I'll be upstairs practicing if you need me." She left the room dragging her feet.

"Is she upset? What did I say?" Kyo thought as he watched her leave the room.

"Why must everything out of your mouth show how stupid you are?" Yuki commented.

"I…," he stuttered frustrated. "Why does she have to try out for that stupid thing tomorrow anyway? Doesn't she get enough of school already?"

"If Honda-san wants to try out, then she's entitled to try out like everyone else after winter break is over. She has never said anything discouraging to you, so don't do the same," Yuki said as he looked for a pair of chopsticks in a drawer by the stove.

"I wasn't discouraging her! And for your information, her auditions are tomorrow. I thought you were listening to the conversation, nosy rat."

"Once again you're wrong, cat. The auditions are after winter break."

"She just told me this morning, and I trust what she says a million times more than what comes out of your damn mouth."

"Stupid cat. The student council is the one that scheduled the auditions, and we scheduled them at the last meeting for after winter break. How would she audition for anything when the school is closed until after the New Year celebrations are over? You would know that if you paid attention to the announcements in the morning, imbecile."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled as he left the room. He was pissed off that Yuki made him doubt Tohru.

Kyo went to the roof to think, and Yuki sat down in the living room to eat the noodles Tohru. Despite having distinct feelings of enmity for one another, both Yuki and Kyo were contemplating the same thing: "What the hell is she auditioning for tomorrow?"

THUD!

"Oww…" both guys heard Tohru utter loudly through the walls.

Yuki looked up to the ceiling and Kyo turned his head toward the direction of her window. "She must have fallen over," both thought sadly to themselves as the resisted their urges to go see if she if she was okay. "Whatever you're doing tomorrow, little flower, you're going to need a lot of work."

AN: Chap 5! Wheet woo! Okay, this was a more transtional chappie, but I did like writing it. I crack myself writing some of the scenes ( especially in chapter four!) There is a saying from a movie called Love Story ( maybe you've seen it, maybe not…I saw a part of it on VH1 this weekend because I was super bored) and the quote is: "Love means never having to say you're sorry." Personally, I think the saying should be "Love means willingly buying tampons for your girlfriend/wife etc." because even college, there are some guys ( in the biology major no less!) who won't acknowledge certain differences in men and women's development.)

Speaking of school, I think there are a lot of readers that are still in high school, which is cool, don't get me wrong. I would like to take this opportunity to give some of the "important" knowledge I have learned today at school. So ahem… I will start…

Goats smell bad when they are wet because the water reacts secretions from their body to produce carboxylic acids ( which make bad smells like dirty gym socks).

In Texas, one cannot technically hold public office if they are atheists (it's an obscure clause in the state constitution. )

Musicians during the Renaissance were either very talented or very tone deaf ( mostly tone deaf).

My point is, if you can, continue your education after high school. Then you get to actually pay to learn useless knowledge (unless want you own goats or want to run for office in Texas in your future). :P I love this state!

I am beginning to think my author's notes are longer than my chaps ( which I know isn't true). I'm just rambling, like usual. Thanks SO MUCH to my TWO reviewers last chap, **Kame-san, **especially! Sorry Ms. Ahem, you get no love today ( just kidding!)

So please review. I have a feeling where this story is going, but I would like some feedback. I do listen to requests once in awhile ( which is the reason why there is so much Shigure in this chap). So drop a line once in a while!


	6. Chiffon and Lace Curtains

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own rights to _Fruits Basket_ by Natsuki Takaya and Andrew Lloyd Weber's _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Chapter 6: Chiffon and Lace Curtains

Kyo woke up Sunday morning around seven o'clock to go for his usual morning run. It was habit that he had developed living with his master out in the mountains while training to defeat Yuki. Now that he was out of the mountains and living Shigure's house, the run served as a continuation of his training during his master's hiatus and as a stimulus to help him to wake up in the morning.

He rolled out of his futon and made his way to his bureau in the sun-lit room. He wasn't fully awake yet, and his muddy red eyes were half-squinted, half-open. "Where the hell are my green sweatpants?" he thought to himself as he rummaged through the drawer. "I thought I saw them in here yesterday, but I guess I was wrong. I wonder if Tohru washed them?"

Kyo left his room and went downstairs to the laundry utility room. He looked in the hamper to see if the pants were inside, but to his frustration they were not.

"Kyo-kun, seeing you do laundry is a surprise, especially this early in the morning. Are you trying to replace our little housewife?" Shigure said, standing in the doorway.

"I don't need any crap from you this early in the day; I'm just looking for my favorite pair of sweats."

"Too bad you can't ask Tohru-kun where they are. She has already left this morning."

Kyo's eyes widened. He tried talking to her the night before about her mysterious dance team tryouts, but every time he approached her room, either Yuki or Shigure would appear in the hallway. So, instead of trying to have a meaningful conversation with Tohru with both the dog and rat hanging over his shoulder, he chickened out and decided he would try to catch her before she would leave for her so-called audition the next day.

"Her audition…I let her borrow a pair of my sweats for them yesterday, didn't I? Maybe I gave her my green ones," he thought to himself.

This thought caused him to smile slightly. He was suddenly glad that he gave her that pair; even though he wasn't superstitious in the slightest, those pants were his favorite pair because, to him, they were "lucky". After all, he was wearing them the day he first met Tohru.

"What are you smiling about Kyo-chan?" Shigure said in his "I'm-out-to-annoy-Kyo" voice.

"Shut up. I'm going for my run. I'll be back in a little while," he said grabbing a pair of neatly folded sweatpants in a basket on top of the washing machine.

As he left the house, the sides of his mouth were still slightly curled. He was glad that it was him, not the rat, that would be helping Tohru that day, whatever she may be doing.

Tohru exhaled heavily as she and at least seventy other aspiring dancers and actors stood in line outside the Midori Theatre. She had a long morning, and it was turning out to be a long afternoon as well. She woke up at five o'clock to get breakfast and lunch ready for the Sohma boys. At six thirty, she left the house. Her first stop that morning before the auditions was her mother's grave.

After she had cleaned the snow around it prayed for about an hour, she left the cemetery to stop by her grandfather's house to get some paperwork signed. Since she was still underage, she had to get permission from her guardian to tryout for the play. After explaining what the papers were for, he signed them. However, after he signed the papers, he insisted that Tohru stay at the house and chat. Three cups of tea and two onigiris later, she finally got away from the house and barely made it to the theatre to make the ten o'clock cut off for the audition line. Now, it was almost noon, and she was still outside the theatre, waiting for her turn to go inside.

"It's a little chilly out here," she thought to herself as she rubbed her hands together for warmth.

"Are you cold, miss?" a man behind her asked.

Tohru turned around. A young man with black spiked hair and gray mirror-like eyes was staring back at her. She smiled gently at him. "Just a little bit. But I guess it is natural in the winter to feel a little cold outside."

"Wow."

"Pardon?"

"I was just admiring your expression. You have a great smile."

"Eh?" Tohru said blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mel Hoshi. And you are…"

"My name is Tohru Honda, Hoshi-san."

"It's just Mel. No honorifics please."

"I'm sorry, umm…Mel," Tohru replied.

He smiled pleasantly at her. "No need to be. So…Tohru, is this the first time trying out for a play?"

She sighed. "I guess it must be obvious. I'm a little frightened, Mel-san," she admitted.

"Hey, I was serious about the honorifics."

"Sorry," she apologized, waving her arms side to side.

He laughed. "You are so cute when you're frustrated. Don't be frightened too much. I was scared my first time auditioning for a play back in New York, but once I got used to auditioning, the nerves got better. But I must admit, seeing you is making me a little nervous too."

"I'm sorry."

"Just relax. It's not like this is Broadway. I've heard that the players in this theatre company are pretty mediocre anyway. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Eh?"

"I'm just kidding, Tohru," he said laughing.

She laughed a little at her silliness. "So, did you come here from America to audition for this play? That's a long trip."

Mel got shuffled his feet a little. "Well, no. I guess I should clarify myself. I auditioned in New York while attending school in the city. But after this past fall semester, I decided I needed to take some time off. And thus, I came to Japan. It was just coincidence that I found out about the play."

"So how long have you been home?"

"Oh I am not from here. My family lives in California."

Tohru looked a little confused.

"My mother and father moved to America from Japan when the economy got bad in the early 90s."

"So what brings you to Japan, then? I'm sure your parents must be very worried about you."

There was an awkward silence between the two. "My parents don't actually know I am here," he finally said.

Tohru's eyes grew wide.

Mel laughed to himself uncomfortably. "Well enough about me. What part are you auditioning out for?"

"Well, I guess you could say I grew up with the music from _The Phantom of the Opera_. My mother used to play it all the time."

"Used to play it?"

Tohru shook her head sadly. Tears started forming around the corners of her eyes.

"I see; I'm sorry for mentioning it. But, if you don't mind me asking, how long ago did she pass away?"

"It will be a year in May," she sniffled. " She worked so hard to pay for me to have dancing and music lessons while she was alive. I'm here because I know if she were still alive, she'd want me to do this. To answer your question, I guess I'd take any part they can get; I don't care if even it's the scenery. I just know it would make her happy when she looks down on me from heaven to see her daughter in this play."

"That sounds almost noble, Tohru. Your mother was blessed to have such a caring daughter."

"No you're wrong. I was blessed to have her as my mother."

He smiled at her. "You're so cute Tohru, it is beyond adorable."

"Eh?"

While they were talking, they gradually made their way up the line. Around one-thirty, their part of the line was inside the theatre building. Tohru didn't know where to look first. There were people everywhere in the lobby either spread out stretching for their dance auditions or warming up their voices for the vocal auditions.

"Hey, I think we have to sign in somewhere," Mel said loudly so Tohru could hear him.

"Okay. I think I see Kiko-san over by the box office counter. We can go ask him," she replied.

"Who's Kiko?" Mel asked futilely. Tohru couldn't hear him through the noise.

They made their way through the sea of people to a very frustrated Kiko.

"Excuse me, Kiko-san," Tohru said tapping on his shoulder.

"What?" he said angrily as he turned around. When he saw Tohru standing behind him with a shocked expression on her face, he corrected his attitude immediately.

"Honda-kun! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I'm so glad that you made it! Chihiri-sensei and I bet what part you were going to get if you showed up. I hope I'm right, because I would love a week of paid vacation, especially after having to put up with this madness. Have you signed in yet?"

"No. We were going to ask you where to go."

"We?"

It then came to Tohru's attention she hadn't introduced Mel yet. " Oh Kiko-san, this is Hoshi-san…I mean Mel Hoshi. We met in line. He's from America," she chirped.

Mel bowed to Kiko, and Kiko returned the bow.

"Nice to meet you," Mel said in an almost formal tone.

"Likewise," Kiko replied to Mel stiffly.

"So where do we go to sign in, Kiko-san?" she asked again.

"Oh, men are to report to the desk in front of the west concert hall; the women are to report to the desk in front of the east concert hall. You should know where those places are, Honda-kun."

"Yes, I remember," she replied. All of her past recitals for her music and dance lessons were at this theatre, so she knew her way around. "Mel, I'll show you where to go. Thank you very much for the help, Kiko-san."

"Anytime. Good luck to you both."

Tohru had shown Mel where to go and they both parted ways for the time being. They both had their dance tryouts first, and those were segregated by gender. Tohru sat in a small space she could find along the lobby wall while she waited to go into her first audition. She could have waited inside the East hall, but she felt ill at the thought of doing so. She had another thirty minutes left before she entered the place again for the tryouts, and was trying to not let her nerves get the best of her. So, in order to calm herself down, she took out her photo wallet with the picture of her mother from her bag and placed it open on her lap.

"Mom, I hope I make you proud today," she said to the picture. "I hope you're looking down on me happily right now."

Tohru remained in a hypnotic state from staring at her mother's picture until she overheard someone near talking about going to their audition. Realizing she needed to get moving, she put her mother's picture back in her backpack, tied her hair back into a loose bun, and started walking toward the East hall.

As soon as she entered the concert hall, she wanted to crawl back out. Butterflies danced in her stomach, and she felt that she would throw up at any moment. However, when her name was called to do her routine, she tightened the strings of Kyo's borrowed green sweatpants, smoothed front the violet Lycra tank top from her gym uniform at school, and stepped to her assigned mark on the stage.

"Begin when you're ready," said a voice from the middle row of the concert hall.

"Mom, please give the courage I need to do this," Tohru thought to herself she deeply bowed to the group of evaluators sitting dead center in front of her. As she straightened, she took her opening first position of her lyrical dance routine.

Tohru would later go on to say she couldn't remember ever doing a routine. The few moments she had on stage went by like a blur to her. But to her evaluators, they would remember the performance they saw. Every step she took was fluid and graceful. The spins she turned into were mesmerizing. Her bodylines were beautiful to look at. When she landed on her original mark after her final move, it looked like she never left the spot at all. As she breathed heavily, still in her last pose, Tohru closed her eyes. She knew her time was over, but she felt like she hadn't proven that she wasn't the clumsy girl over the past seven months she had grown into being. However to her evaluators, a thought that would include Tohru Honda and anything remotely close to the word clumsy was far from her minds. To them, Tohru Honda was a born dancer.

Sweat dripped down her brow as she made a final bow of gratitude toward her evaluators and left the stage. As she walked by the women who were waiting to do their routines in the front row, she received some dirty looks. Instead of recognizing them to be blatant acts of jealousy, Tohru took them as looks of disgust of her dancing, and she quickly walked out of the hall with her things very upset.

"Maybe Kyo-kun was right yesterday," she thought as she walked slowly to her vocal audition in the main hall. "Maybe, I needed more practice."

"Hey, how did it go?" someone behind her asked, grabbing her shoulder.

She jumped and looked behind her. It was Mel. Tohru started tearing up when she saw him smiling at her.

"It was awful! I should have practiced more," she cried.

"It really couldn't have been all that bad. I'm sure you did better than how you think you did."

"Everyone looked really disgusted in the front row. It couldn't be good at all."

"Were the people in the front your evaluators?"

Tohru shook her head no.

"Then that was a good thing!" he laughed. "When you get looks from your competition like that, it means that they are scared of you. You shouldn't be worried about what they think anyway. The only people you need to impress here are your evaluators. You didn't see their expressions, did you?"

"No."

"Then I wouldn't worry so much. Now, you have the vocal auditions left, correct?"

"Yes."

"Me too. So let's go, shall we?" he said, entwining his hand with hers.

Tohru's face grew very red as he pulled her along through the now dwindled crowd. As they entered the main theatre, they both sat in the front together and waited for their names to be called. The vocal auditions were different than the dance auditions; both men and women went up in groups of ten to the stage to sing together an excerpt from "Masquerade", and then each person had a minute to sing solo another excerpt from "All I Ask of You".

Tohru listened to the groups as they performed. To her, they all were very good, and she began to get nervous again. Mel, on the other hand, was the picture of serenity. But as he glanced at her out of his peripheral vision, he saw her trembling, which caused him to sigh heavily.

"Relax Tohru."

"Eh? Am I making you nervous again? I'm sorry."

"Tohru, don't feel inferior to these people. They are here because they want to have some spotlight; you're here because of your mom. That alone makes you at least a million times better than them."

She smiled at him. "Thank you," she replied. Before she could ask him why he was here, both Mel and her names were called to perform.

They both took their assigned marks on the stage with their group. Then, when everyone was in place, they were handed the music they were first to sing, which was the excerpt from "Masquerade", by a man talking into a headset. A few people asked to tune their voices to the piano accompanist, and when they were done, Tohru and the rest of the group were told to start after the man on the piano gave them four counts for tempo.

"_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you_."

"_Flash of mauve_

_Splash of puce_

_Fool and king_

_Ghoul and goose_

_Green and black_

_Queen and priest_

_Trace of rouge_

_Face of beast_

_Faces!_

_Take your turn, take a ride_

_On the merry-go-round_

_in an inhuman race_

_Eye of gold_

_True is false_

_Who is who?_

_Curl of lip_

_Swirl of gown_

_Ace of hearts_

_Face of clown_

_Faces!_

_Drink it in, drink it up_

_Till you've drowned_

_In the light_

_In the sound_

_But who can name the face?" _  
_  
"Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads/_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows breathing lies/_

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool any friend who ever knew you_

_Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs, peering eyes_

_Masquerade!_

_Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you"_

Tohru looked up from the music in her trembling hands. She knew she hit every note in her soprano part correctly, but she could feel eyes leering at her from all directions, including Mel's. 

The person who handed Tohru her music came to take it away, and then he passed out the next part to the group. When he came to Tohru to hand her a soprano excerpt, she noticed it wasn't the song she was supposed to sing. Instead of giving her the excerpt from "All I Ask of You", she was given the full lyrics to "Think of Me".

"Excuse me," Tohru said to the man with the headset. " Is this the music I am supposed to sing?"

He looked at her like she was supposed to know the answer to her question. But when Tohru's puzzled expression didn't change, he looked at his clipboard.

"You're Honda, aren't you?" he said looking at sheet with the names of the people he assigned marks to on the stage.

"Yes."

"Did you sing the Soprano part in the last song?"

"Yes."

"Look. I just do what the people in balcony tell me to do," he said pointing to a group of five men and women sitting in the balcony of the theatre. "They said to give you that song, and I did, so don't ask me any more dumb questions."

"I'm sorry." Tohru said downheartedly.

" Don't let that theatre rat upset you. Think of it as a good thing that you got a different part," Mel whispered in her ear. " I was listening to you in the last song, and you were amazing."

She smiled a little and looked at thumbed through music in her hands. As the people before her went and did their excerpts, Tohru grew more and more anxious. The butterflies were coming back and she felt weak again. But after Mel sang his tenor excerpt, which Tohru thought was fabulous, it was Tohru's turn to sing. "I'm so close to this mom. Please giveme strength to make you proud of me," she thought as she looked up to the balcony and bowed. She was then given four counts for tempo from the man at the piano, and then she began to sing.

"_Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye  
Remember me  
Once in a while, please promise me you'll try.  
When you find  
That once again you long to take your heart back and be free,  
If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me…"_

She continued her song, staring straight at the men and women in the balcony. As she grew more comfortable in the song, she didn't need to look at the score. She knew this song, and in the middle of the second movement, she began to accept it and moved her gaze away from the pages.

"_Flowers fade, The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons so do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think...  
Of me"_

Tohru faded her voice out after holding the last note for three measures. Her throat was very sore from not warming up properly and her head was throbbing, but she knew she tried her best to get the song right. After she bowed to the people in the balcony, she looked at the others that were in the group. She got dirty looks from all of them except one, Mel.

As everyone in the group finished their solos, Mel and Tohru began walk toward the exit. However, the man with the headset ran after them. "Honda! Honda-san!"

Tohru turned in his direction.

"I just got word that you are needed in the manager's office as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

The man walked away and called up the next group to perform.

"Mel…"

"I know. You have to go. Do you want me to wait for you?"

Tohru blushed a little. " No, that's okay. Thank you for everything. You really helped me so much."

"You're welcome, but really I did nothing. You're the one with the talent. You really made your mother proud. I bet she's smiling down on you right now."

Tohru smiled "Thank you."

"Well, I guess you should be heading toward that office," he said quietly. Then, out of the blue, Mel bent over and lightly kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at rehearsals, Tohru Honda," he whispered in her ear.

Tohru couldn't find any words to respond to him, and watched him walk in the opposite direction she needed to be going.

"Come in," said a voice on the other side of door.

Tohru opened the door slowly to the manager's office. Inside the plush office was an elderly man with silver hair and a navy blue three-piece suit smoking a cigar behind a desk. She knew this man wasn't the manager of the theatre when she saw him; from her past experiences at the Midori, she knew the manager of this theatre was a younger woman.

"I'm sorry, I was told to see the manager of the theatre. I must have the wrong office."

"No, you came to the right place. She has generously lent me this space so we can talk in private. You probably don't know who I am. My name is Kame Nitta. I'm the manager of the Fukara Theatre company. Please, take a seat, Honda-san."

Tohru cautiously placed herself in a chair near the desk. The man tjem put out his cigar in a glass ashtray and looked at Tohru.

"I have heard good things about you from the choreographer and director. They called me to hear your aria downstairs. It was very nice. You're quite talented."

"Thank you Nitta-san," she said quietly.

"In fact, you may be too talented. You see, you and I have a problem."

Tohru looked concerned. "I'm sorry. What is it?"

"My choreographer and director seem to want you to be in the play. But, if I allow them to hire you as a supporting cast member, you'll out perform the main cast, and I can't have that. And I can't have you in the main cast either because those roles are slated to be filled by the resident members of my theatre company. It's in my lead players's contracts to get the main parts. So you see, it seems like I really can't use your talents."

Tohru was a mix of emotions. She could feel her heart sink to her knees; she had wanted to do this for her mother, and this rejection made her feel that all of her efforts were for nothing. Uo, Hana, Kiko, and her former master instructor Chihiri had wanted this for her so badly, and she felt like she failed them. But through the pain of rejection, in a tiny, infinitesimal pocket of emotion she kept bottled inside, she was rejoicing. She didn't want to do the play in the first place, and she was a bit relieved hearing that she didn't have to.

"Well thank you for your time, Nitta-san," Tohru said getting up.

"Honda-san, please sit back down. I know how very unfair this is to both of us. There is so much pressure on this company to put on a good performance since the government gave us billions of yen to do so. I know if you were the lead in this musical, you would be as wonderful as you were in your auditions and make us loads of money. But, you see, I can't have my lead actress getting mad at me."

"I don't want her to get mad at you either, Nitta-san. I'm sorry that you are troubled because of me."

The older man smiled at her. "You are a really sweet girl, Honda-san. You remind me of my late granddaughter. She had a beautiful voice, too. It was soft and pure, like the light you would see when the sun shines through a chiffon and lace curtain. Your voice is so akin to hers that when I heard you sing, I could have sworn it was Sayuri on the stage. I guess this rambling may be an old man feeling nostalgic, but it really made me so happy to hear a voice like my granddaughter's again."

Tohru started tearing up as she saw tears through the wrinkles on the old man's face. "Thank you. I am very flattered that you would say such a thing. I am sorry for your loss, Nitta-san. I know how hard it is to lose someone close to you. Both my mother and father, like Sayuri-san, have passed away too," she said choking up. "When my mother was alive, we kept a shrine for my father in the apartment. I knew that she missed him very much, and she always looked for things that reminded her of him. My father liked the theatre, so I was enrolled in dance lessons and music lessons when I was five years old. While my mother was alive, I was performing just for her; so when she died, I didn't want to go back to lessons anymore. It was a part of my life that I wanted to shut away, because it was something her and I shared. I didn't see a point to doing it anymore without her. Then, a few days ago, my two best friends in the entire world reminded me how important my talents that you described were to my mother, and now I am here, in your office, learning that I don't have a part in her favorite play. But Nitta-san, I don't feel that sad about that anymore; out of all the selfishness, the stage fright, the secrets, and the tears, I know have done something very worthwhile. I made you happy when you heard me sing by reminding you of your granddaughter. I'm sure my mother would think that I accomplished more in doing that than being hired for any part in the play," she said smiling. "Thank you, Nitta-san. I am very honored."

The old man stared at the girl. She was so sincere and innocent, he couldn't help be moved. "No, Honda-san, thank you. I wish I had better news for you than what I told you moments ago. I could try to talk with my staff and the cast. Perhaps I can persuade one of them to drop their part. It really would be a waste not to have you in my cast. I let you know by New Years if something happens. But nevertheless, it was a pleasure meeting you, Tohru Honda-san."

"Thank you, Nitta-san."

Tohru got up from her chair again and bowed to Kame Nitta for a final time. She left the room strangely happy. She didn't know what he was going to say to his cast; in actuality, she really didn't care. She was just simply happy that she had made a difference in someone's life that day, and if it weren't for her mother pushing her all those years ago, that would have never had happened. It was always the little insignificant moments like that which reminded her of her mother's love, and that never failed to bring a smile on her face.

New Years eve came faster than Tohru expected it. She had danced around the numerous questions about the audition that the Sohma guys asked of her, and eventually the questions did stop. However, she soon after began convincing herself that she should try out for the school dance team after winter break, since everyone in the house thought that was what she was trying to be in anyway.

Later that day, Tohru watched Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo leave the house late in the afternoon to go to the Sohma main house for their family New Year's celebrations. It made her feel a little sad to see them go, but she knew that they would have a much better time with their family than with her. At least, she hoped that they would.

When she couldn't see them on the road from the house anymore, she went inside and plopped herself down around the living room table, covering herself with the kotatsu blanket. She pulled out the photo of her mother, and put it in front of her.

" It's just you and me to meet this New Year, Mom," she said to the picture sadly. "I'm sorry that Shigure-san, Sohma-kun, and Kyo-kun couldn't be here, but don't worry. I'm sure that they are enjoying their family's company as much as you and I used to enjoy each others on New Year's."

She stared at the picture sadly for awhile, and then got up from the table. "I'm going to get some tea," she said to the photo. "I'll be right back."

As Tohru heated the water, the phone rang in the foyer. Shigure was the one who usually answered the phone, but since he wasn't at home, she was conflicted.

"Should I answer the phone?" she thought to herself as she heard the ringer go off again. "I better; it could be them calling to check up on me. They are just that thoughtful to something like that."

Tohru picked up the receiver. "Hello; Sohma residence. This is Tohru speaking."

"Is this Tohru Honda?"

"Yes this is; to whom am I speaking?"

"This is Kame Nitta."

Tohru's face became immediately pale. She had subconsciously not expected him to call her back, even though she did think he was a sweet old man. He began talking to her about the play, and she listened intently to what her told her. Then he said something that made her hand tremble so much she almost dropped the phone.

"Thank you very much for everything, Nitta-san. Have a happy New Year," she said as she hung up the receiver.

Tohru was in a dazed state. She couldn't believe what just happened. Hearing the teapot in the kitchen whistle, Tohru remembered her tea. She walked to the kitchen, made her tea, and went back to the kotatsu. She sat in front of her mother's picture for a minute, not knowing what to say or think. Finally, tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Mom," she said quietly through her tears. " I did it. I'm in the play. The woman who was playing the part of Christine has to go on maternity leave, and Nitta-san wants me to take her place. I am going to make you so proud, Mom. This is such a wonderful way to end the year. I don't think this New Year's eve can possibly get better."

Just then Kyo and Yuki barged into the house and ran into the living room. On the outside, she was shocked to see Yuki and Kyo back so soon. But inside, she was happy to see them.

"I guess I was wrong, Mom," she thought to herself as she looked at the two tired figures sprawled on the floor. "It just got better."

Author's Notes: Yeah! Chap 6 is complete! This was actually supposed to be chap 4, but considering how long winded I am, I had to it break up. Besides, this chap is twenty pages long. I think combined with chap 4 and 5, this would have been almost 40 pages. Man. I'm just so darn long winded.

So on the count of three, I want to hear it…1…2…3…( I suddenly hear the scream of at least one person I know reading this yelling: "WHO THE HELL IS MEL?") Good question. Mel is, well, Mel. He's very important to the story, I promise. But, since I am tired and I do give secrets to my stories away when I am tired, I will say that he won't come between Kyo and Yuki's relationship with Tohru …yet. Seriously, don't think too much about the kiss. It's all plot device that will be later explained.

On a totally unrelated matter…I will now tell a story.

Once upon a time, there was a gorgeous biomedical science major at a university who had to go out with her biology lab to the wetlands on her campus. It had just finished raining the day before and it was extremely muddy. Her lab group, unfortunately, was assigned to go catch wildlife specimens in the water. When this certain gorgeous biological science major stepped onto a certain patch of sea grass, she lost her footing and sank, yes, sank knee deep into the murky water. She almost didn't make it out with her shoes, but luckily, this b.s. major ( I just realized I am majoring in b.s.! lol) had friends to help pull her out. When she returned to her apartment after lab that day, filthy and gross, she took a shower, After her shower, she checked her e-mail, and to her surprise, she had a bunch of wonderful reviews for her _Fruits Basket_ story. It made her day so much better because of it!

So I guess what I am trying to say is, Thank you to ArnoldStrife, xforeverxhotarux, kame-san, hypermikogirl, kiarakitty, Ms. Ahem, and everyone else who took the time to send me reviews for my story. It really makes my day better when I get them ( especially yours kiarakitty…I laughed when you told me about the Spanish grammar mistake in chap 2. I swear I got an A in Spanish comp!) : )

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review. : P


	7. Underwear?

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own rights to _Fruits Basket_ by Natsuki Takaya and Andrew Lloyd Weber's _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Authors Note: So I have so tragically sad news. Due to an act of God heading my way, ( hurricane Rita for all of those who are living under rocks) I will have to put my story on hiatus. Thanks to all those who are reviewing. I'm sorry I don't have time to thank you individually right now b/c I have to dismantle my computer in the next ten minutes and evacuate campus. Anyway, this is a little fluff piece that I wrote that takes place after chap 6 while waiting for my brother to come pick me up from the island (yes I live and go to school on an island- it's cool, but stay away from slippery seagrass! See chap 6 AN) Anyway, I hope everyone reading this who is going to be affected by Rita stays safe, and hopefully I'll be writing again soon. : )

Underwear?

The night before school was to begin for the spring semester, Tohru was in the laundry room ironing her school uniform.

Yuki walked by and stopped in the doorway. He was smiled to himself. In his mind, Tohru cut such a cute figure as she meticulously made sure each pleat of her skirt was straight.

"Did you need something, Sohma-kun?" she asked glancing up from the iron.

He looked surprised. " Umm…nothing Honda-san. I should be asking you need anything. You've been so busy lately."

She smiled at him. She was glad that he cared about her. " I'm fine. I'm going to go to bed after I finish ironing my skirt and folding the laundry in the basket on top of the washing machine.

"Let me fold the laundry," he offered as he walked toward the basket.

"Umm, okay! Thank you so much!" she chirped.

Yuki smiled to himself. He loved it when she made him feel useful. However, his feelings of generosity soon dwindled as he realized what was in the basket.

"My boxers! She touched my boxers!" he thought, blushing to himself, as he looked at the articles of clothing.

"Is everything okay, Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked as she put up the ironing board. "You've been staring at the washing machine for almost a minute."

Before he uttered a word, they were interrupted by a yell coming from the other side of the house.

"Tohru! Tohru!"

"Did you just say my name?" Tohru asked.

"No," Yuki said through his teeth. "I believe it was that stupid…"

"Hey, I've been looking for you all over!" Kyo said waking into the room. "Some buttons came off my uniform," he said holding up his shirt for Tohru to see.

"Oh my goodness!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'm going to get my sewing box in my room. I'll be right back!"

Uncomfortable silence filled the room as Tohru ran out. Kyo and Yuki both shot each other death glances.

"Why do you need buttons on your shirt anyway? It's not like you ever use them." Yuki commented.

"Shut up underwear boy."

"Underwear boy? What a vulgar comment."

"Shut up!"

"I'm back!" Tohru said obliviously.

"Here," Kyo said as he shoved the shirt at Tohru. "I'm going to the roof if you need me."

"Umm…Kyo," Tohru began.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'd hate to ask you for anything but, I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"What is it?" he said in a nicer than usual tone.

"Well, I know it is my job to do the housework around here, but I was wondering if you could take your, um, _personals_, upstairs after Yuki finishes folding them.

Both Yuki and Kyo's mouths dropped. Yuki dug through his blue plaid boxers on the top of the basket. To his horror, on the bottom, was a layer of orange boxers with cartoon cats screened upon them.

"She put my underwear next to his?" Yuki thought horrified.

"There is no way in hell I am going to let that stupid rat touch my…personals!" Kyo yelled, running to the laundry basket.

"Did someone mention underwear?" Shigure asked, popping into the laundry room out of the blue. " I hope it involves Tohru-kun," he muttered under his breath loudly.

"Eh?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Go away you perverted bastard!" Kyo yelled as he began searching for his laundry in the basket.

"Tohru-kun! Kyo-chan is being so mean!"

"Shut Up!" Both Yuki and Kyo yelled at the same time.

Tohru-sighed loudly. She really wished they would all stop fighting with each other.

"Look! Bot you made our little starlet is upset!" Shigure said, faking exasperation.

"Oh really, I'm not a starlet!" Tohru said blushing. He had been dropping that word around her ever since she told Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure about the play.

"Leave her alone, stupid dog. Why don't you come over here and get your underwear from the basket too. There is no way I am folding your clothes," Kyo said annoyed.

"Oh, you won't find my underwear in there, Kyon-Kyon."

"Why is that?" Kyo knew better than to ask, but his curious cat nature took over.

"Because," he said stroking his chin with his hand like a philosophy professor, "I don't wear any."

AN: Hope it wasn't too risqué. I thought of this little storyin Texas government (we were talking about political scandals and my mind wandered like usual.)


	8. A Secret Revealed part uno

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: same as chap 1-7

Chapter 8: A Secret Revealed (part uno)

To him, Tohru was an enigma. Hatsuharu Sohma had no other words for the girl who he believed was the one responsible for softening Yuki's heart.

Haru had first heard her name during a conversation with his cousin Momiji at New Years. In fact, it seemed like every conversation afterward with Momiji since that day involved the girl. That rabbit never failed to mention how cute or kind she was whenever he could. And Momiji wasn't the only one in his family who had taken a liking to her. Even when he asked his older cousin Hatori in passing about Tohru, he had a slight smile on his face when he quickly said that she was just a normal girl who lived with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. Perplexed on how such a normal girl could have such affect on even cold-as-snow Hatori, Haru set out on a journey to find her. The problem was, he didn't know how to get to Shigure's house.

After being lost for three days, his luck b egan to turn for the person he was looking unintentionally for found him during her school's endurance run. At first glance, he believed Hatori was right; she just seemed like any other normal girl. But during the short time he spent with her, he had begun to understand why the others had grown attached to her. He saw the welcome expression she gave him when she first met him. He saw the look on Kyo's face when he mentioned her in the fight. He saw the smile Yuki gave her while they were talking to each other. And he definitely saw the way Yuki transformed after Tohru called him by his first name just minutes ago. He now knew for himself why she was creating such a stir in his family. Tohru Honda wasn't like anyone that he or any of the other Sohmas had met before. Her heart was full of unconditional kindness.

"Hatsuharu-san, is he doing better?" Tohru said anxiously.

Haru turned his head to see the girl waiting for him as he left out of Yuki's room. She had excused herself after Yuki transformed into a rat.

Haru smiled. "Yes. I think he's doing a lot better now that you called him by his first name."

Tohru blushed. "Oh, you're too kind! You give me way too much credit. Something like that wouldn't make a difference."

"I wouldn't say that. Yuki did just turn into his juunishi form after you said it."

Tohru turned a brighter shade of red. "Sohma, I mean, Yuki-kun is lucky to have a friend like you that cares about him so much, Hatsuharu-san."

Now it was Haru that was blushing. "Well, I'm going in to check on him. He changed back, right? I don't want to walk in and…"

"Yeah, he's changed and back in bed. He's resting now, so it may be best to leave him alone for a little bit."

Tohru sighed sadly. "You're right. Rest is important to recovery. Well then, there is nothing we can do right now except wait for Hatori-san to come check on Yuki and for Kyo-kun and Shigure-san to get back from the school. So, while we're waiting, can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"Sure. Some tea would be nice."

They both walked down the stairwell and went into the kitchen. Tohru immediately began prepare the tea.

"Honda-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" she said over her shoulder.

"Do you like living here with Sensei, Yuki, and Kyo?"

"Eh?" Hatori had asked her that before, but the question still caught her off guard.

"I'm sorry for being so forward, but it must be difficult living with all three of them."

"Well," she thought to herself, " It's not that bad, really. I enjoy their company very much, and the atmosphere is always lively. They have also been really understanding about the play."

"What play?"

"Well, before New Years, I tried out for the production of _The_ _Phantom of the Opera_ at the Midori theatre, and I got a part. Will you come see it when it opens, Hatsuharu-san?"

"Sure. So you're the theatre type? I really would never have guessed, but I'm sure Yuki and Kyo are excited for you. How did they respond when you told them about it?"

Tohru stopped what was she was doing and Haru could sense an uneasiness coming from her.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I was thinking about you just asked. They responded well, I think…"

Begin Flashback:

"_I'm home!" Shigure announced as he slid the door open. "Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Tohru-kun! I'm back!"_

_ "Welcome back Shigure-san. Happy New Year!" Tohru said as she popped her head out of the kitchen._

_ "Happy New Year to you too, Tohru-kun!" he said walking over to the girl._

_ "Did you enjoy seeing your family?"_

_ "Yes! Annoying Haa-san was especially fun! It's really a shame Yuki couldn't have been there. The look on his face…when I told him…and then he…" Shigure broke into laughter._

_ "Eh?" She had no idea what he was trying to say. _

_ "Ahh, good times, good times," he said wiping a tear from his right eye. "Did you have a pleasant New Year's celebration as well? I trust those two didn't ruin it for you."_

_ "Nope! They were wonderful!" she chimed. " I didn't expect them at all! I was so happy, but I just hope that they didn't get in too much trouble with your family."_

_ Shigure sighed. " Don't worry yourself about that. By the way, where are those two? I was expecting them to greet me at the door when I came home," he said sadly._

_ "Oh, I think they are both in their rooms. Yuki said he had some work to do, and Kyo's taking a cat nap," she smiled._

_ "Hmm…interesting," he said rubbing his chin philosophically. " I think I will go and give them my New Year's greeting."_

_ "Okay, Shigure-san. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."_

_ "You must have read my mind; I'm starving!" he said eagerly. "The food at the main house is not as good as your home cooking. So, what are you making?"_

_ "Shigure-san sure gets distracted easily," she thought to herself. "Well, I am cooking…" she began._

_ "No. Let me guess…" Shigure said as he entered the threshold of the kitchen. He breathed in the wonderful smells. "I am sensing three different dishes. They smell like…sniff sniff…shrimp tempura, something involving leeks, and salmon."_

_ "Eh? You have an amazing sense of smell!"_

_ " I am a dog, aren't I? But three different dishes, Tohru-kun? What do we owe this auspicious occasion?"_

_ "Well, I…"_

_ "Usually people when go out of their way to make such meals, it usually ends up that they have something to announce," Shigure commented. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"_

_ Tohru looked away with uneasiness. "Well, yes something did happen. And because of it, there is something I have to tell everyone at dinner…"_

_ Shigure raised his eyebrow. " Is everything okay Tohru-kun? I hope those two didn't do anything to you, because if you're pregnant…"_

_ "EH?"_

_ "SHUT UP PERVERT!" Kyo yelled from the living room._

_ "Shigure, watch what you say and stop trying to corrupt Honda-san." Yuki said angrily following behind Kyo. _

_ "Tohru-kun, help! They're going to hurt me!" Shigure yelped._

_ She sighed as she went back to the stove. "I really hope my New Year's wish comes true. I would love to see them along, especially Yuki and Kyo."_

_ "Honda-san, do you need any help with dinner?" Yuki asked as he entered the kitchen._

_ "If she wanted something burned, she's ask for your help," Kyo muttered. _

_ "Hey! Can't you see our little flower is losing her turgor because of your fighting!" Shigure said chewing nibbling on tempura-battered mushroom._

_ "I'm losing turgor? Is that bad?" Tohru asked confused as she took a glass pan out of the oven._

_ "It's just a metaphor, Tohru-kun. I was bored at the main house so I began reading Haa-san's old biology books in his office. When plant isn't turgid, it means that its wilting, but I'm sure our resident horticulturist knows all about that," Shigure said, putting his arm around Yuki. _

_ "Get off me."_

_ Shigure put his other arm around Kyo unexpectedly. _

"_Lemme go!"_

"_You know, Yuki and Kyo," Shigure said sentimentally, "Being gone from the house for the past few days has made me realized that our curse isn't that bad."_

"_Are you drunk?" Kyo asked, struggling to get out of his hold._

"_No. Well, maybe a little, but just hear me out. Okay, so we're cursed by the zodiac and we transform while hugging people of the opposite sex, but the animals that we transform into could be worse."_

"_Really?" Kyo said annoyed._

"_Yup. Imagine how awful if we had to transform into amoebas. They're just one cell! Just One! And they're really ugly too, and they can't eat Tohru-kun's wonderful food! It's sad."_

"_Stop talking like that. You sound just like HIM," Yuki muttered angrily._

"_Do you mean your br…" Shigure blurted._

_ "Umm…dinner is ready everyone," Tohru interrupted. _

_ She took off her apron as the guys brought the food to the table in the living. As she walked into the living room and saw them waiting for her to sit down at the table, she began to breathe faster. She had been putting off telling Yuki and Kyo about the play until Shigure arrived from the main house, and now that they were all sitting and waiting for her, her anxieties were beginning to build up. "Focus, Tohru, focus," she thought to herself. " You will have to tell them eventually."_

_ "Are you okay?" Yuki asked as she took her seat by him. _

_ "Eh? I'm fine," she said flustered. "Is the food not good? No one is eating yet."_

_ "We were waiting for you," Kyo replied._

_ "How kind, but you all didn't need to," she said blushing._

_ The three guys began to pick up their chopsticks when Tohru began to cry. _

_ "What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked perturbed._

_ "Tohru-kun has something to tell us," Shigure stated. _

_ "Is everything all right, Honda-san?"_

_ "I'm fine…sob. I have something to tell everyone," she said settling down. "Before New Years, when everyone was thinking I was trying out for the school dance team, in reality I was trying out for…"_

_ "The production of _The Phantom of the Opera_ at the Midori." Shigure finished with an unnaturally perky smile on his face. "Sorry Tohru-kun, I couldn't hold it in!"_

_ "EH? You know?" Tohru said surprised._

_ "What's going on?" Kyo asked confused. _

_ "Well, you see, a relative of mine is going to work as the head tailor for the show, and he let it slip that a certain Tohru Honda tried out at New Years. Of course I did have to chuckle when he said it, but now that you confirmed this rumor, I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell Haa-san that I was right!"_

"_EH?"_

"_You should have seen his face when I told him!" Shigure laughed. "It was almost the same blank expression everyone is giving me right now! But I digress, our relative didn't say if you made it into the production, so did you or not?"_

_ "Yes, and that's what I…"_

_ "I'm so excited! So, Tohru-kun, what part did you get?" Shigure interrupted eagerly._

_ "Wait a minute Shigure," Yuki said, trying to stop his cousin. "Honda-san was trying to say something."_

_ "You're joking right?" Kyo said dejectedly. "What possessed you to do something like be in a play? I mean, don't you have to have some talent and grace to do something like that? I mean, just this morning you to told us you fell out of bed. Wait, I mean…" Kyo continued to put his foot in his mouth until Yuki did him a "favor" and stuffed some of the leek dish into his mouth. _

_ "I believe what Kyon-Kyon was so eloquently trying to say was that he was curious to what inspired you to try out for the play. I must admit that it's not necessary something I picture you doing for fun either," Shigure said in the kindest voice he could muster without laughing at Kyo struggling with the leeks in his mouth. _

_ "Well, I actually been on stage for a large part of my life. My mother made me take music and dance lessons when I was little, and I continued to take them until the end of last April."_

_ "I see," Yuki said quietly._

_ "It must be a little surprising to think of me as a musician and dancer. I do trip over my feet daily, but believe me when I say that I am serious about this. I know my job here is to take care of the house, and I don't want it to seem like I will slack off on my work if I do the show. Juggling the play, school, work, and household chores will be difficult, but doing _The Phantom of the Opera _would mean so much to me. The show was very important to my mother and father, and because of that connection, it is important to me as well. Therefore I humbly ask the three of you to allow me to do this. I promise I'll do my best to keep up with things here and try not to disappoint everyone," she asked bowing her head._

_ Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, and then looked to Shigure, who looked just as embarrassed as they were. "Of course you can, Tohru-kun," Shigure replied smiling. "I just ask that we get free tickets to the show in return."_

_ "You idiot dog!" Kyo yelled after he swallowed the leeks. "How can you ask her something like that?" _

_ Tohru watched them argue and slightly smiled to herself. She wanted the fighting to stop, but for now she didn't mind it too much. She was too overwhelmed by her feelings relief that after telling them. She wished that she had told them earlier, but it was too late to change the past. Now she knew that she had to worry about the present and how she was going to handle her new schedule. _

_ "Now that I think about it," she thought, "how am I going to handle all of this responsibility? I can't think of this as a mistake. Mom wouldn't want me to believe that. It's selfish and conceited." _

_ "Honda-san, are you well? You look pale," Yuki noted with concern._

_ She smiled the best she could. "Yes, Sohma-kun. Thank you."_

_ "Just keep a smile on your face and everything will be all right," she thought to herself._

End flashback

The teakettle whistled for another minute while Tohru stood in front of it, staring at it intently.

"Honda-san, are you well? You look pale, Haru asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped. "Eh? What's going on? Oh, the kettle!" she exclaimed as she removed the tea pot with a kitchen towel. "I'm sorry Hatsuharu-san! I over boiled the water, and now your tea is going to be too hot."

"Don't worry; I'll just put an ice cube in it. But seriously, are you doing all right? You look really tired, and just a second ago you were about to collapse into the stove."

"Really? I'm sorry that I worried you, but I'm fine. I was just lost in thought. I'll get some tea later before I go to practice." Tohru froze with that last thought. "Oh no! Forgot that I have practice this afternoon! What time is it?"

Tohru pushed Haru aside gently from the counter to look at the _Hello Kitty _wall clock that he was standing in front of.

"Nice clock," Haru commented.

Tohru smiled. " Kagura-san gave it to us as a New Years gift. I think it is adorable, but Kyo-kun wouldn't let me hang it up. He said it was too "girly" for the kitchen."

"Typical Kyo. Anyway, do you have to go to practice now, Honda-san?"

"I don't have to leave for another hour. If I didn't have to go, I wouldn't. But today we're having costume fittings, and after that I have English lessons."

"English lessons?"

"Yes. The songs and dialogue in the play are in English, so I have to take lessons to help me pronounce the words better. The songs I manage to do well, but the dialogue is another story. I just know I have to get better at it, or I might end up reverting my speech to Japanese in the middle of the show."

"So what about the people who can't understand English well, like, um, Kyo? How do they understand what's going on?"

"Well, above the curtains in the main theatre is strip of a screen that will project the dialogue and song lyrics in Japanese during the show. It's kinda like watching a movie with subtitles, except instead it's a play."

"I think…um…Kyo will be able handle that," he sighed.

"I'm glad," she smiled. She knew he was referring to himself the whole time. "Hatsuharu-san, before I leave would you like to help me make some soup and rice for Yuki-kun and the others for dinner?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Haru cut the vegetables while Tohru prepared the water and broth mix. After the prep was done, they added the ingredients together and let the soup simmer on the stove. As the soup cooked, Tohru set the rice cooker to a slow cooking time and then glanced at the wall clock to check the time. "Oh my goodness! This took longer than I thought! Hatsuharu-san, I have to go get my things ready and leave, but could watch dinner for me and tell Yuki-kun that I'll check on him when I come back?"

"Sure."

"Thank you! Don't forget about the soup, okay?" she said before running out of kitchen to her room.

After Tohru left the room, Haru smiled. He was glad that someone like Tohru was here for Yuki and the others. He left the kitchen just in time to see Tohru-kun running out of the house with her bag.

"Bye Hatsuharu-san!" she said as left the house. "Take care!"

"You too. Have fun at rehearsals."

She smiled and ran. It wasn't two seconds after she left that she ran into Kyo and Shigure as they ascended the stairs in the front. Haru could hear her apologizing profusely right outside the rice paper door.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Watch it! If you run blindly like that you're going to hurt yourself, moron." Kyo replied.

"I'm sorry!"

"Tohru, are you going to playpractice?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, I have to go today because of costume fittings, but I'll be back later. Everything is about the same as before you left. Hatsuharu-san and I made dinner, which is on the stove, Yuki-kun is resting, and Hatori-san hasn't arrived yet. I have to go. I'll see everyone after practice," she said really fast. Tohru then waved goodbye and continued on her way to practice.

Haru went outside after Tohru left and helped Shigure and Kyo carry clothes and the school bags that they went to get inside. Soon after, Kyo and Shigure changed back into their human forms.

"What time does Honda-san get out of her rehearsals?" Haru asked as Shigure and Kyo put on their clothes.

"Why do you ask?" Kyo said pulling his sweatshirt over his shoulders.

"I think I am going to go pick her up when she's done," Haru said nonchalantly.

Kyo's face grew red. "Why do you want to do that? I usually go pick her up on Wednesdays."

"Do I sense the love triangle turning into a love square?" Shigure observed.

"Love square? What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo yelled, still red in the face.

Before the argument escalated even further, Kyo began sneezing non-stop. "Ooh…someone's talking about Kyo! I wonder if its Tohru-kun…" Shigure laughed.

"Shut…achoo…up,"

"Kyo, your face is still red. You may have a fever," Haru said.

"I do…achoo…not,"

Shigure put his hand on Kyo's forehead "Haa-kun may be right. Your face is burning up. You're going to wait here like a good kitty until Haa-san arrives. Then he can check you and Yuki out. Haa-kun can go get Tohru-kun."

"Like Hell I am! That idiot will get lost!"

"No I'm not!" Haru defended.

"Stop arguing about it Kyo. You're not going anywhere, and that's final. What was it that Tohru said earlier? Ah yes, I believe it was 'Colds are dangerous; we shouldn't underestimate them.' You know, now that I think about it, she's right. The common cold is caused by Adenoviruses, and that virus has over 100 different forms. So technically, you never catch the same cold twice."

"Why are you still quoting Hatori's biology books? And don't quote Tohru either; it's disturbing." Kyo said annoyed. "Achoo! Fine! Someone get me a piece of paper so I can draw him a map to the theatre."

"Yeah! Kyo isn't being difficult anymore! He is finally succumbing to my authority!" Shigure said happily as he went into his office for a piece of paper.

"No, it's not that," Haru thought to himself. "He just wants Honda-san to get home safe."

Authors Note: Finally! Chap 8 is complete (well halfway complete; there is a part two that will be chap 9). I was going to write the second half and put it with chap 8, but this chap is long enough, methinks.

So, thank you to everyone who read chap 7, especially _ArnoldStrife_, my only official reviewer last chap. I know the chapter was kinda sketchy, but it was a funny idea at the time ( and when you are packing to go away for an indefinite time funny ideas are always…fun) : )

But anyway, my "evacuation vacation" from hurricane Rita was actually a lot of fun. I went to SA to stay with some family friends that I haven't seen since I was a freshman in high school. And of course, my brother from H-town (Houston for all non-Texas reading this) who stayed with me too complained the whole time that his apartment, which is forty miles away from Galveston Island was going to be blown away by the hurricane. He worries way too much; I was thinking the entire time that he should be grateful that his apartment isn't made out of duct tape and cardboard like my dorm/apartment building. But in actuality, we both were very blessed when we went back to our homes. My campus didn't get any damage at all because the hurricane's track shifted north and my bro's apartment…ka-gasp…was still standing. His only inconvenience was that there were no gas stations with gas nearby for a couple of days. My heart goes out to those have had their lives changed by Rita and Katrina. You definitely have my empathy.

Anyway, I hope everyone liked my introduction of Haru in this chap. He's going to be really heavy in the story for awhile, especially in the next chap. But I promise everything will tie together in the end and that a Tohru update will be coming up very shortly. Finally, I will reveal if she is dead or alive… I heart having omnipotence. By the way, sorry to those who were annoyed with the ridiculous amounts biology crap in this chapter. Half way through the chapter I was studying for a biology mini practical and test, and today, when I finished the chap, I found out that I made an 86 on my test. That's pretty good because there were more F's on this past test than any other grade. I feel smart: ) But you know what would make me feel smarter? Reviews. So whatcha waiting for? Send something my way: ) Until next chap…Lani out.


	9. A Secret Revealed part Deux

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: same as chap 1-8

Chapter 9: A Secret Revealed: part Deux

Haru believed the only familiar face he would see at the theatre would be Tohru's. However, as he walked up to the front doors of the Midori, he saw a man with long silver hair standing by the front entrance talking on his cell phone.

"Ayame-san?" Haru said hesitantly as he walked up to his older cousin.

Ayame waved at Haru. "He's finally here Tori-san! I told you he would arrive sometime tonight! All right, keep me posted on Yuki. Yes. Yes. Okay. Goodbye, dear Tori-san."

Ayame flipped his phone shut. "My, my Haru-kun. It seems like quite a crisis back at Gure-san's house. Before Tori-san hung up on me, he said Kyonkichi, Yuki, and Gure-san all have colds."

"Yeah. Surprisingly, Sensei didn't have a cold until the minute Hatori-san arrived."

Ayame chuckled as they both went inside the building. "Poor Tori-san. He gets worked way too much; perhaps in June when this show is over, he and I can take a nice vacation with Yuki. Maybe we can go to New Zealand or even Amsterdam…"

Haru shook his head at his cousin. The day Yuki would go anywhere willingly with his older brother would be the day Hell freezes over. "So what are you doing here, Ayame-san? Are you in the play?" Haru asked.

"Well my dear bovine, as the wardrobe director for this production, I have a very important job."

"Well, so what does this important job entail?"

"Well, for starters, it entails seeing Tohru Honda in her underwear!"

Haru stopped in his tracks began to breathe harder than normal.

"Are you all right? You're not going to turn black just because one tiny comment, are you?"

"And what if I am? What are you going to do about?" Haru said giving Ayame death glances.

Ayame looked at his younger cousin and laughed. "You're so serious for someone so young, Haru-kun! It almost reminds me of Tori-san when he was your age. But I digress, if you want me to take you backstage, you're going to have to calm down. I don't believe the princess would want to see you like this."

"Like I care! She knows already about…"

"She may know about your other form, but what does she think about it? Do you think it's attractive to blow up like that? Let me give you some dating advice, man to man. Ladies aren't impressed by men who anger easily, and if you plan on competing for her affections along my dear beloved Yuki and the rest of the male members this cast, I suggest you get it together or you'll scare her away."

Haru slowed his breathing and cooled his nerves. The last thing he wanted was to scare Tohru. "Ayame-san, you're mistaken. I have no intention of winning Honda-san's affections," he said slowly.

"Oh really? Then why are you here?"

"Because Honda-san is important to Yuki."

Ayame smiled. "So I have heard. Thank you for looking out for him," he said slightly bowing his head, " and being the brother to him that I never was."

The last sentence sounded painful to Haru. "It's not too late, Ayame-san. You can repair your relationship with Yuki; just give him some more time with her. Honda-san has already helped to alleviate some of the fighting between Kyo and Yuki. She can help you with Yuki too. If there is one person who could do it, it would be her."

"Haru-kun, I wish it were that simple," Ayame thought to himself as he began walking toward the main auditorium doors.

Before Ayame could open the door, a short young woman with braided pigtails and wearing a maid's uniform burst through the double doors. "Boss! I've finally found you!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, Mine?" he said smiling.

"You said to come get you when I was finished! I must say that your artistic vision is genius! The results turned out so cute!"

"Then I must see your fabulous work forthwith!"

"Ayame-san, what are you talking about?" Haru asked.

"Oh! I forgot you were still here, Haru-kun! This is my assistant, Mine Kuramae."

Haru bowed to the young woman, and she bowed to him in return. "I've heard so much about you otouto-kun! I must say though I expected you to look a lot more like your brother."

"Otouto-kun? I'm sorry, I'm not Ayame-san's younger brother. I'm just his brother's friend and cousin."

"He's here to whisk Tohru-kun back to her prince charming, who unfortunately is ill at the moment," Ayame chimed.

"How noble!" Mine replied.

"Yes, like a samurai that serves the emperor, this young man serves his friends. Such loyalty must be rewarded. Don't you agree, Mine?"

"Yes Boss, I do! Haru-kun, how would you like to see…"

"Tohru-kun in her underwear!" Ayame interrupted.

Haru began to breathe heavier than usual. He was slowly again passing from his white side into the gray that separated him from his black nature.

"Oh Boss! You say that with such seriousness it's adorable! Haru-kun, I just I bet you would you like to see Tohru-kun in an outfit from the show, wouldn't you?" Mine said smiling.

Haru started to breathe normally again. "Sure."

Mine took Haru by the hand and dragged him through the auditorium to the backstage of the theatre. Ayame followed right behind her and Haru. When they reached Tohru's dressing room, Ayame knocked on the door.

"Tohru-kun, may we come in?" Ayame sang.

The door slowly opened and Tohru stood before them in an orange knee length gown. The bodice had a deep neckline and was embroidered with red roses and trimmed with black silk rope fringe and lace. When she saw Haru standing next to Ayame, she blushed slightly; the pink on her cheeks made the orange contrast more with her pale complexion and bright blue eyes.

"C'est magnifique!" Ayame complemented. "Milady, you look most charming!" He took her hand and kissed it; in return Tohru's face turned five shades darker.

"Um…thank you very much," Tohru responded, embarrassed.

"Ayame-san, don't scare Honda-san." Haru commented, staring still at Tohru. If Ayame hadn't told him that this was Tohru, he wouldn't have recognized her. She didn't have any make-up on and her hair was still stick straight and cascading down her back, but to him, she looked different. It was like she wasn't the naïve and innocent Tohru anymore in that dress.

"I wonder what Kyo and Yuki will think when they see her on stage in her costumes, especially this one," Haru thought as he followed Ayame and his assistant inside the dressing room.

Tohru stood on a small platform in front of a group of mirrors in the back of room while Ayame and Mine inspected the dress from all angles. Haru sat down on a pink padded stool in front of a dressing table and watched.

"Hatsuharu-san, I'm so happy that you are here! Did you come here with Kyo-kun? He usually comes on Wednesdays," Tohru asked as she looked as his reflection in her mirrors.

"No. He came down with a cold and Sensei made him stay home."

"He's sick!" Tohru said, shocked. "Oh my goodness! I hope Shigure-san was able to handle two sick people by himself until Hatori-san arrived!"

"Sensei is sick as well," Haru replied.

"EH?" Tohru cried. Tears started to form around her eyes. " I shouldn't have came to practice today. I really let everyone down."

"Don't cry Tohru-chan," Mine chided. "Cute girls should never cry."

"They would have wanted you to go to come, Honda-san," Haru said encouragingly. "Besides, if you didn't, you wouldn't have been able to meet Yuki's older brother.

"Yuki-kun has an older brother, and he's here?" Tohru said, tuning around to face Haru.

"Look to your left, Honda-san."

Tohru looked at Ayame, who in return was smiling at the clueless girl. Her face began to turn red with embarrassment. "Ayame-san, are you related to Sohma Yuki?"

"Why yes I am!"

"Ayame-san, didn't you tell her?" Haru chastised.

"Yes. No, well…perhaps I didn't. Oh well, now she knows! Could you turn around and look forward again, Tohru-kun? The shoulders don't seem even. Mine, the bodice needs to be brought back an inch. Other than that, the dress is perfect. Another job well done!"

"Thank you! I'll get on it Boss."

Tohru was still in shock. The more she looked at his reflection in the mirror, the more she could see that he had to be related to Yuki. "Ayame-san looks almost identical to Yuki-kun. I should have seen it earlier but I didn't. Have I been so absorbed in my life that I don't notice others anymore?" she thought to herself.

"Why do you look so sad, Tohru-kun? You're wearing too pretty of a dress to worry," Ayame said in her ear.

"I'm sorry," she said in reply, but Ayame had already left her side to talk to Haru.

"So how are you bringing the fair damsel home?" Ayame asked Haru.

"We're going to walk, I suppose," Haru answered

"In this weather? It's way too cold! I'll give you both a ride home."

"Wait a minute…you have a car? " Haru asked skeptically.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I have a car! And as a responsible car owning citizen, it would be a crime to let the tired princess walk home tonight! I will not let such an injustice happen!"

"Ayame-san, I don't want to put you at any inconvenience. I'm sure Haru knows the way back to Shigure-san's house," Tohru said kindly as Mine finished pinning the dress.

"It's no inconvenience at all, really! It's the least I can do since Haru is going to so graciously help me!"

"What exactly am I being recruited for?" Haru asked.

"Well, since you so eagerly asked, there are some costumes in the men's dressing room that need to go out to my car. I broke a nail earlier so I can't carry them. So, the sooner you leave and do the favor for me, the sooner Tohru-kun can change, and the sooner we can leave!"

"Fine. Where's your car?"

Ayame tossed Haru his keys. "It's right outside the back doors. You can't miss it."

Haru turned to Tohru. "Honda-san, I'll be right back."

She smiled at him as he left the room. "He's such a gentleman. It's hard to imagine that earlier today he fought Kyo, let alone that his personality can warp to a darker nature. I would have never guessed that about him. It's strange to think of people that I know to have such inner demons, but I guess that in the end, they are still the same people you know and care for. I know it's awful for me to be thinking this, but I wonder if anyone else I know is keeping such secrets. I hope I can be the person that they trust to confide in. No one needs to be alone…"

Haru went into the men's dressing room to get the costumes that Ayame wanted in his car. He saw a large group on a rack next to a group of dressing tables with a sign taped on a first jacket that said in flowery letters: "TO SHOP FOR ALTERATIONS".

"These must be what Ayame wants in his car," He thought to himself.

He grabbed as many sets of costumes as he could without wrinkling them and turned to walk out the room. In the process of turning, he bumped into one of the dressing tables and knocked some of the items down to the floor. He put the costumes back on the rack and bent down to pick up the fallen items. In the process of doing so, he noticed a pill container that had rolled down between two of the dressing tables. He reached to get it, and when he pulled it out, he read the label. Haru's eyes grew wide as he recognized the drug's name on the pill bottle. Memories from his childhood flowed into his mind, and he shuddered.

"Whoever this Mel Hoshi is, he is going to need these pills," Haru thought to himself.

Haru left the dressing room to go find Tohru. He hoped that she knew who this person was so he could get his medicine. When he saw her in the green room talking to Ayame, he immediately went to interrupt them.

"Ah Haru-kun, we were waiting for you! Are all the costumes in the car?" Ayame asked.

"No, not yet. I need to speak to Honda-san alone. Could you come with me, please?"

Tohru had a surprised look on her face, but followed him. They went into her dressing room and closed the door

"Is everything all right, Hatsuharu-kun? You seem upset."

"I know that may seem strange, but do you know if someone named Mel Hoshi

works here?"

Tohru's eyes widened. "Yes! He's a part of the cast and is a friend of mine. Is something wrong? Did something happen to him?" Tohru said shakily.

"No. I found something in the dressing room that belongs to him that could be very important. Is there anyway you can contact him?"

"Yes, I have his cell phone number in my bag. What did you find?"

Haru was hesitant to tell her because she didn't want for her to get upset, but he pulled the pill bottle out of his pocket and placed it in her hands. "Litho-max?" she said aloud as she read the label. "Hatsuharu-san, do you know what this medicine is for?"

He nodded his head.

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?"

He nodded again. "I won't tell unless you want me too, Honda-san."

Tohru thought to herself a moment. "No, I don't want you to tell me. I'll wait until he tells me himself. It's not my place to know such things about others unless they want me to know them. I'm going to go call him now, Hatsuharu-san. Thank you for telling me about this," she said with a hint of melancholy as she grasped the bottle and her bag and left the room.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Honda-san. I don't think I can I tell you the Lithium pills that belong to your friend are used to bipolar disorders." he thought sadly to himself.

After a minute or two, Haru left the dressing room to go finish putting the costumes in Ayame's car. As he walked outside with the pile of clothes, he laughed. Over New Years, Ayame had asked Haru if there was a type of car that Yuki would like. Haru didn't know what to tell him, because honestly, he never talked to Yuki about such things, so in response to the question, Haru said the first car that came to mind. Therefore, when Haru saw the brand new blue gray _Ford Mustang_ in front of him, he shook his head.

"I know he's really trying hard to reach out to his brother, but this seems almost a little desperate. I hope Yuki is just as impressed with his brother's attempts as I am," he thought as he put the clothes in the trunk.

After another trip out to the car with costumes, he was ready to go find Ayame and Tohru. He found Tohru in the green room, sitting on a couch.

"Is everything okay with your friend, Honda-san?"

She looked at him and smiled meekly. " Yes. I called Mel, and he said that he took some of the pills earlier during practice. He had accidentally left the container out and had left the theatre without them. He also said that he didn't need them tonight because he had another bottle at his home, so I told him I'd give him the pills back tomorrow when we have full cast rehearsal. After that, he hung up on me without saying anything else. Haru, I'm so worried!" she said crying. "I know I told you not to tell what's wrong with him, but could you please tell me if he will survive whatever he has?"

He took her hand. " If you are a good of a friend to him as you are to Yuki and Kyo, then I bet you he will."

She smiled at his remark.

"Haru-kun!" Ayame yelled. "Less than an hour ago you said you weren't out to win Tohru-kun's affections, and how do I see you as I walk into the room? You're holding her hand and whispering sweet nothings in her ear! It's shameful and such a disgrace! Samurai don't act this way!"

"Eh? You're a samurai, Hatsuharu-san?"

Haru shook his head at the two of them. " We're ready to go whenever you are, Ayame-san," he said as he handed him the keys.

"Okay. Honda-san gets shot gun. I don't trust you to sit in the back with her."

The three of them walked out to Ayame's car. Tohru was equally impressed with the _Mustang_ when she saw it. "Such a pretty car!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I thought so too. It's quite magnificent, isn't it?" Ayame said, opening the door for Tohru and Haru.

Everyone got in the car and buckled their seat belts. Ayame put in the key in the ignition and immediately Cher's "Dark Lady" came blasting from the stereo.

"_Dark lady laughed and danced, and lit the candles one by one_," he sang in very accented English as he shifted out of park to drive.

"Ayame-san, do you speak English?" Tohru asked, surprised by the singing.

"_Dark lady played black magic, till the clock struck on the twelve_…Pardon, what did you say Tohru-kun?" Ayame asked as he turned down the radio.

"Oh, I was wondering if you speak English."

"I know enough to get me by, but not much more than that. I didn't get much out of it when I was in school. Shigure and I used to copy off of Tori-san's English homework all the time. However, I do know a good deal of French," he said as he wove in and out of traffic. "Tohru-kun, voulez-vous couchez avec moi?"

Tohru had a confused look on her face.

"Ayame-san, please watch the road. You almost hit a cat a second ago," Haru asked.

"Whoops. Don't tell Kyonkichi," Ayame laughed as he looked in his rearview mirror. "You're not scared of my driving, are you Haru-kun?" Ayame asked.

Haru didn't answer right away. "A minute ago my life flashed before my eyes," he replied.

"I'm not that bad of a driver, am I, Tohru-kun?" asked Ayame.

She didn't answer him. Haru tapped her shoulder. "I think she's asleep. She must be really tired," he stated

"Poor girl. It must have been an exhausting day for her. Not only did she had to put up with you and the three ogres at the house, she went to rehearsal as well. You know, I heard from Gure-san that she also works at Momitchi father's buildings on her days off. She's just like Tori-san; she's going work herself to death if she keeps it up."

"Yeah. But I don't think Kyo and Yuki are going to let that happen."

"Yuki better not. Tohru-kun and him would make such a cute couple!"

"I doubt Kyo would let that happen so easily," Haru thought to himself as he remembered how adamant Kyo was to pick Tohru up from practice.

"Did someone just say my name?" Tohru said groggily.

"Yes! We were just saying that you and Yuki are such…" Ayame began happily.

"Good friends. You and Yuki are good friends." Haru finished.

Tohru smiled. She was still half-asleep from her two-minute power nap.

Ayame pulled into the private drive that led up to Shigure's house. When he reached Shigure's house, he pulled up next to Hatori's _Lexus _and honked the horn loudly.

"Why did you do that?" Haru asked.

"You'll see," Ayame said smiling.

A minute later, Hatori slid the front door open. Ayame waved at him from the driver's seat, but that just caused him to look more annoyed. "Why does he look so upset? I thought he would be happy to see me," Ayame said sadly. "Perhaps if you wave too, Tohru-kun, his mood will lighten."

Tohru smiled and waved. Hatori smiled a little, but then continued to glare at Ayame as he walked to the passenger side door to open it for Tohru.

"Thank you, Hatori-san," she said getting out of the car.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Don't I get a thank you, Tori-san?" Ayame asked as Haru climbed pushed up the front seat and got out of the car.

"I don't even know how to put into words what I want to say to you right now," Hatori said coldly.

"Umm…I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you coming inside, Ayame-san?" Tohru interrupted.

"I'm afraid not, dear Princess. I doubt Tori-san will let me see Yuki tonight. But I'll be by again soon, so make sure you nurse him back to health."

"I'll do my best!" she said cheerfully.

"Honda-kun, why don't you go inside with Hatsuharu. You'll catch a cold out here." Hatori suggested.

"All right. Thank you for the ride home, Ayame-san. I'll see soon!"

"Farewell Princess! Until our next meeting,"

Haru and Tohru went in the house while Hatori talked to Ayame outside. They made their rounds to check on everyone in the house. Yuki and Kyo were sound asleep, but Shigure was a different story.

"Oh Tohru-kun you're home! I didn't think I'd live to see you come back to this humble abode," he said looking up from his book that he was reading in his futon

"Is your cold that serious?" Tohru frantically gasped as she ran to his side.

"I believe so –cough cough-. I think the Haa-san's exact words were that the only cure what I have is a kiss from my true love. So Tohru, my love, you know what this means, don't you?" he said leaning towards her.

"EH?"

Suddenly Hatori stepped in between her and Shigure and took his forearm to inject some medicine into him.

"Haa-san! That hurt!" Shigure complained.

"Good," Hatori said under his breath.

"What do you say?" Shigure whimpered

Hatori ignored him. "Honda-kun, it may be best for you to go to bed. I can take care of the others. If you continue to stay in here, I believe Shigure's stupidity might become contagious."

"Why would you say a thing like that?" Shigure asked.

"Are you staying the night then, Hatori-san?" Tohru asked.

"Probably so, just in case Yuki gets another attack."

She smiled. "All right then. I'll go bring the spare futons downstairs. Would like something to eat or drink?" she asked.

"I would like some tea, please!" Shigure requested.

"Tea will be fine," Hatori replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back," she said jumping to go to do her tasks at hand. Haru followed her to help. They came back with the futons and tea fifteen minutes later.

"Is there anything else you need?" Tohru asked as she handed Hatori and Shigure their cups of tea.

"No, that will be all. Thank you."

"Well, then, goodnight everyone. Get better soon, Shigure-san," Tohru said as she got up to leave the room.

"Honda-san, try to get some sleep tonight, and don't worry too much, okay?" Haru called out as he made the futons up.

"Thank you. I'll try my best," she said smiling back at him over her shoulder.

Tohru went upstairs to her room and did her nightly routines. Afterward, she laid in bed thinking about her friends until finally, she succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Tohru was surprised completely when everyone was at breakfast.

"Are you sure you're feeling better, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked as he gulped down a glass of milk.

"For the final time, I'm fine!" he said annoyed.

"Don't take that tone with her," Yuki reprimanded.

"Stop telling me what to do, stupid rat!"

"Things seem to be getting back to normal," Hatori commented as he sipped his tea.

"Don't get upset by Kyon-chan, Tohru-kun," Shigure interjected. "He's probably still acting like a sour puss since he couldn't go to get you from practice last night."

"Oh! Thank you for worrying about me Kyo-kun!"

Kyo looked at her and looked away. "Like I'd worry about you," he said under his breath loudly. Yuki looked at him angrily.

"That's a shame, Kyo," Haru said nonchalantly. " All this time I thought you might have been upset that I got to see Tohru in costume yesterday. She looked really hot."

"Eh?" Tohru said blushing.

Yuki couldn't muster any words to tell off his cousin, but Kyo definitely did. "Shut up you stupid brat!"

"Oh that reminds me!" Tohru suddenly exclaimed, " Yuki-kun, I met your brother yesterday!"

The whole table went silent and Yuki's face became a lighter shade of pale. " He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Eh? No. I met him at the theatre. He's the wardrobe director for the play."

"What a slacker," Kyo said filling up his glass of milk. "What kind of job is that, anyway?"

Haru couldn't resist answering him. "Well, he does get to see Tohru-kun in her underwear…"

Yuki and Kyo stared at their younger cousin like they were going to kill him.

" I believe what Hatsuharu-san meant was that he is in charge of the costumes for the show," Tohru futilely tried to explain.

"You know what I believe, Haa-san," Shigure whispered to Hatori, " I believe we're both in the wrong professions. We should have been tailors."

Hatori rolled his eyes at his cousin and looked at the fight that was brewing at the end of the table. Once again, he'd have to be the one to break things up. "Honda-kun, I believe Hatsuharu was right when he said not to worry last night. Obviously everything is back to normal in this house this morning," he said aloud.

"You're right, Hatori-san," Tohru said giggling. "Everything does seem back to normal. I'm glad everyone is healthy again."

Haru smiled at Tohru. "She's so strong. Yuki and Kyo are so lucky that they have her here. Their weaknesses make her radiate her kindness even more. If she can do that with them, then I have no doubt her friend from the play will be absorbed in the same kindness as well if he ever opens up to her."

Little did Haru know that how dangerously true his last thought was going to become in Tohru's future…

Author's note: Wow. What can I say about this chap? Well, I'm glad that I finished it, and I think if I ever saw Ayame Sohma driving a Ford Mustang blasting Cher's Dark Lady" from the radio, I'd laugh. But you can't blame the man for trying to reconnect to his brother, can you? Oh, yeah. I apologize if the French is wrong. I tried my best, I swear.

So I have decided with this story to have a lot of light hearted elements, some sketchy moments ( Just for the record, I will NOT have any "lemons" in the story; I don't write that kind of junk.), and some serious moments. As you can tell from this chap, it's a combination of all of them. You'll see how this works out in the end, I promise. But feel free to send me your reactions ( hint hint).

So I have gotten at least two reviews that said that they played or sang the music from Phantom of the Opera. That makes me so happy because that's how I was exposed to it. I played three of the songs from the show ( by the way movie lovers, the orange dress that Tohru wears in the chap is from the musical, not the movie : ) ) for marching band my freshman year of high school. Our opener was the title song, and I still remember the crazy sixteenth note runs at the end of the song. I played them perfectly on my clarinet for two weeks after band camp and after that I could never do it again. Such sadness!

Anyway, super duper thanks to Dark Inu Fan and Ms. Ahem ( was chap 8 really that cute?) for the reviews on last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Your reviews made me blush like Tohru! Also big thanks to those who are reading but not reviewing ( cough Arminda cough ). I have the ability to check how many people hit each of my chapters, and for the last chap, I got an all time hit high as of posting chap 9! I just hope people are reading the story, and not just staring blankly at the computer screen at some random web page. : ) But, if you do happen to feel like it, drop a review. I love hearing the good and bad of what I write. So until next chap- Lani out


	10. The Phantom of the Onsen

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: same as chap 1-9

Chapter 10: The Phantom of the Onsen

Hatori and Hatsuharu Sohma stood in the threshold of the office, staring at the man in the blue and white kimono typing at the computer.

"Ahem," Hatori coughed

"Haa-san? Haa-kun? What a pleasant surprise!" Shigure said looking up from his computer. "I didn't expect you at all!"

"I called you an hour ago to tell you that we were coming," Hatori said annoyed.

"You did? Oh well, I must have forgotten; you know us writers, so forgetful!"

"I can imagine," Hatori answered.

"Anyway, Haru, why don't you go make yourself useful and make us some tea?"

"What?" Haru replied.

"Normally, my housewife would have sensed both of you coming a mile away, and the refreshments would have ready the minute you walked in the door. But, alas, she has been stolen away today in celebration of White Day. Therefore, since you are the only one here that is familiar with the kitchen, it is only right for you to make the tea."

"How can you not be familiar with your own kitchen?" Haru asked. As soon as he said it, he realized that it was Shigure he was speaking to. "Fine. I'll be back with the tea," he said leaving the room.

"He's a good kid. So polite," Shigure commented as he got the ashtray that he kept in his desk drawer out. Both men went into the living room for a smoke.

"So, I take it that this visit isn't an arbitrary act of longing to see me. I haven't seen either of you in what, over a month?" Shigure said lighting Hatori's and his cigarettes.

"I need you to keep Hatsuharu here for a few days."

"Why is that?"

"Isuzu is in the hospital again."

Shigure sat silent for a second with the cigarette dangling from his mouth "I heard she was doing better."

"She was recovering, but then Akito had a talk with her this morning."

"I see. Hell knows no fury like Akito's scorn."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Not really. So I take it Haa-kun doesn't know yet."

"No. I found him and came here as soon as I could. It would have been more difficult to bring him here if he were angry. "

"Do you still think he has an anger management issue rather than a psychological one?"

"Hatsuharu doesn't need medication, if that's what you're implying. I won't make the same mistake my father did."

Shigure sighed. He knew about Hatori's struggles as his father's intern before he retired from his job as the head Sohma family doctor. Hatori believed from his studies of modern medicine that his father prescription of antidepressants was wrong for someone as young as six year old Hatsuharu. His father, on the other hand, was more set in his old ways of thinking; he believed that the medicine was what little Haru needed to stop his "black" nature from emerging as often as it did.

The result of the medication made Haru lethargic. He would walk around in a stupor every time he took his dosage. People in the family would then gossip about how slow and stupid the ox was, which in return made the "black" personality show even more when Haru forgot to take the medication. Hatori hated seeing his younger cousin so drugged up, but there was nothing he could do until the day he would become the family doctor. And when that day finally arrived, the first thing he did was to revoke his father's erroneous prescription.

"Don't think that I don't trust your judgement, Haa-san. You're the smartest person I know," Shigure said exhaling smoke, "next to me, of course."

"Being conniving doesn't necessarily mean you're intelligent."

"Ouch. Why are you acting so bitter today, Haa-san? Is it because of what happened to Rin, or are you worried about something else?"

"Just keep Honda-kun away from Akito."

"There's no need to worry about that. She's with Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and Momitchi at the family onsen today. You're not jealous, are you? I know I am."

"What are both of you talking about?" Haru said as he carried the tray of teacups into the living room.

"Nothing in particular," Shigure lied, putting out his cigarette. "Haa-san told me that he wants you to stay here until the others get back from their trip. It seems that's he's afraid I'll burn the house down if I attempt to cook something unsupervised."

"Then don't cook anything, Sensei."

"Hatsuharu, you know very well that Shigure is incapable of not doing something if you tell him its prohibited," Hatori asked.

"I know that. But this decision is really unexpected, Hatori-san. Is something wrong?"

Before he could answer Haru, his pager went off. "I have to go," Hatori said as he checked the number. "Take care of him until Honda-kun gets back."

"He'll be in good I hands, I swear!" Shigure said, getting up from his seat to walk Hatori out.

"I wasn't talking to you, Shigure."

Haru sighed as his two cousins left the room. He had planned to give Rin her White Day present later that day, but now that he was at Shigure's house, he would have to sneak back out to the main house to do so. He had thought he had seen her there earlier, but she was talking with Hatori at the time. Because he didn't want to rouse suspicions, he had stayed away. But in his heart, he desperately wanted to see her.

Shigure broke Haru's daydream by dumping a stack of papers in front of him.

"What is this?" Haru asked.

"You looked awfully bored, so I decided that you needed a good book to read."

"This looks more like you dumped out a file cabinet and threw it on the table."

"How intuitive! That's exactly what I did! The papers in front of you make up a story from my one of my files. It is the sequel to my cult classic, _Summer Colored Sigh_, which is appropriately titled _Autumn Painted Cough_."

Haru looked at Shigure like he lost his mind.

"Anyway, I need someone to proofread it for me before I deliver it to my editor tomorrow. Since you're here, I have decided you just are the person to do it."

"Sensei, why would I edit your papers when you have an editor?"

"Don't second guess genius! Get reading! There are three hundred fifty pages of romance and angst that need to be spell-checked sitting in front of you. You're not leaving that spot until you finished all of it. Besides, I was thinking of presenting a copy of it to Tohru-kun with her White Day present when she gets back from the onsen, so I want the story to be perfect."

Haru stopped reading the first page, and looked up at Shigure. "How is Honda-san? I haven't seen her in a while. Is she well?"

"It's hard to tell these days. I rarely see her since her rehearsal schedule has picked up. You're probably better off asking Kyo or Yuki that question since they go to school with her everyday. Why do you ask? Do you have a crush on her, Haa-kun?"

Haru rolled his eyes. "So, she hasn't been upset or troubled at all?"

"Is there a reason she should be?" Shigure said with a peculiar tone of voice.

Haru averted his glance. "Obviously not if you're not aware of anything, Sensei. I was under the impression know all the gossip in this family."

Shigure playfully gasped. "Why do you accuse me of being a gossip, Haa-kun?" he asked as he got up from the table to leave the room. "Besides, it's not gossip if it's the truth."

When Shigure left, Haru went back to reading the story. He was in no way a romance novel fan, but strangely, he was hooked to the plot. In Shigure's office, however, Shigure didn't have the same amount of concentration. He knew Haru knew something that he didn't, and it bothered him; not having control of any situation always bothered him. The first thing he was going to do when Tohru got back was to find out what Haru knew. After all, he had to live up to his reputation as the family gossip.

* * *

Tohru and Momiji stood outside their room in the onsen saying goodnight to Kyo and Yuki.

"Goodnight," Tohru chimed to Yuki and Kyo, "and thank you both for a wonderful day!"

"Gute Nacht!" Momiji sang. (good night)

"Momiji, you should sleep in our room. You're going to bother Honda-san, and she needs her rest." 

"Don't worry about Momiji-kun; we'll be fine," Tohru replied.

Kyo, who was leaning against the wall, sighed loudly. "Whatever. Night'," he said turning toward the direction the room he and Yuki were to share.

Tohru opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She had noticed that Kyo had been acting odd ever since she returned with Yuki from outside with the yellow ribbon he gave her in her hair. Yuki saw the worried expression on her face and smiled. "Honda-san, it's still White Day. You're not supposed to be worrying about anything."

"Yuki's right!" Momiji added. " We're still on our "Steamy Onsen Heartful" tour, Tohru! No worrying allowed!"

"_Don't worry about me."_

Tohru smiled. " You're right. I guess I worry too much."

_"If I wanted you to know, then I would have told you when we first met."_

"Well then, Goodnight, Honda-san. Momiji, don't forget she needs her rest, okay?"

_"Just stay out of it. You can't help me." _

"Ich verstehe," (I understand) Momiji replied sadly.

Tohru didn't reply; instead she continued to smile. Her thoughts were so clouded with other worries that she couldn't muster the word goodnight again. "Just keep a smile on your face and everything will be all right," she thought to herself.

When Yuki left their side, Tohru and Momiji went into their room. "I'm so excited Tohru!" Momiji squealed.

"Eh? Why is that, Momiji-kun?"

"We get to spend the night together! Let's tell scary stories and stay until sunrise!"

"Umm…why you do want to tell scary stories?" Tohru said apprehensively.

"Because they're fun! Tohru, do not like scary stories?"

"Well…" She didn't want to disappoint him and say yes, but in reality she was terrified of them.

"That's okay! I brought cards instead! Will you teach me how to play Dai Hin Min? I heard you, Kyo, and Yuki talking about it at Shii-chan's house and I want to play too!"

Tohru smiled. "Okay!"

The card game had helped cool Tohru's thoughts, and she was enjoying the time at the onsen again. Momiji was a fast learner, and strangely was a master play Dai Hin Min player after he got the hang of the game. After playing a few dozen hands, Tohru began to get sleepy, so they both decided to call it a night. When Tohru crept under the covers of the futon and rested her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes and wished that for just that night, she would sleep peacefully with Momiji at her side. However that wish wouldn't come true.

_Begin Freaky Dream Sequence_

_There was a knock on her dressing room door._

_"Come in!" she called out._

_Mel Hoshi stepped inside and closed the door. Immediately her heart started racing. It was the first time she saw him since the incident with Haru and the pill bottle. She didn't know what to say, but lucky for her, Mel had other things on his mind besides the pill bottle. "Tohru, I have great news! Well it's great for me, not so great for Ken."_

_"Oh, what happened to Ken-san? Is he okay?" _

_"Is he okay? How can you say that about that jerk? Don't you remember what he did to you at the last rehearsal on Tuesday?"_

_"I try not to remember such things," she said uncomfortably._

_"Fortunately for you, the rest of the cast does. It seems that our manager, Nitta-san, found out, and Ken was officially dismissed from the company this morning."_

_"Oh no! I didn't want him to get fired, especially now that costume fittings have taken place!"_

_He knelt next to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Tohru, the man practically groped you in front of everyone. Don't defend him. He was just asking to get fired with his actions." he told her matter-of-factly. "He's just lucky Kiko-san punched him before anyone else got to him. I just hope you learned from this that you're not always going to have someone to protect you. Just keep in mind that you can't believe everyone is looking out for your best interests all the time, Tohru. Be selfish once in a while and stand up for yourself. No one will blame you for doing so."_

_She looked down at the history book on her lap that she was studying before he came into the room. She didn't want to look at him. Kyo had told her months ago the same thing that Mel had just said, and perhaps that's one of the reasons why she felt so ashamed. She didn't tell anyone at the house what happened, but she knew she should have said something to someone. She felt like a coward. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Mel."_

"_Don't worry about me; everyone is worried about you. The guy who plays the phantom, Ichiro-san, said that when you and him were practicing the title song earlier on stage that you were acting spaced out. I covered for you though and told him that's how you normally act."_

"_EH? Do I really act that way all the time?"_

"_Tohru, I was joking! You're so cute when you're flustered. Oh, I didn't tell you the other part of the good news! Since Ken is now gone, guess who is now playing the part of Raoul?"_

"_Um…" she thought to herself intensively. No one in the main cast had understudies._

"_I am, Tohru! I now have the part! This idiotic acting company doesn't believe in understudies for their principal actors, so the only person who could learn Ken's part in such a short time was decided to be yours truly. I think its because I know better English than half the cast, but at least now we'll be in more scenes together than just the masquerade sequence."_

_Tohru smiled. "That's exciting! I'm so happy! I can't…" She paused as she thought more and more about him playing her love interest, and then she began to grow red. "Umm…but what about the scenes where Christine and Raoul…"_

"_Kiss? Tohru, it's no big deal; I'm sure you kissed those guys that you live with hundreds of times a day," he commented, waiting for her reaction._

"_EH? NO! I…no…I don't…I haven't…" she said flustered. _

"_This would be the time when you slap me for the comment, Tohru. Seriously, stand up for yourself. Anyway, I think I know why you're concerned. You haven't had your first kiss yet, have you?"_

_Tohru gasped and then turn the color of a cooked lobster. She knew there were scenes in the play where her character had to kiss the phantom and Raoul, but she didn't want to think about that until the time came. _

"_This is a little embarrassing, but guys, at least sketchy American guys like me, can tell whenever they meet a girl who is…um…for the lack of a better word…inexperienced in…kissing. But don't worry. I don't want to make us look uncomfortable on stage, so when we have to do those scenes, we'll just stage the kiss until you have your first kiss. Even it doesn't happen until after the show is over, I won't pressure you to do something so that you're uncomfortable."_

_She began to breathe easier. "Okay. Thank you, Mel."_

"_No problem," he said, smiling at her. "Hey, I have to get back to the stage, so I'll let you go back to studying; I wouldn't want that history book on your lap to get lonely." _

"_Umm…Mel…before you go, I have to give you something," she said while searching her bag._

"_Is it a present?" he said anxiously. His jovial mood soon changed after Tohru pulled out the pill bottle from her tattered bag._

_He snatched the bottle from her hand. "Thanks," he said coldly. His whole demeanor had changed, and he was fidgeting uncomfortably. " I forgot you had this."_

"_He sounds exactly how he did on the phone last night," she thought to herself._

_"Mel, what is wrong? Are you going to be okay? I'm worried about you." _

_He looked at her, and Tohru grew frightened. His mirror-like gray eyes grew more distant with each passing second. "Mel, please answer me. I'm worried. Please tell me you'll be all right." _

_"No one else knows that you have these, right?"_

_"The only people who know are just me and my friend who found the bottle while helping Ayame-san. Hatsuharu-kun knew that they were important medications, so he told me about them; you can trust that he didn't say anything to anyone else except to me."_

_Mel had a look of anger on his face after she said this, and she was confused and frightened. "Just…don't worry about me," he said defensively. "I don't want you to know what's going on, okay? And, if I wanted you to know, then I would have told you when we first met. So just stay out of it. You can't help me."_

_"Mel…"_

_"JUST STOP!" he yelled, leaving the room._

_The door to her dressing room remained wide open, and the cast members that were near the door at the time peered inside to see a shocked Tohru with tears trickling down her face._

_End of freaky dream sequence_

Tohru woke up in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. "I wish that was just a dream," she thought as she buried her face in the pillow. "But the dream was real. Mel still won't speak to me except in practice on stage. And now that the director threatened us with our jobs to stop staging the kisses, things are more awkward than before. I really messed things up. I just hope Mel is okay."

She sat up in the futon and looked to her right. Momiji was still sleeping soundly by her side. " I don't want to wake him if that dream comes back, so I'll go do something else until everyone wakes up," she thought to herself.

Tohru got out of bed and went to her overnight bag. She grabbed her script, which she accidentally had packed, and quietly left the room. She walked down the dark and silent corridor and went into the REC room near Yuki and Kyo's room. In the room, she sat down on a couch near the ping pong tables and the windows so she could have some light.

Tohru tried to practice her lines, but she ended up fumbling through the pages of the book. She couldn't think about anything except the dream that she just had. As she flipped through the pages for the twelfth time, she heard a noise from the hallway. " I hope I didn't wake anyone up," she worried. "I don't think I was saying the lines loudly. Maybe there's a phantom in the onsen…"

Tohru's laughed off the last comment, but as she thought about it more, her heart began to race. She remained perfectly still until the noise went away. All was good until five minutes later the noise came back. This time she could make out the noise was footsteps, and she became more scared. Tohru clutched her script to her chest until she heard the footsteps go in the opposite of the REC room.

However, as soon as she sighed loudly with relief, she heard the footsteps traveling back her way. As the steps got closer and closer, she could feel a chilled wind on her the back of her neck. "There is no phantom of the onsen," she repeated to herself over and over, trying to calm herself down. But as the footsteps came to the door of the REC room, she wanted to scream. Instead, she closed her eyes and covered her face with her script.

The door of the REC room slid open and the lights flickered on in the room. Tohru slowly lowered the script to see Kyo standing in front of her.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you know it's three in the morning?" he said in a loud whisper.

She ignored his chastising and breathed a sigh of relief. "Kyo-kun, I'm so glad it's you! I thought there was a phantom in the onsen."

He shook his head at her comment. "Go back to bed. It's three in the morning, and you shouldn't be practicing right now," he said as he saw the script in her hand. "In fact," he said taking the script suddenly from her hands, "this is supposed to be your day off! What are you doing with this book?"

"I accidentally packed it."

"Whatever. To bed with you."

"But Kyo-kun…"

"To bed."

"No."

Kyo was taken aback with her response. She had never been assertive with him before. "Why not?" he said sitting down next to her on the couch. He had a feeling that there was a story involved with her newfound assertiveness.

She looked away and didn't want to answer him directly. "I didn't wake you up, did I Kyo-kun?" she said sadly. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "No. I was already up. That damn rat talks in his sleep, so it's impossible for anyone else to get any rest in the room. I heard some footsteps in the hallway, so I thought it was that crazy concierge okami. I hoped that she'd move that idiot outside or something, but I guess it was you that I heard instead."  
"Sorry I disturbed you, Kyo-kun."

"Oy. Didn't I tell you already that I was awake? You still haven't told me why you were in here by yourself. Are you sick or something?"

"No, I had a bad dream."

"Is that all?" he sighed. He was going to make a comment how on silly she was acting, but as he opened his mouth to say it, he saw her hands cover her face. She was trembling and he could hear her sobbing quietly. "She's really upset," he thought to himself.

He got up to go bring her a box of tissues from the other side of the room. "Hey, don't cry," he said handing her the box. "Do you want to talk?"

Tohru looked at his caring smile, and blew her nose. "No, that's okay Kyo-kun. But, thank you for worrying about me. You are always so kind to me, and I don't deserve it."

That was the last thing he expected her to say to him, and it made him blush and become a little angry. "You're the last person in the world who wouldn't deserve no kindness, Tohru," he thought to himself.

"I guess I really do worry too much," she said drying her eyes. "And I don't want you to worry about me, Kyo-kun, especially since you and the others want me to have a good time. So, let's do something together." She took the script back from his hands. "Since we're both up, do you want to run lines with me?"

"I don't know. I'm not very fluent in English, so I wouldn't be a help to you."

"Hold on," she said, flipping through her script. "Oh, I thought there were translations for the dialogue in the back of this script, but there are just translations for the songs."

When she mentioned the songs, he fully became aware that he could ask her to sing something. No one in the house had ever heard or seen her practice anything from the play. The only person who wasn't involved in the show that he knew that got remotely close to seeing her in practice was Haru when he saw her in costume. Whenever Yuki and Kyo would go to pick her up, they weren't allowed access to the theatre or backstage. So therefore, the thought crossed his mind that he could be the first one among him, Yuki, and Shigure to hear her sing. Even though the thought of making the others jealous suited him just fine, he secretly wanted to hear her do something from the show.

"You probably wouldn't want to hear me sing," she said closing her book.

"I didn't say that!" he said louder than he knew should have said.

Tohru looked at him puzzled at first, but then smiled. "I haven't warmed up and my throat is a little dry, but I could try manage something audible. Here," she said as she put the book in his lap, "pick a song."

" I don't want you to wreck your voice."

"Please pick a song, Kyo-kun. The song titles are in Italics at the end of the booklet."

He opened her script to the back pages. He read the translations to the titles and thought that all of them sounded odd, so he randomly picked one and showed it to Tohru.

"Hmm, "Music of the Night". I don't sing this song in the show, but I do know it. It was one of my mother's favorite songs, and as a plus it doesn't have a higher register for me so it's possible I can sing it softly. Good choice Kyo-kun!"

He averted his gaze from her to the script. "Sure."

She inhaled and exhaled a few times, attempting to start. "I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous singing in front of people I know. Don't laugh too much, okay?" She told him.

"I wouldn't laugh at you, Tohru," he thought to himself as he read the lyric translations.

Tohru took a deep breath and leaned toward him so he could her since she had to sing softly.

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses._

_Slowly, gently,_

_night unfurls its splendor .  
Grasp it. Sense it,  
tremulous and tender.  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day;  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light.  
And listen to the music of the night ._

Tohru stopped and looked at Kyo. He was staring at lyric page with a blank expression on his face. "Kyo-kun, do I sound okay? I know the last note was slightly sharp."

He was incredulous. "This person next to me can't be her," he thought to himself. "That was…"

"Kyo-kun, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I can stop if you're tired."

"No. Go on, I'm not tired."

"All right. Remember, no laughing."

_Close your eyes,  
and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes,_

_let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before . . ._

_Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night . . .  
_

_Let your mind  
start a journey through a strange new world.  
Leave all thoughts _

_of the world you knew before.  
Let your soul  
Take you where you long to be.  
Only then,_

_can you belong to me . . .  
_

She stopped all together after the last verse. With her tiredness, she had forgotten how passionate the song was, and the last line had made her a little embarrassed. She diverted her gaze and backed away from him.

"Tohru…"

She slowly brought her eyes to look at him. He was staring at the door, the script still open in his hand, trying not to look at her either.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, still looking at the door.

"Oh no, Kyo-kun! You didn't do anything! It was me who should be sorry!"

"No," he sighed. "I really am sorry. I said some things before that I shouldn't have about you and the play. I didn't know…I didn't know that your voice…"

Tohru leaned toward Kyo again and put her hand on his upper arm. "Kyo-kun, I wasn't hurt by what you said. I think I came realize that it was your strange way of showing that you were worrying about me. I really am grateful that you care about my feelings, Kyo-kun."

He sighed and turned toward her. " You know, you really are…" He began to say hopeless, but as he stared into her azure blue eyes that were inches away from him, the other word that came to his mind was something he was too embarrassed to say. "Tohru," he thought, "you really are beautiful."

They remained inches away from each other until Tohru turned her face away to cover a yawn with her hand.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Just a little, but I don't want to go back to bed and wake up Momiji-kun if that dream comes back. You must be tired Kyo-kun. You haven't gotten any sleep at all tonight. You can go back to bed if you need to. I'll be fine out here."

"Don't worry about me. You are the one who needs the rest. You're going to make yourself sick one of these days if you continue to push yourself the way you do. Hey, would it help if you to sleep better if you took my room for the night? That stupid rat can sleep through anything, so you wouldn't have to worry about your dream coming back. I can manage to share a futon with that annoying rabbit for the rest of the night; I'll wake you up early so that you can go back to the other room before the rat gets up."

"But Kyo-kun, I couldn't possibly take your room!"

"Then think of it as my White Day gift to you. Now you have to take it or you'll hurt my feelings."

Tohru was flustered. " I don't want to hurt your feelings, Kyo-kun, but…"

"Then it's settled. Come on," he said getting up from the couch. "I'll show where to go."

She got up and followed him out of the REC room to the dark partitioned room that he shared with Yuki. He showed her where his futon was laid and began to leave the room.

"Kyo-kun," she said turning toward the direction she thought he was standing in the darkness.

"Good night, Tohru," he whispered, pushing the screen so he could leave.

"Good night, Phantom of the Onsen," she whispered back.

If it weren't so dark in the room, Tohru would have saw the genuine smile that came across Kyo's face after she said that. "One day, Tohru," he thought to himself as he left the room, "maybe, just one day, I'll be the kind of person you'd want to belong to."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going to keep this short this time. I could go on and onabout the crazy escapades in my Texas government class, but that would make me more frustrated. By the way, Texas is the only state that permits residents to cast ballots from space. What can I say? I love this state, but not learning about its government.

Okay, I lied about keeping this short, but it suddenly occurred to me that I should talk about Mel. When I think and write of him, I think of a song that I played in band at my school at the last concert. It's called "Elegy of a Young American" by Ronald Lo Presti. It was written after the death of JFK. It's angsty, but its pretty and sad. How does this fit into the story. You'll see in the next chapter, if it doesn't get too lengthy like this chap ( 20 pages…). I think I am incapable of writing short chaps. Does the length bother anyone? Please let me know either way.

I really would like this time thank my readers and reviewers. You are super duper awesome! Dark inu-fan, I looked up the dress just to make sure I described it right. It's really cool that you pointed that out, and seriously, since you sound like you're familiar with the show, feel free to continue doing so. Ms. Ahem…what can I say to you except thanks for sticking with the story. I am glad you enjoyed "Dark Lady" in the last chap.

Anyway, thanks to everyone for sticking with the story thus far. Review if you can; I try to post as fast am able to but reviews do help with my motivation to write. Until chap 11 ( which is going to be a TOHRU UPDATE!) – this is Lani out.


	11. Riding the Waves of Hope

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: same as chap 1-10

Author's Note: For those who missed the message last chap, this chapter takes place in the present. It is the long awaited Tohru update.

Chapter 11: Riding the Waves of Hope

Hatori dialed the number one more time.

"_Hi! This is Tohru! I am sorry unable to come to the phone right now, but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can_." BEEP.

"Honda-kun, this is Hatori Sohma. Please give either Shigure or me a call as soon as possible to let us know you are all right. My number is..."

So went the seventh message Hatori had left on Tohru's cell phone that evening. He had called her on his the way to the train station, when he arrived at the train station, and every thirty minutes or so afterward. It was frustrating to him to hear her message recording go off every time. He didn't want to see anything happen to her, and not knowing her whereabouts made him feel uneasy.

With that thought still fresh in his mind, his cell phone began to vibrate in his coat pocket. He took his phone out of the pocket so fast that he didn't think about checking the Caller ID to see who was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Haa-san, this is Shigure…"

Hatori closed his eyes and mentally scolded himself for having wishful thinking. "I haven't heard about Honda-kun anything yet. I'll call you as soon as I get some information."

"Settle down Haa-san. There's no need to get snippy. I sent some reinforcements to help you at the station."

Hatori ignored his cousin's last riddling comment. "Shigure, I know you're worried, but right now it would be best if we both leave our lines open and get off the phone. She might be trying to get through to either one of us. As I said before, I'll call you if I find something out. Anyway, I have to go; there is announcement on the PA and I can't talk to you and listen to it at the same time. I'll call you later." Hatori Sohma said into the receiver of his cell phone before he flipped it shut.

"For the relatives of those on Train 42 bound for south Tokyo, a new list of those that have been identified at the wreckage site is posted on the departure and arrival screens. Once again, there is a new…"

Hatori backed himself into the safest place he could find to avoid the mad rush to the screens. The last thing he needed was to transform into his zodiac form in the middle of the train station. He squinted with his right eye to see the screens from where he stood on the wall, but he couldn't make out any names.

"Hatori-kun, is that you?" a woman's voice called out.

Hatori looked away from the direction of the screens to see a familiar, tall young woman standing a few feet away from him.

Mayuko Shiraki walked over to where he stood. "It is you! What are you doing standing in the shadows of a train station?"

He couldn't tell her the truth, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I like the shadows…"

"All right…" Mayu said in reply. There was an awkward silence between them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked finally.

"Like I everyone else I assumed I thought this was the best place to get information. My father was meeting with a book wholesaler in Nagasaki today; he was on the train that derailed." she said, averting her eye contact. " He's all right. He called us a little while after it happened, and fortunately he was on one of the cars that didn't flip over."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Thank you. I'm just grateful that he's not injured too bad," she said, returning eye contact. "Why are you here, Hatori-kun? I hope you haven't any bad news."

"A family acquaintance was on the train as well. We haven't heard news yet, good or bad."

"I'm so sorry. Have you checked to see if the acquaintance's name was on the list on the screens? The list is lengthier than the last one."

"No. I'm waiting until the crowd dies down."

"The next list will be up by then if you do that. I'll go do it for you. What is the name?"

"Tohru Honda."

Mayu gasped. "Honda? You don't mean the Tohru Honda that used to live with Shigure, do you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You knew her? "

"She was in my class her first year and half of her second year," she said, still in shock. " Poor girl. I have heard from Shigure that she had been through a lot after she transferred to a different school. I couldn't imagine what she's going through right now, especially after what happened last week."

Hatori's eyebrows arched. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? It's been in all the papers."

"I must have missed it."

"That doesn't surprise me," she silently thought to herself. "However, it is strange that you don't know, but I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

She looked at his worried face and smiled the best she could. "I'm going to go check for her name on the screens," she said. " I'll be right back."

"Wait, Shiraki-kun…" he called out to her, but she didn't hear him amid the noise.

"If something was wrong with Honda-kun, Shigure would have said something to me. He knows everyone's business," Hatori contemplated while he watched Mayu push her way through the crowd.

"Excuse me, but are you Hatori Sohma-san?" said a monotone voice next to Hatori.

He quickly turned his head to see a girl in a black cloak and a taller girl in a leather bomber jacket next to him. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"We are friends of Tohru," said the girl in the bomber jacket. "The writer called us and said we needed to come down to the train station to help you."

"This is what Shigure must have meant by 'reinforcements'," Hatori thought crossly. "He sent teenage girls to help me. The next time I get a hold of him…"

"Have you heard anything about Tohru?" the bomber jacket girl asked.

"Yes, we're anxious and want to know. Shigure-san said nothing when we talked to him except that we needed to come here," the girl in the black cloak added.

Hatori sighed. "Your concern for your friend is admirable, but it is already almost ten o clock. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you out so late. I can take care of this, and I'll tell Shigure to let you know."

Both of the girls looked at each other and laughed. " Why would our parents know we're out here?" the girl in the cloak asked.

"Even if they knew and objected, we'd be here anyway. Hana, Tohru, I and are like sisters to each other," said the other girl.

"Hanajima! Uotani! What are both of you doing here?" Mayu exclaimed as she joined the two girls and a very awkward looking Hatori. "Don't you know how late it is and that your twenty page term paper is due on Monday!"

"Chill out Sensei. Finding out if our friend is alive is more important than a term paper," Uo replied

"Even it means you don't pass your second year of high school?" Mayu asked skeptically.

"If that's what it takes, then so be it. Tohru needs us right now," Uo explained.

"That isindubitable," Hana added.

Mayu shook her head and sighed; she knew if it were Kana on the train, she would do the same thing. "Hatori-kun," Mayu said turning to him, " I didn't see her name on the list on the screens. I'm so sorry."

Hatori tried not to look too disappointed, but there was evidence of it on his face. "It's already ten o clock, Honda-san. Where are you?" he thought painfully. "We don't need to lose you like I lost Kana."

"Tohru-kun is alive," Hana said quietly.

Hatori looked at her puzzled.

"Tohru is alive," she repeated. "It is faint, but still I can feel her presence in this world."

"You can feel her waves from here?" Uo asked.

"They are very faint, but yes," Hana answered.

Hatori was a man of reason, and every bone in his body was telling him to dismiss the pseudoscience that she was spouting. But, a part of him wanted to believe the girl. He wanted to believe that Tohru was alive, but all the evidence he had gathered thus far told him otherwise.

"Well Hana, I was never one to doubt your ability." Uo said. "We can't give up hope. Tohru wouldn't give up hope on us if our situations were reversed, would she?"

"No, she wouldn't," Hatori thought to himself.

* * *

A young woman with two sleeping children on her shoulders was huddled against a seat cushion. An older, but young woman was propped up adjacent to them, unconscious.

"Miss, are you and your children all right?"

Tohru Honda looked up to see a man who was holding a lighter and small first aid kit in his hands. As weak as she felt and as much as her left side hurt, she tried to speak. "Are you from outside? Are the doors open?" she rasped. " The woman and the children need medical attention."

The man took the woman's hand across from Tohru and tried to wake her. " I'm afraid she doesn't need any medical attention," the man said sadly as he pulled the jacket covering her over her head. "I don't feel any pulse."

Tohru's heart began pounding rapidly and her breathing started to get heavier. If she had the energy, she would have cried, but all she could manage to do was to gasp for air.

"Miss, try to slow your breathing. You will pass out if you continue to hyperventilate."

She couldn't stop her rapid breathing, so he took her hands and forced them on his chest. "Breathe with me," he said looking into her eyes. "Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale."

Eventually her breathing slowed down to his. "Now, don't get yourself worked up again. It won't help the children to see you this way," he said moving the little girl, Sara, from Tohru's side to examine the cuts on her head.

"Are you from outside?" she asked, trying not to look at the lifeless body across from her.

"Unfortunately no; the doors are still jammed and we're still stuck here for the time being. Like you, I am a passenger on this train. My name is Frencis Nobunaga, and I am a nurse practitioner at Tokyo Memorial hospital. I was taking care of some of the passengers in the front of the car before I could come back here. I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner to help her."

Tohru looked sadly at the woman through the corner of her eyes. "She was these children's mother," she said softly.

Frencis sighed heavily as he finished examining Sara, who was slowly starting to wake. "Poor kids," he said shakily. "Have they at least had the opportunity to get a hold of loved ones to tell them that they are all right?"

Tohru took Sara back in her arms and slowly cooed the girl back to sleep. "No. They don't know any phone numbers and their mother was unconscious when I found her. I haven't called anyone either. My phone is my purse, but that flew out of my grasp after we ran off the tracks and flipped over. Even if I did have the strength to go look for it, I wouldn't know where to begin. I couldn't just call the phone and listen for the ring tone. You see, I was at a funeral earlier, and I put my phone on silent," she said sadly. Again she wanted to cry, but she couldn't find the strength to let out her tears.

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know. I would lend you my phone, but it gets no reception in here. Hey, what does your purse look like? I can ask other passengers if they have seen it."

Tohru perked up a little. "It's black with embroidered pink flowers on the straps."

"I'll keep an eye out for it. But in the meanwhile, don't lose hope. There are people outside right now trying to get us out of here as we speak."

Tohru tried to smile, but it was getting harder for her to do so. After Frencis had told her about the children's mother, she felt as weak as she felt when her own mother died. Once again, she was helpless in the tragedies that played around her.

"Before I move on to the next aisle, is there anyway you can move the little boy next to you. You said that he needed medical attention."

"I can't without hurting him further," She replied, rasping her voice again.

Frencis bent over her to see the boy the best he could in the darkness. "He definitely took a nasty blow to his head," he said, running his fingers lightly over the goose egg on the boy's forehead.

Frencis opened the first aid kit and gave Tohru three aspirin tablets. " Have him swallow one when he wakes up. You take the other two."

"Eh? Why? I'm fine, really."

"Don't kid yourself. Your cheeks are bright red, but you're shivering," he said as he closed the case of the first aid kit.

"That's because it's cold. Here," she said, handing the two pills meant for her back to him, "give these to someone more deserving than me."

He pushed her outreached hand back at her and closed her open palm. Then he felt her forehead. "If there is nothing wrong with you, then why is face hot to the touch. Take the pills. You are all these kids have right now, and they will need you to be strong for them."

Tohru nodded slowly in agreement and swallowed the aspirin when Frencis left her side. She rested her head back on the cushion behind her, and tried to close her eyes to rest. As tired as she was, she couldn't bring herself to sleep. It was so strange to her that hours ago, the thing she wanted most was to see everyone at Kyo's birthday party. Now the thing she wanted most was for them not to see her. Physically, and even mentally, she knew she was a mess. Sara had thrown up on Tohru's ivory coat as she tried to shield the girl when the train began to turn over on its side. Tohru also knew she had bags under her eyes from the lack of a week's worth of sleep. Before she left, she had tried to hide the bags with make up, but that was well worn off by now. And then, there was the fact that she had now experienced two deaths in the past week. One was a person she hardly knew. The other was a friend that she had relied on after she had left the Sohma's. Both deaths, especially the latter, cut deeper into the wound in her heart that was still festering since her mother's death.

"Frencis-san is right. I have to remain strong for Sara and Li," Tohru told herself. "They don't need to be alone right now. Their mother wouldn't want them to be alone. I can't feel sorry for myself now that they are counting on me."

"Miss, I found it."

Tohru looked to see Frencis standing next to her with a dark object in his hands. Her face lit up as the lighter he carried illuminated the pink embroidered flowers on her black purse strap.

She couldn't put into words how happy he just made her.

Frencis handed her the purse. "I found it in the very back of the train car. If your phone is still inside and working, you should call your boyfriend. I'm sure he's worried about you."

"Thank you so much!" she cried as she went through her purse. It took her a minute that he mentioned her having a boyfriend, and when she realized what he said, she immediately glanced back at Frencis to correct him that she didn't have one. However, before she could say the words, he was gone.

Tohru leaned over to see if he was moved up the aisle, but amid the darkness and the noise from outside, she couldn't see or hear any distinct voices in the train car that weren't close by. "He was here. I know my mind isn't playing tricks on me. I have my bag and the aspirin, so he did exist…"

Tohru shook her head and went back to rummaging around in her purse until she found her phone. Immediately she was taken shocked by how many calls she had missed. As Tohru scrolled down the fifty-six names on her "missed calls" list, a warning flashed that she had low battery power remaining in her phone. Without hesitation, she immediately pressed the _Talk_ button on the name that she that she had illuminated on her missed call list. "It's odd how after what Frencis-san said, I am calling this number. I just hope someone will be home to take the call," she thought as she heard the phone connecting.

* * *

Shigure, Ayame, and Kazuma were having a trivial conversation in the kitchen while their younger Sohma relatives were enjoying themselves in the living room. All three of them were trying to take their mind off the telephone.

"Shigure-kun, I read in the paper that your latest book was at the top of the best seller list again."

"Why Kazuma-dono, it's flattering that you'd notice! Yes, it is true that _Autumn Painted Cough_ is one of my more successful novellas."

"Are you going to make a sequel?" Ayame asked

"I wouldn't want to ruin a the story with sequel, but I rather partial about ruining it with a prequel. Perhaps, I shall call it, _Midsummer Tinted Gasp_," Shigure said philosophically.

"I'm a little perplexed. Wasn't that book a sequel to another story you wrote? Wouldn't that story be the prequel?" Kazuma asked. 

"Yes, and yes!"

"As you have some men's romance in the story," Ayame interjected. " I don't think it matters if it's a sequel or a prequel." 

"Why Aaya, what kind of Romance novelist do you take me for? Of course there'll be men's romance!"

Kazuma shook his head at his flamboyant younger relatives. Then suddenly, as if he had eyes in the back of his head, he felt someone staring at him turned around. "Kyo, what is it?" 

Kyo jumped. "How'd you know I was behind you?"

Kazuma smiled. "Call it parental intuition. What do you need?"

"Can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure."

Kazuma excused himself from the room and stepped outside with Kyo.

"Shishou, I don't know how to say this," Kyo said, looking down at the ground.

"What is it?"

"You may think I'm going crazy, but I have this feeling this that I am not supposed to be here."

Kazuma was taken aback by the comment. "And where exactly are you supposed to be if not here?"

"I'm not sure, but I really want to go to the dojo right now."

"The dojo? Kyo you know you are to remain here. We had this conversation before, and don't think because you are eighteen now I can't step in on behalf of your better judgement."

"It's not that I don't want to stay here, but I feel there is something I have to do right now. I don't know why I am feeling this way, but I have to go to the dojo."

Kazuma didn't know what to say. It wasn't like Kyo to talk in riddles. "Kyo, you can't go tonight. Tonight is your party."

"The party is practically over; everyone in the living room is either asleep or half asleep. Shishou, please, let's go to the dojo!" Kyo pleaded.

"Kyo, I don't understand what you're trying to say, but we'll go if it means so much to you."

"Then let's go right now," Kyo said taking Kazuma's arm.

"No, we'll go later when the others are asleep."

This obviously wasn't what Kyo wanted to hear, so he let go of Kazuma's arm and took off running.

"Kyo! Kyo, comeback!" he cried futilely.

"What's going on?" Shigure said as he came outside "What happened?"

"It's Kyo. He was acting strange and insisting to go to the dojo. Then all of a sudden he took off running. I've never seen him act like this before."

"We're going to have to go after him," Shigure sighed. "Aaya can take his car and…"

"No, that won't be necessary. It would be best if I go after him alone."

"It's the middle of February, Kazuma-dono, and it's snowing," Shigure said, shivering. "It's not safe out to walk in this weather."

"I am well aware of that, Shigure-kun." Kazuma sighed. "Call it parental intuition, but I feel I need to go to Kyo alone. Please tell the others that I am sorry I had to leave so abruptly."

Shigure nodded silently and watched Kazuma make his way down the snow-dusted driveway. When he couldn't see him anymore, Shigure went back inside to the kitchen. Ayame was talking to Yuki about what happened.

"Where's Shihan?" Yuki asked.

"He went after Kyo-kun. Did something happen in the living room while we were in the kitchen?"

"No. We were watching the new _Mogeta _DVD that Hiro brought over, and suddenly in the middle of the movie, Kyo got up and left the room. I know the movie was awful, but the way he left the room startled all of us."

"That must have been when he came to the kitchen," Ayame noted.

"What a stressful day," Shigure sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yuki-kun, could you go get Haa-kun? I need him to make me some tea."

Yuki shook his head. "Seriously, Shigure. You need to learn how to boil water," he said as he left the room.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Shigure muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Yuki yelled from the hallway.

"So, Gure-san, what do we do now?" Ayame asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Aaya? We wait."

* * *

Back at the train station, Hatori and Mayu had gone to talk to some officials, leaving Uo and Hana on a bench near the departure and arrival screens.

"Hanajima, are you okay?" Uo asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," Hana replied.

"You've been awfully quiet. Are you worried about Tohru?"

"Yes, but that's not why I have been quiet. I just finished relaying some of Tohru's waves to someone who I thought would appreciate them. He may not right now, but someday, he'll thank me."

"He? You don't mean you sent her waves to…"

Hana laughed slightly to herself. "Yes. Project "get Tohru-kun and Kyo-kun back together" must continue. Do you want to go get something hot to drink? I'm cold."

"I was just about to suggest the same thing. Do you want to see if the _Starbucks_ near the entrance of the station is still open?"

"That sounds most agreeable. A pumpkin spice cappuccino sounds good right now."

"Do you think that we'll hear from Tohru soon, Hanajima?" Uo asked as they started walking toward the neon green Starbucks sign.

"I have a feeling," Hana replied, "that we'll hear from her sooner than you think."

* * *

When Kazuma went into the dojo building, the first thing he noticed were Kyo's shoes thrown off hastily near the entrance. As he walked through the front of the house, the next thing he noticed was that the phone was missing and there was a new message on the answering machine. Kazuma wearily pressed the play button, not knowing what to expect.

"Message One at 10:15 PM," said the answering machine recording.

"_Hello Shishou-san. This is Tohru Honda_..."

Her voice was faint on the recording, so Kazuma quickly tried to turn up the volume to hear her more clearly. "_I'm very sorry for not calling back earlier and for worrying everyone. I was unable to get to my phone until just a moment ago. Please tell Kyo that I am so sorry that I couldn't be at his surprise party tonight. I hope that it went well, and that everyone had a good time, especially the birthday Kitty._"

"_I don't know if the others know where I am right now, but if they do, tell them not to worry. I am still stuck on the train, but I am fine. Really, I am fine. I'm sure that I'll get out tonight, and when I do, I'll try to get in touch. Again, please, don't worry about me. I am doing…_"

Tohru's voice then was interrupted by the voice of child.

"_Tohru-san, mother's not moving. Is she still asleep?_"

Kazuma listened to the deafening silence that followed that comment. "_Yes, Li-kun. She's still sleeping. Please don't disturb her._"

"_I have to go,_" Tohru whispered shakily into the phone. "_I'll try to contact everyone again as soon as I can. But if I'm not able to or for some reason I can't get off the train, please tell Kyo I am sorry for tonight and that I really do love him." _

The message ended and Kazuma quickly reached to grabbed the phone to call her back. But all he grabbed was the air that took up the space of where the phone was supposed to be.

"Kyo! Kyo are you here?" Kazuma yelled as he went swiftly through the building. "Kyo! Where are you, Kyo?"

He heard a muffling noise from within the kitchen, and went to investigate. Inside Kyo was on the floor by the pantry door with the face-looking stain, sobbing. The cordless phone was in his hands.

"She…she won't answer her phone," Kyo sobbed. "Why won't she answer, Shishou? Does she know that I'm on the other end? Does she know that I would do anything for her? Does she know that I still love her, too? If so, then why the Hell won't she answer her damn phone?"

Kyo began dialing Tohru's number again, but Kazuma took the phone from Kyo's hands and embraced him. Kyo cried harder in Kazuma's shoulder at that moment than he had ever cried in his life.

* * *

Author's Note: So… even I don't know what to say after this chapter. I hope everyone got the answers they were looking for in this chap. Sorry for the long wait for There were some things that couldn't be said before. The next visit to the present in the story will be much later. There is much more of the story to be told before the next Tohru update can be told. It gets a lot more interesting from here. Just remember that there is a large space of time between the present story about the train and the events that are happening in Tohru's past. Things have to happen for the rest of the story to make sense.

Speaking of making sense… has anyone else noticed how whenever Halloween comes along, people watch the most idiotic movies? Last night, I watched _Hellraiser_ (so 80s!) and then today (Saturday) I went to see _Saw II_ . Wow. What a waste of $4.75. I guess I am not a horror movie person. I hate it when movies show gore just for the sake of showing gore. It makes me sick (says the girl who wants to be a surgeon).

Of all the craziness that has happened this past week in my classes, I have one new bit of wisdom to go in my _Tome of Useful Knowledge _that I have learned at college here in Texas. Alcohol, surprisingly, can actually help you with math. In statistics this week, my prof told us that man who worked for _Guinness _came up with the mathematical chart used in calculating error in statistics. He had to publish under the pseudonym "Student T" because no one believed that a simple worker at a distillery in Ireland would come up with something so useful. So the next time you're in a Stats class and have to use a Student T chart, think of that poor soul back in Ireland all those years ago. ( Even though I am dead serious about this story, please don't think I am pushing drinking because of it. Alcohol smells really bad and drunk people are dumb.)

Now… I get to my favorite part…my major shout out to my readers and reviewers! Oh my, how awesome are you? Super awesome, that's how awesome! I must say a major thanks to my reviewers for chap 10.

**Karlis87**: I'm glad you enjoy the story. I like it too, but I am a little biased. : )

**Hypermikogirl**: Thanks for your sweet review. I hope I can answer your questions in later chapters about Yuki, Kyo, and Mel.

**Miss Ahem**: What I can I say to you? You are just so super awesome, except when you don't get online when I tell you to. Oh yeah, why do I have a feeling there isn't enough Shigure in this chapter either: P

**CallaRose4ever**: Thanks for the review and I am glad that you are reading the story! I have a hard time writing for some of the characters, especially Haru. But I will try harder to make a better distinction between his personalities in later chaps.

**DolphinDreamer**: I hope this chapter answered some questions for you. : )

**Klove0511**: Another Phantom fan! I hope I do not disappoint.

**Dark Inu Fan**: Yeah! Another review from you! Consistency is awesome! Honestly, I really don't know who her first kiss is going to be…could it be…Kyo ?

Thanks to all the readers out there. Review! Review! Review! Until Chap 12 (which will be back in the past again)- Lani out.


	12. A Pact Made With a Bunny

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: same as chap 1-11

Chapter 12: A Pact Made With a Bunny

The start of the new semester brought two new controversies into the student ranks of Kaibara Public High School: Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma. As soon as their teacher called their names on the roster in homeroom, the campus began buzzing with rumors that more of Prince Yuki's cousins now attended the school. Already it was the third day of the new term, and Momiji and Haru's following among the girls at the school was steadily growing by the minute.

"Yuki!" Momiji exclaimed as he arrived at the usual lunch table, " I love high school! Everyone is so friendly!"

"What he means is that all the girls are friendly," Haru said as he sat next to Yuki. "But I can't complain. There are some cute girls that go to this school."

"There are way too many girls here if you ask me. It's way too dangerous," Kyo muttered as he took his seat.

"Why do you say that, Orangey? You don't like girls?" Uo asked as she sat next to him.

"WHAT? Shut up you damn…"

"This news is relieving to hear," Hana interjected. "Arisa and I believed that we would have to spy on you and Tohru-kun on your first date."

"Now that we know that you don't like girls, you've saved us the trouble," Uo added.

Kyo looked at the two of them with such fury. Yuki looked like he was going to be sick.

"The thought of Honda-san and the stupid cat together is revolting. Why would she ever go out with him?" Yuki thought angrily.

Haru stepped in to quell the impending fight. "So, where is Honda-san? Is she not eating lunch today?"

"She's talking to Shiraki-sensei about her schedule this semester," Hana replied. "Tohru-kun wanted us to go ahead because it was going to be a while. Her waves were full of anxiety when I talked to her, though. Perhaps we should go see if everything is all right, Arisa. "

"Let's give her a few more minutes, and then we'll go. But nevertheless," Uo said, turning her attention toward Yuki and Kyo, "you guys better not be the cause of any unnecessary worrying for her. Tohru is very good at hiding her true feelings. Don't think that just because she doesn't show it, she's not stressed."

"Don't you think we're aware of that, you stupid Yankee?" Kyo replied.

"Tohru-kun always had anxious waves before her dance and music recitals," Hana commented. "This time, her waves are different; they're fluctuating at higher levels than before. It makes sense for this play is very important to Tohru-kun because she connects it to the memory of her mother. I wouldn't doubt that she is doing her best to make her mother happy at her play practices and trying her hardest to do well at school. So, as Arisa said before, it would behoove Tohru if none of you don't cause any unnecessary stress for her."

"When is the opening night for the play, anyway?" Haru interrupted.

"April 17," Kyo and Momiji said at the same time.

"Someone is anxious," commented Uo. " I suppose you all have tickets to the show and your suits are already picked out and pressed."

"Suits?" Kyo said alarmed. "We have to wear a _suit_ to this thing?"

"Were you going to wear a dress?" Uo asked.

"Who is wearing a dress, Uo-chan?" Tohru asked as she joined the table.

Everyone at the table looked at Kyo.

"I AM NOT!" he yelled.

"If Kyo wears a dress to your play, can I wear one too, Tohru?" Momiji asked.

"Eh?" Tohru exclaimed. "Kyo-kun why are you going to wear a…"

Kyo smacked the back of her head lightly. "I am not going to wear a dress, moron."

"Oh, that reminds me," Yuki interrupted, turning to his cousins, "don't forget that we're meeting Hatori outside after school."

"Is everything okay, Yuki-kun? Why Hatori-san is coming here?" Tohru asked.

"Everything is fine," he said smiling. "Don't worry about us. We worry about you, Honda-san. You haven't touched your lunch at all."

Tohru looked at her lunch in her bento box. "I am really not that hungry. Would anyone like my lunch?"

"Tohru-kun, you have to eat something," Hana chided. "You have to go to practice after school."

"I know, but I just don't feel hungry right now."

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other briefly. They both knew that Tohru didn't eat anything for breakfast that morning and hardly ate anything for dinner the night before.

"Are you well, Honda-san?" Haru asked.

"Yes, I think so. Do I not look well?" she asked worried.

Hana and Uo waited for them to answer her, but Kyo, Yuki, and Haru looked away uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, Tohru," Momiji said finally, "Ha'ri is coming here after school; if you are not feeling well, you can talk to him about it."

Tohru glanced at everyone at the table. She knew all of them were worried about her, so she picked up her chopsticks and posed them over a pile of rice in her bento. "Okay Momiji-kun. But, really, I am fine."

"Just keep a smile on your face and everything will be all right," she thought as she forced herself to eat.

While other conversations picked up at the table, Kyo remained silent and sat stared at her as she ate her lunch. He had a feeling something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

Tohru dragged her feet to her locker after school. Her teacher had sent her to the nurse's office the last period of the day because she had looked ill. The nurse didn't find anything wrong with her, but since she looked fatigued, she let Tohru sleep on the cot in the office. Tohru had only meant to sleep for a few minutes, but she ended up sleeping through the rest of the period and missing the first and second dismissal bells. 

"Hi Mom," Tohru drowsily said as she opened her locker after school. She looked at the picture of her mother that was hung up in her locker and smiled. "I'm off to another practice today. Wish me luck."

Tohru grabbed her practice bag that was shoved in the back of her locker and pulled it out. She then looked back at her mother to say goodbye, but as she opened her mouth to say it, she stopped and stared at the picture. " I don't want you to worry about me, Mom. I am going to be fine. I have two and a half weeks until opening night and three months of performances afterwards. I have your fighting spirit within me, Mom. I can make it through this. I'm fine, really," she said to the picture. Tohru knew that things weren't fine at all, and she was on the verge of breaking down and crying in the middle of the hallway.

"Who are you talking to?"

Tohru shut her locker door and saw Kyo leaning on the lockers next to her.

"Eh? Kyo-kun, when did you get here?"

"Just now. Hey, why are you crying?"

Tohru rubbed her eyes with her hands. Her fingers were wet with tears that had formed on the edges of her eyelids. "I'm just a little tired. I overslept in the nurse's office last period, and I missed the bell." she said as she rubbed her hands on her skirt.

Kyo sighed. "Why don't you skip practice today and go home and rest."

"I can't do that, Kyo-kun. Today is a full dress rehearsal. I have to go."

"But, you don't seem well, Tohru."

"Kyo-kun, you and the others are so sweet to worry about me, but I am going to be fine. I think I just need some more sleep. I'll go to bed early tonight so I'll look better tomorrow."

"Tohru, it's not your exactly looks that everyone is concerned about. You always look," he was about to say beautiful but he caught himself. "You always look…happy. But sometimes, it's…it's easy for others to tell when you're really not happy at all. That's why…you being happy, genuinely happy, is very important. Because, when you're not happy…" he said looking at his shoes and anywhere else he could to avoid eye contact. He was a little embarrassed that he saying these things to her in such a public area of the school, despite the locker area being empty.

"KYO! Stop flirting with Tohru!" Momiji yelled from the opposite end of the row of lockers. "We're waiting outside for you!"

"I'm sorry Momiji-kun!" Tohru yelled back.

"Tohru, don't be sorry! It's not your fault Kyo is such a shameless flirt!"

"I'm going to kill that damn perky rabbit," Kyo said under his breath.

"If they're waiting, you should go, Kyo-kun." Tohru said sadly.

"You're not coming outside to meet Hatori?"

"I can't; I have to talk to Sensei to get the homework that I missed last period and about schedule conflicts again. It might take a while, so you better go ahead. Hatori-san is a really busy man, and for him to come to the school to see you and the others must make this a very special occasion."

"Kyo! I'm going to tell Kagura that you were flirting with Tohru!" Momiji yelled again.

"Shut up! Like I care!" he yelled back.

"Kyo-kun, you should go. They're waiting for you."

Kyo sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll see you after practice," he said as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

Tohru smiled. "Okay. And Kyo-kun, I really am happy that you and the others care about me so much."

He turned and smiled slightly at her. He didn't mean to smile, but it just came out naturally. When she returned his smile, he rolled his eyes, walked down the row of locker, and smacked Momiji in the head.

"Waahh! What was that for?" Momiji whined.

"Stop making me look like an idiot in front of her."

"Kyaa! I knew it! You have the hots for Tohru!" Momiji said excitedly.

This prompted another smack to Momiji's head. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

Momiji and Kyo made their way outside to where they were supposed to meet Hatori. But to Kyo's utter horror, it wasn't Hatori that was standing with Yuki and Haru by the gate.

"KYO-KUN! MY LOVE!"

"Oh crap," Kyo said under his breath. He turned to run, but his reflexes weren't fast enough and Kagura Sohma soon tackled him.

"Kyo-kun! I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you since Valentine's Day! It has felt like an eternity!"

"Get off me! An eternity wouldn't be a long enough time to stay away from you!"

Kagura put him in one of her signature death grips. "Why would you say something like that, Dearest?" she said through her teeth.

"I…can't…breathe…"

"Kagura, it may be best to let him go. You won't be able to see him in his new suit if he is dead," Shigure said as he walked over to Kyo and Kagura.

Kyo tried to catch his breath while making sense of the situation. "Shigure…what…are you and Kagura doing…here? Where's Hatori, and why am I getting a suit? I hate suits."

"Hatori had an emergency to tend to, so that's why he's not here. I was at the main house when it happened, so, naturally he asked me to be the one take you and the others suit shopping today. I thought this might be a good opportunity to make all of you look more respectable and for you and Kagura to bond."

"Shii-chan is _so_ thoughtful!" Kagura chimed.

Kyo shot Shigure a "I'm going to get you for this" glance. "This is moronic! Hatori must have been really desperate to ask you; you hardly ever wear a suit! And you still haven't answered me why I need one anyway."

"I thought it obvious, Kyon! You and the others are going to need to wear suits when we go to see Tohru-kun's play. But, if you really don't want wear one, you don't have to go see our little starlet on her opening night. I'll just tell her that you don't want to see her perform when she gets home from practice tonight."

"If you tell her that I'll…"

"Then you're coming shopping with us!" Kagura exclaimed. "I'm so excited!" Kagura then dragged Kyo over to where the others were standing.

"I told you Yun-chan that he would come!" she proclaimed.

"So it seems you were right after all, Kagura-nee," Yuki sullenly replied. He didn't want Kyo to come with them, especially after what Hana said at lunch.

Flashback

_"Arisa and I believed that we would have to spy on you and Tohru-kun on your first date."_

End flashback

That thought still lingered in his mind. Yuki didn't want to believe that the cat would ever want to date Tohru, but after the onsen incident, he couldn't ignore the possibility. "I will not lose Honda-san to that idiot. I just won't," he thought to himself, still brooding.

"Hey Yuki, are you coming?" Haru said, tugging at his sleeve. The others had already taken off.

"Yeah. I am coming."

"Hey, are you okay? You look upset."

"I was just thinking about something disturbing, that's all. I'm fine now."

"You sound a little like Honda-san when you say that."

Yuki shook his head and chuckled. "Do I really?"

"Just a little."

"Haru, you don't think that she's ill, do you?"

"I don't think so, but you know her better than I do. However, she has been acting strange ever since…" Haru's words began to trail off.

"Since what?"

"Forget it," Haru said shaking his head. "Can you believe that we have to wear a suit to Honda-san's play? I agree with Kyo when he said it's moronic, but at least one person looks happy about it. Look how Kagura's still dragging Kyo along," he said as he glanced ahead at Shigure, Kyo, Momiji, and Kagura.

"Haru, don't change the subject. What do you know about Honda-san?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Look Yuki, I consider us close, but I'm not the person you should be asking if you want to know what's bothering Honda-san."

"And who should I be asking if not you? It's obvious that you know something. Tell me, Haru."

"You should ask her yourself if you really want to know. It's really not my place to tell you, just like it's not my place to tell her that you like her."

Yuki's eyebrows arched. "What? No! It's… I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Why?

"Because…"

"You know, I heard a rumor from Momiji that the morning you were to leave the onsen, Honda-san was found in Kyo's bed. Was that true?"

Yuki stopped walking. He looked really mad. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Honda-san doesn't seem like the type of person who would do something to make you upset. There must have been a legit reason…"

"There was," Yuki said as he started walking again; his fists were still clenched. "She couldn't sleep in the room that she shared with Momiji, so she left to go to a different room. That stupid cat had found her in the middle of the night, and then he let her sleep in his bed so that she could sleep by herself. However, instead of leaving like he was supposed to do, he stayed in the room on the opposite of the screen. The idiot slept on the floor on the other side, MY side, so that if something happened to her, he would be there."

"That sounds…so unlike Kyo. That was kinda nice of him."

"NO IT WAS NOT!"

Haru hadn't seen Yuki so angry in a long time, but then again, they were talking about Kyo at the present.

"Yuki, are you jealous of Kyo's friendship with Honda-san?"

"No, that's absurd. I have no problem with her having friends, even if it is that vulgar cat."

"Then why are you getting so bent out of shape about what happened?"

"I…don't know," Yuki thought to himself. "These emotions I have, they're rather ugly, aren't they? If Honda-san were to see me like this…"

"Yuki, I think whatever your answer may be," Haru said, cutting off the silence between them just then, "you won't help her by making her choose between you and Kyo right now. Remember what Honda-san's friends said at lunch; she doesn't need any unnecessary stress. So, the best advice I can give you is to remain her friend for the time being. Besides," he said changed his intonation to a more lighthearted tone, " at least it's guaranteed that at the play you'll look ten times in your suit than Kyo."

"What?"

"I'm telling you for the last time, Kagura," both Haru and Yuki overheard Kyo yell, "I don't care what color your dress is, I am not wearing a pink suit!"

Yuki shook his head. He might look better in a suit than Kyo, but he knew he would need more than looks to win Tohru's heart.

* * *

"All right ladies, line up out here!" Shigure yelled in the dressing room of the department store. "I want to see you all dressed before you take off the clothes." 

"Man, I need a smoke," Shigure thought to himself.

He had thought earlier that taking his four younger relatives shopping together would be a piece of cake. But, with Momiji running around the store squealing, Kyo yelling at the Kagura for entering his dressing room, and the random fan girls looming around the store trying to get a picture of Yuki in his suit, Shigure was tired. He had done more work in the past few hours at the store than he usually did in a week at his computer.

Momiji, Haru, and Yuki left their respective dressing rooms. "Hmm…too bad Ayaa couldn't make it. He knows more about these kind of things than I do," he said as he inspected the trio like an army general.

Momiji was the first up for inspection. "From the looks of it, you're going to need to get your suit altered, Momitchi; you're swimming in the sleeves and pants. However, I do like the light blue shirt and yellow and blue polka-dotted bow tie. It's very…"

"Cute!" Momiji finished.

"Exactly!" Shigure said as he moved on to Haru. "Haa-kun…black suit, white shirt, and black and silver striped necktie. I shouldn't be surprised at lack of color, but somehow, I am. You know, I saw a pink and violet tie around here somewhere…"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself. Now speaking of pink…" Shigure said, moving on to Yuki, "what would your brother call the color of this shirt: mauve or rose?"

"Why does that matter?" Yuki said annoyed.

"As I said before, I am no clothes expert, but the shirt does go well with your navy blue suit and your tie. Now, Yuki-kun, about your tie… now far be it for me to chastise a man in love…"

"What are you insinuating?" Yuki said agitatedly.

"Nothing, except your tie choice is well…how can I say this…it looks fine…but, it's a little…"

"Cute!" Momiji said.

Yuki looked at his light blue silk tie with tiny embroidered strawberries. If Tohru's reaction were to be anything like Momiji's, then he knew he picked the right tie.

"I was going to say desperate Momitchi, but I guess you can describe the tie as cute, too. Well, that's takes care of the three of you; where's Kyo-kun?" Shigure asked.

"I'm not coming out!" he yelled. "I told you I don't like suits! I look like an idiot."

"You always look like an idiot," Yuki responded.

"Kyo, stop acting like a girl and get out here. You're not the only one who doesn't like wearing a suit," Haru said back to him.

"Would you come out if I go get Kagura?" Momiji innocently asked.

"I think that would make things worse, Momiji," Haru replied.

"Kagura is not out there with you?" inquired Kyo.

"No. She's fending off my…I mean, Yuki's fan girls." Shigure answered.

The door to the dressing room cracked open, and Kyo peered to see Shigure was telling the truth. When he believed the coast was clear, he slowly stepped out of the room, and the four guys burst out laughing.

"Preparing for a flood, Kyo-kun?" Shigure laughed.

"Shut up!" Kyo steamed. His olive green suit was way too short for him. The sleeves of the jacket showed too much of the pale yellow cuff of his shirt, and his pant hems hit four inches above his ankles. His puce colored tie was dangling around his neck, untied.

"Only you, Kyon, could make a hundred-thousand yen suit look cheap," Shigure sighed. "This suit is the longest legnth in your size, so it will just have to be altered. Now stop looking angrily at us, Kyo; it's your own fault for being so tall. I'm done inspecting, so everyone go change so we can get out of here. Man, I need a smoke."

The four of them went back into their respective dressing rooms to change. Kyo was the first one done, and as he began walking out with his suit, he heard Kagura's voice outside the dressing rooms mixed with Shigure's. He then immediately opened the nearest dressing room to hide.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" Momiji asked as he looked over his shoulder. He was in front of the mirror trying to undo his bow tie.

"Be quiet. Kagura is right outside," he whispered.

"Really, Kyo?" Momiji said loudly.

"I said shut up!" Kyo hissed back.

"Kyo…"

"What can I do to make you be quiet?"

"I need help with my tie. It won't come off."

Kyo sighed and went over to help him. He finally got it loose and Momiji took it off.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it."

"I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier, Kyo. You looked so funny!"

Kyo rolled his eyes and smacked Momiji on the head. "It wasn't funny."

"Yes it was!" Momiji giggled. "We're total opposites Kyo! I need to be taller and you need to be shorter."

"You missed that you're annoyingly perky, and I can't stand you."

"But Kyo why do you say that? I am going to help you!"

"What? How are you going to help me?"

"I am going to help you with Tohru, silly!"

"That again? Mind your own business."

"But Tohru is my business! You like her, don't you?"

"Stop saying that."

"It's true, isn't it? All of us like her. We wouldn't be here getting suits for her play if we didn't like her. And, you know, it's really obvious you and Yuki like her a lot. I've been thinking that Yuki has Haru to help him with Tohru, but you don't have anyone, Kyo. So therefore, I have decided to help you get together with Tohru!"

Kyo was taken aback. He didn't know if he should hit Momiji on the head again or tell him not to bother. "Why would you do a thing like that? Even…even if what you say is slightly, infinitesimally true…shouldn't you be helping Haru with that damn rat too? He's a rightful member of the zodiac, isn't he?"

"But, Tohru wouldn't care about something like that, would she?"

Kyo stood up. "I think I'd rather take my chances with Kagura right now."

"Don't worry Kyo! I'll take care of things!"

"Whatever. Do what you want."

Kyo left the dressing room and was soon tackled by Kagura, and she didn't let him go, despite protests, until after everyone was done changing. After they all paid for the suits, they left the store.

"Whose turn is it to pick up our little starlet?" Shigure asked as they got outside. "It is about that time to go bring her home."

"It's Wednesday, so its my turn," Kyo replied.

"But Kyo-kun, don't you want to walk me home?" Kagura asked.

"No. What gave you that idea?"

"Isn't natural that lovers walk together?"

"We're not lovers."

"Can I go with you when you pick up, Tohru?" Momiji interrupted.

"No way. She has a dress rehearsal today and I was going to…" Kyo stopped himself. He could have kicked himself for opening his big mouth.

"You were going to try to sneak into her rehearsal, weren't you?" said Shigure.

"Shut up."

"Her practice today is a dress rehearsal? I really want to go with you now, Kyo!" Momiji squealed.

"No!"

"I want to go now, too," Haru said.

"If you're going Haru, then I want to go. Last time you went, you got to the backstage area," Yuki added.

"NO! No one is coming with me!"

"But Kyo-kun, who is going to walk me home?" Kagura asked.

"Walk yourself home."

Kagura put him in a strangle hold.

"Hmm," Shigure interrupted. "I know the way to settle this fairly. All four of you, I am thinking of a number between one and ten. The two that guess the most over the number gets to go pick up Tohru-kun. The other two come with me and Kagura back to the main house."

"I'm not playing your stupid game, Shigure. It's my turn to get Tohru!" Kyo said as he maneuvered out of Kagura's grip.

"All those in favor in overruling Kyo and relinquishing him of his turn, raise your right hand," Shigure said diplomatically.

Everyone raised their hands.

"You can't do that!"

"We just did," Yuki replied.

"All righty then, what are your numbers, boys?"

"Six," said Momiji.

"Eight," said Haru.

"Two," said Yuki.

Kyo sighed. "Three."

"The number was four. Yuki and Kyo are coming with Kagura and me."

"What? But it's my turn!" Kyo yelled.

"Yuki can take my place, Sensei. I wanted to stop at the hospital on the way back anyway," Haru interrupted.

"Thanks Haru," Yuki replied.

"Well then," Shigure said. "That's settled. I'll see you at home with our little flower, Yuki. And, don't forget to drop off Momitchi at the main house on your way back."

"I won't forget. See you later."

"WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE! IT'S MY…" Kyo yelled.

His complaints were said in vain, and Momiji shoved his garment bag into his arms. "Thanks for taking this back to the main house for me, Kyo!"

"Hold on just one minute! I never said…"

"Don't worry Kyo, I'll take care of everything with Tohru," Momiji whispered to him.

"No! Don't do anything! "

"Come Kyo-kun," Kagura said putting her arms around him and dragging him backwards. "Let's go."

Kyo tried to break loose of Kagura's hold, but every time he tried, she grabbed on tighter. He watched Yuki and Momiji take off in the direction of the theatre as Kagura dragged him along backwards, and it made him angry. "Dumb rabbit," he thought as he watched Momiji skip beside Yuki, "if he does anything stupid in front of Tohru at the theatre, I'll make him wish he wasn't born."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Whoot! Another chapter is complete. I must apologize to those who expected this sooner. I have some serious drama piled on me last week by certain people who are not worth mentioning (a.k.a. loser profs), and last weekend I was out of town. I know; it's still an excuse, but seriously, I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD! I just hope this chap was as enjoyable and more lighthearted than the last. It was originally going to be a lot longer, but I have a 20 page cut off for my chaps now and this chap was dangerously approaching the cut off. 

I know there was a lot of drama last chap, but I wanted to get to a certain point in the present, and that involved lots of drama. So Sorry if last chap felt like a soap opera, but soap operas aren't bad…they're quite entertaining. : )

So I went out of town last weekend (nov.5-6) to see a Broadway show in Houston for my birthday. No, it's not my birthday yet (not to drop any specific dates, but for all fellow nerds out there it is the day the new _Harry Potter_ movie comes out. I'll be 20 – man, I feel like an old lady; I'll be no longer a teenager! Sob! ), but I really wanted to see this show because it is one of my favorites and it wouldn't be in Houston anymore on my birthday. The show I saw was called _Wicked_, and it's about the Wicked Witch of the West of _The Wizard of Oz _fame. Man, was it a great show! If you're a fan of _Phantom of the Opera_, I highly recommend you going to see it on tour if it comes close to your home. Anyway, I felt like mentioning this because this play will have something to do with the story soon. ( oh by the way Ms. Ahem…I got frisked at the airport ( third time in a row!) and my flight attendant was from Iowa. Thought you'd find this amusing.)

Anyway, enough about me and my escapades. Oh reviewers…how I love thee! You seriously helped me get through my week, so I must thank ye twenty-times over.

**Ms. Ahem**: Nice to hear from you Princess Peach, finally… gosh. Maybe I should have just climbed in a tree on Oak Dr. J/K. Just call me sometime, sheesh. Hope there's enough Shii-chan is to your liking. And I am glad you got the inside joke last chap (the project…).

**Hypermikogirl: **I'm moved that you almost cried last chap. Everything will be in the past for a while, so just hang tight ( and keep reviewing) . : )

**Bergerac: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I was so excited to get your review because you actually asked a question (besides the obvious ones : P ) that I wanted to be posed in last chap: was Tohru at Mel's funeral before she got on the train? Of course I won't say yes or no because there are other people she will meet later in the story, but I did want someone to be thinking that was Mel. Please try to be patient with me until that is revealed and thanks for the review.

**Dark Inu Fan**: Your review was awesome because it made me almost re-post the whole last chapter. At first I had to agree with you about your point with Hatori. But then, as I thought about it more and more, I came to the conclusion that it is proven that you can put a person under hypnosis ( if you can erase their memories afterward is a different story, but still you can put a person under); however, even it is super cool that Hana can feel and at times manipulate "waves", there is no way that one could prove that such waves exist in real life. So that's why I think Hatori didn't believe in them in chap 11. I know you probably weren't expecting such a long explanation, but I really do appreciate such questions and your reviews.

**CallaRose4ever**: Your review made me blush. I am glad you liked last chap. I didn't quite understand the part about _Sleeping with the Enemy_ though. I looked up the movie on Yahoo, but I was still a little puzzled after reading the summary. I probably will end up renting the movie later because I really want to know what you meant. It sounds like a good movie.

**Karlis87**: Thanks for the review! Feel free to ask questions about the story if I haven't answered them already in the story.

**Klove0511: **Yeah, so I may or may not have gone a little overboard with the intensity of the last chap, but I am glad you enjoyed it. I really do appreciate your comment about the legnth of the chapter. I get a little self conscious about how long the chaps are sometimes, but at least I know one person appreciates them ( besides me of course). I promise that when the story returns to the present, it will be even more gripping. But for now, just enjoy the build-up to the "grippiness" of the present. : )

**Crazy Daisy**: Consider yourself cool because I usually just respond to people who actually submit a written review and not to people who yell at me over the phone. I think I am turning you into a musical junkie. You like _Phantom_, _Wicked_, and _Rent._ My influence on you is finally doing some good! Just submit a review next time, you Lazy bum. (heart u chica!)

Major thanks to those who have read the story so far and to those who review! You help keep me writing the story (especially when I am supposed to be writing Organic lab reports). So keep on reading and reviewing. I hope to finish the next chap while I am still 19. As I said before, I was going to put what will happen in that chap in this one, but it would have made this chap entirely too long. So…we'll just have to wait for Tohru's first kiss from a Sohma in the next chap, won't we? I still haven't decided yet who it will be, but I have a pretty good inkling _who_ it should be. So until chap 13…this is Lani (with a La) or Ani (the L is silent) out. (oh, _Wicked_, I love thee…) :P


	13. Kiss and Tell

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: same as chap 1-12

Chapter 13: Kiss and Tell

Yuki only asked Momiji for one thing as they entered the theatre.

"Momiji, please, don't run off."

"Okay!"

Yuki sighed. "Thank you. For a second, I thought you were going to be difficult. Now let's go see if we can find Honda-san."

"Look, Yuki! There's Tohru!" Momiji said excitedly.

Yuki's got a lump in his throat, and quickly turned around; a group of people coming out of the main theatre, but none of them were her.

"Momiji, you must have been mistaken," he said, turning back around. But as he turned to face Momiji, the rabbit was gone.

* * *

During her break, Tohru sat in her dressing room staring at her biology homework. Not a single thing made sense. 

"Pasteurization? Autoclave? What is this stuff? It's like a foreign language!" she panicked.

Suddenly, in the middle of her studies, the dressing room door swung open and a blonde hair boy tackled her. Tohru tried to make sense of the situation as smoke filled the room. When she became cognizant of what just happened, she got up quickly to shut the door.

"Momiji-kun? What are you…how did you…I'm confused," she stuttered.

"I sneaked backstage," the rabbit said cheerfully. "I'm so happy I found you alone, Tohru! I have something to tell you about Kyo!"

Tohru gasped, fearing the worst. "Oh my goodness! Is he all right?"

"There is no need to worry! I have good news! Kyo has a secret…"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Tohru, it's Mel!" said a voice on the other side. "Are you all right? There was smoke coming from your dressing room!"

"Yes, everything is all right. Thank you!" she answered back.

"Good. You're not changing, are you?"

"No, but I can't really talk right now."

Mel opened the door to the dressing room and came inside anyway. " You sound upset. Are you sure you are okay?"

"No…yes….I mean…I'm just a little overwhelmed that's all," she said gripping Momiji tightly so that he wouldn't move.

"What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Biology homework…and other things…"

"Well, I may not to help with the other things, but biology homework I can do. Show me what you're working on."

Tohru pointed to the set problems in her book on her dressing table.

"Hmm…this is easy, Tohru. When I was a biology major back at…"

"You were a biology major at your old school?" she asked, surprised

"Yeah. But then I changed my major junior year to music. That didn't go over too well with my parents."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. They expected me to be a doctor all my life. However, I just didn't care for it, and I was just doing it to make my parents happy. But then again, I didn't quite like being a music major either. When you go to college, Tohru, just remember when you end up as a vocal major, do it because you want to do it, not because everyone expects that of you."

"Oh, I am not going to college. After I graduate from high school, I am going to go find work."

"Don't say things like that just yet. You still have time to decide what you want to do with your life. Who knows what lies in store for you? You may end up to be the doctor I never was."

Tohru laughed. "I don't think so; I am not that smart."

"Do you know what they call a doctor who fails a class in medical school, Tohru?"

Tohru looked blankly at him. "Umm, I don't know. What do you call him?"

"Doctor."

Momiji began to stir restlessly in Tohru's lap, and Tohru gripped tighter.

"Mel, I think I can handle the homework. It's all coming back to me so clearly now."

"All right then, I'll quiz you," he said, looking at her homework. "What is an autoclave?"

Tohru looked around the dressing room, thinking somehow that the answer might be written on a mirror or on the floor.

"Tohru, do you cook rice with a rice cooker?"

"Yes!"

"The rice cooker uses water pressure to cook the rice, right?"

"I think so…"

"Well an autoclave works the same way. An autoclave sanitizes beakers and petri dishes with the use of water pressure. The high pressure kills off the bacteria just like it cooks rice in a pressure cooker."

"That sort of makes sense. But I still don't know what pasteurization is…"

Mel smiled. "That reminds me of joke… There were these two cannibals and they were eating a clown. They both take a bite and one turns to the other and asks 'Does this taste funny to you?' and the other replies 'No. Its been pasteurized!' " He started laughing hysterically.

"Eh? I don't get it Mel. What does pasteurization have to do with clowns and cannibals?"

Mel controlled his laughter. " You see, the clown tastes funny because he's a clown, but since he's been pasteurized he shouldn't taste funny at all."

She stared blankly at him. "I still don't understand your joke."

"That's all right; you'll figure it out sooner or later. You know, it has felt like a while since we've talked like this. I've was beginning to think you hated me."

Tohru let her grip of Momiji loosen a little, but he remained still. " I don't hate you! I thought you hated me for what happened last time we talked!"

"Huh? What happened last time? Wait, I remember… Oh Tohru, I was upset, but not at you. I was upset at myself for being so careless with something so important. If word got that I was on Lithium pills," he whispered. "I wouldn't have job right now. I would be considered a major liability if the manager or the director found out that I was taking them. It's not that I'm taking the pills for bad reasons; it's just that sometimes I need them. So, don't think what happened earlier is your fault, okay? I should have been more grateful that you found them instead of someone else. So, are we cool?"

Tohru shook her head in understanding. "We're cool."

"Good," he said smiling. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you if you ever had your first kiss before we were coerced into stop staging the kissing scenes."

"Eh?"

Momiji was beginning to stir.

"Did that stuffed rabbit just move?"

"What stuffed rabbit?" Tohru gripped Momiji tighter.

"The one in your lap."

"Oh, this rabbit? No, of course not! He looks so life-like that sometimes I think he moves! "

"Well, anyway, I was just wondering about the kissing thing since that was the last thing I remember us talking about. You know, I heard that the director told you to practice kissing so you'd be more comfortable. I know it was in jest, but maybe you should just kiss one of those guys that you live with."

"I…I…I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, because, they don't like me like that," she said, blushing from ear to ear.

"Tohru, are you blind?" Momiji yelled.

"What was that?" Mel said looking around the room. "Did you just hear someone call your name?"

"What are you talking about?" she casually replied.

"Someone just called your name. I think it came from the direction of your stuffed rabbit…"

"Oh no, that couldn't be it! What you heard must have been…my microphone!" Tohru picked up her headpiece from her dressing table and put it in her ear. "What was that?" she said in the audio piece. "I'm needed on stage? I'll be out in a minute."

"I'm sorry, but I have to change, Mel. Could you do me a favor when you leave and get Ayame-san? I need help with a costume, and I think he's in the men's dressing room…"

Mel rolled his gray eyes. "All right. I'll go get him."

When Mel closed the door to the dressing room, Tohru let Momiji go. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Momiji-kun! I didn't mean to grip you so tight!"

"Tohru, who is he? Is he your secret boyfriend? Why does he get to kiss you?"

"EH?"

"Tohru, is the reason why you are acting so depressed is because of him? Did he dump you? What a loser!"

"Eh? Are you talking about Mel? Mel is my boyfriend in the play, not in real life. He's just a friend of mine that I was worried about. Last time we talked, a rift was created. But thanks to your transformation Momiji-kun, he actually talked to me about it; I still don't understand what's bothering him, but somehow, I am not that worried anymore. He was right when he said we haven't really talked like that in a long time, and I guess it was making me a little depressed; I don't want that to happen between a friend and me ever again. It felt I was like being abandoned."

"I'll never abandon you Tohru."

Tohru hugged the little rabbit. "Thank you, Momiji-kun."

"Tohru-kun," Ayame sang as he entered the room and closed the door. "I was told that I was needed in here with a costume…Momitchi? What are you doing here"

"Hi Aaya-chan!" the little rabbit chimed.

"When Kyo-kun and Momiji-kun came to pick me up, and Momiji-kun sneaked backstage."

"Kyo isn't here, Tohru. He's walking Kagura home, so it's just Yuki and me to take you home tonight," Momiji corrected.

"Yuki is here, and I wasn't informed?" Ayame sounded shocked beyond all belief. "He never comes when I am here! What a joyous occasion! I must go retrieve him so he can be near his princess!"

"Wait! Ayame-san, what about Momiji-kun? Someone might come in and see him."

"Oh right! You better change back, Momitchi."

"Do I have to?"

"I know it must be like heaven to be held so lovingly by Tohru-kun, but yes, I am afraid you have to."

"All right," Momiji said sadly. He hopped out of her arms and a cloud of smoke filled the room a few minutes afterward.

After Momiji changed, Ayame left the room to go fetch Yuki, leaving Tohru alone again with the perky little rabbit.

"What were we talking about before Mel came into the room? I'm sorry; I forgot," Tohru asked.

"Umm… oh yeah! Kyo has a secret, and it involves you!"

"Eh? It involves me? Momiji-kun, please don't say anything more about it. He'll tell me himself if it is important."

"But, he's too shy to tell you! That's why I am his unofficial designated secret-teller!"

"Please. It's not fair to Kyo-kun if you say what it is."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Yes, but he should be the one to tell me. I'd rather have him tell me if it's his secret."

Momiji sighed. "Okay, Tohru; I won't say anything. Kyo is in denial right now, so don't expect for him to tell you anytime soon. However, if Kyo never says anything, and you still want to know…"

"Then you'll be the first person I'll ask," Tohru finished.

Momiji smiled. "You really care about his feelings. Kyo doesn't know how lucky he is."

"Eh? I care about all of the zodiac, Momiji-kun!"

Momiji leaned over her and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad."

Tohru, in return, blushed profusely.

* * *

Ayame had offered to give the trio a ride home after Tohru was finished with practice for the night. Yuki was the sole member of the group against it, insisting that he walk Tohru and Momiji home. However, when Ayame brought up what a grueling practice Tohru had that day, Yuki came around and reluctantly decided that it would be best if Ayame would drive them back home. 

After Ayame had dropped Momiji off at the main house, he ran inside to call Kyo. As he heard the phone ring on the other end, he tapped his toes in anticipation. Ever since talking with Tohru in her dressing room, he was dying to tell Kyo everything he knew.

"Hello, this is Shigure Sohma speaking."

"Shii-chan, it's me. Can you get Kyo? I have to tell him about something that happened at Tohru's practice."

"I knew it! You got to see Tohru-kun in her underwear, didn't you? Why is it that such luck is wasted on the young?"

Momiji giggled. "You're so silly, Shii-chan!"

"I can always count on you to get my humor, Momitchi," Shigure chuckled. "All right, I'll be right back with Mr. Sourpuss himself."

Kyo picked up the receiver a minute later. "Hello?"

"KYO! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED AT TOHRU'S PRACTICE!"

He removed the phone from his ear; Kyo could have sworn he just gone deaf.

"Kyo? Kyo, are you still there? Can you hear me?" he heard Momiji ask.

"Don't do that again, moron! I can hear you without yelling!"

"Good! I was afraid you hung up on me. Guess what happened at Tohru's practice! Guess! Guess! Guess!"

Kyo froze up with anticipation that Momiji had made himself look like a fool in front of Tohru again. "If you did or said anything to her about me, I have every right to go over the main house right now and kick your rabbit ass."

"Kyo, why are you so mean? I thought you'd want to know what has been making Tohru depressed. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Go get Yuki or I'll hang up."

"WAIT! Don't hang up!"

"I thought that might peak your interest! Anyway, Tohru was sad because one of her friends from the play wasn't talking to her. But now that he's talking to her, she doesn't seem as sad as she was earlier. And guess what else I found out at her practice… Tohru has to practice kissing!"

"WHAT?"

"Yup! She apparently is uncomfortable with kissing her boyfriend in the play so the director told her to practice. Kyo, should practice with her!"

"What? NO!" he yelled. He was red with embarrassment and anger.

"Why not? If you don't, I can tell Yuki or Haru. Hey! We all can take turns and practice kissing her!"

"I have had enough of your stupidity. When I see you at school tomorrow you're going to get it so bad…"

"Why are you embarrassed, Kyo? I thought you liked Tohru!"

"Stop saying that. You don't understand."

"But I do understand, Kyo! I tried to tell Tohru that you liked her, but she wouldn't let me finish telling her about your secret crush. She said that she'd rather have it that you tell her than me, and Tohru and I closer than peas and carrots! You know what I think, Kyo? I think that maybe she likes you too! Wouldn't that be so exciting? If you get engaged, can I be the best man at the wedding?"

Kyo was speechless. He wanted to reach through the phone and strangle the bunny.

CLICK.

"What was that?" Kyo asked.

"It kinda sounded like someone was listening on another phone, " Momiji replied.

"The only other person here besides me is…SHIGURE!" Kyo thought angrily. Kyo slammed the phone down and went to hunt for the culprit author.

Unfortunately for him, by the time he had found Shigure, he was outside talking to Ayame. He had just arrived with Tohru and Yuki in his _Mustang_.

Kyo watched Yuki help Tohru out of the back seat of the car from the window in his room. She was smiling her perfect smile when Yuki took her hand, and they were laughing about something inaudible to his cat ears.

He slammed his fist on the edge of the windowpane and looked away from the scene below. "Damn rat. He knew it was my turn to get her today. Everyone is always making me look bad in front of her, especially him. I hate everything about that rat. I hate that he's holding her hand. I hate that he makes her smile. I hate that he will be the one who ends up with her after I am locked away. I know I don't deserve her, but she deserves so much better than him."

Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by noises downstairs. He looked out the window again and saw that everyone had gone inside. And just when he thought things couldn't get any more awkward, he heard footsteps in the stairwell. By the light sound that echoed in the hall, he knew that they belonged to Tohru. Kyo panicked. He was burning with jealousy, and he didn't want her to see him like this. So, he locked his door and went out onto his balcony to climb the ladder to the roof.

* * *

He didn't know how long he stayed on the rooftop, but he knew it was far past after Ayame left. As he climbed down the ladder and entered his room, he heard again a set of light footsteps echoing down the hall. 

"That can't be her, can it?"

He tried to resist the urge to see if it was her going down the stairs, but his curious cat nature took over.

"I think it was my mind playing tricks on me," he thought as he descended the stairs. "I probably just wanted it to be her, so I imagined her walking down the hall."

Just as he began turning around to go back upstairs, he heard clinking sounds coming from the kitchen. He quietly walked through the living room and turned the corner to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was light coming from the doorway.

Kyo peered into the kitchen. "Tohru…" he said quietly.

"Eh?" she said looking over her shoulder. "Kyo-kun! I didn't think you were awake. Is everything all right? You didn't answer your door earlier so I assumed that…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he interrupted. "Why are you awake? You said you were going to bed early tonight."

Tohru looked surprised. "I did say that at school, didn't I? You have a very good memory, Kyo-kun! I just came down here for a glass of water. Would you like one too?"

"No thanks."

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No."

"All right," she said as she lifted her glass to her lips. She was puzzled why Kyo was acting so distant.

"I'm going to go back to bed," he told her.

"Umm, Kyo…"

"What?"

"There is something that I wanted to ask you, but I guess it can wait until the morning if you're tired."

"It's morning now, so just ask me and get it over with," he replied, fearing and hoping it was going to be about her practicing kissing.

Tohru looked at the Hello Kitty clock on the wall. "You're right; it is morning! I've must have lost track of time studying…"

"Tohru, why are you up studying so late?"

"I have to miss a few days of school coming up in the next couple of weeks, and once the show opens, I will have little time to study. I am trying to be a good student and stay ahead, but the problem is that I don't understand what I am studying. My friend at practice tried to explain a biology chapter to me, but I still don't understand what clowns have to do with pasteurization. I'm so confused…" she said discouragingly.

Kyo didn't know what to say. He was just as confused as why she was talking about clowns. "I don't know why you're studying that, but you are beginning to sound more moronic than usual. You should go to bed."

"You think I sound moronic?"

Kyo bit his lip. He knew what he said hurt her. "That came out wrong; what I meant to say is…ugh…forget it. I didn't mean it. Sorry."

Tohru turned to put her glass in the sink. She didn't look at Kyo as she rinsed it out. "It's okay, Kyo-kun. I think you're right. Sometimes, I do and say strange things, like trying out for plays for example. I wonder sometimes about what opening night is going to be like. I wonder if I'll freeze up on stage or if I'll forget my lines or if I'll…"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Look. I said I was sorry. You shouldn't talk about yourself like that. You're going to be…great on your opening night. At the onsen you were amazing, and you didn't even warm up. So, even though I have to put up with Yuki and the others for an entire evening, I am looking forward to your opening night because I know you're not going to suck."

"You're really looking forward to my opening night?" she asked, wide-eyed.

He let go of her shoulder and looked away so she couldn't see him blush. "Yeah."

"Oh Kyo! That makes me…scared…but really happy! Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint."

"Don't worry about that," he said tapping on her head. "The only way you're going to disappoint me is if you don't get some sleep tonight."

"Right! To bed I go! But wait, there was something out I wanted to ask you before I go to sleep."

"What is it?"

"Well, in the car, Ayame-san mentioned that there was going to be a cast party after the night of the first performance. I wanted to ask if you would like to come with me."

"You want me to go with you?"

Tohru blushed and waved her arms side to side. "Only if you want to go. I know parties aren't your thing, but Ayame-san is taking Yuki-kun. I thought it would be nice if you could be there, too."

"That rat is going to be there?"

"Well, he didn't sound too enthusiastic at first, but I think so. You don't have to come if you don't want to…"

"If you want me there, then I'll go."

"Really?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Her face lit up with happiness. "I'm so glad! It is going to be so much fun with you there, Kyo-kun!"

He smiled at her and made the motions to give her a knock on her forehead. But instead of tapping her lightly, he subconsciously pushed her hair back behind her ears. "You know, Tohru, sometimes you really are hopeless."

She unknowingly leaned closer to him. "Eh? You think so?" she asked, blushing.

"Yeah…" he trailed off as he leaned closer to her.

What happened next was a blur to both of them. Kyo and Tohru would later not remember how they ended up kissing, but their lips definitely had met for an indefinite amount of time. It was only until Tohru pulled away that they both realized what had just happened.

Tohru glanced into Kyo's reddish brown eyes. She was lightheaded from all the confusing emotions swelling within her. Kyo looked back at her, feeling all the same emotions as well.

"Kyo-kun, I don't regret what just happened. I just don't know what to think right now…"

"Me too, but it would be better if we would forget what just happened."

"You really think so?"

"No," he thought to himself. "I don't want to forget kissing you."

"In any case," she went on, not waiting for him to answer, "I think I am going to bed."

"Yeah; that's a good idea."

They were both silent as they went upstairs. At the top of the stairs, Kyo quickly said goodnight to her and went into his room. Tohru entered her room soon after. Even though the both of them went to bed still puzzled about what happened in the kitchen, Tohru and Kyo slept well that night.

* * *

Kyo overslept for school the next morning. As he realized what time it was as he looked at the clock by his bed, he said a few expletives and scrambled out of his futon. After he hastily threw on his uniform, Kyo grabbed his backpack and rushed downstairs. 

"Good morning sleepy-head!" Shigure said looking up from the morning paper. "You just missed the others."

"They're gone?"

"Yuki-kun and the little flower left ten minutes ago. I was just about to go check on you; it's unlike you to sleep in, and Tohru-kun was especially worried. Do I need to call Haa-san?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm going to school."

"Good. You better hurry; you're already late. Oh, by the way, Aaya wanted you to stop by the main house after school so he can take a look at you in your suit. He was going to tell you last night, but you shut yourself away in your room. Why did you do that, anyway? Aaya is always so much fun!"

"Stop pretending to be so innocent; you know why, and I'm still pissed off for what you did, you bastard eavesdropper."

"What are you talking about?" Shigure asked, offended. "You're not accusing me of listening in on your conversation with Momitchi, are you?"

"I don't have time for your stupidity. I'm already late."

"Don't forget to stop by the main house on your way home."

"I won't," Kyo said, running out the door.

When Kyo left, Shigure picked up the paper and began reading it again. " Why does he think that I would listen to his phone conversations? I may do some reconnaissance at the main house, but I'd never do that in my own home. I already know what's going on between those two boys and Tohru-kun; I don't need to listen to phone conversations to figure that out," he thought as he scanned the headlines.

* * *

Kyo said nothing to Tohru the whole day, despite that she tried to make conversation with him at lunch and at the lockers after school. He only had one thing on his mind, and that was what happened the night before. Because he couldn't mention it in front of everyone, he alienated himself from every situation with her so that the subject would not arise. The others welcomed the silence from Kyo, but Tohru, of course, was worried about him.

When school was finally over for the day, the Sohma boys and Tohru gathered by the school gate.

"I thought you didn't have practice on Thursdays, Tohru. Why do you have your practice bag?" Momiji asked.

"I have to go to the theatre for an English lesson today, but that's only for an hour. I should be able to go to work afterwards, so I'll see you then, Momiji-kun."

"You're going to work at another job tonight?" Haru asked. "I thought your job was the play."

"Yes it is, but I don't get paid a steady salary until the show opens. I really don't mind going to work at the Sohma building until then. Work is always fun when Momiji is there to keep me company."

"I'll be there!" Momiji said. "But before then, Kyo and I have to take care something at the main house, right Kyo?"

Kyo looked at Tohru and then quickly back to Momiji. "Whatever. Let's just go and get it done with."

"What are you two doing at the Sohma main house?" Tohru asked.

"It's a surprise!" Momiji squealed.

"Shut up and let's go already," Kyo said, dragging the little bunny along.

"See you later, Tohru!" Momiji yelled while Kyo dragged him backward.

"Bye Momiji-kun! Bye Kyo-kun!" she replied.

Kyo felt like a fool; he couldn't muster any words to say goodbye.

* * *

Momiji was so talkative on the way to the main house that it gave Kyo a headache. 

"Kyo, what do you think Tohru will say when she sees you in your suit? Kyo, did Tohru ask you to the cast after party? Kyo, have you practiced kissing with Tohru yet?"

To Kyo, the last question "earned" Momiji a smack to the head, in which he paid in full.

At the main house, things didn't get any better for him. Kyo had to deal with Ayame when he saw him in his suit for the first time. Ayame laughed so hard that Hatori came to see what was the commotion. Even stoic Hatori cracked a smile and chuckled at the fuming Kyo in his suit.

When Ayame finished making notes about the suit, he left the room so that Kyo could change back into his school uniform.

"Stupid relatives," he muttered to himself as he put on his shirt and pants. "They're always looking for a cheap laugh on my account."

"Do you really think I'm stupid, my little monster?"

Kyo turned around to face the head of the family, Akito Sohma.

"How did you get in here?" Kyo asked.

"Does it matter? It is my house, and I can go and do as I please. You didn't answer my question from before. Do you think I am stupid, Kyo?"

"No," he replied shortly.

"If you think that, then why do think you can go behind my back and do things that make me angry?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you trying to be funny, because I am not amused by your arrogance. However, you are the cat, so I must make some accommodations for your lack of intelligence. Therefore, let me make this simple as possible for you to understand. Your telephone conversation last night, I must say, was amusing at the least."

"That was you listening to…"

Akito slapped him. "Don't interrupt me, Monster. I have little patience for you as it is. What gives you the right to think you can have a relationship with that thing of a girl? Frankly, she disgusts me; the only reason why she still is living with memories of our family and its curse is because of my generosity. And how does she repay me? She thinks she can tempt you and the others away with her hideous song and dance routine. I must be the only one in the family that's not fooled. The more I hear about her, the more I think she's a tramp."

"SHE IS NOT A…"

Akito grabbed Kyo's wrist with his beads and twisted them almost to the point of breaking. "I wonder if you'd be so eager to defend her if she were to see your real form? What do you think she would say? What do you think she would do? I wouldn't doubt that she'd reject you just as your mother and father did. Outsiders to our curse are shallow, Kyo, and she is no exception."

Kyo was crying tears of bitter hatred as he tried desperately to get out of Akito's grasp. The bracelet was about to snap at any second. "Let me go! You're going break it!"

Akito finally let go of the beads and Kyo fell backward. " I wouldn't want you to transform in the house, anyway. It will smell for weeks."

Akito walked toward the screen door with a smug grin across his face. "Oh by the way, Kyo," he said before leaving the room, "if you want that abomination to keep her hideous voice and memories intact, you will distance yourself from her. The cat is meant to be alone, and no exceptions will be made. If that's not clear to you, she can always come to the house and we can discuss the matter together."

"No; that's not necessary."

"Good. I'm glad we've come to an understanding about this. Now, see yourself out. I am done with you, and your presence is no longer needed here. What am I saying? The cat is never needed at all."

* * *

Author's Notes: Dum. Dum. Dum. Enter the vindictive bitch. Oh well. Another chapter complete! Sorry for the extremely long wait (Was it really that long? Probably.) I was going through some tough times at school and of course what school year could be complete without a lot of bit of drama? I had to take care of that before I could focus on writing. It also just felt weird writing this chapter for some reason. A part of it I wrote when I was 19 and I finished it when I was 20. Strange… 

I have decided that I am officially going to do something I should have done when I started this fan fic…explain the inside jokes. This chapter contains the infamous "Cannibal and Clown" joke. You may have heard this joke before; it's pretty common. A friend of mine used to say it all the time at Clarke (my former college before I transferred). And when I say that she said it all the time…I mean ALL THE TIME! It was quite annoying at first. We were working in microbio lab on morning ( it was our pasteurization lab of course) and she said the joke, and at the end of the joke, I added the bit about pasteurization. We almost died laughing. I guess it may not seem very funny to other people, but to us, it was hilarious. ( We did tell the joke to our micro prof, and she thought we lost our minds). Anyway, the joke is in the story because at the time I wrote it, I was really missing my friends in Iowa, so I put it in there to cheer me up. There is no other explanation for the corny joke. Sorry if you were annoyed. Anyway, there are tons of inside jokes littered in the story, so I will explain them as I go along.

Now…my most favorite part of the author's notes… MY SUPER EXTREME SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS! You guys are so sweet! Keep them coming…seriously…I do listen to the suggestions…I broke my 20 page limit on chapters this chapter…it's 21 pages. Also, Tohru's first kiss was originally planned to be with Momiji but I changed it at the last minute. I guess I just wanted to have a friend when I go home this December. Is it me, or has school gone by extremely fast this semester? It's scary… Anyway… to the shout outs!

**Hypermikogirl**: You're going to think this is really strange, but a friend of mine and I were on the phone discussing the new chap when I got your review. I thought it was weird and made me a little paranoid, but because of it, I submitted the chapter. Maybe you have ESP or something… ; ) Thanks for the review!

**CrazieDazie**: Huray for Momiji! You are like a sister to me, girl. Maybe we were separated at birth… Anyway, I'm glad you got off your butt and sent me a review ( and then yelled at me over the phone for this chapter before posting). It's the little things that you do that make me feel special… ( hee hee) Oh yeah, thanks for singing happy birthday to me. Only a month left until our super movie extravaganza! ( I was talking to some people about this spring… u, me, my mother…Cincinnatti…_Wicked_? We have to wait and see…)

**DolphinDreamer**: Thanks for the review! I always worry when I change settings in stories. I get paranoid thinking that the events in the past and the present don't correlate with each other. Thanks for boosting my confidence! You are super sweet!

**Bergerac**: Thank you for your review; it made me smile: ) The review was one of the reasons why I changed the kissing scene in the middle of the chapter. I feel sorry for Tohru, too, but I promise things are going to get better before they get worse as the story rolls along.

**Ms. Ahem**: Yo. Just in case you missed it…Thank you so much for your birthday message! You called me in lab, so I could not answer. Anyway, I don't have anything else to say ( on this at least… don't think you can get out of calling me! I have many other things to say. You know, I end up hunting people down when they don't call, like Little Miss Torso Cancer for example, (she called me finally!) I really appreciate your insight, oh great English major. By the way, do call Little Miss Torso Cancer and Arminda. Lack of time is no excuse. You don't need to sleep:P

**CallaRose4ever**: You're review was my FAVORITE REVIEW EVER! OMG! You certainly do have an imagination… if you ever write a _Fruits Basket_ fan fiction based off of _Sleeping with the Enemy _, let me know. I would really like to read it!

**DarkInuFan**: Good question. I don't even think Kyo knows the answer to that. ; ) I just thought he would look good in those colors ( the puce colored tie was one of the inside jokes I was talking about earlier. I'll explain later, I promise). Thanks for the review!

**Karlis87**: I am happy that you like the chapter and thought it was cute. I really do try to have everyone stay in character, and when this is noticed, I really appreciate it! I thought I did write that Haru gave up his chance to go pick up Tohru, but I did write the end of last chap in a bit of a haste, so I can totally understand if you were confused. If there is anything else that you see is missing ( I do proofread, but I tend to leave in things I overlook), please let me know. That's what reviews are for: )

**Klove0511**: I am super jealous of you! You got to see _Wicked_ on Broadway! I heart Indina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth. By the way, I hope you are not too disappointed with who Tohru kissed in this chap… Thanks for the review, and good luck with finals!

A big thank you to everyone who has been reading so far and those who have been reviewing! You guys are the greatest! Have a very blessed and happy Thanksgiving! Until chap 14 (Opening night! YES!)…this is Lani out. ; )


	14. Happy Faces

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: same as chap 1-13

Chapter 14 : Happy Faces

"Hey, do you know if Tohru is awake yet?" Kyo casually asked Shigure Saturday morning. Kyo had just entered the house after his morning run, and he was starving. Since he had seen a light on in Shigure's room, he thought he would be the best person to ask about breakfast.

"I haven't seen her, but I have been secluded in here working on my next great novel. You know, someone in this house has to pay the bills."

"Isn't that someone the Sohma main house?"

"Ouch. You're being a grumpy little kitty this morning. You should go back to bed."

"I'm too hungry."

"So, is that why you asked me about Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked in a suspicious tone.

"Of course. Why are you looking at me with a stupid grin on your face?"

"Que será será, Kyo-kun. I know real reason why you're so upset this morning. You're jealous that Yuki-kun is going to Tohru-kun's party tonight! I'm sorry she didn't ask you, but insulting me won't help you overcome your lovesickness."

Kyo kicked the door next to him. "Shut up you damn dog! I don't need this from you!"

"Oh, did she ask you to go then?"

Kyo remained silent with an angry scowl on his face.

"Don't tell me. You were your usual self and said no when you found out Yuki-kun was going with his brother. Honestly, if I were you, I'd take up any opportunity to see our fair flower dressed in something other than her school uniform. Have you seen the dress that Aaya made for her to wear tonight? Yuki-kun doesn't know how lucky he is!"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear about that damn rat right now. You don't know…you don't…AWW DAMN IT! I don't want to talk about this with you. I'll be on the roof until Tohru makes breakfast."

"Breakfast is already prepared. Tohru-kun made it before she left this morning to see her grandfather."

"WHAT? You just said you haven't seen her!"

"Did I say that? Maybe I meant that I didn't see her yesterday morning…"

"YOU IDIOT!" Kyo said as he punched through the other screen door to Shigure's office.

"Must you destroy my house at any given opportunity?"

"YES!" Kyo yelled as he stormed out of the office and into the kitchen. He forcefully opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the carton of milk on the shelf. As put the carton to his lips, his eyes wandered to the counter next to him. There was a sheet of paper near the sink, and Kyo scanned over it.

_Breakfast and lunch are in the refrigerator. See you tonight at the show! Hugs -not literally but you know what I mean ; ) - Tohru. _

Kyo opened the refrigerator again. There was a plate of onigiris on the second shelf, and a set of the rice balls on the plate were in the shape of a cat.

"How did I miss these?" Kyo thought as he lifted the Syran wrap covering the plate. He took one of the cat rice balls of the plate and held it in the palm of his hand. " I wonder if she made these for me because…"

He closed his eyes in hopes of shutting out the thoughts in his head. He knew she made them for him because she was trying to tempt him to come with her to the party after the play. Kyo had initially told her that he would go with her, but after what had happened at the main house, he decided that he couldn't accompany her without risking her getting hurt by Akito. So, when he got back to Shigure's house that day two and a half weeks ago, Kyo told Tohru that he changed his mind and didn't want to go to the party after all. He had said it with the intention of not hurting her feelings, but he accomplished exactly what he didn't want to do. She cried, and seeing her cry because of him made him secretly want to cry as well. And to make matters worse, he later found out later that day that she had been "let go" from working at Momiji's father's building, which apparently was Momiji's punishment for helping Kyo with Tohru.

"I'm sorry Tohru. Really, I am," he said quietly to himself.

"What are you sorry about, Kyon?" Shigure asked.

Kyo nearly dropped the plate. "Don't sneak up on me, you bastard!"

"You didn't know I was behind you? Tisk. Tisk. And you call yourself a martial artist."

Kyo wanted to throw the plate at him, but Shigure took it away.

"These look delicious! Huh? What is this? Cat shaped onigiris? You know, since you're the cat, if you eat these, you'll be a cattibal… I mean, cannibal. Hmm… that reminds me of a joke. There were these two cannibals, and they were eating a clown…"

Kyo shoved one of the cat onigiris in Shigure's mouth. "Do you ever say anything that's not moronic?"

"Still in a grumpy mood, sour puss? I hope your mood lightens by tonight; I wouldn't want you to scare poor Satchan."

"What? Kisa is coming with us to Tohru's play?"

"Haa-kun asked her to come along since we're going to be sitting in the Sohma family box. Personally, I'm a little surprised she said yes. She hasn't been very sociable as of late, but I suppose like everyone else in this family, Satchan put aside her personal problems so she could meet Tohru-kun in person."

Kyo rolled his eyes and took a cat rice ball off the plate. "Whatever. As long as she doesn't annoy me like that rabbit, I don't care if she comes or not."

"Speaking of Momitchi, he suggested that we get flowers for Tohru-kun. You can come along to pick them out if you fix my door."

"Fine," Kyo said nonchalantly.

"Good," Shigure said, taking another onigiri off the plate. "I'll be in my room working if you need me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kyo-kun," Shigure said as he left, " you'll feel a lot better if you just ask her if you can go with her. It wouldn't make you any less than a man…"

"Shut up!" Kyo said, throwing (and missing) his half eaten onigiri at the dog,

"Damn it. Sometimes the things he says just gets under my skin…" Kyo thought as he picked up the scattered rice on the floor. "I don't even know why I agreed to go with him to get Tohru some flowers. Flowers eventually die and get thrown away."

Kyo went to the trashcan to throw away the rice. Right above the trashcan on the wall was the _Hello Kitty_ clock that Kagura had given them for New Years. " I really hate this thing,' he said as he looked at the cutesy cat face staring back at him. "The only thing stopping me from taking it down is that _she_ likes it."

Kyo suddenly had an idea and immediately went to find Shigure.

"Hey," Kyo said, peering into Shigure's study, "Kisa isn't at the main house right now, is she?"

Shigure looked up from his computer. "I think so; well, at least she was there yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I am going out for a little while. I'll be back later."

"Aren't you forgetting about my door?"

"I'll fix it when I come back."

"Where are you going, Kyo-kun?"

He didn't reply as he put on his tennis shoes. There would be no way in hell Kyo was going to tell Shigure what he was planning to do; if the dog were to find out, he would never let Kyo live it down.

* * *

"This is the first time, Mom. This is the first time you're not going to be here to see me perform." Tohru thought as her stage make up was being applied to her face in the main dressing room. "I used to think that this day would never come. And now that it is only an hour and a half until the curtain rises, I can't believe it's already here."

She looked over to her left. A group of make up artists was finishing up the last touches to the Phantom. Mel was sitting to her right reading a magazine and waiting for his turn to get his make up done.

"It's strange, isn't it, Tohru," Mel said, his head still buried in the page he was reading. "It seems like yesterday that we both were in line outside the theatre, freezing our butts off and waiting for our turn to try out for the play…"

Tohru didn't answer him. "Tohru-san," the make-up artist scolded, "If you don't stop shaking, I won't be able to put your eyeliner on correctly."

"I'm sorry," she replied.

Mel closed the magazine. "You're not scared of tonight, are you?" he asked.

"No…well, maybe a little…"

"Why? Tonight is your night, Tohru! Ichiro-san may be playing the Phantom, but you're going to steal the spotlight from him as soon as you take the stage. As long as you remember to say and sing your part in English, you'll be fine," he said playfully.

"I'm not worried about my lines," she sheepishly replied.

"Then what are you afraid of? If you can accomplish that, then everything else will be okay."

"I know. But, it's just that…"

"Tohru-san, please stop talking. I need to put on the lip liner," the make-up artist asked.

Tohru obliged and shut her mouth. "Well, whenever you want to talk, you know where to find me," Mel said getting up from the chair.

"Wait! Mel-san, I need to do your make up after Tohru-san," the woman with the lip liner yelled.

"I'll be right back; don't worry. I need to go take care of something first." Mel assured the woman.

When Mel left the room the first thing that the woman doing Tohru's makeup asked was about Tohru's relationship with Mel.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you dating Mel-san?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

Ichiro, who was listening to the conversation the whole time, interrupted them. "Just because a young lady is close to a man, it doesn't mean that they're dating, right Honda-kun?"

"Oh, yes! Mel and I are just friends."

"See," Ichiro said, looking at Tohru's make-up artist, "they're not dating. They're just friends with benefits…"

"EH? What do you mean?" Tohru asked, confused. Her comment caused the people around her to burst out laughing.

Mel came back into the dressing room amidst the laughter. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"Mel, Ichiro-san said you and I are friends with benefits, but I don't understand why that's so funny. We are friends, and I think of all of my friends are beneficial to…"

Mel rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about what they think," he sighed. "They wouldn't understand that we are really just lovers pretending to be friends."

"WHAT?" Tohru gasped.

Mel winked at her. "Why deny the feelings, dear, sweet Tohru? The game is over. We can not hide it from everyone forever, especially since we are so serious about our future together."

Tohru's head was still spinning as Mel laughed at his own comment.

"You're done," the make-up artist told her. "Don't mess it up."

Tohru thanked the woman as she moved onto Mel, who was now back in the chair next to Tohru.

"Why does everyone insist on making me and Tohru a couple?" Mel asked as the woman applied foundation to his face. "Ugh, you think some of the make-up got in my mouth," he complained to the woman.

"Well, keep your mouth shut then," Ichiro said as he picked up the magazine that Mel was reading earlier. "Besides, it's not like we have lives of our own, so if making up scenarios about the both of you keeps us entertained, then so be it."

"Sometimes, I don't know if you're joking or being serious," Mel replied.

"That's because you're such a good actor, right, Ichiro-san?" Tohru chimed.

"Have I told you lately how much I like you?" Ichiro asked Tohru.

"EH?"

"Is Honda-kun in here?" asked a voice at the door.

Tohru looked around in her chair. "I'm here, Kiko-san," she replied

"Good. Could you come with me, please?"

Tohru got up from her chair and followed Kiko to her private dressing room. Himena Chihiri, her former dance instructor and the current choreographer for the show, was waiting inside.

"Chihiri-sensei, is there something that you needed?" Tohru asked as Kiko closed the door behind him.

"Come sit by me, child," the old woman beckoned. Tohru sat on a stool next to where her teacher was sitting.

"Hoshi-kun said there was something bothering you, and he asked us to talk to you about it," Kiko said kneeling down next to her.

"This is what Mel meant when he said he needed to take care of something earlier," she thought to herself.

"What is the matter, Honda-kun?" Kiko asked. "It isn't stage fright, is it?"

Tohru closed her eyes and shook her head no.

"This fear that you have, it's about your mother, isn't it?' Chihiri said quietly.

Tohru gasped and started crying. Black lines from her mascara trailed down her cheeks along with her tears.

Chihiri hugged the crying girl carefully as not to wrinkle her costume. "I'm so stupid," Tohru said sobbing. "I told myself I wouldn't cry about that today."

"It's not stupid," the old woman reassured her. "This is the first time she is not here to see you on stage. Of course you have every right to be sad. I am sad about it myself. Your mother was the one of the best stage moms I have ever had. I half expected her to see her running around backstage helping in some way or another when I came into the theatre today. But, you know as well as I do that those thoughts are just the product of an old woman's wishful thinking. Tohru-san, your mother would be so proud to see you now. She would be happy to see that you have continued with the talents she worked so hard for you to have developed. No matter what happens on the stage when the curtain rises – no matter if you fall, if you lose your voice, or even if that curly mop of a wig on your head falls off in front of everyone, Kyoko-san wouldn't have cared. When she looks down on you tonight from heaven, she probably will feel like the luckiest mother in the world."

Tohru hugged the old woman tighter.

"Just keep a smile on your face and everything thing will be all right," Tohru said quietly.

"What was that, child?" Chihiri asked.

Tohru pulled away from the old woman.

"My mother used to give me a pep talk before every recital about how my father would be proud if he were still alive. And at the end she would say, 'If all else fails, Tohru, just keep a smile on your face and everything will be all right.' And Chihiri-sensei, this is the first time, I really do believe everything is going to be all right."

The teacher smiled at her former pupil and handed her some tissues. "I probably look frightful, don't I?" Tohru laughed, as she wiped her eyes.

"You could rival Ichiro-san for the part of the phantom if you keep your make up as it is," Kiko joked.

"All right," she said getting up, " I should go get it redone before I warm up." Tohru then bowed to her two former instructors. "Thank you for allowing me to talk to you about my mother. It means so much to me to talk to those that still respect her as much as I do."

"Anytime, Honda-kun. You're going to make her proud tonight. I am sure of it," Kiko replied.

When Tohru left the room Kiko looked to the old woman. "Chihiri-sensei," Kiko asked in all seriousness, " do you really believe she has pulled herself together? The show starts in an hour; if she breaks down on stage like she just did in here, Honda-kun is the type of person that will never be able to forgive herself."

Himena Chihiri closed her eyes and smirked. "I believe in her, Kiko-kun, so just smile. Everything will be all right."

* * *

The house lights of the Midori theatre dimmed and the curtain came up at exactly five thirty that evening. To the eight members of the Sohma family who sat in box five, there could have been a hundred people on the stage, but they would have only noticed one person – the young woman who played the part of Christine.

"Why was Tohru-kun keeping such talent to herself all this time? She's very good," Kagura thought as she watched the play.

"Tohru is so awesome! Maybe one day we can put on a concert together! She can sing and I can play my violin. That would be the greatest concert ever!" Momiji fantasized.

"It's hard to believe that the person singing on stage is Honda-kun," Hatori noted to himself. "She looks and sounds so beautiful; I bet Shigure is probably thinking something perverted about her right now."

"Hmm, I wonder if I dress up in a cape and mask my little housewife will sing to me at home…" Shigure daydreamed.

Hatori tapped the shoulder of his friend who was sitting next to him. Shigure turned his head to face Hatori.

"I wasn't thinking anything bad, I swear!" Shigure whispered.

Hatori shook his head at Shigure and he nodded his head in the direction of Kyo and Yuki.

Shigure looked over to his right and watched both Kyo and Yuki's reactions to what was happening on the stage. Yuki was leaning forward with his head was resting on his fist; his concentration was split between reading the lyrics and dialogue on the screen above the curtains and watching the stage. Kyo, on the other hand just kept his eyes to the stage; he was so oblivious to his other surroundings that he didn't notice that Kagura had entwined her hand in his until after the scene with the Phantom singing "Music of the Night" was over.

"This is great Haa-san," Shigure whispered back. "It's like we're getting two shows instead of one."

"Shii-chan! Shhh! Tohru is singing now!" Momiji playfully scolded.

"Sorry, Momitchi. Haa-san was saying something very dirty about Tohru-kun and I had to correct him."

"Hari! How could you?" Momiji gasped.

Hatori shook his head. "Just watch the show, Momiji" he whispered to the rabbit.

Shigure winked at Hatori, and Hatori, in return, sighed at his annoying cousin and returned to watching the stage.

The velvet curtain came down at the end of the first act and during the intermission, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Kagura excused themselves from the box to go to the bathroom. This left the Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo alone to talk.

"It certainly was surprising to see Tohru-kun on stage singing, wasn't it?" Shigure asked.

"Why should to be surprising?" Kyo replied with a tinge of annoyance. "She did tell us that she has been doing these types of things since she was a child."

"Personally, I am glad to see this aspect of Honda-san," Yuki added. "She's always trying to understand us and our way of life, but we really haven't tried to get to understand her. We can say that we have tried, but if we missed this aspect of her personality, at least I can say that I didn't try hard enough."

"That is a very mature thing to admit, Yuki" Hatori commented.

"I wonder if she wanted us to know about it," Kyo thought out loud. "Maybe there was a reason why she didn't tell us about this part of her life when she came to live with us."

"What was that, Kyo?" Hatori asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud about something, that's all."

"Anyway," Shigure said as he changed the subject, "I'm glad you both haven't walked out of the theatre yet, especially after what happened before the curtain came down. Man, that was a very convincing kiss! I apologize for using such harsh letters, but the actor who plays Raoul is one lucky son of a B."

Yuki and Kyo looked at Shigure like they were going to strangle him. Hatori shook his head once more at his cousin.

"But, I must say it takes two to tango. I wonder where Tohru learned to kiss like that? She must have practiced with someone," Shigure said as he looked at the two of them with his signature goofy smile across his face. "Who do you think she practiced with, Kyon?"

Kyo gulped as Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure looked at him, waiting for his answer. Yuki was wringing his playbill in his hands.

"I think you're full of it, and if you don't stop insinuating things that didn't happen, I am going to throw you off this balcony."

"Kyo-kun! Can't you be nice to me for once?" Shigure whined.

The vibration of Hatori's cell phone in his jacket pocket interrupted the escalating conversation. He excused himself to take the call and by the time he came back, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Kagura were back in their seats.

"Was that the main house?" Yuki asked Hatori.

"No. It was Honda-kun on Ayame's phone."

"WHAT?" Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"She wanted to thank everyone for the roses that were sent to her dressing room, and she also wanted to say that she has to stay after the play is over due to an interview with the newspaper. Ayame offered to drive her back to the house, so she said it is okay if we left after the show is over."

"You didn't say yes to that, did you Hari? I wanted her to see me in my suit!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Momitchi. Everyone is coming back to my house after the play anyway," Shigure told him. " We all have to see Tohru dressed before she leaves for her party! Yuki, you're one lucky son of a B."

"Stop saying that," Yuki sighed.

Kyo shifted in his seat after Shigure mentioned the party. Kagura noticed this, but lucky for Kyo the house lights dimmed and the curtain rose again before she could ask him about it.

The Second act started with the song "Masquerade". It was entertaining to watch, but it didn't capture the eight Sohma's attention as much as Tohru's next big solo, "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again". All of them were touched by the song's message. Though she didn't know Tohru personally yet, Kisa had heard from her family members that Tohru had tragically lost her mother. So when Tohru heartwrenchingly sang about loss in the song, even Kisa could sense that the song wasn't about the character Christine's loss of her father, but really it was Tohru singing about her mother. Intentional or not, at the end of the song, Tohru was in tears on stage. In box five, Kisa, Momiji, and Kagura were in tears as well.

After two more big musical numbers in the play, it finally came time for the curtain to come down and for the play to end. When it came up again a minute later for the curtain call, the whole theatre stood on their feet and cheered when Tohru, Ichiro, and Mel took their bows together.

"Hey, Haa-san, look at Yuki and Kyo now," Shigure nudged.

Hatori looked over at his two younger cousins. They were staring straight at the stage, clapping and smiling at one particular onigiri as the members of the cast congratulated each other on stage.

When the cast did a final bow, the green velvet curtains closed for a final time that night. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and the others waited in the box for the crowds to die down so that they could leave without risking transformation.

"Satchan, you've been quiet this whole time. What did you think of Tohru-kun's performance?" Shigure asked her.

Kisa opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it with muttering a word.

"You can say if you didn't like it, Kisa. We won't tell Tohru," Momiji prodded.

Kisa shook her head to tell Momiji that she didn't want him to do that.

"Sheesh. Are you still not going to talk, Kisa?" Kyo asked.

Kisa sighed and buried her head in Haru's side. "Kyo, you could be nicer to her," Haru chided as he put his arms around her. " She's doing the best she can."

"You're wrong, Hatsuharu. Kyo is trying to be nice," Hatori intervened. "He came to the main house and spent the whole morning with Kisa today."

"HATORI!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh! Maybe you can tell me what he did today, Satchan. I tried asking Kyon when he got back, but he was being mean."

Kisa looked over to Kyo, who was turning red from holding in his anger. She then looked at everyone else. She knew they were waiting for her to answer.

"Kisa…" Kyo said through his teeth. "It's a secret, remember? "

Kisa nodded and made no more indications that she was going to tell the others what went on.

"Aww, come on, Satchan!" Shigure sighed.

"Please, Kisa, you can tell us!" Momiji pleaded.

She shook her head no and smiled.

"We're getting nowhere with this; let's go," Hatori interjected. "Honda-kun will be at Shigure's before us if this keeps up."

They agreed, and everyone began trickling out of the box. Because they sat closest to the stage, the last two people to leave box five that evening were Kagura and Yuki.

"Aren't you coming Kagura-nee?" Yuki asked as he noticed she was still sitting in her chair.

"Yes Yun-chan," she said lethargically as she got up from her seat. She stared at the closed curtains one last time.

"Is something the matter?" he inquired. Yes hadn't noticed her acting so melancholic before, and he was concerned.

Kagura sighed and put on a fake smile. "Of course not! We should hurry, shouldn't we? The others are probably downstairs in the lobby already."

"Right," Yuki replied; he was still a little worried.

"I wonder if she's worried about that stupid cat and Kisa's secret?" Yuki thought as they rejoined the others. "Dumb cat. I don't know why he just doesn't come clean about it. Knowintg him, it's probably something asinine anyway."

* * *

Back at Shigure's house, Kyo had excused himself from the cacophony that his cousins were creating in the living room. He went upstairs and closed the door to his room. Kyo then went over to his bureau and opened the bottom drawer. On top of his neatly folded sweatpants was a small, pink shopping bag.

Begin Flashback

" _Okay Kisa, I brought you here because I need you to do me a favor," Kyo told Kisa as they stood on the corner of a busy intersection near the heart of downtown Tokyo. "But first, before I tell you why, you have to promise not to say anything about this to anyone. If that damn rat or stupid dog were to find out that we were here…"_

_Kisa took his hand and smiled. _

_"Can't you give some verbal confirmation or something?"_

_She slumped her head._

_"Whatever," he said, annoyed. "Just no keep your silence about this to everyone, no exceptions, okay? I need you to go in that store for me," he pointed to the big_ Hello Kitty_ sign across the street."_

_Kisa looked confused._

"_You see…the thing is, Tohru_ _likes this stupid clock in the kitchen…and I really didn't want to give her flowers after her performance tonight so…I want you to go in there and get something for her." he said rapidly._

_Kisa still looked confused, but she was smiling through the confusion._

"_Don't give me that look," Kyo said, embarrassed and blushing. " This isn't what you think it is. Everybody else is getting flowers, but I just don't want to get something that will die, that's all. And there is no way I'd be caught dead in a store like that; there are way too many girls in the place and the whole of idea of a guy stepping inside that store is emasculating. So, that's why I am counting you to do this for me, Kisa."_

_Kisa cocked her head to her side and looked at Kyo. She used to be afraid of the cat; every time she was around him he would have a surly attitude or he would be fighting with Yuki. But at that moment, her fears of the cat were alleviated. This was the first time she had seen the awkward, sweet side of her troubled cousin, and it made her smile. _

_Kisa nodded her head in agreement that she would help him, and Kyo handed her his Sohma family credit card. She crossed the street and went into the store. Thirty minutes later, she came back to show Kyo what she got._

_Kyo's eyes grew big as Kisa pulled a small but long box out from her bag. When she opened the box to show Kyo, his mouth dropped._

"_Of all the crappy, girly things in that store, you bought that? What were you thinking?" _

_Kisa looked upset and was on the verge of tears._

"_Wait don't cry. It's okay, really. It's just that it's…nevermind. Thanks Kisa." _

End Flashback

Kyo took the bag out of his drawer, and carefully removed the box from the bag. He opened the box and stared at the rhinestone _Hello Kitty_ watch that was fastened in place in the box. The happy, cutesy _Hello Kitty_ face on the watch taunted him, and he despised it. However, he had a feeling Tohru would like it, and that thought made him sort of excited to give it to her.

A banging on the door interrupted Kyo's thoughts. "She's here, Kyo! Ayame and Tohru are coming up the driveway!" Momiji exclaimed.

Kyo ears perked up, but he tried to sound like he didn't care. "I'll be down in a minute."

He put everything away back in his drawer and looked out of his window. "There she is," he thought to himself as he watched her step out of the car.

She was smiling and laughing with everyone, and he couldn't help at that moment to smile with her. He turned away from the window and left his room. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, everyone was making their way into the living room.

"Everyone looks so handsome and pretty!" Tohru commented in the hallway.

"Hurry up and go change, Tohru," Momiji said to her as he led her into the living room. "We all want to see you in the dress Aaya-chan made."

"Oh, all right," she smiled. " I have to shower first but…" she trailed off her words when she saw Kyo standing in the stairwell.

"Oh hi, Kyo-kun," she chimed after a minute. "You look very handsome in your green suit!"

Kyo turned his face away from her to hide that he was blushing. "Thanks, I guess."

Everyone was watching the awkward, silent interlude between the both of them. "Tohru-kun, I think there was something he wanted to ask you about your party, but he's a little embarrassed to ask," Shigure told her.

"What is it, Kyo-kun?" she asked eagerly.

Kyo looked at everyone in the living room and then back at Tohru. He knew he couldn't say what she wanted him to say; he had told Akito that he would distance himself from her. "What time are you leaving for your party?" he asked.

"In about an hour, I think. Why do you…"

"You should get moving then," he interrupted. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

Tohru looked disappointed at his answer, but was at least one person in the living room that was secretly satisfied with it.

"For once, the cat is right, Honda-san. You wouldn't want to be late to your party," Yuki said.

"Right," Tohru said, trying to hide her sadness. "I should go get ready. I'll be back downstairs in a little bit. Thank you again for coming to the play tonight, everyone."

She walked up the steps past Kyo to get to her room. Kyo still had his face turned away from her as she walked by him.

Kyo felt ashamed of turning a cold shoulder to her and shortly went back up the stairs to seek the solitude of his room.

"Kyo? Darling?" Kagura called out futilely.

"It may be best that you leave him be," Hatori told her as he put hishand on her shoulder.

"Poor Kyo," Momiji said quietly. " It's all my fault he can't go with Tohru."

Kisa turned her head when she overheard Momiji say this. She didn't know what he meant, but she was determined to do something about it.

* * *

After Tohru finished with her shower, Kagura and Kisa helped her get ready. They blow dried her hair and put the set of hot rollers she borrowed from Hana's mother in her hair.

"Thank you both so much for helping me get ready," Tohru thanked.

"No problem Tohru-kun; it our pleasure. You have had a long day, and it's the least we can do!" Kagura said cordially as she took out the last of the rollers. "Yun-chan is going to flip when he sees you. You look so pretty!"

Kisa smiled too.

"Kisa-san, you have a beautiful smile!" Tohru complimented as she saw her smile reflected in her mirror.

The tiger blushed.

"Kisa, aren't you going to say thank you to Tohru-kun?" Kagura asked as she combed Tohru's hair back.

Kisa opened her mouth, but closed it again.

"Oh it's okay,

"Sorry that Kisa is being difficult," Kagura apologized. "She hasn't talked to any of us for three weeks now."

"Oh Kisa-san, what is wrong?" Tohru asked, concerned.

"We don't know for sure, but it has to do with something that happened at school."

Kisa grabbed onto Kagura's arm and looked at her pleadingly to stop talking about her.

"Fine Kisa; I won't say anything more. You know everyone is worried about you

though, especially Haru-kun. It isn't very nice to make him worry like that."

Tohru looked at Kisa again in her mirror. She looked like she wanted to cry. "Don't worry Kisa. I'm sure when you start talking, it will be in an extremely cute voice."

The tiger's eyes brightened and she was smiling again. Meanwhile, Kagura finished pinning Tohru's hair in place. Her hair was half up, half down; the part that was pinned up was in a neat cluster of curls, while the part that was down was cascading down her back in big, soft curls.

"It looks so pretty! Thank you so much!" Tohru approved.

"You're welcome; now the only thing that's left is for you to put on your dress. We'll leave you so you can do that. Come on Kisa, let's go downstairs."

Kisa got up from where she was sitting on Tohru's bed and followed Kagura out of the room. Tohru changed out of her robe and put on her dress. It was a tea-legnth spaghetti-strapped dress in light pink satin. The straps and the square cut neckline was lined with light white sequins and beads. On the bodice there was a white ribbon belt that tied in the back. On the edges of the ribbon were sequins as well. She twirled around in the dress once or twice. The full skirt twirled around with her.

"This is such a fun dress, Mom! Ayame-san's skills are so amazing. I wish you were here to see me in it," she said to her mother's picture on her desk. " I just hope that I made you proud tonight at the play and I didn't disappoint you or dad."

Her thoughts about her mother were interrupted by a knock on her door. She went to open it, and she was surprised to see the person standing in front of her.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Err…Tohru…I…"He tried saying what he came to say, but he couldn't get the words quite out with her standing in front of him dressed like she was.

She was puzzled by his words. "Is something the matter?"

"No…nothing's wrong. Kisa…came by…and…I'm…sorry I can't come with you so… here," he stuttered as he put the shopping bag in her hands and walked back to his room.

As the door closed to Kyo's room, Tohru took the box out of the bag and opened it. She turned red as she looked at the watch inside. Tohru made her way to Kyo's door and opened it without knocking. Kyo, who was standing by his window and scolding himself for his awkwardness, jumped when she entered the room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" he asked as he regained his cool.

"Kyo-kun…" she said shakily as she walked toward him.

"Now before you get upset, Kisa was the one who picked it out…"

"Kyo-kun…"

"Didn't you hear me? I didn't do anything at all, it was Kisa who…"

"Kyo-kun!" she said, hugging him and causing him to transform "Thank you so much! You're so nice to me, and I don't know what I do to deserve it."

If cats could blush, Kyo would have been a redder shade of orange. "It's nothing really. I'm just sorry that I can't go with you tonight…"

"But Kyo, you're coming!"

"Didn't you just hear me? I said that I am not…"

Tohru put him down and took the watch out of its box and put it on. "See, Kyo-kun?" she said showing him the watch. "Even though you can't physically be there, you will be there with me in spirit."

"That is the most idiotic…" Kyo began to say, but he lost his train of thought when Tohru bent over and kissed him on top of his head between his ears. After this, Kyo changed back to his human form.

"Eeep!" Tohru said, turning around. "I'm going to go downstairs while you change, Kyo-kun. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Fine," he replied, "have fun at the party."

"I will now," she said as she shut his door.

"That idiot…" he thought to himself as he put his clothes back on after she left. But he couldn't keep a straight face when he was thinking it. He was happy for the first time since his talk with Akito. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was slowly falling in love with an onigiri.

* * *

Authors Notes: Wheet woo! Chapter 14 is done. This may sadly be my last for a while. I have finals coming up, and I kinda want to pass my classes. Also I might not be able to write long chapters when I go home to KY in two weeks, so I tried to make up for it with this chap ( it's 25 pages… I wonder how I find the time…). This chap was fun to write though,so I hope it is fun to read too.

If you're wondering why I didn't put any lyrics to the songs in this chapter, it's because I didn't want to interrupt the course of the story. I was listening to the _Phantom _cd for a little bit while writing the chap. But for the rest of the time I listened to "My Doorbell" by the White Stripes. It was stuck in my head the whole week, but I like it a lot for some reason even unknown to me. I know that's a little random, but the song helped me finish the chap for some reason.

The only inside joke in this chapter, I believe, are the references to Dane Cook, whoa comedian. He's funny, but very raunchy. Normally, I hate stuff like that, but he makes fun of Burger King (I used to work there) and I find that hilarious.

Now…drum roll please…A super big shout out to all my reviewers for chapter 13. You guys rock my world! It makes me smile whenever I get comments back from people who read my story!

**Dolphin Dreamer**: Biology _is_ awesome. I like microbiology more than regular biology, though. I can't really say much about who Mel is right now. That will be explained in the next chap, so stay tuned. : )

**KurenaiChinoumi** Yeah! A new reviewer! I am glad that you're enjoying the story.

**Hypermikogirl**: I was kinda mad at myself for putting Akito in the last chap too. But it was kinda a mixed blessing too now that I think about it. For most of the story I know what's going to happen, other parts I make up as I go. I am surprised that you guessed about Akito in the last chap… it makes me think you have ESP even more. : )

**Klove0511**: Personally, I like Yuki and Hatori. But for Tohru, there is no other person that fits better than her and Kyo. I am glad another person agrees. : )

**Ms. Ahem**: I hope studying for finals is going well. Don't stress yourself out too much. You'll end up like me if you do! Thanks for reviewing, Chica. I hope you and Ms. Torso Cancer get the chance to talk again. Her bday is on the 13th; you should call her then.

**Bergerac: **I am glad that you enjoyed the last chap! I was really excited to write about the opening night in this chapter after I got your review. Thanks for the motivation!

**Karlis87**: Thanks for the review. To answer one of your questions from your last review…yes, but that will be in the next chap. : )

**CallaRose4ever**: The suits sound fun! Maybe for the next play that she is in Kyo could wear one of them… lol. Poor Kyo. Thanks for the review and the birthday shout out. It was really sweet.

**Dark Inu Fan**: I was thinking about putting "gorgon" in the last chap, but I decided against it. I thought Kyo's reaction would be better if Akito called her tramp instead. I am trying to stick to the mangas as much as I can though. : ) Does Momiji's name in Japanese mean maple sugar? That suits him so well. Thanks for the review!

**CrazyDazie**: Once again, I don't know why I respond to you when you just yell at me over the phone… but I heart u chica so I guess it's okay. Only two weeks until I am home! Don't get grounded again!"

I hope I didn't leave anyone out… Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Feel free to send as many comments as you want for this chap. Until next time…( la fiesta!) this is Lani…out.


	15. The Pariah part one

Disclaimer: same as chap 1-14

Chapter 15: The Pariah (part one)

"All right, kiddos. Stand next to each other so I can get a picture," Ayame ordered. He raised his small black digital camera to take the picture of his brother and Tohru in the hotel lobby, but he lowered it before snapping a shot.

"Is something wrong Ayame-san?" Tohru asked.

"It's nothing you're doing, Tohru-kun. Yuki looks too stiff. I have an idea! Perhaps if you kiss him, Tohru-kun, it will…"

Tohru's eyes opened widely at the comment, but she couldn't think of anything to say in return.

"Brother, and I use that word as loosely as possible," Yuki said through his teeth, "just take the picture so we can go. Honda-san is anxious to get to the party."

Tohru turned and smiled at Yuki. He looked at her through the corner of his eye and smiled back.

"There!" Ayame exclaimed. " Don't move an inch! Keep that pose!"

The flash went off, and Ayame showed Tohru and Yuki the shot on the screen on the back of the camera.

"It's a keeper!" Ayame said proudly.

"May I have a copy of that picture?" Tohru asked, admiring the photograph.

Yuki smiled smugly to himself. He was elated that she wanted a picture of him.

"Things are going nicely for once," he thought to himself as he walked with Tohru through the entrance of the hotel ballroom. "The cat isn't here to mess things up."

Yes. Indeed the cat wasn't there to "mess things up" for Yuki with Tohru. And Yuki, who was silently embittered about the _Hello Kitty_ rhinestone watch fastened to Tohru's left wrist, knew that this party may be his only chance to stop Kyo from taking his beloved Honda-san away from him. So, if he was acting a little "stiff", as his brother accused him of doing so earlier, it was because that the weight of the importance of what had he to do tonight was heavy on his mind. Yuki had to turn whatever affections Tohru had toward the cat and make her feel the same way about him. It seemed impossible, especially now that he saw the watch and how Tohru reacted when Kyo told her that he wasn't coming to the party, but he had to try. To Yuki, the idea of the rat losing something so precious to the cat was almost blasphemy.

During the first hour and a half of the party, Tohru introduced him to many of the people that she had worked with over the past three months. Yuki went through the motions of being polite, but he honestly couldn't remember any names after they had moved on to say hello to other people. Well, that's not entirely true; there was one person he remembered quite well for sometime even after the party was over.

"Yuki-kun, this is Mel Hoshi," Tohru presented. "Mel, this is Yuki Sohma-kun, Ayame-san's brother."

Yuki bowed slightly. "Pleasure to meet you, Hoshi-san."

Mel returned his bow. "There's no need for any formal honorifics. Any friend of Tohru is a friend of mine," he replied, lightly chuckling.

Yuki was caught off guard by Mel's casualness. "Oh, well that's…"

Mel cut him off. "I am finally glad I get to put a name with a face, Yuki. I have heard so many things about you and your family from Tohru, but I have only have had the privilege to meet your brother up until now. He really is a character…"

Yuki sighed. "Yes, my brother can really be…"

Mel cut him off again. "I must say there is a definite resemblance between you and him. When I first saw you enter the room with Tohru, I thought Ayame-san had cut his hair."

Yuki was beginning to dislike the guy bit by bit, but despite this, he remained ever the polite gentleman. "So, I take it that you know Honda-san from the play, Hoshi-san?" Yuki asked, accenting the honorifics as he spoke them.

"Oh yes!" Tohru interjected before Mel could correct Yuki about the honorifics. "We met during tryouts. Ever since then, Mel has always been very kind to me. He is very patient with my English as we run lines, and he even tutors me for school during our breaks at practice."

"That's very kind of you to…" Yuki began to complement.

"It's really nothing, Tohru!" Mel cut in again, making it three times in a row he interrupted him. Yuki began to fume quietly about it.

"What part did you play in the show, Hoshi-san?" Yuki asked, changing the subject.

Mel grinned. "Oh, I just play a minor character..."

"I wouldn't say that! You're being too humble!" Tohru exclaimed. "You play Christine's love interest. That's a very important part!"

"I'm glad you think so, Tohru!" Mel chimed, looking for a reaction in Yuki's face.

On the outside, Yuki was trying to be nice, but he couldn't help thinking that Mel was a bastard and was intentionally trying to make him angry in front of Tohru. On top of this, the situation was getting worse. Ayame just joined the three of them in conversation.

"Hello brother!" Ayame exclaimed, putting his arm around Yuki.

"Get off me," Yuki whispered to him. "And have you been drinking?"

"A little, but it's a party, dear brother, not a funeral."

"Ayame-san!" Mel interrupted. "We were just talking about you!"

Yuki looked at Tohru, who was just as confused as he was where this conversation was going.

"Oh?" Ayame replied, intrigued.

"I was saying how strange that Yuki looks like almost you. I was wondering if your family calls him Ayame Jr."

Ayame laughed. "No. But that would wonderful, wouldn't it?"

"Like hell it would," Yuki said under his breath.

A waiter came by with a tray of champagne and offered each of the four of them a glass. Ayame, Mel, and Yuki took one, but Tohru declined.

"My, aren't we trying to show off," Mel muttered bitingly about the drink in Yuki's hand.

"Are you sure you can handle that much, Yuki?" Ayame asked, not hearing Mel's comment.

Yuki's first response to the comments was to make his grasp on his champagne flute tighter. If he were Kyo, heaven forbid, he would have thrown the champagne in Mel's smirking face. But he couldn't do that; it would be an embarassment to Tohru and it would achieve the exact opposite of his goal that night.

Despite this, Yuki knew also that he messed up, and was thoroughly embarrassed. When he took the champagne, he had not realized that Tohru wouldn't have taken one as well. He also didn't take into account of what Tohru would think of him with the glass of champagne. It wasn't that he had never drank alcohol before; two years ago when he was fifteen, he was allowed a little watered-down sake on new years as part of the zodiac banquet ceremony (the younger members were given juice in lieu of the sake). But she didn't know that about that traditional banquet and the fear that she would think ill of him shamed him. Nevertheless, it would be tacky to give the glass back to the waiter, so he was stuck with it.

"Waiter," Ayame beckoned to the man with the tray as he walked away. The man came back at his call. "Is there anything lighter to drink for the young lady?"

"What would you like, Miss?" the waiter asked.

"Oh, I'm all right; I don't want to make any trouble for you," she assured with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Tohru," Mel said kindly, "would you at least like some water? You're throat must be killing you from singing tonight."

"Oh…umm… well…okay. May I have some water please?" she asked the waiter.

The waiter left to oblige her request. Meanwhile, Ayame and Mel began talking together, but Yuki wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. He was consumed in contempt for Mel and self-loathing. He believed he ruined everything that he had planned.

"So, aren't you going to ask Tohru to go look, Yuki?" Mel asked him, interrupting his silent pity party.

"Pardon?" he replied. He had no idea what Mel was talking about.

"Tisk. Tisk. You shouldn't dose off with such a pretty girl present, especially when one is dressed in a magnificent creation by yours truly," Ayame chided.

Yuki still didn't know what they were talking about, but he tried to remain patient with his brother.

"Ayame-san was saying this hotel used to be an okiya a long time ago before it was renovated from a geisha house into the hotel," Tohru recapped for Yuki. "Some of the original kimonos are displayed in the lobby. I don't want to take you from the party right away, but would you like to go look at them later?"

Yuki gladly accepted the opportunity to have a reprieve from Mel's company as soon as the waiter brought Tohru her water.

The two of them left the ballroom, and as they left, Yuki inconspicuously put his champagne flute on a table near the door. With both his hands now free, he boldly took Tohru by the hand and led her to the glass cases with kimono displayed around the lobby.

She gasped as they moved from one of the exquisite pieces of craftsmanship to the next. "She's like a little kid," Yuki thought. "It's adorable."

They came to a light pink kimono with delicate Sakura blossom petals embroidered on the sleeves and a large cherry blossom tree in its peak of spring embroidered with gossamer and silver thread that engulfed the entire back of the kimono with branches extending to the front.

"It think you'd look very pretty in this one, Honda-san," he said quietly.

"Eh? I don't know about that. Even though sometimes you, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san make me feel like a princess, this seems like something a princess would wear, not me."

"No," he disagreed. "I think on you it would be very cute."

Tohru blushed.

"Honda-san, there is something I want to tell you…" Yuki began to say.

She turned her face to him, but her eyes danced around to the other glass cases of kimono around her. "What is it, Yuki-kun" she asked.

He felt that this was the moment to he had waited for all evening, and he decided to take full advantage of it. "Tohru-san," he said quietly.

She turned her full attention to him the moment he said her name. She had never heard him say her first name before, and it startled her. "Yes?" she replied with slight hesitation.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "For quite some time I wanted to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you…" he said again, trying to muster the courage to say what he really felt. But, he couldn't say what he wanted to say if he tried. "I wanted to tell you that you look very beautiful tonight, and I am glad that I got to see your performance this evening. It was amazing."

"I'm so pathetic," he thought to himself after he said it.

"Eh?" she blushed. "Oh thank you very much! I think you look very handsome tonight, too. I love your tie! The strawberries on it are so cute!"

Yuki smiled, but he didn't say anything in response. He knew that he bought the tie because he wanted to stand out in front of her so that she would acknowledge him. And now that she did, he felt more pathetic than before.

"Yuki-kun, now I must tell you something," she said in her usual sweet tone, "I am really glad you're here with me. It wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't here."

"Thank you, Honda-san. I'm glad I am here with you, too."

She looked a little hurt that he reverted back to calling her by her last name again, but she didn't say anything about it.

The two of them finished admiring the displays and started walking back toward the ballroom. Ichiro, the actor who played the phantom, was standing with the director outside the doorway.

"Honda-kun? Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you and Mel." the director asked her with agitation. "The reviews from the newspaper are in, and we were waiting to read them in front of everyone when you three are present."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I've been in the lobby looking at the kimono with Yuki-kun. I didn't realize anyone was waiting on me."

"Don't fret about it," Ichiro reassured. "We also were looking for Mel. Ayame-san said that he stepped out of the room after getting a phone call on his cell, so we were waiting for him to come back."

"Oh, all right then. Would you mind if I go to the ladies' room while we are waiting for Mel? I'll be right back."

"Honda-kun, you don't need our permission to go, but don't wander off afterwards," the director replied.

After Tohru excused herself, Yuki watched her go off to the other side of the hotel lobby.

"When she comes back," he thought with a new resolve, " I will tell her how I feel. I won't chicken out again. I have to tell her. I just have to…"

Little did he know that would be the last time Yuki would see her that night…

* * *

Tohru lathered her hands and let the warm water from the faucet wash over them. She was exhausted from the long day, and in all reality, she really wanted to leave the party to go home and sleep. As she weariy stepped over to dry her hands with the electric dryer, two young waitresses from the party came bursting into the bathroom talking so loud that she couldn't help but hear their conversation. 

"Did you see the way that guy blew off Mayako like that? She should know better to flirt with a guy on his cell phone," the waitress with short black hair said.

"He was really cute, though. I have never seen such gray eyes! I could get lost in those for days…" the other one said as she applied cheap lip-gloss in front of a mirror near Tohru.

"They must be talking about Mel," Tohru thought to herself as she grabbed her clutch purse that she laid next to her near the edge of the sink.

"I know what you mean," the other girl said. "It's not like we get a looker like that every day. Too bad he's leaving that party all ready."

Tohru's ears perked up. "He's leaving? It couldn't be him then. Mel wouldn't leave so suddenly without telling anyone."

"You know I saw him in the front of the hotel waiting for a cab, we should go talk to him before he leaves. Maybe we can get his number…"

Tohru left the bathroom puzzled. She knew it was wrong of her to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, but she couldn't dismiss what the waitresses said. "If Mel had left, that would explain why no one knew where he was at the party. But why wouldn't he tell anyone?" she thought to herself. "He has been acting strange all evening. I really thought Yuki-kun and him would have gotten along better than they did. I wonder if something is bothering him."

Tohru looked over to the ball room entrance. Yuki, Ichiro, and the director were still standing near the door, but they weren't looking in her direction. "Mel hasn't come back yet. I hope they'll forgive me if I go check the front to see if he's there."

Tohru walked quickly in the opposite direction of the ballroom to the front of the hotel. She wasn't expecting anything when she looked out large glass windows in the front, so she was surprised to see Mel outside leaning against one of the pillars with his hands in pockets outside on the hotel terrace.

She looked for her shoes that were lined up near the door of the hotel and when she found them, she hastily slipped them on went outside.

"Mel! Are you leaving already?"

He looked startled to see her, but he didn't answer right away. He just looked around to see if his cab was coming.

"Mel, is everything all right? You don't look well. Ichiro and the others are looking for you inside; if you're going home, I'll go tell them not to wait…"

"No." he said finally. "Don't do that, Tohru."

She was alarmed to hear such distress in his voice when he spoke. She slowly put her hand on his arm. "What's wrong?" she asked him quietly. He didn't answer again.

She drooped her head. "He's acting the same way that he did when I gave him is medicine back. Why does he feel he needs to distance himself from me?" she thought.

She slid her hands down the sleeve of his suit jacket. She was trying to get a hold of his hands she could lead him back inside. But, when her hands she came to his wrist, she felt something wet. Tohru let go of him and looked at her hands; her fingertips were red.

"Mel! Are you bleeding?" she exclaimed.

He walked away from her and desperately started looking for his cab. However she went after him and grabbed his arm so hard that it forced his hand out of his pocket. It was covered in blood.

"Mel! This is serious! You have to go to the hospital!"

"Mind your own business," he yelled.

"I won't!" she answered fiercely. "What happened to your hand? How long have you been bleeding like that?"

"I told you to mind your own…"

"I already told you I won't! Mel, I am concerned about you! You're my friend, and this is serious!"

A cab finally pulled up to the front and Mel quickly went for the door. But as he got inside and tried to shut it, Tohru opened it and got inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at her.

"To the nearest hospital, please," Tohru told the driver.

"No," Mel ordered the driver. " The lady doesn't know what she's talking about. I don't even know who she is…"

Tohru looked hurt by his words, but her adrenaline was pumping and she was full of determination. "Driver-san, I will pay you double the fare if you go to the nearest hospital right now."

That's all the driver needed to hear, and the cab started moving. Mel tried to get out through the door on the opposite side, but the cab had child-safety locks, so the doors wouldn't open while the car was in motion.

"Let me see your hand," she asked as she pulled a clean handkerchief out of her purse.

"Why do you care?" he asked in a sour tone.

"Because, as I said before, you're my friend, and I don't want to see anything happen to you. Please show me your hand."

He opened his right palm for her, and she gasped. He had a deep gash in his palm, and it was still bleeding.

"How did this happen?" she asked as calmly as could muster as she began cleaning some of the dried blood around the wound.

"I broke the glass of champagne," he said quietly.

"Oh my goodness! How did you do that?"

"…"

He didn't talk for the rest of the ride to the emergency room, but Tohru was too busy cleaning his wound that she didn't mind the silence between them. When the cab driver pulled up to the entrance of the hospital, Tohru gave him the double fare, which amounted to all the money in her small purse. She then ushered Mel out of the car, and walked him inside the hospital to the front reception desk. The nurse then directed them to the emergency room.

Mel was taken away almost immediately by the nurses when they finally got to the emergency room, and Tohru was told to stay in the waiting area until they were done. As she sat down in the stiff chairs in the empty waiting room, she picked up an old magazine and she sighed. As sporadically flipped through the pages, she began to realize that what she did tonight, though very noble, was very stupid. She left the party without telling anyone and she didn't know anyone's phone number by heart except her grandfather's, which she knew she couldn't call him this late at night. She looked through her purse to see if there was a card or piece of paper with Shigure or Ayame's phone number on it. But there was nothing inside except a tube of lip-gloss, a handkerchief with caked blood on it, and her wallet with only her mother's picture in it.

"Miss, are you hurt? Have you been seen by the doctor yet?" a nurse carrying bedpans asked her as he passed her by.

Tohru looked puzzled to why he would say such a thing, but then she looked down at her dress and noticed the blood stains all over her new dress. Tohru started to cry. "No – sniffle – I'm fine. I am just waiting for a friend that's hurt and…"

"Hold on a second," he told her. He left to put the bedpans on a supply cart nearby, and came back with a box of tissues. "Was your friend the one who came in with a gash on his hand?"

Tohru nodded her head and took a tissue.

"Don't worry. I was just in the back, and your friend is in very capable hands. He lost a lot blood, but he should be all right now. The doctor is stitching him up as we speak, and you'll be able to go be with him very soon; I promise."

The nurse got up from her side and left. A few minutes after, another nurse came to tell her that she could go see Mel. She was led through double doors and to a long row of beds partitioned by curtains. In the very last bed, sat Mel. His right hand and arm was wrapped in bandages.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, pulling a stool closer to his bed.

"My arm feels like a pin cushion, but I'm still here. Why have you been crying, Tohru?"

"Eh? You can tell?"

"Your eyes are red, so I presumed that you were."

"I'm sorry…"

"You know you don't need to apologize for me being an ass."

"EH? What do you mean?"

Mel sighed. "I suppose I should try to explain my actions sooner or later. Where to begin… Well, you know, I got a phone call earlier, while I was at the party, I mean. It was from my Aunt Eri."

Tohru thought to herself for a moment as she tried to put the name with a face "That's the aunt that came backstage after the play, right? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's all right. Well, you know that I've been staying with her the past couple months since I finished last semester in New York…"

"You did mention it a while back..."

"Well, remember when I told you that my parents in California didn't know that I was here in Japan?"

"Yes," she said wearily.

"It turns out that my aunt told them a few days after I told you that. And tonight, she called me to tell me my parents are boarding a plane straight for Tokyo tomorrow morning."

Tohru was a loss for words for a moment. "Are you…are you nervous about what they will say when you see them again?"

"No. I know exactly what they are going to say. I have always been the outcast…black sheep and pariah of my family, if you can imagine. Nothing, and I mean nothing, I did ever lived up to their expectations. Even when I was studying to be a doctor in New York, I studied and stressed myself out to the point where it made me sick. But even with my good grades and sacrifices, it was never good enough. I had a GPA of 3.95 before I changed my major from biology to music. And even then, instead of being proud of my academic accomplishment, my parents asked me what happened to the .05 of a point instead. Around the end of my sophomore year, something snapped inside of me, and I started getting sick…"

"Are you still getting this sickness?" Tohru asked. "Is that why you take the pills that my friend and I found in the dressing room?"

"Yeah. But what I have is not the kind of conventional sickness that you're thinking of. When I get "sick", I am really excited at first; I feel…I feel like I can conquer the world. But after a while, that feeling subsides, and sometimes it results in a feeling so low that I wouldn't wish on anyone. Tohru, the pills that I take aren't for some disease that can be cured. They are for something called Bipolar disorder.

"I don't understand."

"When doctor examined me, he made me tell him how I got the cut on my hand. I couldn't hide the fact that I was cut with glass; there were tiny slivers still in the wound. So then he asked me how the wound happened. I told him it was an accident, but he didn't believe me. 'The wound is too deep to be an accident' he said."

Tohru was beginning to cry. "But Mel, it was an accident, right? You didn't do that to your hand on purpose, did you?"

He didn't answer her questions and went on. " So after he said that, I had to tell him about my pills and why I take them. The doctor, though he's not a psychologist, believes I was in a manic state when this happened. It does make sense. The reckless behavior after the phone call, the way I treated you in front of the hotel, it all adds up that I was in a manic state. I'm really sorry you had to see this side of me."

Tohru didn't know what to say; all she could do was cry at the moment. "So what happens now?" she finally said. "You can't quit the play because of this. Everyone is counting on you. I am counting on you, Mel."

He rubbed her head. "Tohru, when I first met you I thought you were really cute. You're like a little kid; you want things to stay the same, and that in itself is cute. But, I don't want to lie to you and tell you that things will be the same. The manager, Nitta-san, will find out about this since, and I will probably get fired from the play for keeping my illness a secret. Thus, eventually, I will have to go back to America with my parents."

Tohru continued to cry.

"But as for what happens today," he continued. "the doctor thinks I should stay here until the clinical psychologist comes in to work later this morning. He probably will prescribe me a stronger dose of Lithium since I have been having frequent episodes lately. It's going to be a pain; I hate taking the pills as it is, but I have no choice at the present. Also, I had the nurses call my aunt for me to tell her where I am. She's coming here to scold me andto take you home."

"Mel, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, it's not like you have cab fare to get back."

Tohru looked away. She knew that was true.

"Anyway, I presumed you hadn't called anyone yet, anyway. I figured you'd forget phone numbers this late at night."

"EH?"

"I was kidding."

"No, I really don't know any numbers, Mel. I didn't know how I was going to get to Shigure-san's house."

He smiled. "I guess the person, who is always thinking about others, forgot about herself again, didn't she?"

"I guess so," she sighed.

He took her left arm resting on the bed and moved it so he could see the hands of the _Hello Kitty_ watch on her wrist. "I can't believe it's three thirty all ready," he yawned, putting her hand back down on the bed. "That's an interesting watch, Tohru; did Ayame Jr. give it to you?"

"Ayame Jr.?" she said, surprised. "You must mean Yuki-kun. No, his cousin Kyo-kun gave it to me."

"Did I meet him at the party? I don't remember."

"No. He didn't come tonight to the party, but he was at the play. He helped me, even though he didn't know it, to practice for…umm…"

"The kissing scenes, correct?" Mel said closing his mirror gray eyes and slumping into the over-stuffed hospital pillows behind him."

"Yes…" she said quietly. Her face was red when she said it.

"Remind me to thank him one day if I get the chance," he said dozing off.

"Eh? What was that?" Tohru replied.

Mel didn't say anything back. He was asleep.

Tohru took a blanket that was flung over the edge of the hospital bed and covered him with it. "Mel, whatever happens tomorrow with your family and the play," she said as she tucked the ends of the blanket into the end of the bed, "I will still be your friend. It may be childish of me to say, but you can always count on that to be the same."

* * *

**Author's notes**: This chapter ended a little strange, I know, but if you couldn't tell from the title, it's a two part chapter ( there is another pariah I will discuss in the next chapter…) However, I am finally glad that I finished writing the chapter. Mel's character has always been one I have been anxious but cautious at the same time. I think people who don't understand it very well use bipolar disorder in a negative connotation these days. Even though I know people who are affected by it, Mel's character isn't based off of anyone specifically that I know who suffers from bipolar disorder. In fact, I think that Mel's personality reminds me of myself a little bit; that's probably why I think he's so interesting. 

Anyway, break was cool. I had some " high times sittin' by the river with my old shot gun fishing pole and my liquor" ( lol Kentucky joke). I saw very little snow while I was home ( sadly) and it was disappointing because it was my last Christmas in Kentucky. Next year it will be a lone star Christmas…sigh…no more plane rides and falling over on the train at the Dallas airport. I will miss u Kentucky!

Err…there were other things I wanted to talk about besides me being a little homesick…it will pass, it always does. Oh yeah. So I decided to actually make each chapter have less fluff and more substance. I came across this revelation while I was at home. I was playing a video game ( _Tales of Symphonia_) and after 50 ( yes 50!) hours of game play, I finally beat the game. However, at the end of the game, I never found out what "Symphonia" really is. I was like… what in the world? ( followed by expletives unmentionable here due to story rating) So after that, I have determined that there will be closure in this story. It will be a while from now, but there will be closure!

Anyway, drum role please… thank you to all my reviewers and readers last chap! Sorry for such the wait for the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Ms. Ahem**: I don't know what I'd do with out you girl. Thanks for the review and the awesome Fruits Basket book and pin. They rock my world. And if Tohru seemed a little out of character in the note, it was because I was going for a certain feeling when Kyo read the note. But I will trust your judgement and not put that in anymore. I am glad you enjoyed the chap and I am looking forward to your next review on this one ( hopefully it will be in a more timely matter than the last).

**Dolphindreamer**: Your review made me smile, especially the end sentence about smiling. : ) ! Sorry about the confusion in the one paragraph. I tried not to do that again, but let me know if there is anything in this chap that makes it confusing. I really appreciate it. : )

**Darkinufan: **Thanks for the translation. I think because of his personality, maple sugar definitely suits Momiji better. : )

**Karlis87**: I would really like to ask Kyo the same question about why he can't tell Tohru. I was watching the Japanese voice actor commentary on _Fruits Basket_ when I was at home ( I was really bored) and the actor that does Kyo's voice was talking about what a "Japanese guy" Kyo was. I can kinda see it while reading the manga and watching the show, but I know that sometimes you just want him to come out and say what he wants to say to Tohru. It would make the manga a lot shorter than it is already…but I know at least I would be able to breathe easier about I could write that scene (eventually). Thanks for the awesome review.

**Hypermikogirl**: Thanks for your review. I was a little puzzled by the War of the Worlds stuff ( I have seen the movie… both the original black and white and the new one), but I was thinking about you when I went to go see _King Kong_ with my dad. There is this scene in the movie with really gross bugs ( I hate bugs!) and I was thinking to myself how I wouldn't want to die from getting eaten by bugs, kinda like your mentioning of a blackout. I have no clue what my bug revelation has to do with the story, but I thought I'd mention it. Thanks for the review. : )

**CallaRose4ever**: I'm glad that you liked that quote. I was cracking up as I wrote the theatre scenes. Shigure, even though he is not my favorite character in the books for his actions later in the manga, is really fun to write. Thanks for the awesome review, and I hope someday ( if and when I graduate) I will be able to say that I miss college.

**Bergerac**: I am glad you asked about the party, because I was wondering if anyone wanted to hear about it since Kyo wasn't going to attend. Thanks for your review; your reviews are always really interesting and I enjoy getting them.

**Kurenai Chinoumi**: Short, sweet, and right to the point. Thanks for the sweet review. : )

**Klove0511**: I hope finals went well for you. Your review was the first I got for chapter 14, and when you mentioned that you liked the Kisa and Kyo thing I was so happy because I didn't know how that would have been received. Thanks for the awesome review, and a tea length skirt is a little longer than knee length. The dress that Tohru wears at Ayame's shop is a tea length dress.

**Crazie Dazie: **Glad you enjoyed the calendar, Elphaba. I dedicate this chapter to you since you have been pushing me to write it. Other than that, don't forget to call my mother. You know you're practically her surrogate daughter. Oh yeah, send me a proper review next time, slacker. : P

I hope I haven't missed anyone in my shout outs. I highly encourage new reviewers ( and of course the super awesome old ones too! ) to send me feedback on my story. It is really cool to get feedback, the good and the bad. And yes, I am aware of the grammatical mistakes in previous chapters. It's hard to catch them all, but I do try, I promise! Look for the next chapter soon. I will be changing the summary starting next chapter (it will be the same story line, but I didn't like how I worded the summary in the first place). So until chapter 16 (Kyo's secret…hopefully…) this is Lani Ani Banani- out.


	16. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

Disclaimer: same as always

Chapter 16: Open Mouth, Insert Foot

"Thank you for driving me home Eri-san, but I think it may be best if I handle it from here," Tohru said as they pulled up to the stretch of road that led to Shigure's house.

Eri Hoshi, Mel's aunt, rolled her gray eyes and turned onto the narrow road. " And what kind of responsible adult would I be if I let you go off on your own at this hour?" Eri tapped the clock on dashboard of her _Honda Accord_ with her electric green painted acrylic nails. The time on the clock read 4:15.

"Please, Eri-san. I think this may be better handled on my own. The Sohmas probably expect this crazy behavior from me. You can say that I am not known around the house as the person who has the most sense," Tohru admitted.

"You're more sensible than you think. I don't know anyone else who would have the instinct to take Mel to the hospital like you did. You practically saved that idiot's life. He really lost a lot blood this time."

"This time? You mean this kind of thing has happened before?"

"Yes and no. Let's just say Mel hasn't made the smartest of choices when it comes to him and his affliction, but I am not going to blame him for something that he can't control. He gets enough of that from my brother and his wife, however, don't worry about that Tohru-chan. Mel is a good kid, and he has learned to handle it the best he can. I am just glad that he got the opportunity to meet someone that cares about him."

Tohru blushed. "Don't mention it."

Eri's phone went off seconds later, and she had to stop the car in the middle of the road to find it in the car.

"Hello?" Eri said into the receiver as she pulled it to her ear. She looked over to Tohru and mouthed "I'm sorry". Tohru smiled back.

"Yes, I see. And you say this can't wait? Well, all right then. I'll be right there. Thank you very much." Eri said, hanging up her phone.

"Is everything all right?" Tohru asked worried.

Eri sighed. "I need to go back to the hospital."

"That's okay. I can manage the rest of the way back to the house."

"Oh, I'm still going to take you home," she replied as she turned on the car again.

"Eri-san, don't! Mel needs you right now, doesn't he? You should go. I have caused enough trouble for you as it is. I will never forgive myself if you are not there if Mel dies."

"The call wasn't quite that serious, Tohru-chan."

"But if it wasn't serious, why would the hospital call you? I wasn't there when my mother died, and it is still painful to think about. I can handle the way going home by myself; I promise. I walk this road all the time late at night on my way back from work. Right now, Mel needs you to be with him. So, don't worry about me; I'll be fine."

Against her better judgement, Eri shook her head at the girl and turned off the car. Tohru opened the passenger door and stepped out.

"Tohru-chan, I'm sorry about this," Eri apologized.

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't do more. Tell Mel he better be at the theatre on time for tonight's performance. I'm counting on him to be there, okay?" Tohru reassured.

"We'll see about that. I'll push him to go if he can, but I'll definitely come by later today and help you sort out the situation with the family once the ordeal with the hospital is taken care of. Again, I am really sorry to do this to you."

Tohru smiled and shut the door. "It's all right; the Sohmas are really understanding. I'll be fine."

She watched Mel's aunt turn around her car and drive back to the main road. After she couldn't see the rear headlights anymore, she turned around and started walking down the familiar road to Shigure's house.

As she finally saw the glow of the lights from the house, her breathing became heavier and it seemed like it was taking all the energy she had to lift her feet to walk. When she was in the car, she really believed that everything was going to be all right. But now, as she neared the house and recognized Ayame and Hatori's cars parked in the front, she wanted to run away.

When she reached the front door, she pulled the first set of sliding doors open and took off her shoes. She could feel the blisters on her feet sting as she slipped off her ridiculously heeled abominations. Then, as she opened the second sliding door to walk inside, she found herself face to face with Kyo waiting on the other side.

She closed her eyes in order to fight back her tears and walked right past him to get to the living room. She didn't utter a word, because in all reality, there was nothing that she thought of to say to him at that moment. He, in return, just stood still as she passed him by.

Tohru folded her arms across of her chest and stumbled her way to the living room. Upon crossing the room's threshold, Ayame, Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki looked up at her from the living room table. Each of their eyes was glancing from Tohru's face, which was now streaked in tears, to her blood stained dress.

"Tohru-kun," Shigure said quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

She dropped her clutch bag to the floor and fell to her knees.

"Honda-san!" Yuki yelled as he got up from the table. Hatori and the others followed suit. Kyo, who ran to the room after hearing Yuki yell, stood in the hallway right outside the living room and watched the drama unfold in front of him.

She bent over to the ground and was really crying now. "I'm…so…sorry. I'm so very, very sorry," she cried. Fat tears were sliding down her cheeks and hitting the floor.

"Honda-kun! What happened to you? Are you hurt?" Hatori asked.

She shook her head no. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Yuki knelt beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Honda-san, we're glad you're back safe. When you disappeared from the party, everyone was so worried about you. And when the doorman said that he saw you leave in a cab…"

Tohru cried harder.

Kyo walked into the room from the hallway. "Why doesn't everyone back off and give her some space? It's not making the situation any better crowding her in like this."

They backed away somewhat, but Tohru still remained bent over on the ground, crying. Meanwhile, Yuki stared at Kyo with contempt.

"Is there a problem that you're looking at me like that? Take a picture; it will last longer."

"Why would I want to take your picture? It would break my camera."

"Hey! Enough of the fighting!" Hatori refereed in vain.

"She wouldn't be like this if you were looking after her at the party!" Kyo yelled.

"Are you insinuating, you stupid cat, that this is my fault? I was looking after her the entire time!"

"You call _this_ looking after her? Come off it! How is what happened to Tohru not your fault? You don't give a damn about anyone except yourself!"

"I am so sick of you! If you want to blame someone, blame yourself! If you really cared about her, you wouldn't have made her so sad this past week. If you really cared about her, you would have gone with her to the party instead of sulking around the house the whole evening. And if you really cared about her, you wouldn't use Honda-san as an excuse to push Kagura-nee away! Who the hell are _you _to say that I don't give a damn about anyone!"

"STOP!" Tohru screamed. All eyes went to her tiny body that was still hunched over on the floor.

"Stop. Please, just stop," she cried. "I can't take any more of the fighting. I was at the hospital, all right? My friend Mel was cut really deep in his hand, and since he refused to take himself to the emergency room, I forced him to go. I jumped in his cab and offered the driver all of the money that I had to take us to the closest hospital to the hotel. I didn't call here because I didn't know anyone's phone numbers, and I was so worried about Mel that I didn't think to call the hotel. I'm so sorry that everyone worried about me like this. Really, I can't express into words how sorry I feel that I caused everyone so much grief," she cried. "And I understand, Shigure-san, if you don't want me living here anymore because of my actions tonight."

The adults glanced at each other and back at the crying onigiri on the floor.

"Oh Tohru-kun!" Shigure said in a light tone. "We should have known you were just out saving the world instead of…well it doesn't matter anymore now what we thought happened to you. Don't cry your pretty blue eyes out about it. I can't speak personally for _some_ people in this room, but I for one can say that I am ecstatic that you're back home safely. And as for not living here anymore, there are two other people in this house I would gladly get rid of before I would tell you to leave. Now, why don't you be a good girl and go upstairs to your room to get some rest? You have had an extremely long night."

Tohru sat up on her knees and bowed to Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure. "Again, thank you for understanding," she said quietly. She then got to her feet and walked slowly up the steps to her room.

"I really expected better behavior from the both of you," Hatori said disapprovingly when Tohru was finally out of listening range. "Jealousy is an ugly attribute."

"Have I taught you nothing about how to handle ladies, Yuki?" Ayame scolded.

"Haa-san, Aaya," Shigure chided, "I have a feeling our two culpable transgressors know that they overstepped their boundaries tonight. But I must say, Yuki and Kyo, I don't think either helped yourselves tonight. In fact, I believe you both accomplished in making yourselves look like complete and total asses."

"From the mouth of a true poet…" Ayame noted about Shigure's comment.

"Aaya! I'm a novelist! Big difference!" Shigure corrected.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. We really messed up, didn't we?" Yuki said painfully to Kyo.

Kyo didn't reply. He just sat on the floor with his head propped up with his hands, lost in thought.

"Nevertheless, if it were any other person than Honda-kun, I would say you should after her go right now and grovel for forgiveness," Hatori continued. "However, knowing her personality, she'll forgive you both and go on to probably forget the whole ordeal. But, I have a feeling that either of you will forget what happened so easily. So, let that be your penance for your actions tonight."

"How like Tori-san! So diplomatic!" Ayame complemented. "But I have a little penance to tack on as well. Summer is coming up, and after the play is done at the end of June, I expect business at the store to pick up. Therefore, I will be in need of some male models."

"What kind of store do you operate that needs that?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I am you glad you asked, dear brother. Some may call what my assistant and I create, cosplay; others may say that it is just lingerie. But only the aesthetically inclined know my work to be pure MEN'S ROMANCE!" Ayame said with 100 enthusiasm.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, horrified. Shigure was laughing hysterically at their expressions, and Hatori shook his head in disapproval.

"I think that is a brilliant idea, Aaya. But, it seems more like a privilege than a punishment to me," Shigure approved whole-heartedly as poured his seventh cup of green tea that evening. "Man what a crazy night; it kinda makes me wish I drank more."

"And when you are on your death bed dying of liver cancer because of your drinking," Hatori said getting up to leave, "just know that I will give you no sympathy."

"Harsh words Haa-san, but I think you'd miss me if I were to gone."

"That is debatable," Hatori replied as he put on his suit jacket. "I'm leaving, Shigure. If something happens with Honda-kun, give me a call."

"I'll be heading out, too," Ayame said as he got to he feet as well. " I'll see you later, my dearest Gure-san."

"I'll be counting the seconds until we meet again, Aaya."

Yuki and Kyo rolled their eyes in disgust at the stupid game.

After Ayame and Hatori, Shigure retired to his study to work on his next deadline. Yuki and Kyo went upstairs to their rooms; they didn't speak a word to each other as they went up the steps, and neither of them slept that night. Even though the tension was thick between the two of them, they both has the same thing on their mind- how were they going to patch up whatever relationship they had left with Tohru?

* * *

**Author's Note**: Umm, so…did anyone like how short this chapter was…or that I didn't really go into what I said I was going to talk about in this chap? I do have a good reason, I swear! I really debated about what I should do with the chapter. The thing is, everything that I wrote after this point (which is still in progress at posting, but it's getting there) just didn't flow. I hated that. Seriously. I hated it. So, I guess you can kinda think of this as the rest of chap 15, even though it really is chapter 16. 

Thanks to the super awesome reviewers for chap 15! I was so happy that I got some newbies to the story! The reviews over all were the best! Some made me laugh. Some made me almost want to cry. And some called me old…

**Crazy Dazie**: Sending me an email and telling me that you hate me is uncool. Send a proper review next time or I will ban your reading privileges. How will I do that? Oh…don't you want to know? That's all I have to say at the present, except stay cool and have fun with the snow in KY. Send some my way, will ya? There is nothing more ironic than snow at the beach. And Elphaba's name is spelled like this. And it's Glinda, not Glenda. : P Borrow the book from my parents chick. It's at the house.

**Queen of the Clarinets**: First of all, I love the screen name. ( I play clarinet in the university's band). I don't think that there are any MAJOR spoilers in the story. There are just the obvious ones ( about Akito's true gender) and what not. I know a web site that has the manga on it, so if you want to read them, send me an email or something and I'll give the address. : ) Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you in the future.

**Hypermikogirl**: Sorry that you got grounded from the Internet. That stinks. I'm not that homesick anymore; that always hits me right about the time I have to go back to school. It's one of the bad things about going out of state for school, but I still wouldn't change schools to save my life. Thank you for the review!

**CallaRose4ever: **I got your review in the middle writing this chapter. It definitely gave me some good ideas for what to write. I hope I answered some of the questions…hopefully the rest will be in answered in the next chap.

**Psy-Chick14: **Umm…I'm flattered that you think I'm old…really though I'm just 20. I swear it. I just turned 20 last November; I guess in all reality it's not that old, but I took it pretty tough at the time. When you're 19, you're still a teen. When you're 21, you're finally an "adult". When you're 20, you're nothing, or so my former roommate told me. But enough silliness; I really appreciate the sweet review, and I hope to hear from you on later chapters.

**Blonde-Existentialist: **I am glad that you enjoy the story! I like _Les Mis_ and _Phantom _too. My high school did _Les Mis_ my sophomore year. My best friend was Cosette and I was Factory Girl # 3. Opening night one of the other factory girls forgot her lines and said mine, and I ad libbed my way through it. Good times. Good times. Oh, I do really like Yuki, but not for Tohru. Thanks for the review, and I am so glad you got the joke!

**Skuld Potter**: Umm…thanks for the complement about my history (?) and the review! I love _Phantom_ too!

**ArikaMorance**: Your review was so sweet! Thank you so much! It made me blush! I am glad that you came across the story and you like it. I didn't really realize about the random sentences, so I am going to try to cut those out. But if there is anything else in the story that impairs understanding let me know. Thanks again for the review.

**Dolphindreamer: **I hope I answered your question about Yuki. And I am glad that this past chap wasn't as confusing as the last. Thanks for the review: )

**Bergerac**: Thanks for the review! I am rooting for Kyo too. This won't be the end of Mel and his problem by a long shot, so I am glad at least one person thought it was interesting. : )

**Klove0511**: This is two reviews in a row that I was so glad to get your review! You were the first reviewer ( again : ) ) for this chapter, and when I read it, I was happy; I was kinda afraid how the Mel story will be received, but I am glad it worked. If you read something though in the future and it doesn't work, let me know. Thanks for the review.

I think on this chap, the author's notes were longer than the actual chap…I exaggerate, but I don't mind if they are. I love replying to reviews, so send them my way. I really do like getting feedback. I'm on MySpace now, so you can look me up there too ( I SWEAR THAT I'M 20, Psy-Chick14!) My email is on my profile, I think. Until Chapter 17 ( I swear it's going to be Kyo's secret!) this is Lani Ani out.


	17. The Pariah part two

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: same as chap 1-16

Chapter 17: The Pariah (part two)

The following Monday at school after the party fiasco was interesting, to say the least. Yuki and Kyo were still too embarrassed to talk to Tohru about what happened early Sunday morning, and therefore they avoided her the whole day. Momiji and Hatsuharu, who Hatori took back home before all the drama happened, could sense something was awry even though they didn't know what exactly was going on. The only people enjoyed the reprieve of the cat and rat's company that day was Uo and Hana, even though they took offense that the two guys wouldn't answer their questions about the play.

Despite all the feelings enveloping her that day, there was a part of Tohru that was truly bothered by the silence treatment. But as she dragged her feet to her locker after school, she had other things on her mind at the present to pay much attention to Yuki and Kyo.

Eri Hoshi had made good on her promise, and Sunday afternoon she came to the house to talk to Shigure. After their three hour conversation, which mostly consisted of blatant flirting on Shigure's part with Mel's twenty-nine year old aunt, Eri drove Tohru to the theatre for Sunday night's performance. Tohru was elated when she arrived to find Mel was going to perform that evening, despite that it was obvious that he was on some type of medication. But they were able to make through the performance with him in his state, and no one suspected anything about Saturday's impromptu trip to the hospital, or so they thought.

While Tohru and Mel were getting ready Sunday evening's show, rumors flew through the cast of explanations of their disappearance at the party; some were ridiculous, and others put Tohru's good name in the mud. It wouldn't have been so bad if everyone didn't already think that Tohru and Mel were a couple, but having that thought in mind and the fact that both of them disappeared so mysteriously at the party, it was only shamefully natural that people suspected that something happened between Mel and Tohru Saturday night. The people most loyal to her in the cast such as Ayame, his assistant Mine, the choreographers Kiko and Chihiri, Ichiro, and eventually Mel ( when he found out) were, to be blunt, pissed when they heard the rumors, and they did as much damage control as they could. Their help quelled the talk to some extent, but the damage had already had been done and Tohru and Mel were summoned to talk to the manager of the theatre company after Sunday's performance.

Tohru sighed and opened her school locker door as she remembered that awkward conversation. Mel had to explain the bandages on his hands, which were up to that point, were hidden skillfully by Ayame's masterfully tailored costumes. And then when Nitta-san asked why as to how he acquired such a serious cut to his hand at the party, Mel explained about his illness. Nitta-san was not so understanding as Tohru, and he was livid that Mel didn't mention it from the beginning. But instead of firing him, which in reality would have been financial suicide for the company since Mel, Tohru, and Ichiro didn't have understudies, Nitta-san put Mel's contract on hold. Its renewal would be determined after the run of _The Phantom of the Opera_ and would be based on his future behavior dealing with his disorder. Tohru was happy that Mel could stay in Japan now, but she knew what a dangerous situation Mel was now in; if he had another relapse like what happened at the party, he would be on a one way ticket back to California.

Tohru shook her head in vain to try to get rid of her thoughts, and as she shut her locker door, she smiled at the picture of her mother taped to the inside.

"Give me your fighting spirit, Mom," she whispered as she shut her locker. Tohru then turned to walk down the aisle lockers. At the end of the row, there was someone waiting for her.

"Honda-san, are you busy right now?" Haru asked nonchalantly as he leaned on the lockers.

Tohru was surprised to see him. "Eh? Um. No, not really. There are no performances on Mondays through Wednesdays, so I was going to go home and do homework."

"Where is Yuki and Kyo?" he asked. "Don't they usual walk you home?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Well, since I don't have any clue where they are, and Momiji left during last period for a dentist appointment, do you mind if I walk you home?"

"Okay!" she smiled. "I'd be glad if you did. Actually, I wanted to talk you since yesterday."

Haru was taken aback. "All right," he said a little puzzled.

She had said that she wanted to talk to him, but she was quiet as they left the building.

"Is something bothering you, Honda-san?" he asked as they turned the corner out of the schoolyard gates. "You're going the wrong way."

Tohru turned around, embarrassed. "Oops! I guess I was so used to going the other way to practice. I haven't been able to go straight to the house after school in a long time."

There was something odd in the inflection of her voice when she said it that troubled Haru. "Honda-san, if you're not busy, would you like to go on a detour?"

"Umm…okay."

She walked with him to an old abandoned playground. They didn't walk too far so she knew was close to the school, but she had never seen the place before.

"Umm…Hatsuharu-san, where are we?"

"Oh, this place?" he said as he sat down on one of the swings on the rusty swing set, "When Yuki and I were younger, I would help him sneak out of the Sohma estate and we would come here and play."

"Really?" she exclaimed as she sat down on the swing next to him.

"Yeah. We got caught one day, and Yuki and I could come here anymore. However, Rin and I sneaked into the main house to see him instead."

"Rin?"

"Oh, you haven't met Rin yet, have you? She's another one of the Sohma cursed by the zodiac. I believe if you were ever to meet Rin, you'd have a good influence on her."

"I wouldn't know about. All I have been doing lately is causing trouble."

"What do you mean?"

Tohru told him the whole story about the party, the trip to the hospital, and what happened at the house when she came home.

"Wow. It sounds like you had a busy night," he said sympathetically. "It's a shame Yuki and Kyo acted the way they did, but I am not surprised. I admire Yuki a lot, but sometimes he lets Kyo bait him into fights easily. And Kyo sometimes gets emotions get the best of him and allows himself to get baited into fights with Yuki. It's a vicious circle, but that is the nature of the zodiac curse. And now, this seems to show even more now that they're in direct competition with each other…"

Tohru cocked her head to the side, confused. "I don't understand. What are they competing for?"

Haru knew that he shouldn't be shocked at Tohru's obliviousness of the love triangle between the cat, rat, and her, but he was. He wasn't going to just tell her about the obvious crushes that Kyo and Yuki had for her; it would cause her more grief than a relief of the tension between the three of them. Therefore, he quickly changed the subject.

"Never mind Yuki and Kyo right now. They'll always be in competition with each other over _something_. Tell me about your friend that was taken to the hospital Saturday. How is he doing?"

"After Mel and I talked with the manager after the show, he met with his parents. I didn't meet them with them, so that is all I know. I do know that he has to get a higher dosage of the Lithium pills now because of what happened, and that is why I wanted to talk to you, Hatsuharu-san. I know you know something about the pills; you knew what they were used for when you found Mel's pill bottle at the theatre. Do you know what will happen if he takes a higher dosage? Will he be okay?"

Haru sighed and got up from the swing. "Honda-san, I think you of all people deserve an honest answer," he said as he leaned on one of the supporting bars of the swing set. "But, I don't think it's something you're going to want to hear. In my experience, there are two types of people who are on this pill- the people who take it regularly and the people who don't. When I was younger, I was put on the pills in order to control what Yuki and the others call "black Haru". Whenever I took them, they made me really sick and I wouldn't feel like myself, so I wouldn't take them whenever I could get away with it. The family doctor, who at the time was Hatori-san's father, found out from my parents that I was throwing the pills away, and lets just say a lecture from Hatori-san's father is just as bad as eating a meal that Yuki had cooked."

Tohru smiled.

"Nevertheless, I still continued to hide the medicine whenever it was given to me. I was told it was supposed to help me, but being dependent on such a small thing as a pill for the rest of my life wasn't what I wanted to live with. Luckily for me, Hatori-san took me off the pill as soon he took his father's place because he thought I didn't need it. But, obviously, this isn't the case with your friend. The only thing I can say to you now is that he's on the medicine for a reason, and even though it's not going to be an easy experience dealing with it, I think it becomes easier when you have people to support you. And Honda-san, I have no doubt you will give him that support just like you have given your support to Yuki and Kyo and the rest of my family. And even though Yuki and Kyo may not show it at the moment, I know they appreciate you along with the rest of us."

"Hatsuharu-san, thank you! That is such a sweet thing to say!"

"You're welcome, but it was a little cheesy, wasn't it?" he laughed. "I am not doing a very good keeping my reputation of being the family bad ass, am I?"

"Eh?"

Haru shook his head. "Never mind, Honda-san. Are you ready to continue the walk to Sensei's house? The clouds are getting dark; it might rain soon."

Tohru looked to the sky. The clouds were gathering and getting luminous. "You're right; we should get going," she said as she got up from her swing and gathered her school bag and sweater. "You know, Shigure-san said a funny thing about rain about a week ago. 'The most dramatic things happen in movies when it rains.' And then today, during last period, we were watching a movie in literature class and at the climax of the movie, it rained."

Haru smiled at the onigiri's ramblings. Secretly, though, he hoped that no more drama would befall her, Kyo, and Yuki. God knows that they had enough of that during the past few days…

* * *

On their way to Shigure's house, Hatsuharu and Tohru ran into a peculiar group of people as they walked by the grocery store. 

"Listen, Kagura; for the last time, I am not going to hold your hand!"

"But darling!"

"Stop with the darling crap!"

"Will you just hold her hand so we can go? It's going to rain soon, and I don't want to hear you whining on the way back," Yuki sighed, clutching the bags in his hands tighter.

"Stay out of this, rat!"

"Kyo! You idiot!" Momiji scolded. "Do you really want the groceries that we're going to use to make Tohru's 'Super Awesome Stress Relieving' dinner to get wet?"

"What's up with you and assigning names to everything?" Kyo asked, flustered.

"Are all of you really making dinner for me?" said a voice behind them.

Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, and Momiji looked to see Hatsuharu standing next to an ecstatic Tohru a few feet from them.

"Honda-san?" Yuki said, turning pink. "How long have you and Haru been standing there?"

"About five minutes," Haru answered. "We didn't want to disturb the lover's tiff."

"Lover's tiff my ass," Kyo said under his breath.

"What was that?" Kagura said, strangling Kyo in her death grip.

"Kagura-nee! You're going to drop your bags!" Yuki exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the grocery bags that were coming loose from her hands.

"Anyway, Haru," Momiji complained. "Why is it that you get to be alone with Tohru more than the rest of us? I want to walk alone with her too! It's not fair!"

"You could have come with us if you didn't leave early at school," Haru noted.

"I couldn't help it; today was the only day my father could get me an appointment. But at least I got to prove Ha'ri wrong at the dentist today; he said that with all the candy that I eat, I should have at least a dozen cavities. But guess what, Tohru?" he exclaimed as he flashed his pearly whites at her. "I don't have any at all!"

"That's wonderful, Momiji-kun!"

"It's practically a miracle of modern medicine," Haru quipped.

"He was so excited to tell you about his teeth, Tohru-chan!" Kagura chimed as she still gripped Kyo. "I was at the main house earlier when he arrived from is appointment. When I told him I was going to go visit Shii-chan this afternoon, he just had to come along!"

"Yup!" Momiji agreed. "But you weren't at the house when we got there, even though Yuki and Kyo were, so Shii-chan said we should do something to surprise you when you came back. Tohru, since you've been so busy lately, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, and I decided that we are going to make you a 'Super Awesome Stress Relieving' dinner!"

"If you keep talking about, it won't be a surprise, Momiji," Yuki spoke up finally. "Besides, we should get going before the cat drops all of the bags on the ground."

Everyone looked over to Kyo. He had been silent the whole time because he was leaning on a lamppost, trying to keep from falling to the ground. Tohru was braced to run over to him, but Kagura beat her to it.

"Darling!" Kagura exclaimed as she tried to take the grocery bags out of his hands. "Are you all right?"

He shrugged her off. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"Kyo-kun, what's wrong?" Tohru asked quietly as she walked slowly over to Kagura and Kyo.

Kyo stood up quickly, but it was obvious that it took him a great amount of energy to do so. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just bored and want to go home," he said out of breath.

Before Tohru could respond to his comment, Haru stepped in. "Kyo may have the right idea. All of you should be heading home before it starts raining harder. I already felt some rain drops on my head."

"All right! Let's go!" Momiji said as he grabbed Tohru's hand.

"Momiji, you're coming with me," Haru ordered.

"What? Are you going to Shii-chan's house to help fix Tohru's dinner, too?"

"No. I going back home."

"But Haru, I want to make dinner for Tohru!"

Haru took the rabbit by the hand and pulled him close so he could whisper something in his ear. When Haru pulled away, Momiji looked at him disappointed, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Honda-san," Haru said, bowing, "Thank you for allowing me to walk you this far."

"Eh? Oh you're welcome. I should be thanking you for everything. Are you sure you don't want to come along?" she said, returning his bow.

Haru looked at Yuki and Kyo and back to Tohru. "Yes. Yuki, Kyo and you have catching up to do, right?" he whispered to her.

Tohru gasped and blushed. "Eh? Yes, I suppose we do."

"Then see you tomorrow, Honda-san."

"Hatsuharu-san, wait!" she called out as he and Momiji were walking away. "Tomorrow after school I was going to go to Chihiri-sensei's studio for a little bit. Do you think Kisa-san would like to come too?"

"I think Kisa would love it!" Momiji exclaimed. "Can I go, too?"

"Of course!" Tohru chimed.

Haru smiled. "I think she'll like it, too. I'll ask her tonight to go. Thank you, Honda-san."

She waved Momiji and Haru goodbye and started to walk with Kagura, Yuki, and Kyo to Shigure's house.

"Kyo-kun, are you sure you are all right?" Tohru asked as she noticed him dragging his feet. "I can carry a bag. You need not carry them all."

"I'm fine," he sighed.

"Tohru-chan," Kagura said, taking Tohru's hand and pulling her closer to her and away from Kyo, "Don't worry! Kyo-kun always gets this way when it rains. Shihan said that the spirit of the cat usually gets like this when the weather gets bad."

"Shihan? Is this person another member of the zodiac?" Tohru asked.

"No," Yuki interrupted. "Shihan, is the person who taught us, well Haru, Kagura-nee, Kyo, and I martial arts."

Tohru's eyes opened as she came to a sudden realization. "Kyo-kun, is this the person you were telling me about when you were showing me how to throw punches on the roof? I thought his name was Shishou-san."

"When did you show her that?" Kagura asked.

It took a couple of seconds for Kyo to come up with an answer. "Why are we wasting time talking about something that's not important. It's raining and we're getting wet, so let's hurry up and get back."

"We're going so slowly because of you," Yuki pointed out. "We can stop until the rain lets up."

"No. Let's go."

"Darling, if you're tired, you can let me help you. You can even lean on me if you need to!"

"Don't you get it that you're the one making me tired?"

"But Kyo-kun!"

"Umm…Kyo-kun," Tohru interjected quietly. "I think she just really wants to help you because she cares about you, am I right Kagura-san?"

Kagura was caught off guard, but she smiled at the comment. "Right!"

"She's probably thinking about what that damn rat said about Kagura and me," he said to himself as Yuki's words echoed in his mind.

"…_And if you really cared about her, you wouldn't use Honda-san as an excuse to push Kagura-nee away!"_

"What was that, Kyo-kun?" Kagura said as she leaned closer to him.

"Nothing. It was nothing at all."

* * *

As the four of them neared the house, the light rain stopped. 

"Of course it stops raining when we finally get home," Kyo said as he slid the front screen door open.

"What a pity. I thought the solace from your talking would last longer," Yuki said under his breath.

"Did you say something, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it; it was nothing important."

Tohru and the others began taking off their shoes in the anteroom. As she began taking off her shoes, she noticed something different in the small room. "Did Shigure-san buy a new umbrella and pair of sandals lately? I haven't been home enough lately to notice."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked her.

She pointed to an umbrella and sandals in the corner.

"He's back," Yuki said quietly.

"What are you talking about? Who is back?" Kyo asked.

Yuki nodded his head in the direction of the umbrella, and Kyo immediately recognized it.

"Shishou…is here?"

Kyo gave Kagura his grocery bags and went inside the house.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked in vain as she took some of the bags out of Kagura's hands.

"Kyo-kun must be really excited to see him," Kagura said to Yuki as the three of them went inside the house to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"So it seems."

When they were finished with the kitchen, the trio walked into the living room. Shigure was seated at the table with a very handsome middle-aged man with a ponytail.

"Yuki, Kagura," the man spoke as he saw them enter the room. "You both look well."

"Thank you, Shihan. It's been a long time," Yuki said.

"It's been a long time, Shihan," Kagura chimed.

"Kazuma-dono, the young lady standing next Yuki-kun is our very own starlet, Tohru Honda. Tohru-kun, this is Kazuma Sohma," Shigure introduced, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you," Kazuma bowed. "I've heard so much about you from Shigure-kun. I am glad to finally meet you in person."

Tohru blushed and bowed. "I'm honored that you would think so highly of me. I have heard a lot about you too, Shishou-san, from Kyo-kun and the others on the way back to the house."

Kazuma smiled a warm, friendly smile.

"By the way, Yuki-kun, where is Momitchi? Didn't he go with you to the store?" Shigure asked.

"On our way home we ran into Haru and Honda-san. He took Momiji back to the main house," Yuki explained as three of them joined them at the table.

"Where is Kyo-kun, Shii-chan?" Kagura asked. " I thought he would be in here with you."

Shigure pointed upstairs. "He was here for a second, but left for his room. He seemed to be in a bad mood."

"I suppose I should go check on him," Kazuma said as he got up from his spot from the table. "Tohru-san, Yuki-kun, and Kagura-kun, we must talk later."

"Will you stay for dinner, Shishou-san?" Tohru asked.

"Yes," he smiled again.

When Kazuma went upstairs to Kyo's room, Kagura and Tohru went to fix dinner. Yuki insisted that he help them, but he was reminded by Shigure of the burn to his hand last time that he helped out cooking dinner. Therefore, it was unanimous that he set the table in lieu of cooking.

* * *

After dinner, Kagura and Tohru were in the kitchen again washing dishes while Kazuma and Shigure were talking in Shigure's study. Kyo and Yuki, being pushed out of the kitchen by Kagura, had gone to their rooms to sleep and do homework respectively. 

"Kagura-san, could you put this plate in the refrigerator, please?" Tohru asked as she finished wrapping leftovers with _Syran_ wrap.

"Of course!"

When Kagura closed the refrigerator door, she spent a minute looking at the various things tacked on it.

"Tohru-chan, is this you in the photograph?" Kagura asked as she pointed to one of the many newspaper clippings on the door.

Tohru walked over from the sink to look at what Kagura was talking about. "Oh my goodness! Who keeps putting these up here?" she said embarrassed.

"Are they not supposed to be?"

"Well, it's not that. I'm just really embarrassed about them, that's all."

Kagura read the news article that went with picture that she was looking at out loud. "It is rare to find such uncorrupted, undiscovered young talent in today's age of western materialism, but Kame Nitta-san and his Tokyo Western Theatre Company have exactly that in their new leading lady, sixteen-year old Tohru Honda. It was evident when she first took to song that the new production of _The Phantom of the Opera,_ now playing through the end of June at the Midori Theatre, was going to be a magical experience. Her voice…"

"Kagura-san, you're making me blush!" Tohru said. She was back at the sink scrubbing a pot.

"But why are you so embarrassed? You shouldn't be so humble about having this article written about you. You've earned it ten times over. All of us at Saturday night's performance were awestruck, Tohru-chan. I even know for a fact Kyo-kun and Yun-chan particularly enjoyed it."

The comment took Tohru off guard, and she dropped her scouring pad in the sudsy water. She dug for it beneath the bubbles, but all she succeeded in doing was nicking her finger with a knife that was hidden under the suds in the sink.

"Oh no! You cut your finger!" Kagura exclaimed as she saw Tohru pull her hands suddenly from the water.

Tohru grabbed a dishrag by drying rack and put pressure on her finger. "Don't worry; it's just a scratch. Shigure-san put a first aid kit under the sink after Yuki-kun burned his hand, could you get it out for me, please?"

Kagura pulled the small box out from under the sink and helped bandage Tohru's finger. "There!" Kagura said as she secured the small Band-Aid. "You're good as new!"

"Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome! I'm going to grab a new towel so we can finish drying the dishes. They're in the linen closet next to Kyo-kun's room, right?"

"Yes, but I'll go get it. You've already done so much!"

"Tohru-chan, you're so silly. You made your own 'Super Awesome Stress Relieving' dinner; getting you a new towel is the least I can do," she giggled. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Tohru sighed when Kagura left and put the first aid kit away. As she got up from crouching by the sink, she looked at the _Hello Kitty_ clock by the door that Kagura gave them for New Years, and then she looked at the wristwatch that Kyo gave her two nights ago.

"Tohru-san," Kazuma said as he entered the kitchen.

She jumped and then turned her face to him. "Shishou-san! You startled me! Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. You have already done so much all ready. Dinner was delicious. I can see that eating your cooking has made Kyo grow stronger."

"Eh?" she said blushing. "Thank you! But I think what makes him stronger are the people who support him, just like you Shishou-san. I know for a fact Kyo-kun admires you very much. He's told me himself."

"Is that so?" Kazuma chuckled.

"Yes," she smiled.

Kazuma smiled back at the onigiri, but it was a sadder smile than before. "Tohru-san, I really hate to ask this of you, but I was wondering if you could come outside in a few minutes."

"Of course."

He patted her on the head. "I'll see you in a little bit then."

As Kazuma left the room, Kagura came in. "Did Shihan want something?" she asked.

"He just wants me to go outside in a bit. I wonder why?" Tohru said as she went back to the dishes in the sink.

Kagura stood behind her holding the fresh towel limply in her hand. After a minute, Tohru looked over her shoulder to see what was the matter.

"Kagura-san, is something wrong?"

Kagura looked down at the floor. "I'll…I'll finish up in here; there isn't much left. You should go."

Tohru put the wet plate in her hand in the drying rack. "Is something wrong?" she asked in a concern tone.

"You need to go to him. He needs you more than anyone else right now."

"I am confused, Kagura-san…"

"JUST GO!" Kagura cried.

Tohru sensed the urgency in her voice and ran to put on her shoes. As she opened the front door to get outside, she saw Kazuma and Kyo arguing.

"What's going on?" she thought. It was starting to rain again, this time more steady than before. "Should I say something? Do they even know I am here? Maybe I should go back inside…"

While Tohru was contemplating what to do, Kazuma and Kyo continued on with their conversation. "Kyo, you haven't changed at all," Kazuma said, shaking his head. "You say you have nothing to live for and that you hate living here, but deep inside you know that living in this is house a good thing. You know there is someone in this house who can help you more than I ever could."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"No. You know exactly of whom I speak," Kazuma looked with his peripheral vision to make sure Tohru was present and then grabbed the arm that Kyo wore his protective beads. "You fear that there will be no acceptance if the knowledge came out you true form.

"That's not true!"

"Your feeling of worthlessness, your self-loathing, your mask of hate– it all is a front that I will not let you put up any longer. Kyo, you need not suffer any longer. Let's answer once and for all whether or not your birthright makes you truly inferior."

Tohru held her breath as she watched Kyo's reaction to Kazuma taking off beads. Kyo stepped back and grasped his head like he was having the migraine from hell. Then he looked in the direction of the house and Tohru could pin point the exact millisecond when Kyo became cognizant that she was standing there watching his conversation with Kazuma. Through the rain she could see his eyes open in a reaction of fear and surprise, and her first instinct was to go to him to see what was the matter.

"STOP!" he cried.

She obeyed, frightened.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

But Tohru didn't obey that request. She watched him turn into the cat / lizard / praying mantis creature that was the true form of the cat, and before she could even comprehend what was going on, Kyo took off in the rainy night.

"Shishou-san, do the others know about…" Tohru stuttered.

"Yes, they know about Kyo. That…that in which you just saw, was the true form of the spirit of the cat," he said as he clutched Kyo's beads in his hands. "Are you frightened?"

Tohru put her hands across her mouth trying to keep herself from saying yes. She was frightened. No. She was petrified. This was the girl was afraid of anything remotely scary and she would jump six inches off the ground if you sneaked behind her and caught her off guard. Watching Kyo suffer and turn into something that could be out of her worst nightmare nearly rivaled the feelings that she felt when she found out about the death of her mother. She wanted to run away and pretend she never saw what happened. She wanted to close her eyes and wish the scene replaying itself in her mind away. However, she couldn't bring herself to do so; in the back of her mind, buried beneath her initial emotions, Kagura's words were egging her to do something.

"_You need to go to him. He needs you more than anyone else..."_

Tohru put down her hands and ran in Kyo's direction as fast as her tiny dancer feet could take her. She followed the trail of scratched tree trunks and the putrid smell into the forest near Shigure's house. After falling down numerous times over and vomiting when, she came across a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, sitting on a rock with his head drooped down in defeat, was Kyo.

"Kyo-kun…"

He heard her say his name and looked for a place to run away.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! CAN'T YOU SEE? CAN'T YOU SMELL?"

"Kyo-kun, let's go home, " she said, approaching him slowly.

He turned to run, but she was already close enough to grab him. But when she reached to hold his arm, he swung his claws at her, knocking her over and creating a gash on her shoulder.

"GET AWAY! I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Each word was accented like it would kill him to say the next.

It took her a second, but she got up from the ground and lunged for his arm.

"Kyo-kun," she said, crying, "don't go. You've been suffering alone for far too long. Please come back to the house. You don't need to be alone any longer. I've been blind. All along you've kept this a secret, and I've been so busy with myself that I had not to been able to see it. But from now on, there will be no more secrets. Kyo-kun, I want to listen to you."

He tugged to get away, but she held tighter.

"I really want to listen to you, Kyo-kun. I want to hear your problems and listen to what you have to say. I want us to laugh and eat meals together. I want us to go to school together and walk home together. And most of all," she paused, " I WANT US TO STAY TOGETHER!"

She buried her face in the rough, dry skin of Kyo's arm. "So please," she rasped through her crying, "don't leave. Please, just come home and let's stay together, always."

She sat holding on to him as the rain pounded down on the two of them. He didn't try to move and neither did she, and as the rain let up Tohru noticed that Kyo's arm wasn't rough anymore.

She let go of his arm slowly and backed away a little to give him some space. Kyo covered his face with his hands and wept, and Tohru rubbed his back gently until he could regain enough control his crying.

"How," he said through his tears, "can you be so forgiving? How could you run after me when I hurt you so bad? You're always saying that you don't deserve any kindness, but it is me that doesn't deserve your kindness. But still you are here, and Akito was wrong. He was wrong when he said…" Kyo began to cry as he remembered what Akito said to him the day he was at the Main House for his suit fitting.

" _I wouldn't doubt that she'd reject you just as your mother and father did."_

"Kyo-kun, please don't strain yourself. Whatever that was said, it is in the past," Tohru said, crying with empathy for him.

Kyo turned suddenly to her when she said his name and grabbed her to pull her close. He had meant to kiss her, but instead he brushed his cheek with hers, just letting his feather-like eyelashes flutter on her skin as he open and shut his eyes.

"Tohru," he said quietly into her ear. "Tohru…Tohru…I…"

He edged a millimeter closer to her as he tried to tell her he loved her, but the distance had been enough to trigger his cat transformation.

Tohru smiled as she sat on the rock with Kyo purring in her lap. She scratched him behind his ears and hummed softly, which was lulling him to sleep.

"Are you singing?" he asked her drowsily.

"No, I was just humming to myself."

"Oh. I like it when you sing."

Tohru blushed and began to sing what she was humming.

"_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you. _

Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . ."

By the time Tohru finished the second verse, Kyo was asleep in her lap. She smiled and hummed the rest of the song for him until finally she cradled him gently in her arms as she took him back to the house.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Seriously. Give me a Wheet! Give me a whoo! Chapter 17 is complete! Sorry about the wait, but I hope it was worth it. Besides having my computer randomly formatting and erasing my jump drive- which contained this story-I have been going through what I like to call "writer's distractions" these past few weeks. I've had a band concert, there was Islander Revue ( a skit variety show that my pre-pro organization was in…we did "The Time Warp" from _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. IT WAS FREAKIN' SWEET! We should of won, but just like last year we got cheated), my dad came to visit me, people keep coming over to my apartment at crazy hours of the night, I am now somehow in the bidding process for a sorority (Me? Sorority Girl? I know!) and the list goes on and on… 

I was so excited with the reviews for last chap, well I guess you could say more surprised at the number of reviews and comments. But I was excited with them nonetheless. I was a little confused on how many people asked me the same question about last chap…what did Shigure, Yuki, and the others think Tohru was doing when she left the party? I tried to answer what the cast thought they were doing in this chap, but I don't think it's necessarily important to go into what Shigure and the others just because when I wrote it I had a conflict going on my mind. What I wanted to do with that subplot was to have the Sohma call the police, because when people suddenly disappear like Tohru did, people call the police. But that would have ruined another part of the story later, so I didn't write that. Therefore I was hoping that it wasn't a going to be such a big deal if I just mentioned them worrying about her briefly. Anyway I felt really bad when I got so many people asking about it, so I am sorry.

But enough of that. On to the best part about the Author's notes ( at least I think so) ! I seriously have the best reviewers ever. Your feedback is so awesome and it makes my day whenever I get a response back! Thank you guys so much!

**Skuld Potter**: Short and sweet. Thanks bunches!

**Queen of the Clarinets**: Whoot for the clarinet people! You have major props for being music ed. If I had more motivation to practice, I probably would be one too. But for now, an hour and a half in concert band every other day will suffice. : ) Oh… to get to the web site go to a search engine and type in _spectrum nexus fruits basket . _The guy who runs it posts the later volumes of FB once a week or so.

**Bergerac**: I know what you mean with computer trouble. Mine keeps wanting to erase my files on my jump drive but it's all good for the present ( knock on wood). But yeah, I totally agree with you with Kyo and Yuki acting childish ( which is why it was kinda fun writing that part). I made my former roomie watch FB before she graduated, and she was amazed that Tohru didn't go postal on the two with all their fighting. It would seriously hilarious if she did…

**ArikaMorance**: I'm glad you liked last chap and sorry about the grammatical error. I seriously do try to proofread (lol)! If there is anything else like that, feel free to tell me, and thanks for the review.

**DarkInuFan**: Your review made me laugh. It was great! I wouldn't be surprised if Ayame was somewhere sobbing over the dress being ruined. And the part about the shoes was great…wish I thought of that : )

**Blonde-Existentialist: **Thanks for the review and I am sorry that it was a little confusing. When I finally finished writing the chap, I realized that I could have put it with the previous chap. Oh well. Oh, by the way, before you go envy my old high school (seriously it was nothing special), I would like to point out that we just had a really ambitious drama teacher when we did Les Mis. My high school was pretty small ( there were 85 in my graduating class) but I had a fun time doing the show. I have no acting skills whatsoever though, but I didn't need to do the show to know that. :P

**Psy-Chick14**: Umm…I was teasing you about the old thing, but I am flattered by the review nonetheless. That's awesome that you'd want to review my chaps without obligation. You're a sweetheart, and hurray for newbies!

**Susie202**: Your enthusiasm in your review is so cool! I'm thinking about going back to the present in a near future chap…so I'll keep you posted.

**Klove05: **Awesome long reviews are Awesome! I'm glad you liked last chap, and I hope I answered some of your questions from the review in this chap. By the way, I think we both know in Les Mis the real stars of the show are the factory girls! I had five lines, but they were lines in the play…at least I think so. Thanks for the review.

**Hypermikogirl**: Every time you review and say that you're in class, I always hope you don't get in trouble because of it. But, I can't complain. Your reviews are interesting and I enjoy getting them. So be a rebel and feel free to review in class as much you like. Thanks for taking time out of school to review. : P

**Karlis87**: I am actually glad that you mentioned that you liked the drama in the story. There has been a lot of it lately, so I was beginning to think it was going to get tiring. But I like writing drama-I should probably write my own soap opera someday…j/k : ) Thanks for the review!

**CallaRose4ever**: Thank you for the review! I am glad you liked the title of last chap. I couldn't think of anything else that suited it better. : )

**CrazieDazie**: So once again I am stuck reviewing for someone who yells at me over the phone. But I heart and you chica, so I put up with it. I hope this chap answers some of your questions, and again, submit a formal review…or else… :P

Once again, major thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. My reviewers and readers are seriously the best people in the world…seriously! I always love to hear from those who read my chap, so send a review ( I take the good and the bad ) my way. I've been thinking about going back to the present for a short while sometime really soon so I will post in the chap before hand if I do to give fair warning. Anyway until chap 18 (Tohru's mysterious visitor…) this is Lani ( who never wants to do the Time Warp again)- out.


	18. The Best Revenge

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: same as chap 1-17

Chap 18

The Best Revenge

At lunch the next day at school, an emergency meeting of the Prince Yuki Fan Club was called to order in classroom 1-A.

"What she has done is unforgivable!" exclaimed Motoko Minegawa, president of the Prince Yuki fan club at Kaibara high school. She was waving newspaper reviews of Tohru's performance erratically in her hand. "How dare that evil temptress think just because she is in some stupid play that she can win the heart and mind of our dearest Prince! IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Settle down, President Motoko," Minami Kinoshita assured. "We are all as angry as you are, but don't worry. We have this situation under control."

"Explain!"

"Well, let me just say that the school newspaper may have written an article on the play as well."

Motoko smiled smugly. The entire staff of the school paper consisted of Prince Yuki Fan Club members. "Excellent work, Minami-chan. I can't wait to see the look on her face when that Honda-witch reads it."

"Umm, President Motoko, aren't we forgetting one thing? What about her friend, Hanajima? She has powers, right? I don't want her to shoot waves at me when she finds out about the article," the girl known as Number Two said quietly.

Motoko, Minami, and the other members at the meeting looked at each other with a look of fright. In their jealousy, they had forgot about Hana's electric waves.

"Well Number Two, think of yourself as the martyr for our cause," Motoko said meekly. "All those in favor of adjourning this emergency session and saying that it was Number Two's decision to ask the newspaper to write the article, say aye."

"Aye," the group agreed.

"Hey!" Number Two cried.

"This meeting now out of session. You are our heroine, Number Two. Your death will not be in vain," Motoko assured.

"Why can't Minami-chan be the heroine? Wait a minute, did you just say death?"

All the other girls left the classroom to enjoy whatever was left of their lunch break and didn't answer her question. Number Two stayed behind in the room writing out her will and last testament.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lunchroom at the Sohma table, Hana suddenly went still and cried out in pain. 

Yuki, Haru, and Momiji looked at each other and then at Hana.

"What the hell?" Kyo muttered.

"Hana-chan, are you all right?" Tohru asked.

"You look paler than normal, Saki, " Uo noted.

Hana regained control. "No I'm fine. I just felt a lot of negative waves all at once and they overwhelmed me."

"Something must be rotten in the state of Denmark," Momiji randomly said.

"Denmark? Aren't you German?" Kyo asked.

Momiji threw a pickled radish at him from his lunch. "Kyo! Are you so dense that you don't know that quote?"

Kyo began to say something back, but he stopped himself as he heard Tohru laughing.

"I am glad to see things getting back to normal, aren't you Kyo?" she giggled.

Kyo blushed. Last night was not something he didn't want to bring up in front of everyone at the table. "Yeah, I guess," he said, turning his attention back to his half-eaten lunch.

Yuki rolled his eyes and continued eating his lunch as well. He didn't exactly want to bring up last night either. He knew something happened between Tohru and the cat after Kazuma took off the cat's protective beads; after all, he had watched her run after him from his window. And when the both of them came back from the wood, it was obvious that what happened Sunday morning wasn't an issue anymore.

Yuki wished that he could say the same regarding his now strained relationship with Tohru. He still felt the air choking him as he talked to the onigiri; in his mind, he still hadn't quite made up with Tohru. Yuki was beginning to believe that Hatori was right in saying that what he said in anger on Sunday morning would stay on his conscience, no matter how Tohru acted like nothing happened.

"Sohma-kun, would you like a newspaper?" a voice said behind him.

Yuki looked up from his lunch to turn around and see a blushing first-year girl holding a stack of school newspapers in her arms.

"Sure, thank you. I didn't know the paper already went to press already."

The girl nodded her head and gave a crisp copy to Yuki and the rest of the group at the table. She then took off as quickly as she could to the next table to pass out the rest of the bundle in her arms.

"Hey, there is an article about Tohru on page three!" Momiji exclaimed. But the happy expression on his face dropped as he began to actually read the page.

Everyone turned to page three and had the same expression on their faces as well.

"What the hell?" Uo exclaimed. "What do they mean when they say _' Tohru Honda's performance was likened to an amateur. I've heard crows that can sing better than her.'_ ? I bet that whoever wrote this hasn't even seen the show!"

"Now Uo-chan, everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion, and the newspaper staff did ask me if they could get tickets to the show in order to write a review," Tohru said, trying to calm her friend down.

"Tohru, how can you justify this filth?" the Yankee yelled.

"Who wrote this? There is no byline for the article! The newspaper staff can't be serious!" Haru asked. He was angry as well and on the verge of going black.

"Does it matter? The whole newspaper is run by the Prince's fan club! They are all to blame!" Uo exclaimed. "And you, _Prince_, how can you let your minions do this to Tohru? She does so much for you, Orangey, and that perverted author but asks for so little in return. Why are you letting those idiots constantly torture her like this?"

Hana glanced at Yuki; she looked like she was going to send some poison waves his waves.

"Please, Uo! It's not his fault! Yuki-kun can't help it if he's popular, and as I said before, everyone is entitled to his or her own…"

Yuki suddenly got up from his place at the table and left without saying a word. Tohru got up to go after him.

"For once, I'd like to see her stick up for herself," Uo sighed.

"Yes, I would like to see that too, Arisa. But for now, I believe we have to put our priorities in order. There is a pressing matter at hand."

"Are you both talking about what you're going to do to the fan club girls?" Kyo asked. "You know murder is illegal, Yankee."

"I have an idea that won't involve killing anyone!" Momiji interrupted. "Actually, it is something I have been wanting to do for a long time!"

"What is it?" Haru asked.

Momiji told them his of plan. " Let's create the Kaibara High Princess Tohru Honda fan club!"

"That sounds intriguing," Hana noted.

"How the hell is that intriguing?" Kyo yelled. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"I think I agree with the Munchkin across the table," Uo said as she ignored Kyo. "I think his idea could be what we need to teach those skank fan club members a lesson. And besides, I bet there are a lot of boys in this school that like Tohru. Think of the possibilities! We have the potential of surpassing the Prince's army in membership!"

"You're planning this out like you're actually going to do it," Haru said.

"I'm in if you are in, Saki," Uo told Hana.

Hana nodded in agreement.

"I'm in too!" Momiji exclaimed. "And so is Haru."

"Are you really going to do this with us? Once you join, there is no turning back," Uo asked.

"Normally, the thought of doing an extracurricular activity is revolting, but in this case," Haru paused, "I will make an exception. Count me in."

"And you, Orangey, are you going to do this?" Uo asked.

"We need you to join Kyo! If you do, then the guys here won't think that you will beat them up if they decided to be in the club," Momiji explained

Kyo remained silent, pouting.

"I bet Yuki would be the first in line for a membership card if you don't," Haru thought out loud, intentionally.

"And I will be second!" Momiji added.

Kyo got up from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. When he was gone, Haru asked Tohru's friends if they were serious about the fan club.

"Of course we're serious!" Uo replied. "I've never been more serious about something in my life. The army of skanks is going down. Revenge is going to be so sweet…"

* * *

Tohru never caught up with Yuki or Kyo after she left the table at lunch. She saw them in class, but both of them didn't say anything to her until after school. 

"Honda-san, I am sorry I can't walk you home today. I have a meeting," Yuki told her at the locker.

"Eh? It's okay. Hatsuharu-kun and Momiji-kun are coming with me to Chihiri-sensei's studio with Kisa-san. You are more than welcome to come along if you can get out of your student council meeting, Yuki-kun."

Yuki smiled. "I wish I could, but I can't. There are other things I have to take care of after I am done with the meeting as well. I will be home, hopefully, for supper."

"Okay. See you then."

Yuki smiled sadly and turned to walk away. As soon as he left, Kyo showed up.

"Hey, Tohru."

She jumped. "Oh Kyo-kun, you startled me! Are you coming with Hatsuharu-kun, Momiji-kun, and…"

"No. I am going to Shishou's today."

"That's right, you said that you were going to see him morning. I hope you have fun!"

"Yeah, you too. I just saw the brat, I mean Momiji. Him and Hatsuharu are waiting with Hatori and Kisa outside."

"Hatori-san is here? Oh my goodness! Thank you for telling me; I've got to hurry!" She said as she put her things together in her backpack. "Are you going to be at dinner tonight?"

"No, I don't think so."

"All right, I'll see you at home."

"See you later."

Tohru ran off a second later, oblivious that Kyo stood and watched her smiling as she turned the corner of the hall of lockers.

Tohru got outside a few minutes later and met up with the Sohmas. Immediately, Kisa tackled her.

"Hello everyone!" she said brightly as she hugged Kisa back. "I hope everyone wasn't waiting too long."

"We weren't, Honda-kun, so don't worry," Hatori reassured.

"Hatori-san, are you coming with us, too?" she said as she let go of Kisa.

"No, I just came to drop off Kisa and Hiro."

Tohru cocked her head to her side at the mention of Hiro's name. As she opened her mouth to ask whom he was, a boy a little taller than Kisa stepped out from hiding behind Hatori. Immediately Tohru had a smile on her face; however, the same could not be said for Hiro.

"You must be Hiro-san! Nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda!"

Hiro looked at her as if she were crazy.

Kisa took Hiro by the hand and pulled him over to Tohru and nudged him to say something back. Hiro looked annoyed, but after seeing the happiness in Kisa's eyes when she was around Tohru, he relented and said the first thing that popped in his head.

"You don't look so special," said the arrogant twelve-year-old.

"Hiro!" scolded Momiji.

"Honda-san, I guess this would be the time to tell you that Hiro can be difficult to get along with," Haru explained.

Hatori coughed to clear his throat. "Hiro, I expect you to behave. Don't forget that I will be picking you and the others up later at Shigure's house."

Hiro sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Hatori-san, will you be able to join us for dinner?" Tohru asked.

He shook his head no. "I am sorry, Honda-kun. I am far too behind at work to come to dinner tonight. Maybe some other time…"

She smiled in understanding.

When Hatori left, the others started walking in the direction of the dance studio. Kisa and Momiji cut a cute figure as they held onto Tohru's hands as they walked together down the sidewalk. Haru and Hiro walked behind them, talking.

"The three of them look pretty happy together," Haru said casually to Hiro.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Like I care about that woman and Momiji."

"You didn't mention Kisa."

Hiro blushed. "What's it to you if I didn't? You must lead a boring life if you have to meddle in the lives of twelve year olds for fun."

"I just pointed out a simple fact. It's obvious that you like seeing Kisa happy, so why don't you just chill. You act way too old for a little kid."

"One of us has to be the mature one."

Haru rolled his eyes and began to ignore his younger cousin. "Honda-san, how much further is the dance studio?" he asked.

"We're almost there, I promise," she said over her shoulder.

Haru and the other Sohmas looked around at their surroundings. They had been walking for about an hour and now weren't in the best of neighborhoods. It wasn't that the area felt unsafe; it just was that they weren't used to seeing every other building boarded up and abandoned. The group had rarely ventured out of the area around the Sohma main house, and even when they did, they never been to a place as run down as the street they were currently walking on.

Two blocks later, they arrived at the Chihiri Dance studio. Tohru smiled as she saw the all-too-familiar sign. During the last visit in which she went to the studio with Hana and Uo, she wasn't happy at all. But this time, she didn't feel the dread or insecurities that she felt before. With that in mind, Tohru opened the door and ushered everyone inside, and led them to a reception desk outside the main studio.

"Weren't you supposed to meet someone here?" Hiro asked.

Tohru nodded, pointed to the door to the studio, and pressed her finger to her lips.

"A class is going on right now," she said quietly.

Everyone wondered how she knew this, but as they got quiet, there was a very faint trace of music coming from the mainstudio room beyond the reception area. As they waited for the class to end, a few of middle aged women came in to the studio waiting area, which Tohru whispered to the others that they were probably mothers coming to pick up their kids from practice. And sure enough, ten minutes later, the door to the studio opened and a group of young girls came out to meet their mothers.

"Ladies, don't forget to practice your steps. The next practice is tomorrow and…Honda-kun! You're here!" Kiko exclaimed as he left the studio. He motioned for her to introduceherself, but he did it for her anyway. "Ladies, some of you might remember Tohru Honda when she took classes here last year. She is currently the principal actress in a production of _The Phantom of the Opera_ here in Tokyo. She even had a full page spread in Sunday morning's newspaper about her role in the play."

The girls looked impressed.

"Kiko-san, please! You're embarrassing me!" Tohru laughed.

"Are you really a professional actress?" one of the girls asked.

Tohru thought to herself for a second. "I never thought of that, but I am in a theatre guild now so suppose that I am," she said in reply.

"Have you met any celebrities?" another girl asked.

"I was told I have met a few at the cast party Saturday, but no names come to mind. I really don't remember much about that night," Tohru laughed uncomfortably.

Before they could ask anything else, Kiko interrupted them. "Ladies, I know that you have many more questions, but Honda-kun and I have some important business that we have to attend to. You'll see her again, though; she has agreed to help teach some classes this summer and fall."

"Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed. "Are you really going to teach here?"

Tohru was red from blushing "It was supposed to be a surprise, but yes. I will be assisting in some intermediate and beginner classes after the play is over."

"Honda-kun," Kiko whispered to her, " I have to quickly talk to the parents, but I will be with you and your friends in a moment."

"There's no rush. Is Chihiri –sensei here?"

"No, but there is something that she asked me to give you. Hold that thought for a second, okay?" Kiko said before he left to talk to the mothers.

"He seems pretty cool, Tohru. Was he one of your former teachers?" Momiji asked of Kiko.

"Yes," she smiled.

"If you ask me, he seems pretty strange," Hiro said to himself.

"And that's why we didn't ask you," Haru replied.

While Hiro continued to argue with Haru, Kiko rejoined the five of them.

"Honda-kun, who are your friends?" he asked her.

She introduced each of the Sohmas guys first, thus leaving Kisa for last. "And this is Kisa Sohma-san," she said as she wrapped her arm around the girl. " I am very fortunate that she agreed to accompany me today."

Kiko smiled. "Nice to meet you," he said pleasantly. "Now this may be a little presumptuous, Sohma-chan, but may I ask if you are a dancer? You have a nice enough build to be a potentially good one."

Kisa's eyes widened as she shook her head no.

"Hey!" Hiro objected. "Don't talk about Kisa like…" Haru covered his mouth before he could say anything else to interrupt them.

"Kisa, I bet you'd make a great dancer," Momiji said encouragingly.

Kisa still didn't reply. Instead she buried her head in Tohru's side and avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Kisa-san, please don't think that I wanted you to come here to force you to start going to dance classes," Tohru said to her as she rubbed Kisa's back. " I know that at school, things aren't going the way you want them to. You know, when I was younger, I was such a dork. There were even times when I hated to go to school because of what the other kids did or said to me. But when I came to dance class, even though I was the clumsiest and least graceful dancer you would have ever seen, I was able to escape the world of torment by coming here. Having a place to escape, even if it was just for an hour or two, helped me to look past what was going on at school. I know it is hard, but I think if you found somewhere or something that made you happy like that, I think that the courage for you to speak will come back naturally."

"Tohru is telling the truth!" Momiji added. "Whenever I am having a bad day, I play my violin for a little bit. Practicing helps to calm me down and focus on the situation that is causing me trouble."

"You're always so ridiculously happy. How can you have bad days?" Hiro asked incredulously.

"He's human. Of course he has bad days," Haru answered.

Tohru smiled. "Yes, we all are human. We're entitled to the bad days and the good. But, we can't let the bad times make the good times seem few and far between. Life isn't meant to be like that. So Kisa-san, will you please promise me that you'll look for something that will make you happy?"

Kisa looked at Tohru with tears in her eyes. "But Onee-chan," Kisa said quietly. "I am happy with you."

Tohru hugged the girl as tight as could without suffocating her.

"She finally spoke," Haru sighed happily.

Hiro pouted a little as he watched Kisa continue to hug Tohru; he was upset, but he was happy for Kisa at the same time.

"I was right! I knew you'd have a cute voice!" Tohru said as she teared up.

"I really do want to take a dance class with you!" Kisa exclaimed.

"That would be wonderful, Kisa-san! You'll be a wonderful addition to the Chihiri-school family, don't you agree Kiko-san?"

"Of course. Anyone that Honda-kun endorses has to be someone of high caliber. I'll go get you the paperwork that you need to start taking classes, Sohma-chan. I'll get you your shoes while I am in the back looking for the papers."

"Shoes?" Haru asked.

"Yes," Tohru explained. "Since I am coming back to help teach, I had to buy new Pointe and ballet shoes. My old ones are in really bad shape. That was the purpose of the trip here today. I am glad that we got to hear Kisa-san speakwhile we were here."

She hugged Kisa again tightly.

While Tohru was locked in the embrace, Kiko left to get the shoes in the storage room and came back with them a few minutes later. Momiji begged her to dance, but it was getting late and they had to be heading home before Hatori got to the house. Before they left, Kiko gave Kisa some papers that her mother needed to fill out.

As the group was heading out, Kiko called to Tohru that he needed to talk to her alone before she left. Tohru was a little puzzled, but she told the others that they should start walking and she would catch up with them. The others agreed reluctantly, and Tohru and Kiko were finally able to talk.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I had said before that Chihiri-sensei had a message for you, and although I am glad that you have good friends as the Sohmas, I wasn't sure if this message was one that you wanted them to hear."

"Kiko-san, you tell me nothing is wrong, but then you don't think my friends should hear what you have to say. I don't understand."

"Honda-kun, one of the patrons of the theatre company is a family that you might be familiar with."

"Are you talking about the Sohmas? Ayame-san told me already."

"No. It's not them. From the message that Nitta-san gave us this morning, the family seems to want to contact you." He went to his appointment book on the reception desk and took out a piece of paper with a phone number and name written on it and placed it into her name. "Their information is on the paper. I am not telling you to contact them and I am not telling you to not contact them. But, I ask you that are careful. You haven't been taking care of yourself lately at practice, and it won't help you to continue overexerting yourself over this."

Tohru looked at the name and the phone number on the paper. The name was extremely familiar to her. "Katsunuma," Tohru said softly, "was mom's last name before she married dad."

"That's what Chihiri-sensei and I feared when we got this information. I'm sorry to cause you this grief, Honda-kun. But do what you want with this. Like I said, you can contact them or you can throw the paper away."

" I think I will hang on to it," she quietly replied and bowed. "Thank you for letting me know about this."

"You know there is no need for the thanks. Now you better hurry and catch up with your friends. I will see you Thursday at the theatre. Keep smiling until then."

She smiled and bowed to her teacher before she left the studio. As she opened the front door, she was surprised to see the Sohmas outside waiting for her.

" I thought everyone was already on their way to Shigure-sans."

"We wouldn't have left without you, Tohru," Momiji told her. "What kind of family would we be if we did that?"

"Family?" she thought to herself. "Kisa did call me Onee-chan, and wasn't that just a term of endearment? But still, they are my family now…"

"Is something wrong, Honda-san?" Haru asked her.

"Nope!" she said smiling. "Let's go home."

As they walked home to Shigure's, her mother's words resounded in her mind. _"Keep a smile on your face, Tohru, and everything will be all right."_

And despite the new situation that she now found herself in, smiling is exactly what she did.

* * *

After dinner that night, Kisa and Tohru were sitting on the patio alone. Since Tohru had once again made another magnificent home cooked meal for the Sohmas, Yuki, Haru, and Hiro volunteered to do the dishes – being that it was more to the effect that Yuki and Haru volunteered, and Hiro was coerced into joining them. 

As Kisa laid her head on Tohru's lap, Tohru ran her buffed and manicured fingertips through the tiger's fine orange hair. This and the gentle singing of the early summer cicadas were making the young girl fall asleep. When Kisa eventually fell asleep, Tohru continued to run her hands through her hair.

"Honda-san," said a quiet voice behind her.

Tohru stopped her hand movements and looked over her shoulder. She looked at Yuki and smiled. "Yuki-kun," she said back quietly.

"Hatori just called. He'll be here in twenty minutes to get everyone."

"Oh okay. Thank you letting me know."

Before Yuki could reenter the house, Tohru called out to him. " Are you not going to sit out here with us?"

Yuki reluctantly sat next to Tohru. He still felt that every time he was alone with her, the air was choking him; but the fact that she asked for him to sit with her Kisa made him feel guilty and he obliged her request.

"Are you and the others done with the dishes?" she asked, trying to get him to speak.

"I got kicked out of the kitchen," he sighed.

"Pardon?"

"Soon after we started, I put too much soap in the sink. The suds got all over the counter, and Haru and Hiro kicked me out of the kitchen."

Tohru giggled softly. "Yuki-kun, I don't think you're ever going to be cut out to be domestic."

"I suppose so, Honda-san."

"You act like that is a bad thing."

"Well, isn't it? What kind of person can survive on his own if he can't even do simple things like wash dishes?"

"Yuki-kun, just because you got soap on the counter doesn't mean you won't be able to survive on your own one day. There are a lot of things that I can't do that you find simple, physics being one of them, but that doesn't mean that I am not capable of taking care of myself. Nobody has inherent skills when they are born that make them able to be live on their own. That is why we have family to guide us so that we can one day can stand alone without their help. You don't give yourself enough credit; already I can see you edging yourself toward independence. Just give yourself sometime; someday you'll wash dishes like a pro."

"Are there really people who dedicated themselves to be professional dishwashers?" he said laughing.

"You never know, Yuki-kun; it could be a sport in the Olympics someday. You'll be the first to get the gold medal. I am sure of that."

"For a minute, I took you to be serious, Honda-san."

"You don't think I am being serious?" she asked incredulously. " I swear I will be in the stadium waving the Japanese flag proudly as you take the medal stand as you are awarded your gold!"

"That ceremony will be right after I win Japan a gold medal for underwater basket weaving."

"You can weave baskets underwater? That's amazing!"

Yuki shook his head at the onigiri and chuckled. There was an inflection in her voice that sounded like she just was teasing him, but with Tohru reputation to be extremely gullible, one could never really be sure.

"Your trip to the dance studio must have been more fun than you said it was at dinner. You're in a very good mood tonight, Honda-san."

Tohru sighed and began stroking Kisa hair again. " It was a fun time, and I do wish that you and Kyo-kun could have been there with us, Yuki-kun. But I think while I was sitting out here tonight, I have come to a very important decision."

Ten minutes ago, he thought she never would confide in him again for his actions Sunday morning. Now, with the glimmer of hope that she could, he pressed her for more information.

"What decision is this, Honda-san?"

Tohru sighed. "Today, before I left the studio, Kiko-san gave me a piece of paper with a phone number; after the article came out in the Sunday newspaper about the play, my mother's family had decided that they want to contact me. My mother and her family weren't close; when she was alive, she didn't talk about them. They never called on the phone or even came by the apartment to even give a New Year's greeting, so eventually I just assumed they didn't want us. It's a sad thing really, for a little kid to realize that her extended family doesn't want anything to do with her and her mother, but that was how I always assumed things to be. And this was confirmed when they weren't even at my mother's funeral."

"Honda-san, I am sorry," Yuki said sympathetically. "You're not going to contact these people, are you?"

Tohru took a deep breath. " My first reaction was to crumple the paper when Kiko-san gave it to me, but then again, something stopped me from doing so. I told Kisa-san at the studio that I used to get picked on when I was little. I used the dancing school as an outlet to turn the negativity into something positive. One day, however, I came home early from school, crying. I still remember that day. The teacher just bought new markers for the class, and one of the bullies in the class told everyone while my teacher stepped out of the classroom that the green marker was poisonous."

"I tried my hardest not to get any marker on me, but in the midst of my coloring, people started to come behind me and scribble green all over my arms and face. I remember running out of the room crying as the teacher came back. I don't remember much that happened after that except I managed to run away from the school and arrived home as my mother was on the phone with the school. After I settled down crying, she helped me get the green marker off of me and reassured that I wouldn't die from it. As I sat in the bathtub as she scrubbed my arms, I asked her what should I do about the bullies at school. And do you want to know what she said?"

Yuki could only imagine what painful atrocity the former gang member in Tohru's mother could have suggested.

Not missing her momentum, Tohru continued. "She said 'Tohru, the best revenge that you could give them is forgiveness.' So the next day, as I had to go back to school and face everyone, I tried to do exactly what she told me to do."

"Did it work?" he asked.

"No, not really. I think the teacher threatened the class to stop teasing me so I didn't receive anymore blatantly harsh treatment the rest of that year. However, I don't think the teasing really stopped until Uo and Hana became my friends. Maybe it really hasn't stopped at all, but you tend to not notice those things when you are constantly surrounded by people who care about you."

"Honda-san, about the school newspaper…"

"Don't worry about that! There are more important things to worry about in life, such as our physics test coming up on Friday," she said. Tohru's voice became shaky as she mentioned the test.

"But I do worry about it. We can always study together for the test, but the article in the school paper was wrong and said in spite to make you look bad.

"If that is the case, then I forgive those who are responsible for their misjudgment of my performance and move forward. That's all I can do."

Yuki sighed. "So I take it you are going to contact your mother's family, then."

Tohru nodded. "Well, that is the current plan. I am nervous, though. I don't know if they will like me very much."

"They will love you; that, I have no doubt," he said, resting his head on her shoulder.

Yuki could feel himself breathe easier as the atmosphere suddenly around him and Tohru became light again. Meanwhile, Tohru blushed and sat with Yuki and Kisa resting on her until Hatori arrived.

* * *

The next day at school before classes started, Yuki was talking with Haru at his locker. 

"So, did you finally tell Honda-san how you feel about her?" Haru asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two last night on Sensei's patio. So, did you guys make out?"

"You're becoming as vulgar as the cat. And you'd know that answer to the question if you were watching us, anyway. We just talked; that's all."

"Well, then for you sake, be glad Kyo didn't see the both of you. He said something about staying at Shihan's last night when I talked to him earlier."

"You've seen him already?"

"Of course. I had to give him these."

Haru pulled out a stack of business cards. On them, the words "_Official Princess Tohru Honda Fan Club Membership Card_" were written in block script.

"What in the world are these?"

"Momiji made them after he got home last night. He wants us to pass them out today and recruit people. I tried giving Kyo his share this morning, but he threw them at me. It kinda pissed me off."

"I am glad you were able to suppress your anger and didn't turn black."

"What was it that I heard Honda-san say last night… 'The best revenge is forgiveness'…or something to that effect."

"You really shouldn't eavesdrop on people. You'll become exactly like Shigure one day."

Haru put Yuki's share of the membership cards in his hands. "That would be something to see, wouldn't it? I'll see you at lunch, Yuki. I am going to see if I can get more people in my class to join."

"I didn't know you were one to be active in school."

"I'm not; I am fighting the system that's oppressing Honda-san."

Haru left and Yuki finished putting his things away in his locker. As he turned to walk to class, a short first year girl was standing behind him, and he almost had a collision with her.

"Er…can I help you?" he asked backing as close as he could so to the lockers that he and the girl wouldn't touch. As he looked down at her, he recognized the pin on her lapel. She was a member of his fan club.

"Sohma-kun," the girl known as Number Two cried. " I am sorry to bother you, but I have to tell you something! I am the one responsible for the school newspaper article about your friend yesterday."

"Are you really the person responsible?"

"No way! I mean…you see…Yes! Tell Hanajima to send all of the electric waves my way. I am the person responsible."

Yuki sighed. It was obvious she wasn't responsible for anything, and her unstable emotions were causing a scene in the locker corridor. "Oh Jeez… I forgive you…umm…I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"It's Mio Yamagoshi, but I am not worthy of you uttering my name, Sohma-kun"

"Well, Yamagoshi-san, if you are really the one responsible, then you know you should be asking for someone else's forgiveness, not mine. But if it is any consolation, until you see her, I will forgive you in the meantime."

"Thank you Sohma-kun," Mio bowed deeply.

As she turned to walk away, Yuki had an idea. "Oh Yamagoshi-san, wait a minute. I want to give you this. If you ever get tired of being around people that make you take the blame for things you didn't do, you should join this club. It's new and my cousins and I are members. I heardit's going to be pretty cool once the meetings start."

When he put one of the membership cards in her hand, she looked at the card funny. But as she realized that Prince Yuki…_the_ _Prince Yuki_…had given her something that must be personal to him, and invited her personally to join the club, she left with a smile across her face.

"Maybe you were right, Tohru," Yuki thought as he started walking to class. He was feeling pretty good about the way he handled the situation. "Forgiveness is not so bad at all…"

* * *

**Author's notes**: There are many things I would like to say right now, but being that it is 1:24 in the morning and I have been seriously lacking sleep, nothing comes to mind. I would like to apologize for last chapter though. I thought I proof read it better than I did, but obviously that wasn't the case. If this chap is that bad, I am sorry…I hate excuses…but then again…lack of sleep. 

Being that I hate excuses, here's another one. I really wish that I could respond to everyone's wonderful reviews for last chapter, but at this point in time, it isn't possible, I wanted to get this chapter out before I left for spring break on Thurs. March 9, and if I wrote out all the responses that I want to give right now, I probably wouldn't be able to post the chap until I came back to campus from home. However, I really do want to acknowledge all of the awesome cool people that took time out of their busy lives to write responses to my story last chap. You guys are so great you have no idea! It makes me smile every time I get a review… the good and the bad…

**Ms.-Ahem-who-is-not-worthy** ( Is this your new alias now: P )

**Blonde-Existentialist**

**Skuld Potter**

**Hypermikogirl**

**Dark Inu Fan  
Arika Morance**

**Dolphin Dreamer**

**Randomangel**

**Karlis87**

**Psy-Chick14**

**CallaRose4ever**

**Klove0511 (**thanks again for the web sites! I read ch. 123…disappointing, but at least we know the situation concerning "you-know-who" is okay : ) no nosocomial infections thus far! )

**CrazieDazie ( **slacker. Send a real review next time. : ) Who needs to work? Seriously! )

I am really sorry for not responding to everyone. That is my favorite part of the author's notes. The responses will be back in chap. 19, which I am 99.9 sure will be after I get back from break. But for those who are following the story thus far and my comments about the present… chap 20 is planned as the next chapter in the present. So just bear with me with the story in the past, and until chap 19 ( when I am not so stressed and obligated to study for midterms) this is Lani- out.

**  
**


	19. Mixed Feelings

Changed For the Better: A _Fruits Basket_ Fan Fic

Disclaimer: same as the last 18 chaps

Chapter Nineteen

Mixed Feelings

Wednesday night after dinner, Tohru called the number on the paper that she received when she went to the dance studio. As she sat against the wall of the foyer waiting for someone to pick up the phone on the other end, she twisted the ends of her skirt nervously. Her emotions and anxiety were making her dizzy and a little nauseous, and she with every passing second was regretting that she decided to get in touch with her mother's family. Finally after the fifth ring on the telephone, someone answered on the other end.

"Katsunuma residence," said a masculine voice on the other end.

Tohru tried to get words out, but her mouth suddenly went dry.

"Katsunuma residence," the voice repeated.

"Hello," Tohru said back quietly. "My name is…"

"Who is this?"

Tohru gulped loudly after being interrupted. She was scared and wanted to hang up the phone to go cry alone in her room, but she continued the conversation. "My name is Tohru Honda. My mother was Kyoko Honda née Katsunuma."

Her mind then went blank, and she didn't know what else to say after that.

"Tohru Honda-san, wait one moment please," the voice at the other end told her

She thought that the man was going to hang up on her, but she heard him on other end put down the phone and talk faintly to another person who was with him. Things got quiet after that, and she waited anxiously for what the person would say next. After a few minutes of silent torture, the man came back to the phone.

"Tohru Honda-san, are you still there?"

"Yes," she replied rapidly.

"Katsunuma-sama is entertaining a guest at the moment and is unable to come to the phone. However I was told to tell you that she would like to meet with you here on Sunday for lunch at noon."

"Oh, I'm sorry that you had to interrupt her. Really, I can call back at a better time so that I could talk to…"

"That will not be necessary. Katsunuma-sama strictly asked for you to eat lunch on Sunday with her."

Tohru tried to not sound phased by the man's frank tone with her. "All right. Lunch on Sunday will be fine. May I have the address, please?"

The address that he gave her was in north Tokyo, and immediately Tohru regretted agreeing to the meeting. She would be pressed for time to get to the theatre for the performance on Sunday. However, she didn't say anything more to the man on the other end and began to cry when after hanging up the phone in the foyer.

"Stop crying, Tohru. You can't think of meeting your mother's family as a bad thing. You mustn't think like that," Tohru told herself.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked over her shoulder. She hadn't realized Shigure was standing behind her, and she was embarrassed for her tearful outburst.

"No, I am all right," she said. "Am I in your way, Shigure-san? Do you need to use the phone?"

"Ah, yes, but it's for nothing too important. I just got an email from my editor threatening me that if I don't come back from Africa as soon as possible, she was going to do all sorts of unmentionable things to me when she saw me again."

"EH? But Shigure-san, why would she think you're in Africa?"

"That is simple. Micchan thinks that I am there because I told her that I was hunting lions on safari when I emailed her yesterday asking for an extension on my deadline."

Tohru was confused with Shigure's logic, but nevertheless she pretended to understand. "Well, let me get out of your way so you can call your editor," she said as she got up off the floor and headed upstairs to her room.

He must have seen the sad expression on her face, because he was hesitant to let her leave so easily. "Wait, Tohru-kun," Shigure called out. "Is something wrong? We can talk privately in my study if you need to. Micchan can wait a while longer."

She smiled. "I can't. Yuki-kun said that he was going to tutor me in physics after dinner, and Kyo-kun said he was going to let me copy his Japanese history notes afterward. Thank you for offering, though. Would you like some tea before I go upstairs?"

"You know I can't resist your perfectly steeped home brewed tea, Tohru-kun, but I must resist the temptation tonight. You need to go study if those two are waiting for you to do so."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be any trouble at all to make the tea!"

Shigure helped her up from the floor. "Tohru-kun, be a good a girl and do as I say. Go study."

Tohru looked at him and smiled. She took a piece of paper that she had written the address and went upstairs to Yuki's room. When she left, Shigure shook his head at the onigiri and picked up the phone to call his editor. As he was dialing the number and thinking of another lie he could tell her to get an extension on his deadline, his eyes glanced at a sheet of paper that Tohru had left by the phone.

"Katsunuma? Whom was she calling?" he thought to himself as he read the name and phone number scribbled on the paper.

That thought was put on hold after his editor picked up the phone on the other end. After he got the extension that he wanted, he hung up the phone with his editor and walked back to his study. Shigure was now plotting how he would have to interrogate Kyo and Yuki later when Tohru wasn't around. He had an instinctual feeling at least one of them knew why Tohru-kun would cry calling the phone number in his hand. And to Shigure, who thoroughly enjoyed the soap opera that was Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo's relationship, a new revelation in their love lives would provide him with much needed entertainment.

* * *

Sunday came faster than Tohru expected. The thought of meeting her mother's family had occupied her mind so much that she couldn't concentrate on anything else during the week. She couldn't have told you that she took a physics exam or had gone to the theatre for the Thursday, Friday, and Saturday performances of the play even if you asked her.

Tohru had left Shigure's house on Sunday at 9:00 AM so that she could stop at the florist to buy some pink Calla lilies, her mother's favorite flowers. When she got to the florist, she bought two bouquets; one for whomever she was meeting today, and another to put on her mother's grave before she took the metro train to north Tokyo.

After her brief stop at the cemetery, the rest of Tohru's morning consisted of hour-long trip riding and waiting for the three different metro trains that would take her to her destination. During the train rides, she was so nervous that she had squeezed the flowers unconsciously, making them slightly wilt. And the condition of the flowers didn't approve much after the train rides either; when she left the train station, she walked around for thirty minutes in Tokyo's early summer humidity until she found the address that she was looking for. By the time she found the address, the flowers were pathetic looking.

But the flowers in Tohru's hands was the last concern on her mind as she stood outside the gates of a beige house with a blood red glazed ceramic tiled roof. She didn't expect the house to be so grand. It wasn't nearly as big as the Sohma main house, but it was at least one and a half times the size of Shigure's home.

"The name plate says Katsunuma, and the address says that this is 1408 Goh Avenue. This must be the house. It's very nice home, and the rest of neighborhood seems nice as well. It looks so much better the small apartment Mom and I used to live in, but I won't make any judgements right now. I can't jinx this meeting; I am sure that it isn't going to be a bad experience at all," she said to herself as she clutched the flowers tighter.

Tohru walked through the gates and went up to the front door to ring the doorbell. Immediately after she rang it, someone answered the front door.

"May I help you?" a man in a dark blue kimono said after he slid the door open.

"Oh hello," Tohru said, surprised. "I'm Tohru Honda."

"So it seems. We've been expecting you, but you're early. Come in, please."

The man in the kimono took Tohru's flowers from her hands as she took off her sandals. "He sounds a lot like the man I talked to on the phone," she thought as she slipped off her beaded flip-flops. " I hope he is a lot nicer in person."

After Tohru finished taking off her shoes, the man took her to a large drawing room near the front of the house. Everything in the room looked expensive and like it could be in an art museum. All the furniture was made of mahogany and teak wood, and the carpet on the floor was lush and soft. Intricate antique fans lined the wall in glass cases, the chairs and and pillows and were upholstered with fine brocade. Just the sheer beauty of the whole room made Tohru afraid to touch anything.

"Katsunuma-sama will be here shortly; she was expecting you later, so she hasn't arrived home yet," the man in the kimono said as Tohru was still soaking in the elegance of the room.

"EH? Oh, don't worry about that. Thank you very much."

The man bowed slightly and left the room, leaving Tohru alone. She didn't want to sit in any of the chairs, so sat on a pillow at a table. The pillow, however, was overstuffed and uncomfortable, so she just ended up sitting on the carpet as she waited for the person referred to as Katsunuma-sama to arrive.

Thirty minutes later, still no relative showed up to greet her. The house became eerily quiet, and Tohru was getting anxious as she looked at her _Hello Kitty_ watch for the time. "It's twelve thirty already, and I have to leave here by two thirty if I am going to make it to the theatre on time. I hope whoever is coming, comes soon."

Fifteen more minutes passed before Tohru got up from the table and started to pace around the room. "Maybe whomever I am supposed to meet today really doesn't want to see me," she thought sadly. "Well, at least I tried. Mom would be proud of me for at least doing that."

Tohru then heard a phone ringing somewhere in the house. Shortly afterward, the man in the kimono came to tell her that it would be another thirty minutes before Katsunuma-sama would arrive. There was a slight inflection of regret in his voice, but one would have to be listening carefully to hear it.

Tohru sighed deeply. The way things were going, she was going to be late to the theatre, but she couldn't back out of the meeting now. She was already at the house, and a part of her was convinced that she wouldn't be stood up.

Thirty minutes later, it was one fifteen, and Tohru had to make a decision. Though she had hoped that the visit today would have turned out better, but the fact that the person that she was supposed to meet didn't show up and gave no explanation for doing so made her visit seem worthless. Tohru tried to look on the bright side about, but there nothing bright about the situation. She had told Yuki that her mother's family didn't even bother to go to her mother's funeral; and now, after they deliberately tried to reach out to her barely a year later after Kyoko Honda's death, they snub her again.

The man in the dark kimono came back into the room. "Honda-san, I am sorry but I am afraid that Katsunuma-sama isn't going to be able to make it this afternoon for lunch. She has asked if you would be able to come again another time."

Tohru closed her eyes and sighed deeply. There were too many bottling emotions that bubbling inside of her, and she knew if she were to speak too quickly, her words would be misconstrued into a misconception that she actually wanted to come back to be humiliated again.

"Katsunuma-sama may do as whatever Katsunuma-sama wishes," she finally answered. "If she wishes to seriously meet with me, then it shall happen. But until then, I will make no future plans in arranging another meeting."

She sensed that man in the dark kimono was offended, but he still looked indifferent. He showed her to the door, and Tohru left with few regrets. She had tried to reach out to her mother's family, and that had failed miserably. As she walked back to the train station, she kept telling herself that it wasn't her fault that the meeting failed. But somehow, deep inside, she felt that it was.

* * *

At the theatre, Tohru faked a cheerful disposition. She hadn't told anyone that she had planned to meet her mother's family earlier that day, and there were no plans on doing so either. She knew that at least Mel and Ayame would have been asking about the meeting if they knew about it, and at the moment, she couldn't take that kind of interrogation. She was sure she would end up crying about it if they did ask.

Tohru slipped into the backstage area after the show was over that night. Her goal was to be as inconspicuous as possible, but Mel caught sight of her and stopped her on her way to her dressing room.

"Hey Tohru, are you busy right now?" he asked.

"Eh? No, not really. I was going to change out of my costume and then go home with Ayame-san."

"Well, I was wondering if you could stick around for a while. I know that this is kind of sudden, but wanted you to meet my parents. They came to the show tonight with my aunt Eri and another relative of mine, and the four of them are coming backstage in a little bit."

Tohru's eyes grew wide. "Of course! I would be honored to meet with them!"

"Tohru, your enthusiasm is so cute," he laughed. "I seriously think you're going to make Eri's day. She has been mentioning you non-stop since, well, _that night. _Anyway, I'm going to go change, but I'll come and get you when they get backstage."

Tohru nodded her head. Mel then left her side, and she headed toward her own dressing room. But as she attempted to go inside to change, someone grabbed her arm to stop her. It was one the stage manager's assistants.

Tohru looked at him as he talked into a microphone headset quietly.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" she asked politely.

He put a finger up to signal her to wait. "Honda-san," he said eventually. "You're needed in the manager's office as soon as possible."

Tohru looked worried. "Can you tell me what is it for, please? Is everything all right?"

The guy got back on his headset and tried to get the information for her, but no one was picking up on the other end. Tohru thanked him nonetheless, and then went into her dressing room to change back into her street clothes. After she changed and washed off her makeup, she smoothed out her white skirt and navy blue polo in her full-length mirror; as she did that, she could only wonder why she was called to the manager's office.

"The director did mention today before warm ups that the next play that the company would doing is going to be announced soon, and tryouts will follow soon after the show closes in June," she thought. "Does he wants to offer me a part in the new production? If so, I think I am going to decline. I have had enough of this. I want to go back to the way things were and spend time with the Sohmas again. Besides, I am going to teach dance at the studio; that should make Mom happy."

She tied her yellow ribbon in a cute bow over her ponytail, and then she took one final glance in the mirror before she headed to the manager's office on the third floor of the theatre. When she finally arrived to the office she knocked cautiously. She felt like a first grader being sent to the principle's office. She knew that she wasn't in trouble, but as she walked up the two flights of stairs, she suddenly had the feeling of dread. It was similar to the feeling she had when she went to see her mother's family earlier that day.

"Come in," a voice on the other side.

Tohru slowly opened the door and went inside. Kame Nitta was sitting in his chair behind his desk, and across him in one of his overstuffed leather chairs was an older woman in a very expensive suit. As Tohru greeted them both with bows, she could see something familiar in woman; it was almost like she had met her before.

"Nitta-san, I got a message that you wanted to see me, but I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back in a little bit," she said.

"Honda-san, you don't need to leave. I called you up here to introduce to someone very important to our theatre company. This "young" lady in front of me is one of our most generous patrons, Yuri Katsunuma-sama. Katsunuma-sama, this is…" he said as he began to introduce Tohru.

Tohru's eyes grew wide and she went speechless.

"Nitta-san," the woman interrupted as she saw Tohru's reaction, "you're too kind as always, but I know who this is. Do you mind if I privately chat with Honda-san?"

"Right. I'll leave you both to talk then." As he got up to leave, he smiled at Tohru like he was doing her a favor instead of a disservice. Tohru just remained quiet and in her current state of shock.

"Honda-san, please don't stand there. Come sit with me so we can talk," Yuri Katsunuma asked, gesturing toward an adjacent overstuffed leather chair.

It took a second for Tohru to move towards the woman, but she eventually sat across from her.

"I am very glad we finally get to meet, Honda-san. I deeply regret not being able to attend lunch today. Some things came up that were urgent, and when I finally arrived home, I was told that you had left."

"That's…that's all right," Tohru said quietly. "Please don't call me Honda-san. We're family, so you should call me Tohru."

The old woman sighed but smiled slightly. "If you insist. I think I'll call you Tohru-chan; that's what I called your mother."

When woman mentioned her mom, Tohru grew curious. "May I please know what kind of relationship you had with my mother?"

The woman looked sad and closed her eyes for a second. Eventually, when she opened her eyes, she looked straight at Tohru.

"Kyoko-chan was my daughter," the woman said calmly.

The onigiri didn't know what to think about that statement. Tohru couldn't do anything except cry.

Yuri Katsunuma reached in her black patent leather purse and gave Tohru her handkerchief. "I know this seems very sudden to you, Tohru-chan…"

"Why?" Tohru asked through the sobs. "Why did you try to find me now? It's been so long."

Yuri sighed. "There are a lot of things that happened in the past that there is no way I can atone for. Your grandfather died last July, God rest his soul. After we learned that your mother, our daughter, died, he wasn't the same. Kyoko-chan and your grandfather never had a healthy relationship, but I believe that after she passed away, he realized what he lost and forced me to lose as well."

"Forced? My grandfather forced you to lose contact with us for sixteen years?" she asked incredulously.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but it's true. I am sure your mother told her of her "colorful" past with that gang of hers. When she left home with your father, your grandfather was sadly more than willing to see her go."

"Were you willing to see her leave as well?" Tohru asked as she tried to calm her crying down.

Yuri Katsunuma didn't answer that question and continued on with her explanation. "Your father tried to help your grandfather and mother reconcile, especially after you were born. In fact, there is something I would like to give you," she said as she reached for something on the desk.

She handed Tohru a silver photo album that was engraved with Calla lilies. Tohru traced them with her fingertips before she opened the book. Inside were pictures of her father, mother, and her as a baby going on various outings to the beach and parks around Tokyo. As she looked through the pictures, she laughed and started to cry again. The three of them looked so happy together as a family.

"Your father sent those pictures that he took to me a long time ago," Yuri explained. "He really hoped that your grandfather and I could meet you after you were born. But as things were between your grandfather and mother, and I had to hide these photographs all these years."

"Did he not want to have anything to do with us?" Tohru asked, closing the photo album.

Yuri sighed. "That is something I never quite understood myself. Your grandfather was committed to his work. His business was very important to him, but his obsession cost him and me a daughter and granddaughter in the end."

Tohru sat still as she tried to soak everything in that her grandmother was telling her. She wanted to believe that this woman was good hearted and didn't want anything from her, she had a feeling that something was wrong. It was obvious by the way the woman dressed, the beautiful home on Goh Avenue, and the fact that Nitta said she was a financial supporter of the theatre company that money was not an issue for her grandmother and she wouldn't be asking Tohru for any. But still, something was nagging her in the back of her mind; she couldn't describe the actual feeling she was experiencing, but she knew that there was more to her grandmother's story that she was telling.

"Tohru-chan, I know that you've been bombarded by a lot of information today, but if you are willing, I would like to introduce you to more members of the family. They came to see the show tonight and probably are waiting backstage downstairs."

Tohru was hesitant, but she agreed to meet them after she met with Mel's family. The two of them decided to leave the office to go downstairs, soon after. As they waited for the elevator, Tohru took the opportunity to ask Yuri Katsuunuma a serious question.

"May I ask you how you found me? Did someone at the theatre tell you about me?"

Yuri and Tohru stepped into the elevator. " I heard that you were working in the play from my grandnephew; he is in the play as well," the old woman replied.

" EH? All this time I have been working in the same building with one of my relatives?"

"He's my older sister's grandson, so he's not closely related to you. My grandnephew came to visit with his parents the Monday after the play opened. As his parents were talking about the play, they insisted on showing me one the newspaper articles about it. That's when I saw the picture of you in the newspaper, and after I read the caption under the photograph, I knew immediately you were Kyoko-chan's daughter. Aside from the brown hair, you looked exactly like your mother before she left home. When I told my grandnephew this, he insisted that I arrange a meeting with you."

"Who is your grandnephew?" Tohru asked. "He has to be someone I know if they would go through so much trouble in doing so."

Once again, the question went unanswered. The elevator door opened to the first floor and the two of them stepped out. The green room lounge was near the elevator, and when Tohru stepped off the elevator, she thought she heard Mel's voice coming from the room as well as Ayame and Ichiro's voice too.

"Umm… Grandmother Katsunuma," Tohru said sheepishly; she hadn't quite figured out what was appropriate to call her yet. " I think the friend that wants me to meet his parents is in the lounge; I can hear his voice coming from the green room. This won't take very long."

"Very well, I hope you don't mind if I accompany you, then."

"No, I don't mind at all. I am sure Mel will be interested in meeting you. He's very interested in the Sohma family; they are the family that I am staying with right now," she said as they turned the corner into the lounge.

"So I have heard. We'll see if we can do something to change that situation," Yuri said.

"Pardon?"

"There she is!" Ayame called out when Tohru and her grandmother entered the small lounge. "Tohru-kun, Mel-kun has been looking for you!"

"Oh! I am sorry!" she apologized.

"That's all right," Ichiro reassured the onigiri. "You're here now, and that is what counts, right Mel?"

Mel responded with a weak nod.

"Hey, are you all right? You look like you're worried about something," Ichiro asked Mel.

Eri Hoshi got up from her place on one of the couches and gave Tohru a hug.

"I am so glad to see you again, Tohru-chan," shewhispered to Tohru in her ear.

Mel cleared his throat, and Eri let go of Tohru. He then took her by the hand and introduced her to his parents. They were very conservative in their speech and dress, which Tohru noted was the total opposite of Mel and his aunt. But after the introductions, Tohru remembered that she hadn't introduced her grandmother. She turned around, but Yuri Katsunuma wasn't there.

"That's odd," she said out loud, "I could have sworn that she was right behind me."

"Tohru," Mel said quietly.

She turned around and her grandmother was standing by Mel and his family.

"I have one more person I need to introduce," he said quietly, looking at Tohru's grandmother, then back at Tohru. "I told you earlier that there was another relative that came to the show tonight. Tohru, I would like to introduce you to my great aunt, Yuri Katsunuma."

* * *

Back at Shigure's house, Kyo came down stairs that night around 10' clock. He had practically stayed in his room doing homework and taking catnaps on the roof the whole day since Tohru wasn't there, and he was expecting her to be home in the living room eating dinner by now. As he descended the stairs, he was disappointed to see the only person in the room was Yuki, who half-asleep in front of the television.

"Hey," Kyo said roughly to Yuki, "do you know if Tohru is back yet?"

Yuki shook his head, and Kyo left the room to find Shigure. He didn't have to go far, for Shigure was on the phone in the foyer.

"Hey, have you seen…" Kyo started to ask.

"Hold on a second, Aaya," Shigure said in the receiver. "Kyo-kun, could you go into my study and get my address book. It's in the drawer by the computer. "

"Umm…okay, sure. Do you know if Tohru is back yet?"

"Kyon, I don't have time for your puppy love now; go get the address book out of my office."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THATPUPPY LOVE CRAP?"

Before the argument could escalate further, Yuki came into the foyer. "I'll get the book," Yuki said. "So stop yelling, stupid cat."

Kyo stood in the hallway fuming as Shigure continued with on with his phone call and Yuki went into the office. He was pissed, but really he was angrier with himself than the others. He knew he should be doing a better job at controlling his anger; he had promised Shishou that he would.

Kyo went into the living room and plopped down on one of the pillows by the table near the TV. Yuki came into the room a few minutes later and sat on a pillow across from Kyo.

"You changed the channel," Yuki said, annoyed, as started watching the television.

"I did not!"

"Whatever."

"You know, you could act like you're concerned about her. She's usually home bynow."

"Shigure is on the phone with my brother right now; he said that Honda-san had to stay after for a meeting. She'll be home later."

Kyo pouted. He hated when Yuki knew more than he did. "She hasn't been home the whole day," he said to himself. "She's probably going to come home tired;I justhope she gets back okay."

"What did you say?" Yuki askd.

"Nothing that is your business."

They didn't say anything else to each other until Shigure entered the living room; for someone so laid back, he looked genuinely upset.

"What is the matter?" Yuki asked.

"I want a confession from both of you and I want it now. Which one of you knew that Tohru-kun went to visit her mother's family this morning?" Shigure demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"She had mentioned that she got a message saying that they wanted to contact her last Tuesday, but I didn't think she would have called them so soon," Yuki said. "That's probably why she wouldn't tell us why she was going to be gone all day today last night at dinner."

"Yuki-kun, you should have said something earlier," Shigure said shaking his head.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Honda-san?"

Shigure sighed. "According to Tohru-kun's story that she told Ayaa, she went to go see her mother's family this morning. They ended up standing her up, but after the performance tonight, the manager of the theatre company arranged a meeting so that Tohru could meet her grandmother. Now, it turns out that her friend at the theatre, Mel whatever-his-last-name-is and his family are also related to her, but they didn't know until this past week since Tohru-kun's family on her mother's side cut off contact with her a long time ago. And to top off the night, Tohru-kun's grandmother mentioned to her about eventually leaving this house to go live with her. Poor Tohru-kun is so extremely upset right now that she asked Aaya to take her tonight to stay with her grandfather tonight."

"Poor Honda-san. There is no way I could have predicted this would have happened when she told me that she was going to visit her family," Yuki said, still in shock.

Kyo didn't say anything. It was true that he was angry with Yuki, but he was more worried about the statement that Tohru could eventually leave the house.

"I did talk to her grandfather after I got off the phone with Ayaa," Shigure continued. "He said that she was doing better after she got to the house, and Tohru-kun will be home tomorrow morning to get her things for school."

Kyo got up without saying a word and went upstairs. " I am such an idiot," Yuki said. "I should have convinced Honda-san not to contact her mother's family when she told me."

"No one blames you for what happened, Yuki-kun," Shigure said.

"No. You don't have to blame me for what happened, Shigure. Someone else in this house, however, does." Yuki said as he got up to go upstairs.

"You shouldn't worry about what Kyo-kun thinks of you," Shigure told him as he sat down and picked up a magazine lying on the table.

"No. It's not him that I think who finds me responsible," Yuki thought as he went up the stairs. "In all reality, I only have myself to blame."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hello, or Howdy, as we say here in Texas. It's been a long time since posting… but I am back. Lots of drama ( that always happens before school ends…only 4 more weeks!) happened here that I had to take care of, and of course classes and the sorority ( We're Greek Week champs once again! This year makes it 10 years in a row!) kept me busy. But I am very excited to post this chapter, so I hope it was thoroughly enjoyed by all.

I should probably start off talking about this chapter before diving into anything else in this section. This chapter…wow…lots of drama, but it's all important to the present. Usually when I write the chapters in this story, I have them pretty much planned out before I start writing. However, as I wrote it, the things that I planned on writing just didn't fit, so the story twisted a little bit and things got revealed earlier than I wanted. I had a hard time debating with myself that Mel should be related Tohru since they have kissed and whatnot, but they are distantly related and even the Sohma relationships with their distant cousins. By the way, just so that there are no reviews asking about the relationship between Mel and Tohru, it's planned on staying platonic throughout the rest of the story. It should be pretty obvious what is the main pairing in this story by now; if it isn't, I may not be as good of a writer that I thought… : P

Anyway, now that _that_ subject is out of the way, I would like to say that I had an awesome, but confusing spring break. I went to a convention for the pre-professional honor society that I am in and then I went home to Kentucky. The convetnion was fun except that people in St. Louis don't know how to party and I ended up walking around downtown at 12 o'clock at night with my group getting directions to the only under 18 club in St. Louis from homeless people…fun times… Seriously though, I did get from the convention a lot of good info about med school and dent school. Yup, I may be a dentist (shocking!) , but I have another year to decide about that…

Enough about me… super shout out time! Just so that everyone knows, the actual story is just shy two sentences of being 300 pages. I tried to think of more to add, but I think ending the chap where it ended was pushing it. It should have ended two pages earlier, but I promised a friend that I would add a little more to it. So, Super Awesome Reviewers that Rock My World With your Reviews, I hope you enjoyed the extra legnth :P.

**Queen of the Clarinets:** Hurray for _Phantom of the Opera_! It's an awesome movie and even study break! Your roomie has ridiculously good taste.

**ArikaMorance: **I am glad that I could impress you with my grammar skills. :P I hope that this isn't too bad grammatically and was worth the wait as well. And, of course, happy spring break!

**Skuld Potter: **Umm… I am fine, I guess. I am a little mad at my physics prof for losing my midterm before drop day, but he told me that he is going to pass me since I did take the midterm in his office and gave it to him personally. He also told me that ,y grade goes up by the sin of 5 everyday he can't find it, which isn't much by the way; it's only .08. But whatever; physics annoys me. I hope you liked this chapter too. : P

**Dark Inu Fan**: The Prince Yuki fan club should write an apology in the paper, but I have a feeling that they would be too proud to admit that they were at fault. I'm sorry about the anime club; it always sucks when people undermine what you are trying to do. I usually just end up watching anime ( when I can make time : P ) with a few of my friends at my apartment. It's kind of like anime-anonymous; my big sis in AGD and I are FB fanatics ( I got her into it : P) but if people would meet us in person for the first time, you'd never guess that we'd be into anime at all. However, we always watch the show whenever we feel bad; it has I really wasn't until last summer when I transferred schools and no one was here on campus. A friend in New York suggested I read Fruits Basket, and the rest is history… Anyway, you're probably like… too much info Lani, but I just thought I'd share my random, but somehow related story to your anime club. Thanks for the review!

**Hypermikogirl**: Hurray for the Princess Tohru Honda fan club! I would join too, except that people I know like to call me Tohru, so then I would be joining my own fan club… Enough silliness though; thanks for continously reviewing the chap with such great enthusiasm. I just hope that you don't get caught and get in trouble with your teacher in computer class.

**Blonde-Existentialist:** I really thought I had a late spring break. When I was in school in Iowa, we had spring break in February and then after that we had an Easter break. I was home so often last spring that people at my church started asking if I was still in school last spring. Anyway, I had to laugh at the comments in your review about gang warfare concerning Tohru and Yuki's fan club. It has definitely has given me some ideas for future chaps. Thanks for the review, and if you have anymore good ideas, be sure to send them this way. : P

**Ms. Ahem: **OMG! I have an extremely funny story to tell you, and since my cell is broken and the stupid company sent my replacement to Patty at Notre Dame, I will divulge. Remember the cd you sent me last summer? Yeah, a guy friend of mine was over here while I was listening to it, and really liked the Pretear song ( he says the beginning of the song reminds him of a video game and that the song sounds happy. Whatever. ). Anyway, we watched a few episodes together, and he's hooked. I just thought that you'd enjoy knowing that your influence is spreading… Thanks for the review hun, and don't be a stranger! Feel free to make fun of my grammar as much as you want; I'll just remember it when you come see me at my doctor's/ dentist office someday… ( I am smiling as evil of a grin I can pull off. I am too nice for my own good : P )

**Klove0511**: Hello Hello! It feels like such a long time since we talked. I hope that you enjoyed this chap too and that there aren't too many typos :P. Yeah, the Kisa thing was really just something I had to write in the story eventually. I try to make the story follow as much of the manga as possible, but it was just one of those things that I needed to happen for the story to progress where I wanted it to go. But I don't plan on too much of that. I probably won't write in Ritsu too much though; other than the fact that he's only good when you're in need of apologizing to the whole world, he annoys me. But he'll make an appearance. I am excited for chapter 20 too! I'll start writing it soon, I promise!

**CallaRose4ever: **I totally agree with your comments about grudges. I think it takes a lot of experience to realize something like that. My favorite quote about it comes from someone I really respected back in Iowa. She told me that having a grudge is like swallowing poison and waiting for the other person to die. You're the only one that gets hurt in the end. Even though it's been almost a year since I have seen her, I still remember what she said. It's good words to live by, me thinks. Thanks for the review!

**RandomAngel: **Midterms do stink. My physics prof lost mine. Seriously. I am glad you liked the last chapter. The fan club stuff was fun to write, and I am glad that there is another person who enjoyed it as much as I did. : ) And you're welcome about your name at the end of the last chap, even though I should be thanking you for reviewing. : )

**PsyChick14: **I thought your review was cute. I am sorry about not replying last chapter, but I am making up for it! I highly doubt that you are an "unsmart" person; you are getting an education right now, so that gives you an advantage over a lot of people. And, I could definitely use a vacation at the end of April. After all my lab practicals that are the week before, I will need it. :P Thanks for the review.

**DolphinDreamer: **I loved your review. It made me smile that someone enjoyed that chapter so much. I try to write long chapters; this one is 19 pages without the author's notes I believe. I try to read of the stories on fan but some of them are too short to get into. Anyway, I appreciate it that someone appreciates the legnth of the chaps besides me. : ) Thank you for reviewing.

**Karlis87: **Whoot for making you giggle! Though this is more serious chapter, I can only hope you enjoyed this chapter that much. Thanks for the review. : )

**CrazieDazie: "**Elphaba, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you, my new project…" lol!It's almost a month until you leave… sob! I will miss you so much chica, but I have a feeling once you come down to do your basic training in Texas, you're not going to want to leave. It's just that cool down. You're going to have to come visit me here in Corpus and I will take you to the Selena memorial and her clothing boutique. We'll go to a kicker bar ( cowboy wanna-be bar with lots of country music…which you know I hate, but I'll put up with it) and we'll eat REAL Mexican food too! Those who think _Taco Bell_ is real Mexican food should be educated or shot. Seriously.

Once again, a major thanks to my reviewers and to everyone who is reading this story. I started out the story thinking that it wouldn't attract much of an audience except my close friends that I would coerce into reading the story. It makes so happy to know that there others that enjoy the story as much as I love to write it. And it really makes my day when I get a review from awesome older and especially new reviewers so send any questions, comments, and concerns my way. I can handle it. : P Until Chap. 20, which is going to be in the present ( Finally!- says at least person reading this). This is Lani, out.

**  
**


	20. Small Prayers

Author's Note: Just a reminder that this chapter takes place in the present.

Same Disclaimer as before.

Chapter 20

Small Prayers

If anyone were to question how Kyo felt about Tohru after his tearful outburst, the feelings he had for the stranded onigiri were obvious by the expression of worry on his face.

"Why did she have to be so stupid?" he said, trying regain composure. "She shouldn't have been on that train. She shouldn't have bothered to even want to come to that stupid party. If she were to die because of me…"

"Kyo, don't say things like that. She wouldn't want you to take the blame for what happened."

"Stop trying to make me feel better! This _is_ my entire fault, Shishou! She was coming here for my stupid birthday. She's a fool; she's a disillusioned, idiotic fool who can't see the worthlessness of being in love with someone like me. I am the cat; I am the one with existence based on sacrifices of others. And I tried," Kyo began crying again and buried his head in his hands. "I tried to make her see that I would hurt her. And now look what happened! She's now stuck in the middle of nowhere on a derailed train because of me."

"Don't blame yourself; you, Yuki-kun, and Haru-kun are always blaming yourselves for things that are not your fault. Tohru-san wanted to come tonight. She wanted to be here for everyone, so if you are at fault for what tragedy happened earlier, then the rest of the family at Shigure-kun's house as well as myself are just as responsible as you are. I do feel deep remorse for what she is going through right now, and there is nothing more that I would like to do than bring her safely home. However, I do believe from the short time that I have known her, Tohru-san is the type of person who will see a need and then fill it. She was there for you and Yuki when you needed her, and now, perhaps, the place she is needed the most is on that train."

"You're talking crazy! Why would she be needed to be caught in a train car in the middle of a snow storm?" Kyo yelled.

Kazuma couldn't answer Kyo, so he just took the phone that was sitting on the ground and began to dial numbers.

"What are you doing? I already tried calling her."

"I'm not calling Tohru-san. Shigure-kun doesn't know that she called here. Hatori-kun, Ayame-kun, and him have been worried about her the whole evening."

"THOSE THREE BASTARDS KNEW ABOUT THIS?"

"Settle down, Kyo. Of course they did; the three of them were trying to get information the whole evening."

" Who else knows? I bet that damn rat and ox knew all along, too!"

Kazuma sighed. "Kyo, we'll talk about this after I get off the phone. It's important that I talk to Shigure-kun now."

Kyo got to his feet and left the kitchen. He was angry, but he knew that he shouldn't take it out on Kazuma. He realized that his adoptive father meant well to keep the information about Tohru quiet, but he was still upset. To blow off some steam so he wouldn't yell at Kazuma again, he paced around the house; eventually, he sat down in the living room to watch the TV. The first thing that he saw on the television when it turned on was news coverage of the train crash. As he watched the aerial scenes of wreckage that were broadcast on the news, he wanted to cry again. There were three cars that were flipped over on their side, and according to the broadcaster, the on-and-off again snow showers and the angle at which the cars were flipped were giving the rescuers difficulty.

* * *

"Tohru," he thought to himself as he watched the television. He was trying to not cry again, but the tears started flowing. "You better stay alive. I don't care what Shishou said about you being needed on that train. I need you more than anyone else, so you better damn well stay alive..." 

"A light…what is that light in front of me?" Tohru asked herself.

"_Tohru…"_

"The light is calling my name."

"_Tohru…"_

"That voice…I know that voice, but it belongs to someone who is now passed away…"

"_Tohru…"_

"TOHRU-SAN!"

Tohru woke up from her dream at the sound of a little girl screaming her name.

"EH? What's the matter, Sara-chan?"

The little girl was crying. "You were asleep and not breathing; it was just like Mama, and I was scared!"

"_Like Mama_?" thought Tohru. She then looked over to Li and Sara's mother. The last time she checked, a jacket was pulled fully over the dead woman's head. Now, the jacket had fallen down somehow, and the still, lifeless body was exposed.

Tohru froze. She didn't know what to say to Sara about her mother. She just turned to the little girl who was clutching to Tohru's pink cashmere sweater and smiled sadly.

"Sara-kun, you're shivering. And your hands," Tohru said as she removed her arm around the girl and rubbed the girl's fingers in her palm, "they are like ice. Are you cold?"

The little girl shook her head no initially, but she then nodded her head yes. The inner lining of Tohru's wool jacket was already around the little girl, and her outer lining was around her brother Li. Tohru didn't know what else she could give her to keep her warm except…

Tohru reached across from her and slowly took the coat that was on the mother and covered Sara the best that she could.

"NO!" the little girl screamed as she pushed the jacket away. "This is Mama's! Give it back! She needs it!"

"Sara-chan…" Tohru said quietly, trying to settle the girl down.

"It's Mama's! Give it back!"

"Sara-chan, please don't yell. There are other people on this train… "

"NO!" Sara screamed and squirmed away. As the little girl moved around to push the coat away, she hit Tohru's hip unintentionally. Tohru let out a loud gasp as her body slumped down.

"_Tohru…_"

"The light is back…"

"Tohru-san!" the little girl cried.

She woke up and Sara was crying again with her head buried in Tohru's sweater.

"Stop scaring me! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Tohru inched up and wrapped the jacket and then her arm around the girl.

"Sara-chan, you didn't hurt me," she said calmly. "My hips are just a little sore, that's all. Don't worry, all right? We're going to get out of here soon, and the doctors outside are going to take care of you and your brother."

"What about Mama? Are they going to take a look at her too?"

Tohru looked again at the woman across from her, and then she turned her attention to Sara. "Yes, the doctors outside will take care of her. As I said before, don't worry right now. We'll be fine."

Sara snuggled close to Tohru and pulled her mother's jacket over her head. Tohru pushed her head back into the seat cushion behind her and glanced over to Li. He was still unconscious. "He needs a doctor," she thought as she felt him shivering. " If only Hatori-san or the nurse from earlier were here."

"Miss? Is everything all right?"

Tohru looked to her right. The man that helped her before, Frencis Nobunaga, was crouching beside her.

"Oh! It's you!" Tohru said happily. "Thank you so much for finding my phone earlier!"

Frencis smiled. " I am glad that you were able to call your boyfriend."

Tohru blushed. " Oh, you see, he's not really my…" she stuttered. "Well never mind that right now. I am glad you are here. I haven't been able to give Li-kun the aspirin that you gave me."

"Has he woken up since I last talked to you?"

Tohru shook her head no.

Frencis bent over Tohru to take a better look at Li.

"He's going to need a doctor. The swelling on his head hasn't gone down since I saw him last. Try waking him up again."

Tohru wondered briefly why he didn't do it himself, but when Frencis backed away, Tohru gently shook Li's shoulder. He didn't wake.

"What should we do?" Tohru asked, frightened.

"There is nothing anyone can do right now. His body is trying to recover from the blow to his head, so it may be best to let him rest until someone with more medical expertise in a better setting can look at him."

"Do you think he's going to be all right?"

"I can't give you a definite answer right now, but when the people outside get us out, I am sure he is going to get the best medical care possible."

She wanted to desperately cry for Li, but she couldn't. There really was no strength left in her to cry.

"I have to give you a lot of credit, Miss. You are handling this situation quite well."

"I wouldn't say that," Tohru said quietly.

"Why is that?"

"I could have done something more to help Li and his mother."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something…"

"I believe you're looking at this all wrong. Being here to support these two children and making sure that they are safe is all that you can do. There are some people in this world that wouldn't have done half the things you have for them. And I must say, from your reaction earlier, I would have never thought that you would have taken the jacket from the mother so the little girl could stay warm."

"Eh? You saw that?"

"No. The girl was screaming so loud that I believe the whole train heard what was going on. That's why I came back here."

"I am sorry that Sara-chan was so loud," Tohru apologized.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Though, after hearing her saying something about hurting you, I was wondering, Miss, what happened to make you black out?"

Tohru was taken aback. "Pardon?"

"When I came over, you were passed out. What happened?"

"I don't know. I remember Sara-chan hitting my hip, and that's all."

"I find it hard to believe that a little girl hit you with so much force that it caused you to lose consciousness for a few seconds. Have you injured your hip before?"

Tohru nodded slightly. "There was an accident at work a month ago. As I was being lifted up from the stage, the restraints got loose and I fell hard on my hip."

"Did you go see a doctor after that happened?"

"Well, no…"

"WHAT?"

"You see, I couldn't miss work because…"

"Excuses, excuses. You're going to end up with arthritis if you don't do something about that. And, I bet you hit your hip again on the wall when the train turned over, too."

Tohru was surprised that he guessed that she did, and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you in a lot of pain right now?"

Tohru didn't want to answer that. "Don't worry about me Frencis-san. There are others on this train that need your help. My problems aren't that important."

"Don't be a hero. Do you think you will be able to stand if you when it's time to get out of here?"

"I'll do anything to make sure these children are safe."

Frencis sighed. "So does that means, right now if you tried, you couldn't stand up?"

Tohru started to tear up and shook her head yes.

"Hey, don't cry. It's all right, really. I'm sorry to make you cry, Miss. Don't worry about what you can't do right now. You need to remain strong for the children, and that strength comes from more than your physical abilities. You may have lost your legs at this moment, but you don't need to lose your head as well."

Tohru nodded in understanding.

"Very well. I am going to check on some people in the back of the car, but I will be back to check on the three of you."

"Thank you so much for everything."

"No, Tohru, thank you."

"You're welcome," she said without thinking. Her attention was on fixing the jacket that covered Li's, and she didn't catch all that Frencis said. "Wait a second…"

As she realized that he said her name and looked back in his direction, he was gone.

"I never told him my name…"

* * *

"Hmm, interesting…" Hana said to herself as Uo and her picked up their coffee order at the train station's coffee shop. 

"What did you say?" Uo asked. " I didn't hear you, Saki."

"It's nothing. This is delicious." Hana replied as she took a sip of her pumpkin spice cappuccino.

"I have a feeling you're not going to tell me what's going on in that brain of yours, but as long as you can feel Tohru's waves, I guess shouldn't complain. We should go back to see how the doctor and Shiraki-sensei are doing before their coffee gets cold."

"Yes," Hana agreed. "Let's go, Arisa."

The two girls took the coffee and went back to the main station to find Hatori and Mayu. Hana spotted them sitting on a bench by a wall. They went over to them to deliver the coffee.

"Hey, we brought refreshments!" Uo said handing the extra flavored coffee in her hand to Mayu.

"Oh, thank you," Mayu said, surprised at the gesture.

"This is for you," Hana said, passing the extra coffee in her hand to Hatori.

Hatori thanked her and took a sip from the Styrofoam cup. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the coffee was just the way he liked it - black.

"Honda-kun's friends are strange indeed," he thought to himself as he drank his coffee.

"Have you heard anything about Tohru?" Uo asked, concerned.

"Not yet," Mayu replied.

"Don't be too anxious, Arisa," Hana chided.

"Why shouldn't I be? I don't want her to be on that train anymore than you. You should act more concerned, Saki."

Hatori continued to drink his coffee as Uo tried to argue with Hana. He too wanted to believe that Tohru was alive, but after he saw the pictures on the news of the crash, he really couldn't hope for that. When Mayu and him were talking with officials, it was confirmed that Tohru was on one of the train cars that had turned over. After Hatori heard that. he knew that now hoping for a miracle was foolish. During his time as a practicing physician, he learned to accept his own mortality as he dealt with the deaths of his patients. That is partly what made him known in his family as the voice of reason. But, deep down, he didn't want to believe that Tohru Honda was dead on a train car. And furthermore, he didn't want to be the one to break it to everyone back at Shigure's house that Tohru was gone from their lives forever. It wouldn't be something he could do without crying.

The vibration of his cell phone in his jacket pocket disturbed Hatori's thoughts. He pulled out the slim phone and read the caller ID.

"Is it her?" Mayu asked.

"No. It's Shigure again," Hatori said aloud as he saw his cousin's name.

Hatori flipped open his phone, and before Hatori could say hello, Shigure cut him off. As the other three waited for him to finish the conversation, they could see that Hatori was stunned after what Shigure first initially told him. "You're kidding. This is no time to joke around, Shigure." Hatori scolded.

"What's the matter?" Uo asked.

Hatori didn't answer the girl and continued on with the conversation with his best friend. His facial expression softened as Shigure reconfirmed on the phone that Tohru was still alive.

"Did she get out?" he asked.

There was silence among the Hana, Uo, and Mayu. Mayu and Uo were concerned, but Hana was acting nonchalant. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Yes," Hatori said. "Even if she hasn't left the train, this does give us hope."

Uo was getting anxious with every passing second that Hatori was on the telephone. "Tell us what's going on already!"

"Be patient, Uotani-kun," Mayu scolded.

"Tohru-kun is alive, correct?" Hana asked Hatori.

Hatori was still on the phone, but he shook his head yes.

Uo jumped for joy, but then turned serious. "The next time I see her, I am going to give her a piece of my mind for making us worry like this."

Hana smiled. "Yes, Tohru-kun is allowed to go anywhere ever again."

"You both are 'grounding' her?" Mayu asked.

"No. What we're going to do to her is more like incarceration," Uo replied.

Hatori got off the phone a few minutes later with Shigure and told the others the news. "A relative of mine received a call from Honda-kun this evening at 10:15. She's alive, but she is still on the train. Now that we know that, the three of you should go home. It's getting late, and I can stay here and pass along any new information I receive."

"We already had this conversation earlier," Uo said. "You're stuck with us until Tohru is safely home."

Before he could do a rebuttal, Mayu cut Hatori off. "Hatori-kun, your concern is noble, but it is also pointless. It's going to be futile get Uotani and Hanajima to leave if their friend is still in danger. I would feel the same way if my best friend were in Honda-kun's situation."

Hatori knew Mayu was thinking of her friend, Kana, as she said that. "Fine," he said, giving in. "Stay if you want."

Hana and Uo celebrated their victory over the doctor with a high five. Meanwhile, Hatori could only think about Tohru at that moment. "Honda-kun, if you knew the amount of people who want you to pull through this situation. Despite what Akito may have told you long ago, you are someone who is truly needed in this world…"

Back at Shigure's, all the members of the zodiac that were still at the party were gathered in the living room. Shigure said he had an announcement to tell everyone, but as he opened his mouth to say his news, he got distracted with the phone ringing again. Ayame followed him out of the room, leaving Haru, Yuki, Kagura, Momiji, Kisa, Ritsu, and Hiro waiting for their return.

"Okay," Hiro said, breaking the silence. "If no one is going to say it, then I will. Something is not right; _that woman _was supposed to be here at the party tonight. The adults know something we don't."

"Yeah Yuki, what happened to Tohru? You did say that she was going to be here," Momiji asked.

Haru sensed that his cousin was getting nervous with their questions. He didn't know why Tohru wasn't there either, but he didn't dare ask Yuki why in front of everyone else. "Obviously, she couldn't make it," Haru answered for Yuki. "Honda-san is a busy woman nowadays with her work and…"

"Haru, stop making excuses. Everyone deserves to know the truth," Yuki said angrily. "The reality of the situation is…"

"All righty children," Shigure said in happier than usual tone. "We're back."

"Where is Onee-chan?" Kisa asked.

"Well," Shigure said softly in a more serious tone, "that is a good question Satchan. You see, Tohru-kun is still on the train."

"What? Was there a delay?" Haru asked.

"No," Yuki answered. "Honda-san's train was in an accident."

Except for Momiji and Kisa sobbing, the whole room went silent.

"Is that true?" Ritsu asked. His voice inflection indicated that he was on the verge of going into one of his "freak-outs".

"Yes," Ayame replied. "But we have good news. Tohru-kun called Kazuma-domo's house. She is alive."

"Is she all right? Is she at a hospital?" Momiji asked.

"No," Shigure said sadly. "Unfortunately, Tohru-kun is still on the train. But don't worry everyone. Haa-san is at the station gathering information, and Aaya has been on the phone the whole night with everyone that could possibly know anything about Tohru-kun."

"Did Kyo know about this?" Kagura asked, breaking her silence. "Is that why he left?"

"No," Yuki replied. "No one really knows why he left so suddenly."

"He probably left because that _Mogeta_ movie was awful," Haru added, said trying to make Kagura feel better. Despite the good intentions, it didn't work, and Kagura continued to be distant.

"In any case," Shigure interrupted. "Kyo-kun and Kazuma-dono are going to wait at the dojo to see if she calls back there. Haa-san, Aaya, and I believe that other than the dojo, the next place that she would call is either here or her grandfather's house. So therefore, if the rest of you want to wait with us until she calls you can. Other than that, I have nothing else to say except the party is over."

"What makes you think that she wouldn't call her grandmother?" Haru asked.

Shigure sighed. Tohru had told him about the falling out she had with her grandmother when she called asking about going to Kyo's party, but it wasn't his place to discuss it in front of the younger members of his family. Therefore, he decided to do what he knew best and lied. "Her grandmother and the rest of her family are out of the country right now, and I have a feeling Tohru-kun wouldn't want to disturb them on vacation. Our Little Flower is too considerate for her own good."

"It's all my fault!" Ritsu exclaimed. He finally cracked. "I always complimented her on being considerate and kind and…"

Yuki poked him in his side and Ritsu calmed down. "It's not your fault. What happened to Honda-san is no one's fault. So," he said as he turned to everyone in the room, "instead of taking the blame, why don't we all put that energy into praying for Honda-san's safe return. Our prayers are what she needs now the most."

"How mature little brother!" Ayame said proudly. "I knew that you would grow to be a responsible adult like me one day!"

Yuki looked at his brother for a second like he lost his mind and then concentrated at the next task at hand. "Everyone," Yuki said, "We should have a moment of silence for Honda-san."

Everyone agreed and bowed their heads in silent prayer. When Yuki was finished, he looked around the room. Shigure and Kagura were done as well, but unlike Shigure, Kagura looked like she didn't even move. There was still the same blank expression on her face that she had when she heard about what happened to Tohru. He went over to see if she was okay.

Yuki put a hand on her shoulder softly. "Kagura-nee, are you okay?"

Kagura closed her eyes and shook her head no. Tears started falling down her cheeks.

Yuki embraced his older cousin. "It's all right; everything is going to be all right," he assured.

"Poor Kyo," she sobbed quietly over and over.

"Kagura-nee…"

The phone rang again in the foyer and everyone in the room jumped. "Aaya, you and I will take this call," Shigure said. "Everyone else, stay here."

For once no one had any complaints about Shigure ordering them about, and they stayed put as Ayame and Shigure left for the foyer.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Shigure mildly commented to Ayame as they walked to the phone.

"Why do you say that, Gure-san?"

"I honestly thought we'd be run out of the house for keeping Honda-san's situation a secret."

"No, I think only Kyonkichi would do that."

"You know, Aaya, I think you're right," Shigure chuckled as he reached for the receiver.

"Hello, Sohma residence…"

"Shigure-kun, this Kazuma Sohma…"

"Oh Kazuma-dono, good to hear to from you. Have you heard anything from…"

"Shigure-kun, I apologize for cutting you off, but it is very important that you turn on the television at this moment."

"All right," Shigure said a little befuddled. He asked Ayame to go turn on the television as he continued on with Kazuma.

"How's Kyo-kun taking everything in?" Shigure asked.

"He's been very quiet, and he's watching the television like a little boy waiting for Santa Claus. His devotion to Tohru-kun is very moving."

"Yes, it's very cute. Maybe one day I will write a romance novel based on them someday if everything turns out okay," Shigure joked.

Kazuma laughed softly. "Are you watching the television now?"

"I am going to have to call you back if you want me to do that."

"Don't make things more difficult than they are. Just put down the phone and come back. You're going to need to see this for yourself."

Shigure was a little confused, but as he lowered the receiver from his ear, he heard Ayame yelling for him. Shigure put the phone down and ran to the living room. Everyone was huddled around the TV, but when he got a glimpse of what they were watching, he could have cried.

"Finally," he thought to himself. " In a little while, we will finally get the answers we seek."

* * *

Back at the dojo, both Kyo and Kazuma were watching the news. Kazuma had the phone casually to his ear as he waited for Shigure to return. Kyo was sitting crossed legged on the floor with his elbows propped on his knees and his chin resting on his knuckles transfixed on the television. One of the rescue crews had finally made it inside one of the flipped cars, and he and Kazuma were watching to see if they would find Tohru on the train. 

Kyo closed his eyes. "Please find Tohru alive," he prayed quietly. "I know I don't do this very often, but please, let her be alive. I've treated her so badly these past weeks, and I know I don't deserve her. But, please, let her be alive."

* * *

"_Tohru_…" 

"It's that voice and light again. It sounds so familiar, but that voice can't belong to…" Tohru thought to herself. "No, that's not possible. The funeral was this morning."

"_Tohru_…_you_"

"No! I am not going with you! Take this light away!"

"_Tohru, you need_…"

"Please, I…"

"_You need to wake up_."

Tohru woke up abruptly. A flashlight was beaming directly in her face and it made the pupils in her eyes constrict rapidly. She blinked hard and turned her head away from the flashlight.

"We've finally got a live one! And she's with two kids too!" she heard a man yell in the train.

Tohru turned back to the man with the flashlight. "Who are you?" she asked. The words were barely audible.

Luckily for her, the man saw her mouth moving. "Miss, don't move anymore than you have to. You'll be out of here soon. I am here to help you get out of the train car."

* * *

Kyo opened his eyes and went back to watching the television screen. He was waiting for a glimpse of something that would tell him that Tohru was still alive. One by one, people were removed from the train car, and none of them were Tohru. 

"Why isn't she out yet?" Kyo asked aggravated.

"Be patient. She may not even be on that specific train car," Kazuma chided.

Kyo shut his mouth, but he was growing restless.

"Come on, Tohru. Get off that train. Walk off that train and be healthy," he said under his breath.

"We're going to venture closer to the survivors," the news anchor said. As the camera crew moved from their location, Kyo edged closer to the television as well.

The anchor man then attempted to interview one of the survivors, and Kyo got upset. "DON'T PUT THE CAMERA ON THAT LOSER!" he screamed at the television. "PUT IT BACK ON THE TRAIN! SHE'S STILL…"

"Kyo!" Kazuma scolded.

Kyo was silenced, but it was not by his adoptive father. The camera angle was aimed at the anchorman and his interviewer, but in the background, a fragile sillouette of a girl wearing a pink cashmere sweater and black pants was carried out of the train car. As he watched her being carried in the background, he noticed her sleeves were runched up to show a Hello Kitty watch on her wrist.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Another chapter completed. Wheet Woo! Wow. Twenty Chapters…that's a lot of pages. 318 to be exact. I hope this was more grammatically correct than the other chapters. I proofread the chaps (hopefully better than last time), so I hope it is better than the past few chaps. 

I haven't been up to much lately. Besides being addicted to the Godfather movies (only one and two…three is weird) and going to the beach to get ridiculous tan lines, class has been keeping me busy. Only a few more days of real class left and then finals (ugh)! But never fear! I will be taking Calculus over the summer so I will be continuing the story then. I might write a short chap before I leave for home in May, so I am not going to say this is the last chap.

Wow. I seriously think my reviewers and the people who read this story are the best. The reviews were fabulous, although I did get a few sketchy ones from a certain sorority sister who will not be named –cough- Monica…

**Blonde Existentialist**: Hmm…the pairing… don't know. I am in the need of another vacation too. Only a week and a half left (sigh). I hope the semester goes well.

**Italian Stallion**, **TherockSTAR**, **Kyolover**, **FBIAGENT**, **Starstruck**, **Kyoluver**, **Mrs. Michael Corleone**, **SororityGurlAGD**, **MS. Smirnoff**, **SunRoasted Girl, Galinda the Good**, **FruitsBAsketlover**, **UNDERPANTS!**, **Christine**, **Big Sis**, **Alpha Gam**, **Your Big Sis**, **Dancer O1**, **Moonie** …. aka MONICA: It's hard to imagine this is just one person, but it is. You are so awesome for reviewing for all the chaps at once! Not only you have watched FB, and read the manga under my influence, you have finally ( after all this time) read my fan fic. But I must clarify some things. Well, there will be no "private dances" between Kyo and Tohru. And as of the present, there will be no "panty raids on the Sohma house", although we all know a panty raid on the AGD house is highly likely (just because we are just that wanted :P ). And yes, there will be more Kyo. Kyo is awesome. And by the way, I have never heard of alcohol in my life. Everyone knows bio majors in sororities never party, so that is the end of that, Ms. Smirnoff.

**Midnight shadow 333**: I must agree that my story "rox out loud." There will be other pairings (mostly the obvious ones). Mel will have a pairing, but that person hasn't been introduced yet.

**DarkInuFan**: I am glad that my life stories have not gone to waste. You are so on the button with Tohru's family, and I am glad at least one person guessed that they are about status. Things are definitely are going to get interesting with them, but not for a more chaps. Anyway, thanks for your insightful review!

**Hypermikogirl**: Wow. You were really upset about the last chap. Well, if this eases your mind, Tohru is not leaving yet. I mentioned in previous chaps that Akito was the reason why she left, so that part of the story is coming up. So hang tight and don't have an aneurysm just yet… : P Thanks for the review!

**Ms. Ahem**: Ahh, "Rainy Day Man"… good song. I still am a fan of Gwennifer and I Want Someone to Love ( don'tcha know that I want want wantcha!). I haven't heard from you in a while, but we've both been busy. I've been outside a lot since a good tan takes a lot of time to develop. I refuse to be as pale as I was in Iowa! Just kidding. I study. Thanks for the review and looking forward to the many more to come.

**Randomangel**: I totally agree about the drama; it really is just as bad as midterms! At least midterms end. The drama always there. I just deal with mine by writing. Thanks for the review!

**ArikaMorance**: I am just guessing, but are you an English major? Thanks for pointing out the little mistakes. I am not anywhere near perfect, and I will never claim my writing to be. Therefore I appreciate the help :P. Anyway, I tried harder this time around (really I did!) and I hope you enjoyed it : ) .

**Dolphindreamer**: Umm…to clarify your questions… At the end of last chap, Yuki began to blame himself for Tohru's distress. He believed that he could have said something to make her not meet with her mother's family. At least, this is what I tried to say. I am glad you liked the Africa bit. It was something a little random, and I am glad it worked. : P Thanks for the review!

**Jettboard**: Short and sweet! Thanks!

**Queen of the Clarinets: **Once again, I love the name. I am so excited (and jealous) that you are going to go to St. Louis to see _Phantom of the Opera_. If you guys need a place to party afterward the waterfront was some interesting places if you're over 21. The under 21 club, 1014, was okay, but it's only under 21 on Fridays. Use the metro if you need to get around, it's cheap and downtown (Union Station to the Arch) it's pretty safe. Other than that, I don't have any other words of wisdom except have fun!

**Klove0511**: If I can say one good thing about this semester (it seems that it would never end! ), it would be that I got the chance to talk to you outside Fan Your reviews are always awesome! And I totally agree about Ritsu! I think I like Akito more than I like Ritsu…sad… I am glad at least Hiro is starting to develop some type of personality now in the manga. But still, I dislike really sarcastic people. They drive me nuts!

**CrazieDazie:** You crazy daisy you… This might be the last story you read of mine for a very long time. No more phone calls yelling at me… (sob!). I will miss you so much when you go to basic in the Air Force. But Chica, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! You rock and will always be my adoptive sister! By the way, send a real review slacker. ( Just had to say that for old times sakes…)

All righty kiddos. Chap 20 is done, so the story is going back to the past starting 21. I am thinking 21 is going to be short (that's what I said about 20 but the legnth speaks for itself). Anyway, keep sending the reviews. I never only post if I get a certain amount of reviews, but I do read them and they are great motivation. So until chap 21…( a reprisal of the Pink Eye Pirate…read the next chap to find out what I mean!) this is Lani Ani…out.


	21. The Pink Eye Pirate

**Author's Note**: This chapter and the others following it will take place in the past unless noted.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_, _The Phantom of the Opera_, or any other reference to copyrighted material.

Chapter 21

The Pink Eye Pirate

Tohru came into the Shigure's house Monday morning in a hurry. She woke up late when she slept over at her grandfather's house, and she ran out of the house and came as fast as she could to Shigure's. By the time she arrived at the house, Yuki and Kyo were getting their backpacks ready for school in the living room.

"Good morning," she said in a hurry as she ran past the two of them.

"Eh, good morning Honda-san," Yuki replied in surprise.

Kyo didn't say any greeting to her. Instead, he put his backpack down on the table and followed her upstairs. As he got to the top step, he saw Tohru shut the door to her room, he walked over to it and knocked lightly.

"Tohru," he said, "are you okay?"

There was no reply on the other end, so he repeated himself again. After three tries, there still was no reply from inside. Kyo sighed and started to walk away from the door, however, as he began to descend the stairs, the door to Tohru's room swung open.

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo turned around at the sound of his name. Tohru was standing in the doorway and was leaning into the hall. She had the skirt and blouse of her uniform on, but her scarf-tie wasn't knotted and she had her knee socks in her hands.

"I thought I was hearing noises outside my door, but I guess it was you, Kyo-kun. Is everything okay?"

He walked back over to her. "How can you ask me if I am all right when it's you everyone is worried about?" he thought to himself as he looked back at the onigiri staring intently at him. He wanted to hug her and tell her not to leave the house. He wanted to tell her that he needed her to stay and if she were to go live with her grandmother, he would be extremely depressed. Despite these feelings, he couldn't manage to express it to her. All he could do was attempt to tie her scarf for her.

"You…better get ready for school," he finally managed to say after he finished the knot "I can wait, if you want…that is…if you want me to wait for you so we…can walk…together…"

Tohru cocked her head to her left and rested it on the door frame. "Kyo-kun, you'll be late if you wait for me."

Kyo became aggravated. "Don't be stupid; you know I don't care about that. I care about you," he said sharply.

Tohru blushed and had no reply as she looked back at Kyo. Kyo was red with embarrassment as he realized what he just said.

"What…what I meant was," he said, trying to correct himself, "I care about you getting to school safely. You did promise your mom that you would graduate from high school, and it would be bad if some weirdo attacked you on the way there."

"Kyon-Kyon, stop flirting with Tohru-kun and get to school," Shigure said. He was standing at the top of the stairs and was watching Kyo's awkwardness with Tohru. "Tohru-kun is a big girl, and she can make it to school on her own."

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING! I WAS JUST…" Kyo yelled at Shigure.  
"Shigure-san is right; you're going to be late to school if you don't leave now," Tohru added. "Don't worry; I'll be all right."

"See! The Flower agrees with me!" Shigure exclaimed happily.

Kyo was ready to put up a fight, but Tohru looked extremely tired and he didn't want to stress her out. "Whatever," he said as he turned to go towards the stairs. "See you at school."

"Bye…" Tohru trailed off.

"Now, don't worry about him, Tohru-kun. He and Yuki-kun will be fine. They, like myself, are concerned about what happened last night at the theatre. Aaya called the house and said that your grandmother and her family came to visit you."

Tohru gasped and looked to the floor. "Yes, but if you heard about that, then you must have heard about my grandmother's plan as well concerning my living situation. You see, I…"

Shigure cut her off. "Why don't we talk about this downstairs when you are finished getting ready for school. Yuki-kun told me that you were home and I called Haa-san; he's going to be here any minute now to drive you to school."

"EH? You didn't need to do that!" Tohru gasped. " I can walk! Hatori-san is such a busy man, and I don't want to be an inconvenience!"

"Tohru-kun, you're a good girl, so don't argue," Shigure chided, smiling. "Come downstairs when you are ready to talk."

Shigure then went downstairs and Tohru went back into her room to get ready. When she was done, she headed down the stairs to the living room. Shigure was sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper.

"There you are," he said as he saw here enter the living room. "Kyo-kun made breakfast this morning, and there some still left over in the refrigerator. I promise, although it may not look appetizing, it's edible."

"Oh thank you, but I am not hungry."

"What's wrong, Tohru-kun? Do you not feel well?"

She sat down next to him at the table, and Shigure put down his newspaper. "I feel a little lightheaded and my eyes hurt, but that's probably from crying so much yesterday," Tohru confided.

"No one will blame you for missing school today if you need to. Everyone needs a mental health day once in a while, and I am sure we can get Haa-san to make up an excuse note for school. He could say that you had the 24-hour bird flu or something like that."

"EH? I couldn't do that! I have to go to school! I promised Mom that I would take school seriously."

"I understand your concern for your mother, but after what you've been through, I am sure no one will blame you for missing one day. And besides, haven't you intentionally missed school before? Aaya and I used to skip all the time when we were in high school."

"And that's probably why both of you barely graduated," said a voice at the entrance of the living room. Tohru and Shigure turned their heads to see who it was.

"Haa-san! When did you get here?" Shigure exclaimed.

"Just now," Hatori replied. "I let myself in. Honda-kun, are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for taking me," she said getting up from the table and bowing.

"There is no need for thanks."

"Haa-san," Shigure called out. "Tohru-kun said that she was feeling lightheaded before you came; you should check her to see if she has the bird flu. You know, in today's paper it says Asia is a prime target."

Hatori sighed. "The longer I listen to your stupidity, the more Honda-kun is going to be late."

"You should check her out anyway, just to be sure. I wouldn't want you to make another trip over here later on."

Hatori rolled his eyes and looked over to the onigiri standing next to him. "Honda-kun, are you feeling all right?" he asked.

She blinked hard a few times before she answered yes.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Hatori asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Can you open your eyes wide for me, please?"

She complied, and Hatori bent over and put his thumb on her chin to tilt her head up.

"Honda-kun, it looks like you're not going to school today after all."

"Eh? Why?" she asked

"I knew it! She has the bird flu! Oh Tohru-kun, we'll have to quarantine you here forever!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness!" Tohru exclaimed.

Hatori shook his head. "Don't listen to him, Honda-kun. Humans can't catch the bird flu. However, what do you have is highly contagious."

"Oh no! Tohru-kun has the Ebola virus!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Shigure, really, act your age," Hatori chastised.

"Hatori-san, what's wrong with me?" Tohru asked, frightened.

"Honda-kun, I am afraid the reason that you can't go to school today is because you are infected with pink eye."

* * *

First period for class 2-D, pre-calculus, ended at promptly 9:45, and Mayuko Shiraki, decided to give her class a short break before second period began. Kyo took full advantage of this opportunity to get a drink from the water fountain outside the classroom. He wasn't really thirsty, but for the past hour and a half he had been staring at Tohru's empty desk and he desperately needed to get his mind off it. He had an urge to skip school and go back to Shigure's house to check on her, but he even if he did, he didn't know what he would say to her after the debacle in front of Tohru's room.

Kyo pressed on the water fountain and let the water run. "Maybe it's best that she's not here yet. If I don't watch what I say around her, I'll scare her off and she'll leave the house for sure. Even worse, if that damn Akito found out about my slip of the tongue this morning…"

Kyo shut his eyes to block out the mental images playing in his head, but he couldn't get them to stop.

"Are you going to get a drink from the fountain? Precious water is being wasted with every passing moment you let it go to waste," a monotone voice behind him.

Kyo looked over his shoulder, startled at the sudden voice behind him.

"Don't sneak up on people!" he exclaimed angrily.

Hana looked at him blankly from where she stood. "I didn't sneak up on you; you had your guard down. That is your problem, not mine."

"Did you come out here to harass me? I am not in the mood, so just stop," Kyo said as he started walking in the direction of the classroom.

"I just came out here for a drink of water. But, there has been something on my mind that I want to know. Where is Tohru-kun?"

Kyo became agitated with that question. He was trying to think about her. "How the Hell would I know? You're the one who is supposed to be psychic; find her yourself."

All of a sudden, Kyo's legs locked up, and he fell down.

"Damn," he muttered to himself getting up. As he stood, he came face to face with Hana. "You wouldn't have anything to do with me falling down just now?" he asked angrily.

A faint smile crept across Hana's face, but it quickly disappeared. "You, your cousin, and the author promised Arisa and me that you would take care of Tohru-kun when she began living with the three of you," she said with no inflection in her voice.

"You have no idea what you are talking about! We have been taking care of her, but she always seems to work herself to death. Ever since she's been in that stupid play, she hasn't done anything but make things worse for herself. She's making herself miserable, but she doesn't even complain. It's so stupid; everyone knows that she's suffering."

"I wonder how Tohru-kun would feel if she heard you talk about her like that."

"What?" Kyo said in shock. He was again chastising himself for being open with his feelings, especially with Hana. "What are you talking about? I was just making an observation. I didn't mean anything by it, so don't misconstrue what I said."

Hana smiled faintly again and headed toward the classroom. "I am sure you didn't. But, if you really are concerned about Tohru-kun," she said over her shoulder, "perhaps you should stop be complaining to me and tell her yourself."

"What? Why me?" Kyo asked in vain as he stood in the hallway.

His teacher walked by the door as Hana entered the classroom and saw Kyo alone in the hallway. "Sohma, we're starting class now. Would you care to join us?" Mayuko stated as she began to shut the door.

"Yes, Sensei," Kyo said with no enthusiasm.

He went back into the classroom still steamed about Hana's comments, and he ended up losing his concentration for the rest of his physics class. He was called on twice to work vector problems on the board, and he got them both wrong. Yuki was called to the board the second time to do the problem for him.

"Damn rat," Kyo thought to himself as he slumped in his chair when Yuki was at the board. "It never fails. He has to show me up at every opportunity he gets."

Kyo was so frustrated that he subconsciously went back to staring at Tohru's desk for the rest of the period. Then, five minutes before the class was supposed to end for lunch, Kyo got an idea that would help him put his mind at ease about Tohru.

"If I don't do this," Kyo determined, "then I am never going to make it through the day."

* * *

Tohru tossed and turned in her bed. She tried to get some rest after she applied a liberal amount of antibiotic to her eye, but the eye drops that Hatori gave her to treat her pink eye only temporarily alleviated her symptoms. Eventually, the burning became so bad that Tohru went back to the bathroom to apply more drops.

After missing a couple of times, Tohru finally managed to get the medicine into her eyes. "There," she told herself as she wiped away the missed drops with a tissue, "I should be hopefully able to get some sleep now."

When she closed the medicine cabinet, she heard loud footsteps in the stairwell. "That's probably Shigure-san coming to check on me. He's so thoughtful," she thought, smiling to herself.

Tohru left the bathroom and went back to her room thinking that Shigure would be there. When she opened her door, she couldn't believe how wrong her assumption was.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru exclaimed. "What are you doing…"

"Be quiet," Kyo exasperated. "Shigure will hear you."

Tohru was becoming more confused. "Is something wrong? Did something happen at school?" she asked in a low voice.

"No. I am here because…I am here because…" he tried to explain. As soon as he sneaked off campus grounds during lunch, he ran all the way to Shigure's. He was now so full of adrenaline he couldn't quite get the thoughts in his head straight. "Just forget it. You're fine, so I am going back now. Don't worry about it."

He tried to get past her, but she blocked his way. "Kyo-kun, you are not acting yourself. Are you ill?"

Kyo looked down at the onigiri standing his way. "Tohru, stop it. Stop worrying about me. You're always worrying about me, and it's annoying."

Tohru looked away from him. "I'm sorry," she said, trying to blink away what appeared to be oncoming tears.

"Wait," he said softly. "Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry because of me."

Tohru turned her head back to face Kyo.

"But Kyo,my eyes…"

Her words didn't reach him. "I don't know how to say this," he cut her off. "so if I say something you don't want to hear, please don't cry. Tohru, this morning when you came in late from your grandfather's house, I had an epiphany. I realized something that you've been different now ever since you started the play. I am not going to lie. Like everyone else in the family, I was in shock and awe of how great you were when we saw you on stage. But unlike the rest of the audience, we get to see you after the play, and you have been performing for two weeks and already look miserable."

Tohru blinked hard and stared right back at Kyo, speechless.

"Please, hear me out. I don't mean that you have been solely making yourself miserable. Things have been happening that aren't in your control. Last week Shishou came back, and now this week your grandmother suddenly appears out of the blue. I wouldn't blame you for being stressed. If I have been through what you have been through..."

"Kyo-kun, I am happy that you're thinking of me, but I am fine, really. Things will get better. It's just been a little crazy these past two weeks, that's all."

"And what if they don't? Tohru, I don't want to see you break down. For all the physical strength you lack, you make up for it in another kind of strength. It's hard to describe, and I can't quite put it into words. But whatever it is, I don't want to see you lose it. It's too precious to give up so easily."

Now Tohru began to cry. "Oh Kyo-kun," she sobbed quietly.

"Hey," he said softly. "Didn't I tell not to cry?"

Kyo leaned forward and attempted to lovingly wipe the tears from her cheek with his thumb. However, before he could touch her, Tohru realized what he was doing.

"No! Don't touch me!" she screamed, pushing him away. Kyo was caught off guard and fell backwards to the floor.

"What the…" Kyo said, trying to make sense of the situation. His wasn't hurt by his fall, but his ego was definitely bruised.

"Tohru-kun?" a voice down the hallway yelled.

"It's Shigure-san!" Tohru gasped. "Kyo-kun, you have to hide!"

She extended her hand to help Kyo off the floor.

"Okay, I take it back," Kyo said as he got off the floor. "You do have some physical strength."

Tohru pushed him into her closet without explaining. She closed the closet door and she barely had enough time to run to her bed before Shigure entered her room.

"Is everything all right?" he asked frantically. "I heard a scream and a loud thud on the floor."

"No," she said, breathing hard. "I just had a bad dream and fell out of bed. I am sorry to make you worry about me like this."

"You fell out of bed? Are you sure you all right?"

"Yes, I am sure of it," she smiled.

Shigure sighed. "How are your eyes? Do they still hurt?"

Tohru blinked hard. "A little. I put more eye drops inearlier, and they're helping."

"Hmm…Haa-san did say it would take a while for the pink eye to go away. But, you should be able to go back to school tomorrow when you're not contagious. Hopefully both Kyo and Yuki haven't been too depressed today since you never made it to school. Just between us two, both of them were really worried that you would be moving in with your grandmother. Won't they be surprised when you tell them that you're not? I am glad you're staying, Tohru-kun, and I am not saying that just because I will have to put up with Yuki and Kyo's cooking if you leave," he joked.

Tohru quickly glanced over at her closet and back at Shigure, smiling. "It's hard to believe that both of them would be worried about something like that."

"It's the truth, though," Shigure thought to himself. "Even I was worried, too."

"Anyway, Tohru-kun, try to get some rest. I am going to go back downstairs to call the school to make sure Yuki got the message I left with your teacher for him to get your homework."

"All right. Thank you again, Shigure-san,"she said. She closed her eyes hard again.

"You know, the way youare blinking reminds me of a pirate,"Shigure commented lightheartedly.

"Eh? What?"

Shigure tried to do his best imitation of a pirate for Tohru, butTohru stilldidn't understand.

"Nevermind,"he laughed."Sweet dreams, little pink-eye pirate."

Shigure left the room and Kyo burst out of the closet. "What does he mean that he won't have to put up with my cooking? Unlike that stupid rat, my cooking is actually edible! And why are you a pirate all of a sudden?"

"Oh Kyo-kun!" Tohru laughed.

He looked over at her; he hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. "Was Shigure right? Are you not going to be moving out?" he asked, faintly smiling.

She shook her head no. "When my mother died, my grandfather took full custody of me. Last night when I went to his home, he said it was up to me if I wanted to live with my grandmother. I think that I want to get to know her and her family, especially since my friend Mel is a distant cousin of mine. But I have no desire to live with her grandmother if I don't have to. But if everyone thinks that I should leave…"

Kyo sat next to her on the bed. "Don't push me down this time, okay?"

Before Tohru could respond, Kyo kissed her lips. Tohru reluctantly pulled away after a few seconds. "Please stop. I don't want you to get sick."

"What do you mean?"

Tohru blinked hard. As she opened her eyes, Kyo noticed there was something different about the area around her cerulean blue pupils. "Tohru, your eyes are…"

"I know; they're pink. I have pink eye; Hatori-san thought it was best that I didn't go to school today since it's very contagious. I didn't mean to hurt you earlier, but I don't want you to catch it, Kyo-kun."

He was blushing from embarrassment. "Um…thanks, I guess. It may be a little late now for that, though. I suppose I should be getting back to school," he announced without looking at her.

Tohru got up from the bed and walked over to her dresser to look at her_ Hello Kitty_ watch. "Kyo-kun! You better hurry! It's almost noon, and your lunch break will be over soon!"

Kyo's cat ears perked up and he made a mad dash for the door. However, Tohru grabbed his arm before he left her room.

"What is it? I am going to be late…"

Tohru stood on her tiptoes and gave Kyo a kiss on his cheek. "Even though you might get pink eye now, I just wanted to say thank you for worrying about me."

Kyo turned a bright shade of red, but there was a smile that crept across his face as he turned to leave.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I have a confession about the pink eye pirate thing. I know it really wasn't explained in the chapter about the "pink eye pirate". It's a little bit of an inside joke. Right before I posted the last chapter back in April (which is sad to admit but I had important finals and then it was time for vacation) I got pink eye. I don't know how I got it, but as I write this, I am realizing that I may have caught it from one of my sorority sisters when she was sick (cough-Monica-cough). Anyway, I couldn't have gotten pink eye (or conjunctivitis as we microbio nerds officially call it : P ) at the worst of times. The day that the health center finally saw me was the day I had a bio test, my biology dissection lab, and an organic lab. When the health center people banned me from going to classes that day, I was having a near Ritsu freak out. But my profs were cool about it and I got to make up my test and I didn't have to make up the labs (no complaints here!) Anyway, even though pink eye is EXTREMELY contagious, a few of my friends came over to help me deal with my quarantine. I only had pink eye in my left eye, so I would close my eye the most of the time because it hurt. Trying to play off the pain, every time I would do that, I would pretend I was a pirate. It was silly, but it kept my friends and I entertained for a little while at least.

Anyway, that ordeal was a month or so ago. I am back in Texas now going to school (sigh) this summer. My short break was pretty cool. I got to see a lot of my friends from high school - some of them sadly for the last time in quite a while. I also went to two graduations and two commissioning ceremonies for the Armed Forces. I have come to realize the only exciting graduations and baccalaureates are your own. Sitting through other people's graduations when you are sitting in the nose bleed section of a huge basketball stadium is just not that appealing after you do it once. The only good thing about that graduation (it was for my brother at Notre Dame) was that I got to see the president of Ireland and hear her speak. I feel like an idiot, but before then, I didn't even know Ireland had a president : P.

Anyway, enough about me. Hurray for awesome reviewers!

**ArikaMorance: **I can't say that I enjoyed English my senior year in high school. I got by in AP Lit by reading _Spark Notes_. I am just not a British lit fan. But I can definitely say though, even though I loathed my teacher at the time (I had her my sophomore year of honor's English too), her picking and tearing my papers apart made me a better writer. When I took what my old school in Iowa considered to be English comp. , I breezed through that class because my prof graded exactly like my high school English teacher. The only time I had a problem with her is when I had to turn in a final research paper on autism, and she didn't read the rough draft because she didn't think that I needed help. In actuality I desperately did (my psychology professor even refused to read it after a few pages : ( ), so I ended taking my paper to the campus writing center. I got a lot help from them, and ever since then, I have always been really open about criticisms about my work. I think you definitely have a future as an English major, (don't let people tell you it's a flake major – one of my brothers just graduated with that major and he is going to attend law school next fall). I will have to decline about the editor thing though. I do have one already, but she's been AWOL lately. Anyway, thanks for the review. : )

**Ms Ahem**: Hurray for random visits by good friends! I am glad that I got to see you when I was at home. I am back at school (obviously) and desperately trying to remember the calculus from Mr. D's class, but after three days of calc, I have come to the conclusion that I learned more in my half a semester of statistics than I learned in my full year of AP calc. Sad. But drop me a line sometime. I hope you are done with _Full Moon_ by now and have seen the awesome happy ending. Thinking about it makes me smile. : ) BTW, call Ms. Torso Cancer once in a while. I thought I'd drop that message :P.

**Randomangel**: Thanks so much for the review. It made me blush. I would definitely ground Tohru if I were Hana and Uo as well. How dare Tohru put herself in such danger: P

**Dark Inu Fan**: Once again, you're right. Tohru and her relationship with grandmother in the present part of the story is severely damaged. They won't be like that until a little later in the story though. And, sadly, Frencis is not Tohru's father. I thought about it, but I eventually decided against it earlier in the story. Thanks for the review!

**Dolphin Dreamer**: Aww…your review was awesome! It was very sweet. Every time I get complimented about the story when it is in the present, it makes me want to almost not write in the past but focus on the present. Unfortunately, there are a few things in the past that need to be revealed in order to make the rest of the present story to make sense. So, I just hang tight for now. I don't think the next present update will be that far away. : ) Thanks again!

**Klove0511**: I hope you are having an awesome summer so far, and you're not stuck back at school like me. I will survive until mid-July…I hope. : P I am glad that I made you laugh in the last chapter. I didn't want the last chapter to be super intense; I just wanted it to answer some unanswered questions. : P Anyway, you better be updating your story. I expect ten chapters by the time summer is over. :P

**Jettboard**: Thanks for the review. It was very sweet. : )

**The "self-proclaimed" Rockstar Squirrel**: Are you happy now? After all the prodding, dancing in your chair, and random squeals, you finally have your Kyo chapter. I hope it was up to your expectations. If not, just remember I wrote half this in April and May and then finally finished it in June. Man, looking back we've both have had crazy Mays. Both us would like to do unspeakable things to people who may or may not be our roommates, and of course, who can forget how much we love the people who run the campus apartments? We'll make it through our summer classes somehow! It may have to take a few _Godfather_ nights, though.

**Midnight Shadow 333**: Thanks for the review. I am not quite sure how long the story will be. I am pretty surprised it's this long. I am a little over half way done with the story in the past, so it's getting closer to the finish. I don't plan on any sequels as of now, but they may change. Every time I write, I always alter what I originally plan for each chapter. It's frustrating, especially when I get good ideas after I outline the chapter, but I get over it when I get awesome feedback (like yours) that tell me that a piece of dialogue or the chapter in general worked out. Thanks again!

**Crazie Dazie**: Just for old time sakes, I should say send real review since you never do. But if you are reading this right now, you should be sending me an email telling me how you are doing instead. I hope that the Air Force is treating you well and I hope to hear from you soon. And by the way, do send a review my way if you have time. : P

Once again, a major thanks to my readers and reviewers. You guys are THE AWESOME! I love hearing from people who have read my story, so even if you are new to this story, or have been reading it all along (by the way…I LOVE YOU GUYS!) don't hesitate to let me know what you think via review or email. Anyway, the next chapter will be out soon. I will speed up the story a little bit. It's not because I don't have fillers to write, but I feel I need to give poor Tohru a break. Also, this story needs to progress to the next musical. I got a review asking about it, but it was written quite rudely and I refuse to reply. I think I already said what it was, but in case someone missed it, it's going to be _Wicked_. Until chapter 22 (Tohru finally gets a vacation?)- this is Lani – out.


	22. Sweet Summer Memories pt 1

**Author's Note**: This chapter and the others following it will take place in the past unless noted.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_, _The Phantom of the Opera_, or any other reference to copyrighted material.

Chapter 22

Sweet Summer Memories: Part One

"It's finally over," Tohru sighed as she walked backstage at the Midori Theatre. She and the rest of the cast had just finished the final performance of _The Phantom of the Opera_. Although she was sad that it was done, she was relieved that the stress that came with the past six months of practices and performances could now be a distant memory.

She entered her small dressing room and sat down in her chair in front of her vanity mirror. Pictures from the cast party and newspaper clippings bordered the edges. "It's kinda sad that I have to take these down," she thought to herself. "But, I guess its time to move on. I am ready for things to get back to normal again."

Tohru's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in," she chimed.

"Hey, Cousin," Mel said as he entered.

Tohru smiled. "Hello!"

"I was just stopping by to ask if you want to go grab a bite to eat with Eri and me after you change."

"You're not going to the wrap party tonight?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass. At the last party I went to I ended up in the emergency room. Are you going to go?"

"No," she blushed. "I don't think so."

Mel sighed. "I bet Ayame Jr. was disappointed to hear you say that. One of these days I will have to meet him again. He was fun."

"Eh, Ayame-Jr.? Oh you must mean Yuki-kun. I believe he is coming back stage tonight."

"NO WAY!" Mel exclaimed. "He's here?"

"Yes," she blushed. "Since it was my last performance, he came along with some of his family members to see the show. You and Aunt Eri should come meet them."

Mel rubbed his chin philosophically. "Hmm, that sounds like fun, but I don't want to take any time away from them. They are here to see you at your last performance, which is sad. The next show isn't going to be the same without you, Tohru."

Tohru looked down to the floor. "I know, Mel. I am happy that this whole experience allowed me meet you and my mother's family, but I need to take a break from the stage. Besides, I'll be teaching at Kiko-san and Chihiri-sensei's studio, so it's not like I am going to be giving up performing forever."

Mel shook his head. "You know that I am the last person that would want to push you into something that you don't want to do, but Tohru, where I am from, it's very difficult to get musicals and plays. You already have made a name for yourself with your performance in this play. If you want to seriously be an actress, you shouldn't take a break from performing now. It will be hard to break back into acting later if you do."

"The manager told me the same thing when he offered me a role in the company's next play," Tohru sighed. "I realized as he laid out a contract before me what it would mean if I took the part. This acting company is moving back to their theatre downtown, and for me, it would mean thirty-minute train rides to practice after school everyday. Then on performance nights, I wouldn't get back to Shigure-san's home until almost midnight. I don't think I could handle that plus keeping up with schoolwork and my responsibilities at Shigure-san's home as well. You know, if you, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun hadn't helped me study these past months, I would have not passed my classes."

"I am just playing Devil's Advocate with you, Tohru," Mel interrupted. "I remember when I first met you all of those months ago when you said that you were doing this play for your mother. I don't expect you to do another play without that type of motivation. But, I am serious when I say that if you want to be an actress, you should continue doing performances with this acting company. Sure, they'll exploit you to the fullest and work you till you go crazy, but you'll get a lot of exposure. For any aspiring actor or actress…"

Tohru became slightly angry. "But Mel, I don't want to be a performer. That was my mother's dream, not mine."

Mel's expression softened into a smile. "I think I was waiting for you to say that the whole time. If that is not what you want to do, then don't worry about this conversation. But I guess this will be the last time we'll be working together like this. You know, I am going to miss hanging out with you everyday at practice. You're like a little sister to me."

Tohru gave him a hug. "Thank you. I'm going to miss you, too."

Mel patted the onigiri on her head. "Good things come to an end eventually, don't they? Oh well, I better let you go. If the Sohmas are coming backstage, you should get changed out of your costume."

"Eh?" Tohru looked down to see that she was still wearing the clothes from her last scene on stage. "Yes, I suppose I should."

Mel smiled again and headed for the door. "Tohru, I better hear from you more than once a week at your grandmother's Sunday luncheons. I heard she gave you a cell phone last Sunday, so you better use it to call me."

"Of course," she replied. "Goodbye, Mel."

Tohru sighed when he left the room and began to change. "A part of me is going to miss being around Ayame-san and Mel everyday, but it just won't work out," she thought to herself as she slipped out of her costume into her street clothes. "The new theatre is just too far away; if I was living with Grandmother Katsunuma, it could work out since she lives close by to the theatre, but, I don't want to live with her. It would change everything. I wouldn't see Hana and Uo-chan at school. I wouldn't be around the Sohmas anymore. And especially, I wouldn't be close to Mom since she is buried on this side of town."

"Tohru!" squealed a voice at the other side of her dressing room door. "Are you in there?"

Tohru smiled. "It's them."

She glanced in her vanity one last time and ran her fingers through her hair before she opened her dressing room door.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully. Yuki, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Kyo, and Kazuma Sohma were standing outside her door. "I am so glad to see everyone here!"

She ushered everyone into her small room, which seemed even smaller now eight people were inside.

"You were lovely tonight, Tohru-san," Kazuma Sohma commented, bowing slightly.

Tohru's face turned red. "Oh, thank you very much! I am so glad that you were able to see the play, Shishou-san."

"Well, I heard so many good things about it from Kyo that I had to see it for myself."

"Shishou!" Kyo exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Tohru; whatever Kyo said was probably too modest," Momiji interrupted.

"He's right," Kazuma replied before Kyo could react. "No accolades could have done your performance justice, Tohru-san."

Tohru blushed even deeper. "Thank you very much," she said, bowing.

"So what are you going to do with yourself now that the play is over? This was your life, isn't it?" Hiro asked nonchalantly.

"Hiro, don't be rude," Haru chastised.

"It's okay, Hatsuharu-san," Tohru responded, smiling. "I am going to be teaching this summer at the dancing school I used to attend. Kisa-san is going to be taking one of my classes."

"That's great Kisa!" Yuki said.

"But what are you going to do until you start teaching, Tohru?" Momiji asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure. I'll just probably just relax and do my summer homework."

Momiji suddenly got extremely excited. "That's exactly what I hoped you would say! Tohru, lets go on a vacation before the summer ends! We could go to the Sohma family beach house!"

"Eh? A vacation on the beach? But, I already went to the hot spring! I couldn't possibly…"  
"Hey Momiji, can I come?" Haru asked, ignoring the panicking girl.

"Of course! Everyone is invited!"

"Well, I guess going to the beach could be fun," Yuki pondered. "I'll go too."

Hiro looked over to Kisa. By the look on her face, it was obvious that she wanted to go too. "Kisa and I will go as well," Hiro said through his teeth. However, his annoyance went away when he received a hug from Kisa.

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to go to the beach with you, Tohru-san," Kazuma apologized. "I need to take care of the dojo this summer, but I am sure Kyo would love to go."

"What?" the cat exclaimed. "What do you mean by that? I didn't say that I would go."

Momiji smiled mischievously. "Oh, but we know that you want to, Kyo! You're probably thinking about Tohru in a bikini right now!"

Kyo turned beet red. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF SHISOU, MOMIJI!"

"Vulgar cat," Yuki said under his breath.

"Listen you…" Kyo began.

"Well, I guess I could go to the beach if everyone is going, too," Tohru quietly uttered, stopping the impending fight. "But I do intend on paying my own way."

"Tohru, don't worry about that," Momiji playfully scolded.

"Besides, if you're going to be wearing a bikini, that's good enough payment for me," Haru interrupted. Yuki and Kyo looked at their younger cousin like they were ready to strangle him. Tohru just looked confused.

Eventually, Kyo sighed heavily and admitted defeat. "I'll guess I'll go, too. Someone will have to keep Haru in line."

Momiji squealed in delight. "Then it's settled, Tohru! Now that everyone is going, I promise that this vacation is going to be one you'll never forget!"

Tohru smiled naively. She never would have guessed that Momiji's words would end up being truer than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

Precisely one week after the run of _The Phantom of the Opera _ended at the Midori theatre, Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru piled into one of the Sohma family cars and took off for what Momiji promised to be a "steamy awesome summer vacation adventure."

After three and a half hours on the road, the quintet arrived at the beach house. Tohru was especially impressed as the car pulled up the driveway; she didn't expect to spend a week such a grand home.

"The house is bigger than grandmother's," she gasped as she got out of the SUV.

Momiji grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the house. "If you think the outside is big, Tohru, wait until you see the inside!"

"Hey, Momiji!" Kyo yelled. "Shouldn't you be helping us with the luggage?"

"You, Haru, and Yuki can handle it!" Momiji yelled back. "Anyway, someone has to be Tohru's tour guide!"

Before she could object to not helping the others, Tohru found herself in the foyer of the Sohma beach villa. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the grandeur of the home. Two grand staircases separated the east and west wings of the house. To the right of her was a huge dining room, and to the left of her was an even bigger sitting room with a white baby grand piano in the corner.

"Ah, you must be Honda-san," said a voice behind her.

Tohru, startled, turned around to face two old women garbed in kimono bowing to her.

"Oh hello," Tohru said, returning the bow.

"Tohru, how silly of me! These young ladies are Yoshi and Koshi, the head maids of the house," Momiji jovially explained.

"Oh Master Momiji, you are such a tease," Yoshi chuckled lightly.

"You have grown since we have seen you last, Master Momiji," said Koshi.

His eyes began to sparkle. "You really think so?"

"Yes," both Yoshi and Koshi said together.

Tohru smiled. "Momiji-kun, do you come here very often?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Since this house is so big, my father uses this it for retreats and company picnics for the employees of his office building."

Tohru faintly remembered one of her former fellow cleaning ladies mentioning something about company picnics at the beach, but she never imagined that they would be in this house.

"Master Momiji, where are the other young masters?" asked Koshi.

"Oh, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru are outside with the luggage. Kisa and Hiro will be here tomorrow."

"Are the rest of the Juunishi planning to come as well?" Yoshi asked hesitantly.

Before Momiji could answer, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru trudged into the foyer carrying all the luggage. Even though the three of them wanted to appear that they were strong enough to handle all the bags on their own, it was obvious that they could use some help.

"Where do we go with these?" Haru asked as he set the suitcases he was carrying down.

"Oh, Tohru-san's room is in the east wing, and the young master's rooms are in the west wing," Koshi explained. "But do not concern yourselves about that. I will send some of the younger maids to carry them to their respective places. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Please relax in the sitting room until then."

Yuki and Kyo gladly put their bags down as well.

"If you don't mind, could you show me where my room is, Yoshi-san?"  
Tohru asked. "I would like to freshen up before dinner."

Without missing a beat, Haru grabbed Tohru's duffel bag and offered to carry it up the stairs for her. As he followed Tohru and the maid upstairs, he turned around briefly to watch the chagrin appear on Yuki and Kyo's faces. He didn't mean to intentionally spite them, but he wanted to prevent any fight that may occur between the two just in case. They practically fought in the car all the way to the beach house, but surprisingly, Tohru slept through it all.

Haru didn't get to stay in Tohru's room very long. Yoshi ushered him out as soon as he set her luggage down on her bed. When Yoshi left her room as well, Tohru took out her cell phone from her purse.

"It was nice of Grandmother Katsunuma to get this for me, but somehow I feel like this is some sort of leash," she thought to herself as she looked for her Grandmother's name in her contacts list.

The phone rang twice before her Grandmother answered on her end. "Hello?" the elderly woman said.

"Hello, Grandmother; it's Tohru. I want to let you know that I made it safely to the Sohma's beach house."

"Good. Did you get the clothes that I bought you yesterday? I had the store send a courier over."

Tohru grimaced. Ever since she began going over to her grandmother's home every Sunday for lunch, her grandmother had made a point to insult Tohru's worn out clothing every time.

"Yes, I received them. Did you not get my message, yesterday?" Tohru sighed.

"Perhaps, but I must have deleted it. Do you like outfits that I picked out for you? Do they fit well?"

"Yes, they are very beautiful. Thank you very much," she lied. The truth was that she just packed the clothes in the boxes without glancing twice at them. She finished the last of her summer homework late at night, and she was in such a hurry to pack that she didn't think about actually looking through the packages.

"I am pleased. When you get back from the beach, we'll go shopping together. And perhaps while we're out, we'll do something about your hair as well."

Tohru ran her fingers through her straight brunette locks. She liked her hair the way it was. "I really appreciate the offer, grandmother, but I'd rather spend time with you baking cookies or learning how to knit…"

Yuri Katsunuma laughed mockingly at her granddaughter's comment. "Tohru-chan, you are precious. No, we'll going to have to spend at least a week together when you get back. I'll clear my calendar and schedule the necessary appointments with the salon."

"Grandmother, you're very kind, but I really I don't want to…"'

The old woman cut her off. "Nonsense, I don't want to here anymore about it. Honestly, young people don't know what's good for them. Speaking of which, Tohru-chan, I also had a manila envelope sent over with the clothes. Did you receive it?"  
"Yes, I did. It looked important, so think I packed it," Tohru said as she began to rummage through her bag. "I haven't had a chance to look at its contents, though."

"Good. I want you to look over the contract inside while you are there, and when you get back, I'll have the family lawyers take a look at it as well."

"Contract? What is the contract for?"

"Tohru-chan, we'll discuss this later. I am running late for a dinner party."

"But, Grandmother…"

"Tohru-chan, the car is here and I have to go. Don't worry about this right now, and have a fun time with your friends."

Her grandmother hung up before Tohru could say anything else, and Tohru began digging frantically through her duffel bag to find the manila envelope. When she found it, she pulled it out and opened it. Inside were a script, a ten-page contract, and a letter from Kame Nitta, Tohru's former manager when she was with the play company. Tohru read the letter, panicking and fearing her grandmother didn't do something behind her back.

_Honda-san,_

_I am surprised and pleased to hear from Katsunuma-sama that you have reconsidered my offer and have expressed interest in once again starring in one of our productions. Please look over the script for _Wicked_ that is included in this package and read the part of Galinda. Rehearsal dates have been set to start…_

Tohru stopped reading the letter and let it fall from her hands. "This can't be happening," Tohru frantically thought to herself. "I personally told him that I wasn't interested in doing another play."

She picked up her phone to call her grandmother to demand answers, but all she got was the voice mail of her cell phone. She then called the number to Kame Nitta's office that was on the letterhead, but there was no answer either.

Tohru sat on her bed and buried her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Tohru hid the envelope and its contents back in her luggage.

"Who is it?" she stuttered.

"Tohru, it's Kyo. Are you all right? You sound terrible."

"I'm fine," she said back as she tried to pull herself together. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes. I came to get you. Can I come in? Talking through the door is a little awkward."

"Umm, no. I'm changing," she lied. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"All right then," he said suspiciously.

Tohru frantically looked for a different shirt in her bag. She grabbed one of her new shirts, ripped the price tag off, and slipped it on. Afterward she went into her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

"I can't make them worry about me," Tohru told herself as she dried her face. "This problem I have with my grandmother is my problem right now. I don't want them worrying about it as well."

* * *

Dinner that night was pleasant. Tohru put on a front that fooled everyone, and it seemed to work. Even Kyo didn't mention anything to her about her behavior earlier. After dinner, Yuki, Haru, and Tohru watched a Mogeta video with Momiji. Kyo had refused to watch it and said that he was going out for a walk. Yuki and Haru would have done the same, but Momiji coerced them into watching the movie.  
After the video was over, Tohru excused herself for the night. When she was in the confines of her room, she attempted to call her grandmother again. Once again, she didn't get any answer, and she became distressed.

In her frustration, she started to cry. "What's the use of having this phone if no one I call answers on the other end?"

She started to mess around with her phone, and as looked through her contact list she realized that she hadn't talked to her cousin. Still in tears, Tohru called Mel.

"Please pick up the phone," she whispered in the receiver. "You may be the only one that can help me."

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Mel? It's Tohru," she frantically said on her phone.

"Tohru! I didn't expect to hear from you during your vacation! How's the beach?"

"Mel, never mind that! I have a problem! Grandmother Katsunuma told Nitta-san that I am going to be in his next production!"

"You're kidding," he said with disbelief.

"I wish I was," she cried. "I keep calling Grandmother Katsunuma, but she won't pick up her phone."

"Tohru calm down," Mel said slowly. "Aunt Yuri can't force you to do anything you don't want to do, you know that. She's just trying to manipulate you into playing along with her mind games. You know that she wants you to be in the play, and if you put up a fuss about it now, she'll just try to manipulate you more until you do it."

"But Mel, what should I do? I already tried going above her and called Nitta-san, but he didn't answer his phone."

"That would make sense. He left today on a business trip to New York, and he won't be back until next week. Hmm…it's seems right now that there's nothing you can do about this situation until you get back, don't worry about it. When you get back from the beach, you and I will go talk to your grandmother and Nitta-san and straighten out the situation. If it makes you feel better until then, just rip up the contract and read the script."

"Read the script? But how will that make things better?"

"Well, the first act of the script is pretty funny, and it sounds like you could use something like that right now. But, if you feel that you want to rip the script up, too, I wouldn't blame you for doing so."

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Mel, for everything."

"No problem. Don't let this ruin your vacation. Promise me that you're going to have fun with Ayame Jr. and the rest of his cousins."

"I promise," she said smiling.

"That's my girl. Tohru, I have to go finish helping Eri with one of her projects, but I want you to have a good night and don't forget to get plenty of rest, okay?"

"All right. Good night, Mel."

Tohru hung up the phone feeling better than she did before dinner. She had confidence in her cousin that he would help her set her grandmother straight.

"I guess there really is nothing I can do, then," she sighed as she sat down on her bed and began to unpack her luggage.

It took her about an hour to hang up all of her clothes and empty her bag of everything except the manila envelope with the script and contract. She intentionally left that for last.

"I can't be afraid of my grandmother," she thought to herself as she took the envelope out of her bag. "I am my mother's daughter. Mom was tough and didn't let grandmother push her around. I can't let her push me around either."

Tohru then took the script out of the envelope and began to read through it. She had intentionally meant to just read the first scene, but she ended up reading up to almost the end of the first act. When she was at that point, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said as she tucked the script under her pillow.

Kyo opened the door slowly. "Tohru, you weren't asleep, were you?" he whispered as he awkwardly entered the room.

"No, I was just about to get ready for bed. How was your walk? Did you just get back?"

"Yeah, I did," he whispered. "I know it's late, but there is something out on the beach that you just have to see. Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Where are the others? Are they coming, too?"

Kyo became flustered with her reaction. "I already asked Momiji and Haru if they wanted to come, but they said no. Haru said was too tired and Momiji decided to not come. That rat was already asleep, so I couldn't ask him, either. "

Tohru smiled. "I'd love to go for a walk down to the beach. Let me change into something more comfortable first."

"Okay," Kyo replied. "I'll be waiting downstairs whenever you're ready."

Tohru quickly changed into her cast T-shirt and a pair of knit shorts when he left. She then ran out of her room and down the stairs to meet Kyo, who was waiting in the foyer.

"That was quick," he said, surprised.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting."

Kyo smiled slightly. "You didn't have to worry about that, moron. Hurry up and get your shoes on so we can go."

She put on her sandals and they both left together for the beach. Kyo was really quiet on the way there, which made Tohru feel a little embarrassed. She was too shy to ask him about what was so exciting about the beach at night. However, she got her answer as they got closer to the beach.

"Kyo! Look! A shooting star!"

"Yeah. Shishou told me earlier this week that there will be a huge meteor shower. The meteors tonight are just the pre-show, though. The shower really starts tomorrow night. Hey, let's go up on the sand dunes; you can see the sky better from higher ground."

He turned on the flashlight that he was carrying with him and helped her climb the dune. When they got to the top, they sat down together and watched the sky.

"This is amazing!" she gasped. "I didn't know you liked astrology, Kyo-kun!"

"I think you mean astronomy, not astrology, silly. I'm really not that into it. When I was training up in the mountains with Shishou, he taught me a few constellations. I don't get to see them very often since there is a lot of light pollution where we live, but once in a while when I am on the roof of Shigure's house I get to see something cool."

Tohru smiled to herself. "Kyo is definitely multi-faceted," she thought happily. "It's nice to see this gentler side of him."

"It's a shame that the others could join us out here," she said quietly as she watched another meteor shoot across the sky. "They're really missing an awesome show,"

"Yeah, but they can always come out tomorrow night."

Tohru yawned as she nodded in agreement.

"Are you tired, Tohru? We can go back to the house."

Tohru blushed and shook her head. "Oh no! I'm not tired. It's just been a long day, that's all."

Kyo smiled. "Okay, then I hope you don't mind if we stay out here a little while longer."

In reality, Tohru was really falling asleep out on the dunes. She was trying to stay awake with Kyo, but the crashing of the waves on the beach was lulling her to sleep.  
When she felt her head was getting heavy, she put it on Kyo's shoulder.

"Hey, Tohru, are you asleep?" he softly asked. There was no answer back.

Kyo's face was turning red. His wasn't blushing because her head was on his shoulder; he was blushing because he was actually enjoying her being so close to him. She hadn't been this near to him since the day she got pink eye. And since Kyo contracted pink eye a few days after he saw her while she was still contagious, he was a little embarrassed to bring up what happened during that visit.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, removing her head from his shoulder. "You suddenly got tense."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her, silently cursing himself in the process. "It's getting late, though; lets walk back to the house. I can't carry you back if fall asleep out here."

Tohru nodded, but as they climbed down the dune she tugged on his shirt to stop him from walk ahead of her. "Kyo-kun, wait."

"What is it?"

"I think I see something farther down the dunes. Can I see the flashlight?"

He put the flashlight on a low setting and gave it to her. Tohru shined it on the dunes briefly and then turned the light off and started to walk briskly toward the spot.

"Tohru, where are you going? The house is the other way."

Tohru came back and grabbed his hand. "You showed me something wonderful tonight, Kyo-kun, and I want to return the favor. Follow me and be really quiet."

Kyo wasn't really sure what was going on, but he let her lead him to the edge of a sand dune 50 meters away.

"No way! Is that what I think it is?" he gasped as Tohru turned the light back on its low setting. She indirectly shined the light in the direction of the sand dune to reveal a huge sea turtle digging at the base of the dune.

"I think so," Tohru said quietly with excitement. "I've never haven't seen one in real life before! Do you want to get closer?"

Kyo suddenly became aware that the animal would sense the presence of the spirit of the zodiac cat if he got near it. "We might frighten her," he said cautiously. "And it looks like she's getting ready to lay eggs. Animals get defensive around their young, and you don't want to get attacked by a four-hundred pound sea turtle, do you?"

"But Kyo-kun, didn't you fight bears up in the mountains with Shishou-san?"

"No! Don't listen to Shigure's stories!"

She ignored him. "Kyo-kun, look! You're right! She's starting to lay her eggs! Let's go see!"

"Wait! Tohru!"

She cautiously edged closer to the turtle and bent over the hole. "You should come see! The eggs are so small!" she whispered loudly to him.

"I don't know about this," he said as he edged closer to the turtle. He got close enough to see the eggs from a safe distance.

Tohru could sense that Kyo was uncomfortable near the turtle. "Kyo-kun," she said quietly after a minute. " I think we should let Turtle-san have some privacy with her offspring. This might be the last time she'll ever see them."

He nodded in agreement, and he was laughing to himself as he reached for her hand to help her step away from the nest.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked as they began walking back to the house.

"You named the turtle, Turtle-san," he chuckled. "That's so like you."

She smiled and held on to his hand tighter. "I'm not that predictable!"

"Yes you are."

"Oh yeah, will a predictable person do this…"

She pushed Kyo into the sand dunes and took off running for the lighted path that led back to the beach house. Kyo, stunned, got up from the sand and took off running after her. He caught up with her halfway back, but she continued to run until they reached the front steps of the house.

Tohru sat down on the top step and tried regain her breath, which was difficult since she couldn't stop laughing. "I'm so sorry… for pushing you…Kyo-kun. Are you…all right?"

"Yeah," he replied, laughing a little too. "You know, I predicted that you'd do that."

"Eh, really?"

He shook his head at the onigiri. "You should come running with me. You're slow, but eventually, when you get the endurance, you'll be able to keep up."

"Sounds great," she smiled.

He offered her a hand to help her up from the steps. "Thank you for tonight, Kyo-kun," Tohru sighed, happily. "It made my night so much better."

Kyo looked concerned. "Was there something wrong before our walk?"

Tohru averted her gaze and didn't answer.

"Tohru, what happened? What's wrong?"

"You're so sweet for worrying about me, but there's nothing wrong right now."

"Tohru, tell me the truth. If we're ever going to date, you have to tell me what bothers you."

"Well…what? Kyo-kun, did you just say that you wanted to date?"

Kyo's face turned bright red. He didn't mean to blurt out his intentions, but it was too late now to take it back. "I…I…" he stuttered.

Tohru looked down at her feet and realized how close Kyo's feet were to hers. "Kyo-kun," she said quietly, "there's nothing more that I wish for you than happiness. And, I would love to be person to make you happy. However, right now, I can't devote myself like that to anyone. There's something very importanct that I need to take care of with my family before I can do that."

"I understand," he replied. The pain in his voice as he said those two words made Tohru burst into tears.

"Please," she sobbed, "don't think of me harshly. I love you, Kyo-kun."

Kyo couldn't respond. He had waited to hear those words for so long, and he felt the same way for her a hundred times over. But now, when it counted the most, he couldn't get himself to express his feelings to her.

"Damn it, Kyo," he scolded himself. "Tell her you love her, too!"

Tohru became uncomfortable and was becoming restless in the awkward silence. "Kyo-kun, it's getting late," she finally said. "I'm going to bed; I guess I'll see you at breakfast. Goodnight."

She turned to go inside, but Kyo grabbed her arm. "Wait, Tohru," he pleaded. He was breathing hard.

She looked back at him lovingly. "Yes?"

"I…I…I'll wait for you. When you finally get things sorted out with your family, let me know. Because, I'll be waiting for you."

Tohru nodded in understanding, and the tears started flowing again. "Thank you, Kyo-kun."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and led her back into the house. They parted ways for the night, but as they ascended their respective stairwells to go their rooms, they stared and smiled at each other the whole time.

Tohru got to her room and collapsed on her bed. "Oh my goodness, was what happened tonight real?" she thought to herself as she looked at the ceiling.

She began to pull back the covers so she could go to sleep, giggling as flashbacks of the beach played back in her mind. As she reached under her pillows to get to her covers, her hand found the script for _Wicked_ that she had tucked away when Kyo came into the room.

"As soon as I get back, I'm going to take care of this," she told herself. "I can't promise myself to Kyo-kun with this play looming over my head. It wouldn't be fair to him if I did. But, when the ordeal is all over, Kyo-kun and I will be able to be together. I'm sure of it…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter completed- sigh. Man, I feel like this took forever to write, but in actuality the bulk of it took about two and a half days. I apologize for the repetitive beginning; I felt that there were some parts that weren't stressed enough in the past. Also I needed to clear up some things since the story just jumped two months ahead. The story timeline is now at the end of June –which means Tohru's fateful train ride is seven months away…wheet woo for story progression!

I got the idea for the sea turtle story line from a recent trip to the beach. There is a specific type of sea turtle that nests on the local beaches, and where are signs up in the local state park about them. I also saw a short TV show on the local public access channel about it too. My mother was watching it at the hotel when my family was visiting a few weeks ago, and I was bored so I watched it with her. Anyway, just for the record, there are sea turtles that lay their eggs in Japan. The Pacific Loggerhead turtle travels to Japan to nest, and then goes to California feed. Ah…the useless knowledge of a bio major knows no bounds…

I am going to make this Author's notes this time a little shorter than usual. It's not because I don't love my reviewers and my readers ( I really do love you guys!). As of writing this, I am scheduled to be on a plane to go see my grandmother in less than 3 hours. I promised a friend of mine that I would post before I leave, and being that it's 9 AM right now, I will unfortunately not be able to comment back to anyone. If it's worth any consolation, next chapter I will be back with full replies, so keep sending the question, comments, and concerns my way. But anyway, thanks again to my reviewers for the last chap.

**DarkInu Fan**

**queen of the clarinets**

**Arika Morance**

**klove0511** ( why are you reading this? Write!)

**Skuld Potter**

**Ms. Ahem** ( happy twenty-teenth birthday!)

**Ms. Betty Crocker** ( happy birthday, my microgerm inducing big sis!)

**midnight shadow 333**

**Dreams of Mine**

**DolphinDreamer**

**Furied Fate **( goober! goober! goober!)

**Crazie Dazie**.

Anyway, this chapter probably has quite a few grammatical errors. They're not intentional, but if there are a lot, let me know. I'll post the chapter again, fixed, when I return. But until then and next chapter, (the second part of the summer trip trilogy) this is Lani…out.


	23. Sweet Summer Memories pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_, _The Phantom of the Opera_, or any other reference to copyrighted material.

Chapter 23

Sweet Summer Memories (part two)

After breakfast the next day, Momiji suggested that for everyone to spend the rest of the morning at the beach. Though sitting out in the sun for a few hours didn't particularly appeal to Kyo, Yuki, and Haru, all three of them agreed to go when Tohru said that she wanted to go swimming.

"Honda-san in a swimsuit. I love summer," Haru sighed as he waited with his other three cousins for Tohru in the front of the beach house.

"Stop acting like you're a lecherous old man, Haru," Yuki scolded.

"Hey, I resent being called old."

"Could you both stop talking? Just listening to your stupidity is making my head hurt," Kyo complained.

Haru ignored him and turned his attention to his younger cousin. "Hey Momiji, did you pack the camera?"

Momiji went through the tote bag that the maids had packed for their morning at the beach. "I believe I saw it in here, Haru…Wait, I found it! Are you going to use it to take pictures if we find any sea turtles on the beach? I still can't believe that Tohru and Kyo saw one last night! That's so cool!"

Haru looked over to Kyo, who was blushing, and then to Yuki, who was quietly fuming, before he answered. "No, I am afraid the pictures that will be taken today are for a more noble cause," he seriously replied. "We're going to need photos of Honda-san in her bathing suit for next semester's _Princess Tohru Honda _fan club meetings."

"You're right! I didn't even think about that! We should be able to double our membership with pictures like that!"

"You both can't be serious," Yuki said.

"Why would I joke about that? Momiji and I could even put together a Honda-san swimsuit calendar for her fan club members." Haru teased.

Kyo was trying to control his anger, but he was failing miserably at it. "You both are sick! Give me the camera, NOW," he demanded.

Momiji held out the camera for Kyo, but as his cousin reached to take it away, Momiji tossed it to Haru.

"Whoops!" the rabbit laughed. "Sorry, Kyo. It must have slipped!

"Why, you little…"

Like on cue, Tohru came outside and her presence brought an interruption to the impending altercation. "Hello everyone!" she said in her usual chipper voice.

"Tohru! You're finally here!" Momiji exclaimed. "You look so cute!"

Tohru smiled and blushed. She was wearing a cover-up that consisted of a white linen sundress that so sheer in the sunlight that it showed the print of her bathing suit underneath.

"Honda-san, stay where you are on the steps. I want to get a picture of you to chronicle the…um…time of the vacation spent at the beach," Haru said as he turned on the digital camera in his hands.

"Okay, sure!"

Kyo look extremely annoyed by her answer.

"Do you mind if I take the picture with you?" Yuki asked before Haru took the photograph. "I would also like to 'chronicle' the time I spend at the beach with you, Honda-san."

Tohru blushed. "Eh? Of course!"

"I want to get in the picture, too!" Momiji exclaimed.

Momiji and Yuki positioned themselves to get in the photograph. Haru was poised to get take the picture, but he stopped before he pressed the shutter button.

"Kyo, aren't you going to get in the photo?"

"Tch…why would I?" he replied, still annoyed.

"Good. You should take this picture then," Haru said. "I want to get in this picture, too.

Kyo yanked the camera from Haru and glared icily at his three cousins. After he quickly took the picture, he grabbed the tote and started walking in the direction of the beach.

"Is something wrong with Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked as she watched him walk away.

"I wouldn't necessary say that anything is wrong," Yuki replied, grabbing her hand. "He is just acting like his usual self-centered, arrogant, cat-self, so don't worry about him. Let's enjoy the time at the beach today, okay?"

Tohru looked back at Kyo and then at Yuki, Haru, and Momiji. "All right," she said, feigning conviction in her voice, "let's all enjoy the beach, together."

The five of them finally got to the shoreline, and when the group finished setting up the beach towels, Momiji and Tohru got into the water. Yuki, Haru, and Kyo watched the two playing from beach.

"Aren't you going to go in with them, Kyo?" Haru asked.

"Hmph…"

"What is with the bad mood all of a sudden?"

"Just leave me alone."

"If you think you're 'punishing' us with your surly attitude, you're wrong. The only thing that your behavior is doing worrying Honda-san, you stupid cat," Yuki interrupted.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"Not that I care, but did something happen between you and Honda-san last night?" Haru asked. "Ever since Honda-san mentioned at breakfast that the two of you were out on the beach last night, you've been acting really strange."

Kyo continued to brood silently. "They obviously don't understand how I feel," he angrily thought to himself. "But it's not like they could, anyway. There is no way that I will tell them about last night and that now Tohru and I are practically together. Still, their stupid ass comments about her and her bathing suit really piss me off." He then looked out at Tohru and Momiji playing in the waves. "But, she does look cute in it, though…"

Yuki went back to watching Tohru and Momiji playing, so Haru was the only one to see Kyo suddenly blush with embarrassment. He raised his brow quizzically, but before he could question Kyo, Momiji began yelling for their attention.

"Yuki! Kyo! Haru! Look at Tohru swim! She's awesome!"

"Wow," Yuki said under his breath. "She's really good. I'm impressed."

Haru took off his sunglasses and squinted as he watched Tohru do a breaststroke. "Yeah," Haru replied, "she's a pretty good swimmer for a person who's not breathing."

Yuki's face became pale. "WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry; Kyo is already on his way to help her. He swims really fast for a guy who hates the water," Haru noted. "You know, I was just joking earlier about something going last night between Kyo and Honda-san. However, the more I see the both of them together, the more I think something is really going on."

Yuki looked at his cousin, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. They're kind of acting like secret lovers or something like that."

Yuki laughed at the idea. "You're so funny, Haru. You say that with such seriousness!"

Haru opened his mouth but shut it quickly. He wasn't joking, but he was unsure how Yuki would react if he told him so.

"Yuki-kun! Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru called out from the waves. "Come and join us!"

"Are you going to go out there?" Haru asked.

Yuki contemplated what he was going to do for a second, and then he took off his shirt. "If we don't go out there, she will worry, won't she?"

"I suppose so," Haru said as got up from the sand. "I guess it was bound to happen that I'd have to get wet today. It's a shame that I swim like an anchor, though."

"Well, I'm sure Momiji has some 'floaties' he'd let you borrow. They'd look very attractive on a perverted old man such as yourself, Haru."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

As the both of them began to wade past the sandbar, Kyo was heading toward their direction.

"And where do you think you are going?" Haru asked him as he passed them by.

Kyo looked annoyed at his cousin's question. "I'm getting out. I didn't plan on getting in the water in the first place."

Haru grabbed the cat's arm and started to drag him back toward the open ocean. "You're not getting out until we have had a race, Kyo."

"Hey! Lemme go, idiot!"

While Haru was dragging Kyo around in the water, Yuki made his way over to where Tohru and Momiji were playing.

"Ahh! Yuki-kun!" Tohru said as he joined them. "I am so glad that you're out here with us!"

He smiled. "I had to join you. The both of you looked like you were having so much fun, and you looked especially cute in your swimsuit, Honda-san."

"EH?"

"Tohru always looks cute!" Momiji exclaimed. "I can't wait until Hiro and Kisa come later today! All of us are going to have such a great time, together!"

"I am sure we will, Momiji-kun!" Tohru said happily. Yuki couldn't help but smile with her as well.

"Hey, Yuki!" Haru yelled. "Do you want to join us in a race? Kyo might get into the spirit if you compete, too."

Kyo continued his struggle to get out of Haru's grasp. "For the last time, Haru, I am not going to race you! Let me go!"

"Well if it will stop the yelling, then I'll do join you, Haru." Yuki sighed.

Kyo's demeanor suddenly changed. "If that's the case then, rat boy, then bring it on! I am going to win for sure!"

* * *

To make sure they wouldn't get in the way, Momiji and Tohru viewed the race from the beach. From the beginning, it was obvious who would be the victor. Yuki had kept a decent lead ahead of his two cousins, and it wasn't before long that he was the winner of the race. However, he didn't have the chance to lord the glory over Kyo; Yuki overexerted himself during the race and triggered his violent coughing. He was now struggling against the crashing waves and the pains in his chest.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru screamed as she made her way back into the water to help him.

Hatsuharu and Kyo swam quickly over to him. "Honda-san, stay where you are!" Haru yelled. "Kyo and I are going to get him out of the water. Run ahead back to the house with Momiji and to get help!"

Momiji and Tohru ran back as fast as they could to the beach house. They both expected to be greeted by the two elderly head maids when the entered the villa, but Yoshi and Koshi were nowhere to be found.

"Hello? Yoshi! Koshi! Is anyone here?" Momiji yelled in the foyer.

There was no reply, so the two of them quickly searched the main rooms downstairs for any of the other maids. They found no one.

"Where could everyone be?" Tohru asked frantically.

"I don't know, but Haru and Kyo will be back with Yuki any minute now. I'll go check upstairs for the maids and also get some pillows so that Yuki can lie on the couch."

"Good idea. I'll get him something to drink while you do that."

Tohru ran to the kitchen while Momiji went upstairs. She rapidly went through the cabinets of the large kitchen as she looked for a teakettle. When she found it, she filled it up with water and put it on the range to heat.

"I hope Yuki-kun is okay," she thought to herself as she looked for teacups in the cabinets. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to him."

"You know, it's really disgusting that you're in the kitchen with just your bathing suit on, stupid woman," said a voice at the doorway of the kitchen.

Tohru jumped and looked over to see who startled her. "Hiro-san? Is that you?" she asked, surprised.

He walked over to her. "Of course it's me," he answered in an annoyed tone. "The rabbit sent me downstairs with a towel for you."

"Oh, thank you!" she said as she wrapped the towel around her like a sarong. "When did you get to the house?"

"Kisa and I arrived about an hour ago, and there was no one here to greet us."

"Well, we went to the beach after breakfast. I am surprised that Yoshi-san and Koshi-san didn't tell you when you got here."

"Weren't you listening to me? There was NO ONE here when we arrived. Jeez, are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"Um, I'm sorry to make you angry," she apologized. "It just doesn't make any sense that the entire house staff would disappear."

The teakettle began to whistle, and Tohru grabbed a hot pad to take it off the stovetop. She then began to steep the tea in the hot water.

"Why are you making tea, anyway?" Hiro asked as he watched her.

"The last time Yuki had an attack I made him tea to soothe his throat. I'm not sure why tea helps, but my mom used to make me her special blend of tea whenever my throat hurt after music lessons, and I always felt better after I drank it. Mom was always the best at making me feel better when I was sick!"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask you about your mother; I asked you why you're making tea. What makes you think that I want to hear about your mother all the time?"

Tohru blanked out after Hiro said that. She was in the middle of pouring the tea in the teacup, and she didn't notice the tea overflowing onto the counter and dripping on the floor.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing! You're making a mess!"

Tohru returned back to reality. "What? Oh my goodness! Could you pass me a dish rag, Hiro-san?"

Hiro went to the sink and tossed her a towel so that she could clean. He watched her wipe the countertop and floor earnestly with a pang of guilt. "It's not my fault she's so sensitive to everything," he thought as he tried to rid himself of his guilty conscience. "Why would talking about her mother make her act so bizarre, anyway? She always acts like a ditz when I am around her."

Momiji and Kisa came into the kitchen soon after Tohru finished cleaning. Kisa was so happy to see Tohru that she almost knocked her over when she ran to hug her.

"Kisa-san! I am so glad that you're here!" Tohru lovingly said as she embraced the girl. Kisa was too enthralled with Tohru's presence to answer.

"Kisa and Tohru looker cuter together than Kisa does with Hiro!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Be quiet! You're so annoying!"

Tohru looked over to Momiji, still locked in an embrace with Kisa. "Are Yuki-kun and the others back?" she asked.

"Yup! They're in the living room, and Yuki is lying on the couch. He's doing better; he and Haru were even arguing when they got inside."

"Why were they arguing?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I believe it was because Yuki didn't wanted to be carried back to the house by Haru," Momiji answered. "I guess it didn't help that Haru was teasing him about being his 'wife'."

"I am related to idiots," Hiro muttered under his breath.

"If you believe that, then you're calling Kisa an idiot, Hiro. That's not very nice," Momiji scolded.

"You know that I didn't mean her to be included!" Hiro shouted. "I've had enough of this!" He grabbed the teacup with one hand and with the other he grabbed Kisa's hand. "Come on, let's go give this to Yuki-nii."

Kisa sadly looked at Tohru as she was being torn away, but Tohru just smiled back encouragingly and shooed her off.

"Ahh, young love…" Momiji sighed when the two left the room.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" she said apprehensively.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, Tohru. It's not very often that the members of the zodiac are in love, that's all."

"I see…"

Momiji grabbed her hand. "Tohru, you look so sad! You needn't worry about Yuki. He will be all right. I hope you don't mind, but when I found Kisa and Hiro in your room, I called Ha'ri with your cell phone. He said that Yuki just needs rest, and that he would come here to check on him as soon as he could get away from his prior obligations."

"Eh? Does that mean Hatori-san is coming to the beach house?"

"I believe so, but if Ha'ri is coming, then more than likely Shii-chan might be tagging along as well! This vacation could turn into a family reunion by the end of our stay!" he exclaimed.

"I hope so! It's been so long since I have seen everyone together."

"Me too. Besides the end of the year banquet, I don't think we have ever really gotten together like this before, especially with Kyo."

This statement shocked her, but she couldn't fault Momiji for being honest. The cat was never invited to the banquet on New Year's eve and was regarded as the lowest of the members of the zodiac.

"Perhaps now," she replied quietly, "this opportunity could start a new tradition among the members of the zodiac. That would make me really happy."

Momiji smiled weakly; he knew her wish was more easily said than done. "Tohru, let's should go check on Yuki in the living room. He's probably waiting for you to go see him."

"All right."

They held each other's hand and left the kitchen for the living room. Inside, Haru, Hiro, and Kisa were gathered around Yuki on the couch. Yuki did look better, just like Momiji said he did; he was even sitting up drinking his tea and conversing with Haru like nothing happened on the beach. However, Yuki's recovery wasn't the first thing she observed when she saw everyone gathered together. To her, it was more noticeable that Kyo was missing from the room.

Tohru sighed and knelt beside Kisa on the floor, and immediately the tiger jumped back into her arms. "Onee-chan! Your tea is working! Yuki-nii is doing better!"

"I'm glad," she smiled.

Yuki turned away from his conversation with Haru when noticed the onigiri on the floor. "Honda-san! Thank you so much for the tea; I'm sorry that I am such an inconvenience. "

"Please don't worry about that! I am happy that you are looking well. You really scared me at the beach. I thought you were going to drown."

"So did the rest of us," Haru added. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself like that."

"I know, I know," Yuki said, leaning back into the cushions of the couch. "The race was a dumb idea."

"I don't think so!" Tohru said, trying to comfort the sulking rat. "I really did enjoyed watching you, Kyo-kun, and Hatsuharu-san compete, so please don't chastise yourself for racing. It just didn't turn out the way anyone expected after you finished the race But don't worry about that; Hatori-san will be coming here to check on you later. Please don't feel like you need to overexert yourself again until he arrives."

Yuki almost spit out the tea in his mouth when he heard the news. "What? When did you hear that Hatori is coming?"

Haru looked concerned. "Now it all makes sense…"

By the tone of their voices, Tohru could sense that something was wrong. "I'm sorry. Did you not want Hatori-san to come?"

"That's not it Honda-san," Haru replied. "I just have a feeling he might be bringing other people with him, that's all."

Tohru was puzzled by his words, but then she remembered her conversation with Momiji in the kitchen. "Oh, I am sure that if Shigure-san comes with him, we'd all have fun together."

"Yeah, I'm sure that would be a lot of fun," Yuki sighed heavily.

Tohru looked around at all of the Sohmas, and they all looked troubled. "Why would everyone be so concerned about Shigure-san?" she wondered.

Just when things in the house couldn't get anymore tense, the front door abruptly opened, startling everyone.

"I think I got everything from the beach…" said Kyo as he dropped the beach bag by the entrance of the living room. "I'm going to go upstairs now if anyone needs me."

"Kyo! Where have you been?" Momiji asked.

"I was at the beach getting the things everyone left behind," he said abruptly. "Wait, when did Kisa and Hiro get here?"

"Are you that surprised that we are here? We were invited after all," Hiro replied in a biting tone.

Kyo looked at the boy scornfully. "I don't have the patience for this right now. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me."

Tohru looked hurt as she watched him walk away from the group. "Wait, Kyo-kun, I am going to be making lunch soon. Why don't you stay downstairs with us until then?" Tohru asked.

Kyo stopped in the foyer as if he were considering her proposal, but he then continued to make his way toward the stairs.

"Honda-san," Yuki said kindly. "I would love to help you make lunch."

"Oh, thank you, very much, but I'd rather that you'd stay in the living room and recover. Is there something that you feel like eating, Yuki-kun?"

"No, not really."

"I want a hamburger," Haru said flatly.

"For you to say that is a little strange," Yuki commented.

"Why? Hamburgers are delicious."

"But you're the ox," Hiro tried to convey. "You wanting a hamburger is just…_wrong_."

"Well, if Hatsuharu-san doesn't mind, then I'll make hamburgers for lunch then," Tohru decided.

Kisa and Hiro went with her back to the kitchen to help with lunch, leaving Momiji, Yuki, and Haru alone in the living room.

"Do you think Honda-san suspects anything?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, but Sensei is the least of our problems when _ogre_ arrives." Haru replied.

"Do you really think Akito is coming, Haru?" Momiji asked concerned.

"Why do you think all the house staff is missing? They're probably at the guest house preparing for his arrival."

"We don't know that for sure, Haru," Yuki interrupted. "You can see the guest house from the path to the beach. Did you see any lights on or any movement in the house?"

"No, but I wasn't concerned about that when I was carrying you back here. The only other person who would have been able to notice such things is Kyo, and he's been in his PMS mood all day. I doubt that he'd talk to us right now."

Yuki sighed. "That cat is such an idiot; of all the times to be sulking, this is the utter worst."

"If something happens and Akito does come, we have to protect Tohru at all costs!" Momiji said.

"Right," Haru agreed, "that is the most important priority of all. I'm sure even Kyo would agree to that."

* * *

When lunch was ready, Yuki insisted that he get Kyo from upstairs. He wanted to question him if he saw anything unusual on his way back from the beach. However, he banged on the cat's door to no answer on the other end. Frustrated, he went back downstairs to eat lunch with everyone in the dining room.

Since asking Kyo turned out to be a dead end, Yuki decided that after lunch he would go to the guest house to see for himself whether or not the house staff was there preparing for a visit from Akito. His plan was to sneak out of the house using the staff entrance in the kitchen when he took his plate to the kitchen sink.

"So far, so good," he thought to himself as he sneaked into the empty kitchen.

He placed his plate inside the sink and quickly walked to the small stairwell that led to the outside garden behind the kitchen. Before he could open the back door, he heard a voice call out his name.

"Yuki-kun? Where are you going?"

Tohru was standing at the top of the stairwell. She had come into the kitchen to do the dishes and saw him leaving.

"Honda-san," Yuki gasped, " I was…I was…I was just going out for a little fresh air. I felt so invigorated after eating your delicious lunch that I wanted to go out for a walk."

"I would feel better if you would rest for the remainder of the afternoon. Later, we can all go out together to the beach to watch the meteor shower tonight."

Yuki climbed up the steps and stopped when he was eye level with her. "Honda-san, I know that you're worried about my health, and for you to care about me that much is very endearing and precious. But, don't worry about me. I'll be only gone for less than half an hour, I promise."

"Yuki-kun, I would feel better if Hatsuharu-san went with you just in case something were to happen. But, if you are so insistent to go, then I won't stop you. Please just be considerate of your health and don't stray far from the house."

Yuki smiled and climbed up the remaining steps to where she was standing. He edged himself as close as he could to her. "Thank you," he said whispered in her ear.

Her only response was the sad smile on her face as she watched him go back down the stairs and to leave the house.

* * *

The guesthouse was easily visible from afar on the path that led to the beach the Sohmas took earlier, but the only way to directly access the house to take a separate path and road that was connected to the main beach house. Knowing this, Yuki had just planned on walking the beach path just to get a glimpse of any activity in the house. However, it occurred to him as he made his way to the house, it would be better if he just directly went to the guest house to officially confirm his and Haru's suspicions that Akito was coming to the beach.

Yuki's plan worked in theory, but when he was halfway to his destination, he began to feel pains in his chest and had trouble breathing in the humid summer air. He had to stop and lean against a tree on the path. "I'm almost there," he huffed. "Body, please don't fail me now."

Yuki clutched his chest and slowly walked the rest of the path to the guesthouse. As he neared the building, his heart jumped when he saw Hatori's _Lexus _was parked in the front drive of the huge house.

"Well, Hatori is here, that's for certain," he thought as he spotted the car. "He's not the type of person who would let someone else drive his car. But just because Hatori is here, it doesn't mean that Akito is here as well. Maybe he and Shigure really just came here to get away from the main house. But, I won't know that unless I get closer."

He went into the bushes near the house trying to get inconspicuously near to the house and sure enough he saw Shigure and Hatori standing in the front of the house, smoking. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them outside, and he believed he could go back to the house to tell his younger cousins that they were worrying for nothing. However, his moment of ease passed quickly as he watched Kureno Sohma come outside to talk to Hatori and Shigure.

"Kureno is here?" he gasped. "But, he never leaves Akito's side..."

Yuki's body couldn't take the heat and being crouched in bushes any longer, and he again he went into a sudden fit of violent coughing. He tried to control himself, but he was coughing so loudly that it didn't take very long for Hatori, Shigure, and Kureno to find him in the bushes.

"Yuki-kun, what are you doing here?" Shigure asked. "Why aren't you ogling Tohru-kun in her swimsuit right now?"

"It's just like you to…COUGH…to be asking…COUGH something…COUGH perverted and a time…COUGH… like this. Why is Kureno…COUGH…here?"

Hatori knelt down to help Yuki. "Right now is not the time for questions. Can you stand up? You need to get out of this heat."

Yuki grabbed Hatori's hand to help him stand, but he couldn't walk very far. Thus, for the second time that day, Yuki had to be carried by one of his relatives.

Shigure and Kureno (who was being fully coerced by the latter) went into the house to any distract attention from Hatori and Yuki. Meanwhile, Hatori brought Yuki into one of the rooms in the front of the house and gave him an _Abuterol_ inhaler from his doctor's bag.

"I told Momiji that I would come to the house when I was available. You didn't need to seek me out."

Yuki used the inhaler and his coughing lessened. "We all thought you were coming later, alone," he said after he was done with his treatment. "What's going on, Hatori? Why is Kureno here?" Yuki whispered the last question.

Hatori sighed and put his doctor supplies back in his leather doctor bag. "If you are feeling well enough to ask those sort of questions, it may be best for you to go back to the other house while you can."

"But, Hatori…"

The sliding door to their room opened so unexpectedly that it startled both men inside. A frail figure garbed in a silver and violet kimono entered the room, and following him was a nonchalant Shigure and an apologetic looking Kureno.

"My! I heard a wonderful rumor that spread was spreading throughout the house, and I rushed to see if it was true. I'm surprised that you came here, even though it's not alarming that you are alone." Akito sneered malevolently. "It's so nice to see you again, Yuki…"

* * *

Kyo woke up from his nap abruptly from a very disturbing dream. He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to remember the details, but he could only recall that involved it Tohru and Akito. Frustrated, he sat up in his futon and pushed his bangs away from his face. "It was only a dream," he muttered to himself. "It just means that I have to be careful, that's all."

Kyo rolled out of the futon and immediately his stomach started growling. Though he heard Yuki had banged on his door for a good ten minutes before lunch, Kyo had decided that he would intentionally miss lunch with everyone. A small part of that decision was because he still felt out of place with all of his cousins present since he was the cat. However, the main reason why he didn't eat lunch is because what he saw on his way back from the beach. As he was walking back with the beach bag, he saw Hatori's luxury sedan pull up to the guesthouse. He didn't think much of it until Akito step out of the car and look in his general direction.

Kyo went to his private bathroom and washed his face. As he was doing so, a flashback of his last meeting with Akito was replaying in his mind.

_Flashback _

"…_if you want that abomination to keep her hideous voice and memories intact, you will distance yourself from her… If that's not clear to you, she can always come to the house and we can discuss the matter together."_

_End Flashback_

"I've been doing a pretty poor job of doing what that bastard asked me to do," Kyo thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. "It was so easy to avoid Tohru right after he told me to distance myself from her. I didn't even go to the party for her play that she wanted me to attend. But things have changed since that meeting last March at the main house. Akito said that she wouldn't accept my other form, but she accepted my weakness with open arms. She even told me that she loves me, and I want nothing more now than to stay by her side. But I can't think of that type of thing that right now. If Akito were to find out about our future relationship and hurts Tohru because of it…"

Kyo left the bathroom shaking. He didn't want to imagine those things happening to the girl he cherished deeply. He went back to his futon and wracked his brain for a solution to his problem, but the continuous growling in his stomach was making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Maybe if I quickly go downstairs and get something to eat, I'll get some inspiration. It's oddly quiet in the house; maybe everyone went to the beach again. If so, then at least I won't have to face Tohru. That definitely would make avoiding her less difficult," he concluded.

Kyo left his room and went downstairs. As he descended the staircase, he thought he heard a faint tapping of piano keys coming from the living room. Curiosity overtook him, and he quietly sneaked down the rest of the steps and peered inside. Kyo just intended it to be just a quick glance into the room, but when he saw Tohru all alone playing the baby grand piano, he found himself walking to living room and listening to her.

Behind the keys of the white baby grand piano, Tohru was in her own little world. Kyo even believed that she didn't notice him come into the room, but when he got up from the couch to leave, she stopped playing.

"Kyo-kun, are you going back upstairs?" she asked sadly.

He subconsciously found himself sitting back down on the couch. "Err…no. I was just going to the kitchen to get something to eat."

"I'm a little hungry, too. Is there anything specific that you want to eat for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

Tohru looked at her wristwatch. "Kyo-kun, it's almost seven o'clock. You've been asleep the entire afternoon."

Kyo scratched his head and looked out the window closest to him. The sun was almost set. "I didn't think that I slept this late," he said, a little embarrassed. "Where is everyone? Whenever Kisa is around, she follows you like a baby duck."

Tohru sighed heavily and got up from the piano stool to sit next to Kyo on the couch. "While you were asleep Shigure came by to visit and took Hatsuharu-san and the others to the guest house. Yuki-kun had another attack and is under Hatori-san's supervision at the house as well."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"I think everyone left about three hours ago, but Yuki-kun has been gone since lunchtime."

"THEY LEFT YOU ALONE THAT LONG?"

Tohru laughed. "I wasn't really alone. You were here, too."

"But…"

"It's okay, Kyo-kun. Since you were asleep, I took a shower and afterwards got started on the laundry. But when I finished that, I didn't have anything else to do. That's when I started messing around on the piano. I hope that didn't wake you up."

"No, it didn't," he replied uneasily. "Anyway, I didn't hear you play anything until I was almost downstairs. Is playing piano another one of your secret talents, and are you going to be adding concert pianist to your resume anytime soon? I'd like to know this ahead of time, since I would probably have to buy another suit for your first concert," he teased.

Tohrugiggled. "No. Compared to my other fortes, I am a very poor player. It was hard to refine my playing since Mom…" Tohru paused and didn't continue.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she sighed. "It's just that you probably don't want to hear another story about my mom."

"What gave you the impression that I don't want you to speak your mind whenever you're around me. Now, continue with your story or I am going back upstairs to bed."

Tohru smiled. "Well, when Mom was still alive and was making me take music lessons, I learned how to play the piano. I never had many opportunities to practice since we couldn't afford to buy a piano for our tiny apartment, but out of all of the recitals I had, I guess I enjoyed my piano ones the most. At least when I played the piano, I didn't have to look at the audience."

"It's strange to hear you talking about stage fright, especially after I have seen you perform on stage twice perfectly calm and collected."

"EH? I don't think you were looking at the right girl…"

Kyo turned away from her, grinning mischievously. He was going to have some fun on her behalf. "Are you calling me a liar, Tohru?" he asked, feigning offense.

She gasped. "No! I would never imply such a thing!"

"That's all right, I know you were thinking it. You really hurt my feelings this time…"

Tohru edged closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you think that at all! Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

A sudden blush crept across his cheeks, but it blended in with his sunburn from the morning at beach. "I could ask for a kiss," he though at first, but his senses quickly took over. "Wait! No! I am supposed to be distancing myself from her! I am not supposed to be acting like Shigure. I feel so dirty just thinking about comparing myself to that perverted dog."

"I don't know," he finally said. "Perhaps if you play the piano again and show me that you really get nervous, I'll believe you."

"Okay…" she agreed.

Tohru walked over the piano and lifted up the lid that covered the keys. "I found a piano exercise book underneath the lid of the piano bench. Do you mind if I play some of the classical pieces in it? I don't remember many songs from my recital."

Kyo nodded and Tohru began to play. She was trying to be more accurate than she was before, but if she were making mistakes, Kyo wouldn't have noticed. In fact, after the third song, she stopped playing because he was asleep on the couch.

Tohru brought him a blanket and covered him with it. She then knelt next to him and ran her fingers through his bangs, which solicited a "purring" from Kyo. Tohru had to leave the room to prevent her giggling from waking him up.

She went into the kitchen into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. Not sure what to make, she decided eventually to make her signature dish – onigiris.

"I think I'll make cat shaped ones for Kyo-kun. I haven't made them for him in a while," she thought as she turned on the rice cooker to a low setting.

Tohru then went to get some water, but she stopped as she passed one of the windows near the sink. "Oh my goodness! I just saw a shooting star and it's not even completely dark outside! I hope everyone comes back soon. I really want to watch the meteor shower with them tonight."

Tohru sighed and remained mesmerized by the view out the window. "It's so beautiful here. The view of the horizon from here is so pretty, and Yuki looks so prince-like standing outside by the trees on the beach path…wait a minute…is that…"

Tohru put her face as close to the window as she could and squinted out. "It is him!" she exclaimed. She ran down the stairs and out the back door; she didn't stop running until she reached him.

"Yuki-kun!" she called out as she got close to him.

"Honda-san!" Yuki said, surprised. "What are you doing outside?"

"I saw you from the kitchen window, and I thought you were lost. Did you get separated from the others? Are they coming back to the house, too?" she asked very much out of breath.

"No," he replied sadly. "I was allowed to come back a little while ago. Forgive me for not coming back earlier. I had a lot of things on my mind, and I needed some time to think."

"It's all right; I am just glad that you're safe. When Shigure-san said that you had another fit of coughing, I was so worried."

He smiled and patted on her head. "Hatori took care of me, and he'll be here for the rest of our stay at the beach, so don't worry about that anymore."

The inflection in his voice made her even more concerned. "Yuki, are you sure you are all right? Did something happen to you while you were gone?"

He laughed slightly. "No, I'm fine, really. In fact, I think seeing Akito today has allowed me to finally realize what I need to do in order to continue to move forward."

"If that is so, then why is it that you pretend to be happy when you sound so sad?"

He looked down at her. "I suppose it is because I know now that a dream must be discarded," he said quietly.

Before she could ask him what he meant, he bent over and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

Kureno and Akito walked along the path from the guesthouse to the main beach house together.

"Akito-san, are you sure that you want to leave the others alone at the guest house right now? Why didn't you let them go back before you left?" Kureno asked.

"I already told you I am doing this because I didn't have the chance to greet the monster and that woman properly yet. It's not like I could have asked the both of them to come to the beach house with the other rightful members of the zodiac; it would be demeaning to have such filth in our presence. Besides, don't you want to meet the infamous _Tohru Honda_?"

"If that was your plan, then I am surprised that you let Yuki go back to the house so early."

"He's such a pathetically funny boy, and it's depressing that I care for him so much. But, what can I say? I am such a loving person that I can't help but admire that he came back to me on his own. After my little "talk" with him set his ridiculous notions straight, I just thought it would be best to reward him since he was so loyal."

Kureno shook his head. He had a feeling that whatever would come of this late night meeting would be nothing but trouble. Little did he know, as he and Akito neared the house, they were in clear sight of Yuki and Tohru in a kiss at the end of the beach path.

Kureno expected Akito to throw a huge tantrum on the spot, but he was amazed to see Akito not moving a muscle in the direction of Tohru and Yuki. Instead, Akito turned around and started walking quickly back to the guesthouse.

"Wait," Kureno said, trying to catch up to Akito. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I am scheming to do something to the discovered lovebirds?"

"Akito-san…"

Akito cut him off. "When we get back to the house, let the everyone know they can go back. And tomorrow, Kureno, do make sure that Shigure brings Kyo along with the others in the morning. There's something that just came up that I think he'd be interested to know."

"Yes, Akito-san."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Congratulations on making it through my longest chapter ever. This chapter was definitely an Alpha Gamm group effort. My behind the scenes staff (hee hee…sorry guys) have been on me to finish this chapter, but they were really helpful. I went through two and a half outlines while writing this chapter before I asked for their help. A special thanks to my new official beta (betta fish!) who woke me up at 8 am just to read my story this morning…seriously…and of course a major thank you to my big sis's help with the ending. I don't know what my life would be like without you guyss

I am really excited about this chapter. There are certain chapters in this story that I have been waiting to write. This chapter was fun to write (even though it took me forever…blame my calculus professor) but I am really looking forward to the next chapter. I really do hope the story is beginning to come together. A friend of mine asked me how long the whole story is going to be, and I am estimating it to be around 40 chapters. I know that's ridiculously long, but as long as there are people who are willing to read it, I don't mind writing.

Speaking of which, at the end of August, I will officially be writing this story for a year. That blows my mind. While I was figuring out how to write this chapter, and I went back and read all of the old author's notes from the older chapters. I can't believe the craziness that I have had over the past year. And, I have a feeling it's going to only get crazier…MCATs in a year…AUGH!

I would really like to thank my awesome reviewers for taking the time out to read my story and send me a review. You guys ROCK MY WORLD! I am sorry that I didn't have a chance to reply for the last two chapters; please forgive me! I am going to try to reply to all the reviews from chapters 21 and 22, starting with 22.

**Furied Fate:** Aww, my awesome betta…fish. What would I do without you and your incessant love for all things Jack Sparrow? Johnny Depp should always wear eyeliner! Anyway, goober, goober…wheet woo…Arr pink eye pirate…etc. etc. etc. Thanks for being so awesome! Dir En Grey in two weeks! Wheet woo!

**Blonde Existentialist: **I am glad that someone appreciates the story picking up. : ) I was a little worried about it, myself. Thank you so much for the review!

**Dark Inu Fan: **It's okay that you're not familiar with _Wicked_. If you're a fan of Phantom, then you'd definitely like Wicked! And yes, you were such help with _Phantom_. : ) Thank you so much!

**Ms. Ahem : **Eroneous! I hope that this chapter was to your liking. I know that there wasn't nearly enough Shigure. I actually didn't think about "Stars" while I was writing the last chap, but after you mentioned it, I realized how fitting it was. Anyway, I expect a speedy review after you are finished with your desk jockeying : ).

**Ms. Betty Crocker…again: **Does Michael Corleone know that you are also married to Mr. Crocker? I don't want you to be sleeping with the fishes. Thanks for your awesomeness and your help with this chapter! What would I do without my big sis?

**Midnight shadow 333: **Tohru's grandmother is a "little" overbearing, I know. Her character is kinda based on my mother; don't get me wrong, I love her to death. I just think that she's the epitome of an overbearing parent. Anyway, I hope to write about Tohru and her grandmother's relationship more in the future, so don't judge her too harshly…yet. Thanks for the review.

**Dolphin Dreamer: **I am sorry that you didn't get the sea turtle part of last chapter. I meant for Kyo to be extra cautious around the sea turtle because I believed since other cats can sense his presence, I was thinking that other animals can sense the spirits of the zodiac as well. Thus, the turtle might get scared of the cat and not lay her eggs. Oh well, it was my incompetence to explain things that caused your confusion, so I am sorry. Thank you for the review!

**RandomAngel: **I love Wicked, too! It's one of my favorite musicals of all time. I hope that I don't disappoint when I begin to really write about it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Queen of the Clarinets: **Once again, I love the screen name!I am so glad that you enjoyed my wheet woo-ing and don't call me a goober when I say it ( "Goober" is my new nickname among on of my friends : ( ). I hadn't heard the term "squee" before your review, but I figured it out. I hope that this chapter solicts more squees than the last. Thanks for the review!

**Dreams-of-Mine: **Thank you so much for the review! I can't say that I have always like the pairing of Tohru and Kyo together, but as I read the later chapters of the manga, I came to realize that Tohru couldn't be with anyone but Kyo. That's why, at least in my fan fic, they're together. :)

**Klove0511: **Your reviews always make me smile. I am glad that the story is finally coming together. I know what you mean about the beginning of the story, and it was really hard to not give too much away initially. The story is getting to the part now that there is really only one big shock left, but that's not for a while. So even though it will take a bit for me to get there, I am sure that it won't be disappointing. Anyway, thanks for the sweet review, and I better get chapter 15 soon!

**ArikaMorance: **Thanks for the reviewgood luck with being an English major. You sound like you had a good background in English in high school, which will be very helpful in college. I like to read, but I didn't like what I had to read in senior lit. In my lit class that I am taking this summer, I have to read a lot of the stories that I read in high school ( i.e. _Gawain in the Green Knight_,_ Hamlet_, etc. ) Even though I gripe and complain everyday in class that basically I already took my lit class back when I was in high school, at least I can count on that class as an easy 4.0 for my GPA. : )

**Skuld Potter:** Thanks for the review. Tohru and Kyo all the way!

**Crazie Dazie:** I hope you are reading the chapters that you have missed and enjoying them. You are one my main driving forces in writing this, so you better keep reading. Tell the air force that you'll go to PT after you finish reading : P. j/k. Miss you lots and I better get a review or a phone call soon!

A major thanks again to my readers and reviewers. You are the best! Since I am done with calculus ( I GOT A B! MIRACLES HAPPEN!), I will definitely have more free time to write than I used to earlier this summer. I want to get the next chapter out before I have to go to help my parents move to Houston, so that gives me about a two-week time frame. I am not going to say that reviews help me necessarily write faster, but I do love to hear from my readers and they do motivate me to sit down and write. So, please send me a message if you have anything to say. Anyway…until chapter 24…(the end of the summer trilogy)…this is Lani…out.


	24. Sweet Summer Memories pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_, _The Phantom of the Opera_, or any other reference to copyrighted material.

Chapter 24

Sweet Summer Memories Part 3

Oblivious to the impending implications of their kiss, Yuki and Tohru walked quietly back together to the house. Though Yuki's demeanor was calm and collected, Tohru was trembling. She had done her best to control her emotions up until they entered the house, but when she passed the living room and saw Kyo still asleep on the couch she completely broke down.

"What have I done?" she chastised herself. "How could I do this to Kyo-kun?"

Before her sobbing could wake Kyo, Yuki took her by the hand and led her out of the room. He sat her down on bottom step of the staircase, and she buried her head in her hands. Though watching the girl he loved cry over their kiss bruised his ego tremendously, Yuki sat down next to her and tried the best he could to comfort her.

"Honda-san, if I were to say that I was sorry for kissing you, I would be lying," he said sweetly. "My intention wasn't to hurt you or make you cry. I love you, Honda-san, and I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. But, I think even before the kiss, I knew that it was an unrequited love, and I am sorry for pushing my feelings upon you."

She began shaking and he put his hand on her shoulder to help quell her uneasiness.

"Yuki-kun," she whispered. "I don't know what to say."

"It's all right. I feel fine about everything, really. Please know I value your friendship above anything else."

"Oh Yuki-kun, when you say things like that, how could I not love you?" she said, finally. "But, I love you as the brother that I never had and as a very dear friend. I know it's not what you want to hear from me, but I promise you that my love is just as strong and fervent as yours. You, Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun, and the others are practically like family, and I love you all so very, very much."

He smiled, put his head on her shoulder, and cried quietly. She leaned her head against his and cried with him until the others arrived back from the guesthouse.

"What's going on?" Haru asked when he came through the front door and saw the two of them on the staircase.

"Isn't it obvious?" Momiji replied loudly. "Tohru missed us so much that she was crying. Yuki was probably just trying to make her feel better and cried with her."

"I did miss everyone," Tohru said as she dried her eyes with the sleeve of her blouse. "I am glad everyone is back. Is anyone hungry? I was going to make some onigiri."

"We already had dinner over at the other house," Hiro told her.

"True, but I always have room for Tohru's awesome cooking," Momiji quipped.

"Me too," Haru added.

Tohru turned to Yuki. "Yuki-kun, would you like some rice balls?" she asked, smiling.

"I would love some."

Tohru got up from the steps. "I'm glad. Well, I guess I should go get started then. They should be ready soon."

Kisa grabbed onto the hem of Tohru's skirt as she walked down the steps. "I'll help you, Onee-chan."

"Thank you, Kisa-san."

After Tohru and Kisa left for kitchen, Haru grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him to the side. "Hey Yuki, while Honda-san is making dinner, could you come with me upstairs for a moment?"

Yuki furrowed his brow. He knew that whenever his younger cousin acted seriously, it was never good. "All right."

"Hey, don't go off by yourself. It's rude," Hiro interrupted.

Haru brushed off the little kid's comment. "We're just going to be looking at dirty magazines. You act like we're going to be talking about something secretive. Besides, you're not old enough to join us, anyway."

"Ugh. You're disgusting to even talk about something like that to an eleven year-old. But don't think you're fooling me. I know that's not what you're going to be doing, you dirty pervert."

Hiro's berating interrogation irritated Haru. "You're making me tired with your incessant talking. Hey Momiji, could you find a way to entertain the brat for a couple of minutes while Yuki and I go upstairs?"

"Okay!" Momiji said, taking Hiro by the hand and dragging him to the living room. "Let's wake up Kyo! He'll play with us!"

"This can't be good," Haru whispered to Yuki. "Let's get upstairs before Momiji's plan gets ugly."

"Right," Yuki agreed.

Yuki and Haru quickly ascended the staircase and went into the room that they shared. While Haru shut the door, Yuki sat on his bed. He had a feeling whatever Haru had to tell him would be best heard sitting down.

"Why did you ask me to talk to you in private? You know, it's only going to worry the others if we're gone for long."

"Then let them worry. What I have to say is important. Before Akito let us go, I overheard him talking to Sensei and Hatori. Kyo is coming with us to the guest house tomorrow."

"What? Do the others know about this?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"No, I am the only one of us that knows. I was hoping since you spent a lot of time with Akito today, you could tell me what brought on this sudden change of heart."

"I don't know what to tell you, Haru. I simply have no clue. Akito is very fickle; this may be just another thing he decided on a whim."

Haru sighed heavily. "I just hope that it has nothing to do with Honda-san. Remember what we said earlier today; we have to protect her at all costs. You, Kyo, and I know that it would be an understatement to say that Akito is a cruel bastard that is capable of doing horrible things when provoked. I don't want to see Honda-san hurt, and I know you care too much for her that you would let something like that happen."

"Haru, please don't talk about such things right now," Yuki painfully replied. "Besides, it's Kyo, not Honda-san, that is going to see him tomorrow. She'll be safe for the time being."

"But you and I know that if Kyo goes, it's only a matter of time until that ogre calls for her, too."

"If that cat is smart, he won't say anything that could provoke Akito's wrath on her," Yuki said angrily. "Because if he does…"

"Slow down, Yuki. Nothing has happened yet, so don't get riled up. It's not good for your health. You still look pale, by the way. Are you really feeling better, or is something bothering you? I don't believe Momiji's theory earlier that you and Honda-san both missed us to the point of crying. You just saw us forty-five minutes ago."

Yuki couldn't answer him. He still felt the pain of Tohru's rejection burning in his chest. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I don't want to talk about it."

Haru didn't want push the topic any further, but in the back of his mind he knew his cousin was hiding something. "I'll tell Kyo about tomorrow before we go to bed so he won't be surprised in the morning. For the time being, let's go back downstairs; you said before that the others might be worried if we're gone for very long."

"All right, but I'll tell Kyo," Yuki insisted as he got up from the bed. "There is something else that I have to tell him, anyway."

Haru adverted his glance for a second and then looked Yuki dead in the eye. "Did something happen between you and Honda-san tonight?"

Yuki was so shocked by Haru's question that he snapped. "HARU, I SAID I WASN'T READY TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Hatsuharu backed off. "Sorry. Let's just go downstairs."

When they left their room, they ran into Kyo in the hallway. He gruffly passed them and went into his room.

"Haru, I'll meet you downstairs. I think I am going to speak with Kyo now."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? He didn't seem too happy."

"When is he ever happy when he's around us?"

"True. Good luck, Yuki."

Yuki smiled weakly and went to knock on Kyo's door. He expected no answer on the other side just like earlier in the afternoon, but to his surprise, he was summoned inside. Yuki cautiously went inside to Kyo's room.

Kyo didn't make eye contact with Yuki when he entered; he just remained kneeling next his bottom drawers of his bureau. His concentration was fixed on rummaging through the contents of the drawer.

Yuki cleared his throat before speaking. "Kyo, there's…"

"What do you want? I was just about to shower."

"There's something important that I want to discuss with you."

Kyo looked over to Yuki disgustedly for a second, and then he continued to look through his clothes.

"Make it quick."

"Haru just informed me that you're going to see Akito tomorrow."

Kyo stopped what he was doing. Yuki could have sworn that he stopped breathing for a moment as well.

"How did Haru learn about that?"

"He overheard Akito talking about it this evening."

Kyo stood up from kneeling on the floor and began to walk to his bathroom with his towel and clothes in hand.

Yuki was beginning to get angry and chased after him. "You could at least act concerned, stupid cat!"

"Why? If I am at that house, then everyone else will be here with Tohru. She won't be lonely that way."

"You know that's not how it is going to work. You're going to be going over there with the rest of us."

"I don't believe you."

"Stupid cat, I don't have the patience for your attitude tonight," Yuki said, aggravated. "You can believe me now or in the morning when we all have to go over to that damn place. You are going to the guesthouse tomorrow if you like it or not. And when you talk to Akito, you better not do anything that would incur any punishment towards Honda-san."

"I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LECTURE ME ON SOMETHING THAT I ALREADY KNOW?"

"Because it concerns Honda-san, that's why," Yuki said coldly.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyo swung his fist at Yuki but stopped himself from hitting him when his knuckles were an inch away from Yuki's jaw. Frustrated that Yuki didn't make a move to fight back, Kyo hit the doorframe instead with all the intensity he meant for Yuki.

Yuki didn't move a muscle. "Heed my words. You better watch yourself tomorrow. If you don't and Honda-san gets hurt, no one in this family will forgive you."

Kyo looked at Yuki with extreme anger. "Get out."

Yuki shook his head at Kyo and walked calmly out of Kyo's room. However his calm demeanor didn't last for long; when he closed the door, he slammed it shut.

* * *

That night, Kyo was tossing and turning in his sleep. His dream about Tohru and Akito was becoming so frequent in his dreams that it kept replaying over and over in his head.He never could remember how the bad dream began when he woke up but at the end of the dream, he heard Tohru give out a blood-curdling scream. Subsequently after that, he'd wake up abruptly shaking. He tried to get the bad thoughts out of his mind by getting a drink of water from the bathroom or walking around his room until he was tired again. But when he eventually fell back to sleep, the dream would start all over again.

After the fourth time the dream woke him up, Kyo couldn't force himself to go back to sleep again. Instead, he just laid on the futon wide-awake until he heard his relatives in the hallway making their way downstairs for breakfast. Even though he would have rather skipped breakfast with Tohru and the others, he knew that he couldn't hide from fate anymore. Today was the day that Yuki said that he would be going to see the head of the family.

"If that rat is right, then I have to play it cool today," he thought to himself as he got dressed. "I don't believe in premonitions or fortune telling, but I don't want my dream to become reality for Tohru. I love her too much to see her hurt by that bastard."

After he got dressed, Kyo went downstairs to the dining room. He inconspicuously slipped into a chair next to Momiji and took a muffin from a plate from the center of the table and put it on a small plate in front of him. Before he took a bite out of his orange and cranberry muffin, a glass of milk appeared next to him.

He looked up and saw that Tohru was standing behind his and Momiji's chairs. His heart automatically started beating faster. "I hope I was right in assuming you wanted milk this morning Kyo-kun," she said, smiling. "I'm glad that you are eating breakfast with us. I was worried that you haven't been feeling well. We missed you at dinner and when we went to the beach to watch the meteor shower last night."

He looked around the table and everyone was staring at him and Tohru, making him extremely uncomfortable. "I was really tired yesterday," he said eventually. "I feel better today."

"But, you look like you didn't get any sleep at all, Kyo," Momiji interrupted. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Momiji is right, Kyo. Did you sleep at all?" Haru asked. "You could travel with those bags under your eyes."

Kyo really wasn't hungry, but he took a bite of his muffin and hoped that his cousins would leave alone. He didn't want Tohru to worry about him. "I'm fine," he said flatly when he finished chewing.

"Honda-san do you have anything in the oven?" Yuki asked. "I smell something burning."

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed. "I forgot about the other batch of muffins in the oven!"

While Tohru was in the kitchen taking care of the muffin situation, Shigure let himself in through the front door of the house.

"Good morning children!" he greeted as he walked into the dining room. "I'm surprised to see everyone up so early. Usually at around this time, Yuki is still in his zombie-like state."

"The same goes for you," Yuki replied, annoyed. "You keep such odd hours that you usually go to bed when the sun comes up."

"Touché," Shigure admitted.

"Are we going back to the other house today, Ojichan?" Kisa asked sadly.

"Yes, we are, Satchan."

"Can't we go later?" Momiji pleaded. "We all just got up and haven't been able to spend any time with Tohru!"

"I am just the messenger, Momitchi; I unfortunately don't get to make that decision."

"So does that mean that we have to leave right now? Tohru is making more muffins. You should stay awhile and try some! They're delicious." Momiji said, trying to tempt Shigure into allowing them to stay a little bit longer."

"Speaking of Tohru-kun, where is she? I need to talk with her before we leave."

The whole table went silent. Kyo could feel Haru and Yuki staring at him, and it was making his face turn hot and his stomach become uneasy.

"She's in the kitchen," Hiro said after the silence became unbearably deafening.

"I knew one of you would crack. I'll be right back then. Nobody run away."

Shigure headed into the kitchen, and everyone at the table turned on Hiro.

"Why did you say that?" Haru asked angrily.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Hiro defended. "All he wanted to do is to talk to that woman."

"She has a name. Don't call her _woman_, you brat," Kyo said through his teeth.

"Hiro, you really shouldn't have said anything," Yuki chastised.

"You still haven't told me why you're so upset," Hiro said aggravated.

Hiro didn't get his answer from Haru, Kyo, or Yuki. Instead, Tohru answered his question for him when she came back into the dining room with Shigure. Kyo could feel a lump in his throat form when he saw that happy expression on her face.

"Kyo, I just heard the most wonderful news!" she said smiling. "Shigure-san just told me that you are going with everyone to the guest house! You're invited! Isn't that wonderful?"

Kyo couldn't respond.

"Wait a minute. Tohru is going to be all alone if Kyo leaves with us," Momiji pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be fine on my own today," she reassured them. "You are talking to the girl who used to live in a tent in the woods!"

"But if we didn't find you when we did, you would have been buried under a mudslide by now," Yuki pointed out.

"Now, now, everyone," Shigure chided. "Tohru-kun will be fine."

"Let's go and get this over with," Kyo said, getting up from the table. He passed by Tohru without looking at her and casually walked to the front of the foyer where his shoes were. His other cousins slowly followed his example and went to the front to get their shoes on as well."

"Have fun everyone! Be safe!" Tohru said happily as she followed them to the front door.

"This is really _wonderfu_l, isn't it Kyo-kun?" Shigure whispered to him as they left the house.

"Shut up," he snapped back.

As soon as the group arrived at the guesthouse and immediately Kyo was ushered away from everyone else by the two elderly maids from the main beach house. They led him to Akito's receiving room and waited with him until he was summoned inside. After a few minutes of silence from the other room, a voice from inside called for Kyo to come inside, alone. 

Kyo slowly entered the room. Akito was kneeling on a pillow near the window, and when he saw Kyo, he laughed.

"My! You look terrible! Come sit with me so we can chat. It has been awhile since I have seen you. There are many things I want to talk about," Akito sneered. "Yes, many things have come up since I have seen you last…"

Kyo reluctantly obeyed the head of the family's request and knelt near him.

"Your hands are shaking. Why are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid."

Akito laughed. "You're lying. I know you are lying because, well, I am God, aren't I? Tell me, do you lie to that Honda woman as well?"

Kyo didn't answer. Annoyed, Akito stood up and started to pace around the room.

"So, does she know about your confinement?"

"No."

"I am surprised you haven't told her."

"You are assuming that we're close."

"And you're not? I have allowed her to live in the same house as you, Yuki, and Shigure. I suppose it would only be natural for you to be close with her after living with her for almost a year."

"How can I be when I never see her? She has been at work everyday for the past six and half months. She rarely spends time at the home anymore."

"Is that so? Then I suppose you were lucky she was home the night that she ran after you in your disgusting cat form."

Kyo gasped but tried to remain cool. He was unaware that Akito knew about what happened that night. "I didn't want her to do come after me. She acted on her own free will."

Akito laughed and stopped pacing. "A monster running after a monster. It's a little ironic, isn't it?"

"She's not a monster," Kyo replied angrily.

"So you say, but your opinion doesn't matter much to me. Tohru Honda is a monster. And, do you know why? Someone that kind to run after a pathetic creature like as you is a total freak of nature. Do you think any normal person would have done that for you without hesitation?"

"SHE WAS HESITANT!" Kyo yelled crying. "She was scared, and as she reached out to me, she was trembling. She knew…"

Akito looked at Kyo scornfully and grabbed his face so he was looking him straight in the eye. "She knew what? Do tell me."

Kyo looked away from Akito glare and tried to blink away the tears that were beginning to form.

"She knew that if I didn't come back, I would have given up."

Akito let him go. "So she pities you. I suppose that makes her a little more human, but not by much. Besides I know for a fact that she doesn't really love you, so I guess have nothing to worry about."

Kyo then snapped. "How could you know such a thing?"

Akito smirked and sat back down on the satin floor pillow. "Why would you care? You just told me that you aren't close with her, so how could you think that she's in love with you? Oh! I understand! You must think that you are in love with that abomination! How funny!"

Kyo's heart was beating so fast that he believed he was hearing each beat echo in his ears. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "I don't love her. There is no way that a person like me could be in love with her," he said as steady as he could.

While Akito squinted his eyes and tried to read Kyo's face, Kyo silently prayed that he believed his lie.

"Well, I am glad we have that clear. It would be most unfortunate if I found out that you do _love_ her."

Kyo sighed with relief, but it was a little premature of him to do so. What Akito said next almost tore his heart out.

"Yes, it would be unfortunate since I already know that she would prefer Yuki over you. In fact, I saw them together last night on the beach path."

Kyo almost choked on the air he was breathing.

Knowing that he had Kyo's attention, Akito continued. "How silly of me to not mention it before! Kureno and I were out on a walk to go greet you and the Honda girl personally last night, and on our way, we saw Yuki and her in a very _compromising_ pose. It was rather nauseating to watch, so I had to come back here."

Kyo's first thought was that Akito was lying. "I was with her last night in the living room," he thought frantically. "She played the piano for me before she said she was going to make dinner. And then…and then…I fell asleep. I don't remember what happened between then and when Momiji woke me up by jumping up and down on the couch. But, there is no way something between Tohru and Yuki could have happened while I was asleep. It's not possible. She wouldn't do that; Tohru said that she loves me. She told me that she wants us to be together…"

Akito leaned forward and cocked his head to his side. "What's wrong Kyo?" he asked. "You look sick. I know the thought of that monster forcing herself upon Yuki is disgusting…"

"Shut up!" Kyo cried. "Just shut up! I don't want to hear about such things!"

Akito reached out to Kyo and forced a hug between the two of them. "It's all right, my little monster. You can be mad, it's all right," he hissed in Kyo's ear. "I wouldn't expect you to be happy after hearing the truth about the _perfect_ Tohru Honda."

In Akito's forced embrace, Kyo's head felt like it was going to burst. Akito was giving him too much information for him to process at once. He wanted Akito to stop talking about Tohru. He couldn't take it anymore, and he resorted to lying again to make Akito stop.

"You're wasting your breath telling me these things. I told you before that I don't love Tohru. I don't care whether or not she likes Yuki more than me. My feelings still haven't changed between now and five minutes ago."

Akito let Kyo go. "I think you finally understand why I brought you here," Akito told him. "You know what your fate is. When you graduate high school, you will be put in complete isolation from everyone else, no exception. It would be tragic if you were to drag anyone else along with you. It's sad that Kazuma is already involved, and it would be selfish to get anyone else involved as well. The cat's existence is meant to be a sad a lonely one, but you don't have to worry. When are put away, Kyo, I'll come visit you, because, unlike your mother, father, and that Honda witch, I love you Kyo. I really do love you."

Kyo took no comfort from the person revered as "God" by the members of the zodiac. He had only one thing on his mind, and that is to find out from Tohru whether or not Akito was telling the truth. The only comfort that he wanted at that moment was for Tohru to tell him that Akito was lying that she would prefer Yuki over him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I will keep these author's notes brief this time just because I am going to attempt the impossible…two posts in one day! I had to split this chapter up, and I am really sorry if this makes people mad. It makes me mad too, but I talked it over with my awesome beta – go Phyllis! – and we both agreed this chapter would have been entirely way too long if I didn't split it.

I would like to thank my awesome reviewers from chapter 23. I wouldn't be continuing to write without the motivation I get every time I open a review in my email. You will get full props in chapter 25, which will be the SHOCKING conclusion to the summer trip, I promise! Until later today (8-11-06), this is Lani – out.


	25. SSM pt 3 cont

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_, _The Phantom of the Opera_, or any other

reference to copyrighted material.

Chapter 25

Sweet Summer Memories Part 3 (cont.)

While Kyo was still in Akito's room, Hatori and Shigure took the opportunity to steal away from the rest of their younger relatives and go outside to smoke a cigarette.

"This vacation at the beach is doing nothing for my nerves, Haa-san," Shigure said as he lit his second cigarette. "If things keep on going the way they are now, I may run out my cigarettes. I unfortunately only brought one pack."

"Just for the record, you were the one who insisted that Akito come to the beach. And I know behind that concerned façade of yours, you are enjoying every minute of the drama that is the result of his presence here," Hatori rebutted.

Shigure laughed. "You do know me well, Haa-san. But I must admit I was very surprised with Akito's decision to bring Kyo-kun here today. You know, I felt a bit guilty taking him away from Tohru-kun this morning."

"May I presume after twenty-seven years of being on this earth that you are finally growing a conscience?"

"Presume all you want, but that won't make it true."

"I worry about you sometimes. If there is such a thing as the afterlife, I am afraid that when you die, you'll be going to hell on a scholarship."

"I think I'll worry about that if our curse is ever broken. For the present, I'll focus on my own problems right now."

"What problems could you possibly have at this very moment besides that your conniving is going to get you into trouble?"

"Well, for instance, at this very moment, I'm hungry."

Hatori sighed. "You really have no shame."

"Tohru-kun made some fabulous muffins for the others for breakfast this morning. I saw them when I was over at the other house, and they looked delicious."

"You're not planning on going back to the other house to get some, are you?"

Shigure gasped. "You read my mind!"

Hatori's cigarette was dangling from his mouth. "I was joking, Shigure. You're going to get on Akito's bad side if you leave."

Shigure put out his cigarette. "When have I ever been on his good side? Hey, if there are some blueberry muffins left, do you want me to bring you back one?"

"Just go, already. You're starting to make me sick."

"Oh Haa-san, you know without me, your life would be boring."

Hatori rolled his eyes, and Shigure left for the main beach house. Ten minutes later, he arrived and let himself in just like he did that morning. He looked in the living and dining room and figured he'd see Tohru doing some odd chore, but to his surprise, there was no sign of her.

"Tohru-kun! Are you home?" he yelled in the foyer. He immediately heard scurrying footsteps on the second floor, and soon Tohru appeared at the top of the right staircase. When she saw him, she ran down the stairs.

"Shigure-san! This is a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect you back so soon!"

"Well, I just wanted to check on you," he lied. "I was concerned since you're in this big house all by yourself."

"Eh? You're so kind! I'm fine, really. I've been reading while everyone is gone."

"Oh, are you reading some books for school? I remember when I was in school, my classical literature teacher assigned summer reading. I always found it quite enjoyable, but Haa-san and Ayaa didn't think so."

Tohru turned a little red. "Well, I can't say that what I am reading is for school."

"Tohru-kun, you're not reading any smutty romance novels, are you? Because if you are, may I suggest that you read my entire library of work. It's pretty good and full plenty of smut…"

"EH? NO! I'm not reading that kind of book! I'm really reading a play."

"A play? Could it be a play for that theatre company that you were working for?"

Tohru turned bright red. She didn't mean to tell him so much, but as always, she cracked when Shigure was trying to get information out of her. "Um, yes, but I can explain! You see…"

"How perfect!" Shigure exclaimed. "Is this the new play that you're going to be starring in? Man, Yuki and Kyo are going to be so jealous that I found out about it before they did! Let's celebrate your success with some muffins and a cup of tea!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not the case at all. I'm not planning to be in any more productions."

"Oh," Shigure said sadly. "Well, I think we will have to discuss this over tea and muffins anyway."

"Eh? Okay. I have some tea prepared already from breakfast. Is that all right? It should still be hot."

"That's fine."

"I'll bring it right out to the dining room then," she smiled. "I know I won't be long, but please make yourself comfortable while I am in the kitchen, Shigure-san."

Shigure had to laugh to himself when she left. "She's acting like the matron of this house. It's really cute."

He sat himself in a chair at the dining room table, and minutes later, Tohru carried a tray of tea and muffins out of the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure what type you liked, so I brought a variety of muffins," she said when she laid the tray down. She handed Shigure his tea cup and a small plate with different slices of each type of muffin that she baked.

She watched him take a sip of tea and a bite of a muffin. "Does everything taste all right?" she asked.

"Tohru-kun, your cooking is always perfection."

"Thank you," she blushed.

Shigure took another sip of his tea. "Now, tell me why you're not doing another play. You were incredible in _The Phantom of the Opera_, and it would be a shame for you to let your talents go to waste by not doing another production. What is holding you back?"

Tohru sighed. "Nothing really. This whole mess started with my grandmother. Please don't think that I don't respect Grandmother Katsunuma, but ever since I have been spending time with her, she has taken it upon herself to act in what she thinks is my best interest. Before I left for vacation, she told my former manager that I would be in his next performance. Thus, I was sent a script and a contract to be an official member of Nitta-san's play company."

"Hypothetically, if you do sign the contract, what will happen?"

"If I decide to do that, then I will have to leave your house and go live with my grandmother."

"I see," he said sadly.

"But, please know that I have no intention on doing the play! When I found out what my grandmother had done, I did my best to fix the situation. But, when I talked to my cousin Mel, he said that there wasn't anything I could do since my manager was out of the country until next week. The only reason why I was reading the play when you arrived is because Mel had heard of it before and recommended that it was worth reading."

"And what do you think of the part of the script that you have read?"

"To be honest, I can't say that I don't like it. The play is called _Wicked_, and it's a different telling of the events of _The Wizard of Oz._ The character that Nitta-san wants me to play is pretty interesting. Everyone around thinks she is perfect, and she is happy all the time. I think I could handle the range of the notes that she sing, but I don't think I can relate with the character. I could never be as perky as she is."

Shigure coughed and almost choked on his tea. "A person who is constantly happy and is the model of perfection for those around her?" he thought to himself. "That practically is Tohru-kun."

"Are you all right?" she gasped.

"I'm fine," he said after clearing his throat. "However, I am just a little concerned, for you, Tohru-kun. Somewhere in your explanation, I have gotten the impression that you don't want to do the play because you will have to leave my house."

She looked shocked. "Shigure-san, do you want me to leave? I will if you ask me to."

"No! Of course I don't want you to go! But, I don't want you holding yourself back, either. I'm sure Yuki and Kyo-kun would feel the same way if they knew that you were giving up this opportunity just because you wanted to stay at my house. Do they know that you were offered a role in the play?"

"No. They just know that I am going to be teaching at my former dance school when I return from vacation. My mother was still alive, she would be happy about that."

"Don't you think that she'd want you to be in another play?"

Tohru nodded her head and began to cry. "Yes, she would. But I did the last play for her, and I ended up almost having a nervous breakdown after the first two weeks of performances. I started out doing the play with good intentions, but I ended up creating stressful situations for everyone in the houseNow that it is over, all I want now is for things not change anymore, Shigure-san. I just to stay with you, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun at the house."

Shigure sighed. "Well, I will not argue with that. Part of being an adult is making decisions that will affect your future. I just hope that in five or ten years from now, you don't regret this decision you have made."

Tohru nodded in understanding. "I don't regret choosing staying near Kyo-kun instead of doing another play," she thought to herself as took a sip of tea from her cup. "I love him so very much. I'd do anything for him so that he can be happy."

Suddenly the front door slammed open and Kyo entered the house, startling both Tohru and Shigure in the dining room. When Tohru saw him, a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Kyo-kun! You're home!" Tohru exclaimed.

Shigure turned around in his seat. "Oh wow, Kyo. I didn't expect to done with Akito so soon. Was your visit pleasant?"

Kyo glowered at Shigure. "What are you doing here? Don't you know that everyone at the other house is looking for you?"

"Shigure-san, you're not going to get in trouble for coming to see me, are you?"  
"No, of course not! I'll just tell Akito I was out on a walk."

"Why aren't you gone yet?" Kyo said, still annoyed at Shigure's presence.

"Someone has ants in their pants today," Shigure commented as he got up from his seat. "Very well, Tohru-kun. I must be off. I'll take a muffin for the road."

Tohru walked Shigure to the door. "All right, be careful on your way back, Shigure-san. Thank you for keeping me company this morning."

"No, thank you for the delicious snack. I'm sure you're going to make an excellent housewife someday," he said, winking at her.

"Just leave already!" Kyo yelled.

After Tohru said goodbye to Shigure, she turned around to face Kyo with her huge grin still on her face. "Welcome back, Kyo-kun!"

He softened up his demeanor a little. "Um…thanks. It's good to be back, I guess."

Tohru was puzzled with the tone of his voice, but she still kept the smile on her face. "I am glad you're back so early. Did you have a good time with the others?"

"Not really," he said uncomfortably. "But at least now I don't have to go back."

"I'm sorry," she sadly. "I really hoped you would have fun with the others today."

"It's all right. I really don't care much for certain people at that house anyway. Were you okay by yourself while I everyone was gone?"

"Oh yes! Shigure came about a half hour ago, and we talked over muffins and tea."

"What did you talk about."

Tohru adverted her gaze. She didn't mean to tell Shigure about her problem with her grandmother, and she didn't want Kyo to worry about it as well. "He was giving me some advice for a problem that has come up recently."

"I see…" Kyo replied. He then walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Tohru followed him.

"Kyo-kun, is there something bothering you?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

Kyo sighed heavily. "I was just wondering if…no, it's stupid. I'd rather not know."

She gently took his hand and entwined her fingers with his. "What do you want to know? Please tell me."

"Tohru," he finally asked, "why do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She was hurt that he asked her such a question. "Kyo-kun, I love you."

"Why do you say that when I have nothing to offer you?"

"I beg to differ. I love your smile, I love your laugh, and most of all I love your awkward, gentle kindness. You are a good person, Kyo-kun. How could I not love you?"

She then took his hand that she was holding and kissed his fingers.

Kyo pulled his hand back. "Stop," he said, trying not to laugh, "that tickles."

Tohru smiled. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just trying to make you 'purr' again."

"What?"

She smiled at him playfully. "After you fell asleep last night while I was playing, I was running my fingers through your hair, and you purred. It was very cute."

Kyo obviously was mad that he did such a stupid thing, and began to pout on the couch. Tohru slowly moved her hand toward him along of the back of the couch, slid her fingers through his orange locks, and started massaging the back of his scalp. They sat quietly in the living room like that until Kyo unintentionally purred again. Tohru immediately started laughing.

"Oh keep on laughing," he said, very embarrassed. "I'll give you something to laugh about."

"And…what is…that?" she giggled.

He turned toward her and raised his brow. She stopped her giggling and waited to see what he was going to do. Then out of nowhere he pinned her hands together and started to tickle her.

"Kyo!" she laughed. "Stop!"

He was finally smiling again. "Oh, I don't think so, Tohru. I'm not going to stop until you promise that you won't tell the others that I purred."

"Does that mean…I can't tell…Shishou-san?"

"YES!"

"I don't think…I can do that!"

He started tickling her harder until she accidentally fell off the couch. He tried to grab her before she fell, but it made him transform into his cat form.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun," she giggled, holding Kyo in her arms. "I didn't mean for you to turn into a cat."

"It's all right. For now, I'm more comfortable this way."

Tohru blushed and scratched Kyo behind his ears, making him purr again.

"Let's go do something together, Kyo-kun."

"Like what?"

She sat up from the floor and put Kyo in her lap. "I don't know, but it's such a nice day not be outside. Do you want to go back to the beach?"

"I'm really not a fan of swimming."

"But, we don't have to get in the water. We can make sandcastles!"

Kyo sighed. "If it is what you want to do, I guess I'll tag along. I don't want you getting swept away by the tide."

"Thank you, Kyo! We're going to have so much fun, I promise!"

She got up from the floor and ran upstairs to change into a sundress suitable for the beach. While she was upstairs changing, Kyo turned back into a human.

"I don't want to think about what Akito told me," he thought to himself as he put his clothes back on. "If I confront her now, she won't be smiling anymore. For the time being, it's more important that my time with her is spent making her happy. Because, when it comes time for me to go away, all I want to take with me are the memories of her smiling."

Kyo and Tohru spent the rest of the morning and afternoon at the beach. When high tide began to touch the edge of their sandcastle, the both of them decided to go back to the house.

"Are you hungry, Kyo-kun?" she asked when they arrived at the beach house.

"Yeah. I haven't really eaten anything the whole day."

"Is there anything that you want for dinner?"

"Fish sounds good. I'll help you make it."

"Thanks!" she replied as they walked toward the kitchen. "Oh! I just got an idea for what we can do tomorrow! We can go fishing! I'm sure there are fishing poles and tackle somewhere around the house."

"You want to go fishing? But I don't know how to fish."

Tohru began getting out the cooking utensils and cutting board that she needed. "That's odd. I thought since you are the cat, you would instinctively know how to fish, Kyo-kun. But don't worry! My grandfather used to take me fishing when I was younger, and I still remember everything! I'll be your sempai!"

Kyo rolled his eyes and went to the freezer to get the cod out to thaw. "You're so silly."

"I'm excited. I hope that the others can join us, too."

Kyo put the fish on the countertop next to her. "Are you sad that they are not here?"

"Yes," she said sadly. "I am enjoying my time with you, Kyo-kun, but, I feel guilty because I don't think everyone else is enjoying their time here at the beach. Last night, everyone came back from the guesthouse looking so sad."

"You're supposed to take vacations to get away from your problems, but in our case, the problem came along with us," Kyo replied. "I don't think the others wouldwant you to worry about them, Tohru."

Tohru smiled and began preparing the fish. When she was done, she set the fish in a glass pan and put it in the oven to cook.

"While dinner is cooking, is there anything that you want to do?"

"I think you should continue your concert from last night. I promise I won't fall asleep."

"You really want to hear me play the piano again? I wasn't very good last night, and I doubt my playing ability has improved in less than twenty four hours."

"Tohru, stop making excuses. You were fine the last time you played."

Tohru sighed. "I suppose I can manage to play something. But don't say that I didn't warn you if it's bad."

The two of them went to the living room and she sat at the piano stool while he took his usual place on the couch. She lifted up the cover of the keys and warmed up her fingers with some of the exercises in the songbook that she used the night before. When she was done, she began playing random songs that she found in the book.

"I don't know why you say that you're not very good," Kyo said after she finished the fifth song. "If Shigure heard you play right now, he'd probably insist that he buy a piano for the living room."

"That would be awesome!" said a voice from the foyer. "I would be at Shii-chan's house everyday!"

Tohru stood up so she could look over the piano and Kyo sat up on the couch in order to see who was talking to them. Immediately, Tohru became excited. Standing in the foyer were, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Yuki, and Haru.

"Everyone is back!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'm so glad!"

Everyone began to trickle into the living room and sat down on either the couch or floor.

"There is drama going on at back at the main Sohma house, and Akito allowed us to leave while he took care of it," Yuki explained as he sat down. "He even might be going back tonight if the situation doesn't get settled."

"We can only hope that is the case," Haru added.

"I didn't know you could play the piano," Hiro said, changing the subject.

"Yes, I've actually known how to play for quite a while," Tohru replied.

"I wish I knew that you could play before we came, Tohru! I would have brought along my violin!"

"Onee-chan, you play something for us?" Kisa asked.

Tohru forced a smile. "Umm, okay! Is there a song that you want me play?"

"What about the theme song from the _Mogeta_ anime?" Momiji suggested.

"NO!" Kyo and Yuki screamed together. Afterwards, they both gave each other nasty looks, and the room got extremely quiet.

She was getting anxious that Yuki and Kyo were looking at each other so maliciously. In her nervous state, she came up with an idea that she hoped would ease the mood in the room. "Everyone is going to laugh, but I was in such a hurry packing that I accidentally packed some items from my practice bag," she fibbed. "I have some sheet music upstairs that I have been dying to play. They're in English, but would anyone like to hear one of the songs anyway?

"That sounds great, Honda-san," Haru said. "We'll be waiting for you down here."

Tohru nodded and ran upstairs to her room. She flipped through her script and tore out one of the songs in the back. "When I was looking through the songs earlier, and I really liked this one. I just hope Nitta-san doesn't notice that these pages are missing when I return the script."

She ran back downstairs. The tension was still high in the living room, so she quickly went back to her piano stool and placed the music in front of her.

"I just have to warn everyone that my English may be a little accented. But I have seen the translation for this song, and I think the meaning of the song is something I feel for all of you."

"What is the song called?" Yuki asked.

" 'For Good'; it's from an American play," she said quickly. She didn't want to give them too much information just in case they started asking questions. "All right, here it goes…"

Tohru played a few measures to get the notes under her fingers, and then she began to sing along with the piano.

"_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:" _

"Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good"

When she finished that last phrase, there was a sudden applause in the room. She stopped to see who was clapping, but it was no one sitting down in the room. The clapping was coming from someone standing in the doorway of the living room.

"That was wonderful, Tohru-kun!" Shigure praised. "Why is everyone looking at me funny? Aren't you done with the song?"

"Umm, no, but that's okay. I am glad to see you again, Shigure-san."

"I wish I could say the same," Yuki said bitingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I just wanted to come by and let you know that Akito will be going back to the main house tonight…"

"Thank goodness," Haru sighed.

"Actually, I also came to ask a favor of Tohru-kun."

As soon as he said that, Kyo and Yuki immediately knew what he wanted.

"Honda-san, whatever he says, don't do it," Yuki warned.

"Aww, Yuki-kun, you hurt my feelings," Shigure sniffed.

"Save your crocodile tears, you bastard!" Kyo yelled. "Tohru, just play the rest of that song. You don't need to do anything he asks!"

Tohru looked at Kyo and Yuki sadly. She had a feeling what Shigure wanted as well.

"Shigure-san, do you want me to go with you to the guest house?"

Shigure nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Honda-san, don't do it!" Haru yelled.

"I'm not going to let you go there alone, Tohru!" Momiji added.

Tohru stood up from the piano stool and walked across the room in silence to where Shigure was standing. "I bet I'll only be gone for a little while. Akito-san is a really busy person, and I am honored that he'd call for my presence."

Kisa got up and ran over to Tohru, burying her head in her chest. "Onee-chan, please don't go! Please!"

Tohru patted the tiger on her head and let her go. "I'm afraid I don't have a choice. I'll be fine, don't worry. As my mom used to say: 'Just smile and everything will be all right.' "

Kisa and everyone else in the living room forced a smile as they watched Shigure leave the house. As soon as Tohru left, Kyo and Yuki began going at each other.

"This is all your fault, you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled in Kyo's face. "I told you to watch what you say when were with Akito! Look what you have done! She's going to get hurt because of you!"

Kyo pushed him away "What I have done? You bastard! You are the one who screwed up! This is your entire fault!"

Yuki pushed him back. "That's so typical of you. You're always putting the blame on others instead of taking responsibility for your own actions!"

"Hey!" Haru said as he got between the two of them. "Stop fighting! It's not helping the situation at all!"  
Kyo didn't care. "Haru, move. I am going to kick this guy's ass!"

"Don't you ever get tired of making false threats?" Yuki sniped back.

"Kyo, I am not going to let you hurt Yuki, and I am not going to let Yuki hurt you either! You both are seventeen but are acting like you're seven! Stop this petty fighting! It's not going to help Honda-san!"

Haru's words went in one of Kyo's ears and out the other. "Yuki, why don't you explain to Haru what you were doing last night with Tohru? Maybe then he'd shut his damn mouth!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki yelled back,

"Akito told me this morning that he saw you with Tohru last night on the beach path."

Yuki looked shocked for a second, but he continued the fight. "What happened last night was none of your and anyone else's business!"

"Tohru is my business!"

"Don't talk about her like she is your possession!"

"I love her!" Kyo yelled.

"I love her, too!" Yuki yelled back.

Kyo was so angry that he threw a punch at Yuki; he dodged it and jump kicked Kyo, sending him flying in to the foyer.

Yuki walked toward him. "You don't get it," he said angrily. "You have what I want, but you don't give a damn! True, I kissed her last night, but her immediate thoughts afterward were of how much she hurt you. She's in love with you, but all you care about right now is something that I did that meant nothing to her! You make me sick!"

Yuki was about to hit him again, but Haru grabbed him and pushed him away from Kyo. He was on the borderline of triggering his black nature. "Yuki! Kyo! You both are assholes! Stop fighting! Look what you've both done already! Hiro and Kisa are in a corner of the living room hiding from the both of you and the whole living room is totally trashed! Whatever happened to protecting Honda-san at all costs? This fighting doesn't help her! If anything, it would hurt her to see the both you like this!"

Yuki sat down on the stairs, trying to cool his temper down. He didn't want to admit that Haru was right, but he knew that he was. However, he still felt really good about sending Kyo flying across the house.

With Yuki finally settled, Haru sat on Kyo's chest to make sure he wasn't going to get up and attack Yuki again.

"Get off me, Haru!"

"If I do, are you going to be nice?"

"No!"

"Then I'm not going anywhere."

"Hey Haru, have you seen Momiji?" Yuki asked.

"No. Why?"

"You mentioned that Kisa and Hiro were in the living room earlier, but you didn't mention anything about Momiji."

Haru turned his head toward the living room. "Hiro! Kisa! You can come out now. I have the beasts tamed. Is Momiji with you?"

Kisa and Hiro held each other's hand as they ventured into the foyer.

"No," Hiro replied. "I saw him leave as soon the fight broke out."

"He left the house?" Haru asked, shocked.

"Yes," Kisa reaffirmed. "I saw him leave too."

Kyo pushed Haru off of him, got off the floor, went for the door. "That stupid rabbit! He's going to get her in trouble if he gets caught!"

Haru grabbed him before he could leave. "If you go, you'll make things worse!"

Realizing Haru was right, Kyo stopped in tracks and took his frustration out by punching the wall.

"Leave it to Momiji to be the one who actually goes to protect Honda-san," Yuki said, shaking his head. "Let's hope for both his and Honda-san's sake, he doesn't get caught."

At the guesthouse, things were eerily quiet. Outside Akito's receiving room, Hatori was holding onto Momiji tightly while Shigure trying to listen to the conversation through the rice paper door. Kureno, who had just been formally introduced to Tohru when she arrived at the guesthouse, had luckily found Momiji sneaking around the house before Akito could see him. He didn't have time to take him back to the other house, so he brought him to Hatori and Shigure instead.

Inside the receiving room, Tohru was kneeling across from Akito, and for the past fifteen minutes, they didn't say a word to each other.

"Tell me," Akito said finally, "what makes you so special. You look quite ordinary to me."

"I don't know what you mean, Akito-san. I'm not special at all," Tohru replied.

"I suppose you're right. You look rather plain to me. In fact, you're very ugly. I thought you'd look prettier at night, but I guess not."

Tohru tightened her grasp of the hem of her skirt. "Please forgive me for being forward in asking, but is there a reason why you called me here, Akito-san? I would hate to waste your time."

"How considerate," he sneered. "I thought since I have heard so many great things about your singing that perhaps I'd hear you sing for myself."

"I'm not prepared to sing anything for you, Akito-san, but I will do my best. Is there anything that you want to hear?"

Akito got up and slapped Tohru. "You stupid girl! Do you really think that I'd want to listen to you?"

Tohru wanted to touch her swelling cheek, but she dared not move. "I'm sorry for suggesting it."

"Are you really sorry?" he asked her.

"I don't say things I don't mean, Akito-san."

"Is that so?" Akito said curiously. "Then tell me, if you had a choice, would you prefer Yuki over Kyo?"

"Pardon?"

"It's not a hard question. Which one do you like better, Yuki or Kyo?"

Tohru began to feel like he was trying to trap her. "They both have equally good qualities that are admirable. Comparing them and putting them on a scale is like comparing an apple to an orange."

"So, will you not answer my question?"

"I can't if you don't tell me why you are asking it."

Akito got up and began to pace around the room. "Kyo was just as difficult to talk to this morning, but he eventually answered my question. Do you want to know what he thinks of you?"

Tohru looked down at her hands now folded in her lap. Her whole body was shaking.

"I have allowed you to live long enough at Shigure's house so that you are by now familiar with the nature of the cat's existence. It's a pitiable one, to say the least. I bet you didn't know that his whole life is based on the hurting of others. That is why I feel obligated to tell you that every time I asked him if he loved you, he said that he didn't. In fact, if I remember clearly, he said to me that there is no way that he could be in love with you."

Tohru felt tears forming around her eyes, but she tried not to cry.

"But that should be good, right? I mean, you and Yuki are probably are so madly in love that it should be a relief that Kyo won't in the way," he said malevolently.

"Yuki and I do not have that kind of relationship," Tohru replied.

Akito stopped pacing around the room. "If that is true, then why did I see you kissing him last night?"

"That was a misunderstanding that I eventually cleared up. Is that why you brought me here? Are you going to punish me for what happened last night?"

"No. I am not going to punish you. I told Kyo already about what you did. I am sure that is punishment enough," he sneered. "I bet now that you're out of the house, he and Yuki are fighting about it right now…"

"Why did you tell him?" Tohru exclaimed. "That was cruel! What happened didn't mean anything!"

Akito grabbed Tohru's throat. "Calling me cruel while you have leading the two of them on for the past year is a little hypocritical, don't you think? I'm just looking out for their best interests, even if it means keeping an ugly, conceited bitch like you away from them."

Tohru grabbed onto Akito's arms and tried to break free, but she couldn't get out of his grasp. "Who are you?" she cried. "Why are you so intent on making the lives of them members of the zodiac miserable?"

Akito tightened his grip on Tohru's throat. "I'm their 'God'. They are bound to me, and were born for me. They will eventually return to my side, and the one who is scorned, the cat, will be locked away. That is the truth of the bonds of the zodiac curse. An inferior outsider such as you couldn't understand! You're not needed in our world! You don't belong with us!"

"I won't let you do that to Kyo-kun or the others!" Tohru gasped. "They deserve to live free! Kyo-kun is a good person! He shouldn't be locked away like a criminal!"

"He's a monster! He will live in solitude for the rest of his life!"

"No!"

Akito was now choking Tohru so tightly that she was gasping for air and her face was turning blue. "Please…let me go…"

"If I do, will you give up on Kyo?"

"Never," she rasped.

"Then I'll have to make you, won't I?"

"Please…I…can't…breathe…"

Shigure suddenly the door slid open and ran inside with Momiji and Hatori. They immediately grabbed Akito's arms and tried to pry them off Tohru.

"Akito, stop!" Shigure yelled. "You're going to kill her!"

"Get off me?" Akito screamed. "Who told you to come in here?"

"Akito, please let her go!" Momiiji cried. "Don't do this!"

Akito let go of Tohru and she slumped to trying to catch her breath; then out of nowhere, Akito grabbed Momiji and threw him against the wall.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru gasped. She wanted to run over to him but she didn't have the energy to do so. Instead, she slowly crawled over to the boy's unconscious body.

"You were born for me! You were born to love me and be by my side! How dare you all betray me just to save this worthless bitch's life."

"They didn't betray you!" Tohru cried. "They do love you, but you're using their love for you against them! God is supposed to be benevolent and kind! But all the kindness I have seen you show the members of the zodiac is that you threaten to lock them up and throw them against walls!"

Akito lunged for her again, but Shigure held on to him. "Shut up! I have had enough of you! I want you out of everyone's life for good! If I can't kill you, then I want you gone from Shigure's house!"

"Akito, you're upset," Shigure pleaded. "Don't make this type of decision right now."

"No! I want her gone!" Akito said before turning to Tohru. "And if you don't leave, then I will lock up Kyo before he graduates!"

Tohru was sobbing hard. "Please, I beg of you, don't do that."

Akito grinned maliciously. He had finally found a way to truly hurt Tohru. "If you don't want that, then you will leave Shigure's house for good."

Tohru looked at Momiji's face. Though her vision was blurred from crying, she could see had a huge goose egg on his head from where he hit the wall.

"This is my entire fault. I did this to him," she cried as she tried to wake Momiji. "If Akito-san can do this Momiji-kun, I don't want to imagine what he'll do to Kyo-kun. I can't let him lock Kyo-kun away because of me. He deserves to live free for as long as he lives. But if I want that, then I know what I must do. I just hope that in the end, Kyo-kun will forgive me."

Tohru stood up to face Akito and slowly walked over to him. When she was two feet away from him, she bowed as deeply as her body would let her.

"I'm so sorry that our first real meeting had to be like this, Akito-san. I think we really could have been friends under different circumstances," she said, still crying. "But, if it will secure the safety of the members of the zodiac, then I will do as you wish. I will leave Shigure-san's house when I return from the beach."

**AN: **Okay, so it's a few days late. But just for the record, I wrote sixteen pages last Friday ( 8-11-06) and even went to bed late. The next morning I had to catch a plane to Houston, and my big sis came to pick me up for the airport with two pages left to write. I felt so bad about promising the next part of the chap that I emailed what I had with the hope of finishing it in H-town. Unfortunately, my whole family is down here sans my second oldest brother and we have to fight to the death in order to use my brother's computer. My dad usually wins, and I am kicked to the curb. But anyway, they are presently out grocery shopping, leaving me alone to finish the story…hurray!

I got a review for chapter 24 that was a little alarming, so I feel that I should address it now. It's not that I took it bad in anyway, but I figure if one person is asking a good question or bringing up a valid point, there are other people who are thinking the same things as well. Okay, to start off with, I know that in the two last chapters, Yuki was a little enamored with Tohru. The reason why I had him this way is because when I began writing and planning this story, it was when volume 11 just came out in English last summer. At that time, I seriously thought Yuki was in love with Tohru. Now, after I have read up to the most recent chapter in FB, 131 as of posting, I know better. Even though I could have changed the story to accommodate volume 14, I didn't want to. The story has changed enough already, and I figured it wouldn't have been that big of the deal since it is now the point of the story where Tohru leaves the house. If that makes anyone upset and not want to read my story, I am sorry, but I always include things in my story for a reason. I need Yuki to have feelings for Tohru later in the story, but I won't reveal why until later (but not too much later)!

Anyway, I would like to thank those who have sent me a review for chapter 23 and 24. You guys…I can't put into words how awesome you are! For those who sent me a review for 24…

**Queen of the Clarinets**

**Dolphin Dreamer**

**LANI's NUMBER 1 FAN** (this should be on a shirt!)

**Hypermikogirl**

**Ms. Ahem ( **I hope you're having fun in toothpaste college:P

**Dreams of mine **

Thanks so much for pushing me to write! My hermitage on Friday was for all for you! 16 pages…

And, of course, I must do a major thank you and shout for my awesome reviewers for chapter 23! You guys are the best!

**Randomangel (**omg! Thank you! I almost cried when I read your review!)

**ArikaMorance**

**DarkInuFan**

**Furied Fate (**Dir En Grey concert awesome! Itchy Knees Zero Itchy Knees in October! Wheet woo!)

**Klove0511 ( **so where is chap 15? Seriously… : P

**Lani's # 1 Fan ! (**this really should be on a shirt

**Dolphin Dreamer**

**Queen of the Clarinets**

**Ms. Ahem **

Anyway, muchas gracias to all my readers and reviewers. I started this story thinking that only three people would read it, and now I have officially gone past 200 reviews. That's 200 more reviews that I ever thought I would get. Anyway, I hope this chapter is well recieved; I have a feeling it will since my beta hasn't called me a goober yet ( to my face!). Since I am in Houston being forced into manual labor as I help my parents move into their new house, I will not be able to write the next chapter until I return to campus. But I promise, it won't disappoint. Until next time, (Tohru tells the Sohmas of her decision) this is Lani…out.


	26. The Foolish Onigiri

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_, _The Phantom of the Opera_, or any other reference to copyrighted material.

Chapter 26

The Foolish Onigiri

The morning after the Sohmas and Tohru returned to Tokyo from their beach vacation, Shigure Sohma silently sat at his computer editing the latest chapter of his next great novel. On his desk, between the scrunched up outlines of his chapter and random doodles of his main characters on _Post-It _notes, Shigure moved his mouse on its pad so it scrolled erratically down the computer screen. He had been at his computer for two hours rereading his work over and over, and he was far past the point of frustration with his writing.

"So many mistakes!" he chastised himself after correcting his sixth error on the same page. "I know better grammar than this to be overlooking my work like this! If Haa-san were here and proofreading for me, he would probably be asking if I were sober while I was writing this chapter. And, honestly, after reading these past pages over, I would have to be asking myself the same question."

As he skimmed over the rest of his writing one more time, he heard a knock on his screen door.

"Come in," he said gruffly.

The door slid open slowly, but Shigure didn't take his eyes off the computer screen to see who it was. Instead, he waited to hear a greeting from the person who entered the room, but there was nothing but silence when the rice paper door was shut. Slightly annoyed, he took his eyes away from his computer and saw a young woman in a camel-colored suit. Immediately, he assumed it was his editor.

"Micchan? What a pleasant surprise!" he said, still focused on his computer screen. "I'm surprised you're so quiet this morning. Usually during the first few seconds of your visits, you're lecturing me about my deadlines."

"I'm sorry, Shigure-san, were you expecting your editor?" the woman asked, confused.

Shigure stopped what he was he was doing and looked up from his computer. "Tohru-kun?" he gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you! You look…"

His reaction to her presence made Tohru obviously self-conscious, and she squirmed anxiously as he stared at her. "I look a little different, I know. My grandmother bought me this suit before I left for vacation, but and I had no say about it at all. I have a meeting with her and her lawyers this morning, and when I called her last night after we arrived, she told me I should wear sophisticated, business attire. The only thing somewhat sophisticated that I own was this, so I decided to wear it. I don't mean to bother you, Shigure-san, but I was hoping if you could tell if I look appropriate for the meeting."

If it were under any other circumstance, Shigure would have gladly taken the opportunity to ogle the young girl. But that morning it didn't occur to him to be his usual lecherous self; seeing her with her hair slicked back in a chignon and wearing a matching skirt and jacket had a sobering effect on him. It made him realize what Akito ordered Tohru to do at the beach house was becoming a reality, and it was one of the few times in his life that he was at a loss for words. To buy himself some time to collect his thoughts, he got up from his seat and walked over to where the girl was standing.

"Well, Tohru-kun, I am no fashion expert, but you certainly do look…er…sophisticated," he replied. "You definitely look more grown up than I have ever seen you before."

She smiled. "Um, thank you, very much Shigure-san."

Shigure leaned on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms in his kimono. "Can I be frank with you, Tohru-kun?"

"Of course."

"I know that you think that leaving this house will help Kyo-kun, but in reality, you couldn't be more wrong. It's going to be really rough for him if you leave like this. Kyo-kun knows that his fate has already been decided for him since his infancy, and he'd want for you to stay here until it is time for him to go to the main house."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Shigure-san, I can't accept that fate for Kyo-kun, and he shouldn't accept for himself either. I want him to live freely, but the only way he can do that is if I leave his side. Akito-san will lock him away if I don't."

He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt comfort her. "If that is how you feel, then I know there is nothing I can say to stop you from going ahead with this. But I will miss you, Tohru-kun. No matter what you do in the future, you will always have a place here in this house."

She started sniffling as she tried to hold back tears. "Thank you, Shigure-san. As always, you're too kind."

Shigure couldn't help but smile sadly. "You're going to be late to the meeting with your grandmother if you begin to cry in my office."

Tohru nodded and wiped away a stray tear with her thumb. "I know. Right now is not the time for tears. I better go before I really start crying. I'll be back in time to make dinner."

"All right. I'll see you at dinner then, Tohru-kun."

She bowed and turned to leave out of Shigure's office, and Shigure went back to his computer. As he went back to reading over his work, his vision began to get blurry to the point where he couldn't see the screen before him. He rubbed his eyes with the edge of his kimono sleeve, and when he was done, he noticed the edge was wet. Dismissing his own sentimentality, he went back to work on the computer like nothing happened at all.

* * *

The meeting with the lawyers didn't take long. In actuality, it ended quicker than it took Tohru the take a train to her grandmother's home. The family lawyers sat with Tohru and her grandmother for about fifteen minutes in the formal sitting room and explained to her obligations that were stated in the contract for the play company. As they talked, she signed whatever papers they put in front of her, and when she was finished, the lawyers left with all the official papers. 

"You made the right decision, Tohru-chan," Yuri Katsunuma told her granddaughter as she poured a cup of tea for herself. "I am sure that this will be a good career move for you. Your mother would be proud."

Tohru was taken aback by the reference of her mother, but she smiled weakly nonetheless.

"Now that we have the taken care of business with the lawyers, we have to take care of your school transfer," her grandmother continued. "There are some excellent high schools on this side of town, and I have already contacted three of them for you. In fact, you have an interview at noon with one of them today."

"I have an interview with a new high school already?"

"Of course!" her grandmother replied, offended at the question. "When you called me two days ago and said that you were going were going to move into this house, I believed you were transferring schools as well. You didn't expect to live here and go to school on the other side of town, did you?"

"No," Tohru replied sheepishly. "I'm just overwhelmed that things are going so fast."

"Your play practices start on Friday, Tohru-chan. That is four days from now. I want all these loose ends taken care of while you and I have the time to do so. I have cleared my schedule this week just for that purpose."

"I appreciate that very much," Tohru replied with a slight bow. "But, I haven't told many of my friends that I am going to be moving. I was hoping to have this week to do so."

"What?" her grandmother exclaimed. "Who haven't you informed?"

Tohru turned red from embarrassment. The only Sohmas that knew that she was moving to her grandmother's home were those present at the guest house when Akito ordered her to leave. Even so, Tohru didn't really know if Momiji was aware that she leaving; he was unconscious and barely breathing when Tohru told Akito that she would leave Shigure's house for good.

"Well, Shigure-san and a few of the other Sohmas know," Tohru explained.  
"I had called my grandfather and let him know my decision to move, so he is aware that I am leaving the Sohmas as well. But I haven't told a lot of other people that I am moving, and I was hoping I would have a little time to do that."

"You can send them a card with your change of address when you move in here," her grandmother said coldly. "You have more important things to take care of this week than to waste time with your school friends."

Tohru stared at her grandmother as she took another sip from her teacup. For the past few months, she had tried to understand her grandmother's personality. One minute she was sweet and encouraging, and then the next minute she was an ice queen.

"Sometimes I wonder if Grandmother Katsunuma suffers from the same condition as Mel," Tohru thought sadly. "I would hate to think that she really is a frigid person."

While Tohru was deep in thought, the butler of Yuri Katsunuma's home had entered the sitting room.

"Katsunuma-sama, please forgive me for the interruption, but you have an important phone call waiting for you."

Yuri Katsunuma looked annoyed, but she got up from her seat at the table. "Excuse me for one moment, Tohru-chan. While I am on the phone, get ready to leave for the school interview. Your face could use another application of powder."

Tohru wasn't wearing any make-up, but she dared not tell her grandmother. "All right," she sighed. "I'll get right on it."

Her grandmother left the room to take care of the phone call, and while she was gone, Tohru opened her purse to look for a tube of Chapstick or lip-gloss. As she rummaged through her bag, her cell phone began to vibrate. Without a second thought, she took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_TOHRU! You finally answered! I've been trying to call you for the past hour!_"

She immediately recognized the voice on the other end, but she removed the receiver from her ear and checked the Caller ID on the screen just to make sure.

"Oh, hello, Mel…"

"_Tohru, I just had a talk with the manager of the play company. He said that he's hired you for _Wicked_. Is this true?_"

"Yes," she muffled.

"_What did you say? I couldn't hear you_."

Tohru took a deep breath, but her voice wasn't much louder than before. "Yes, I was hired for the play."

"_WHAT? Are you out of your mind? Tohru, tell me you didn't sign any contract yet!"_

"I just signed a contract not even ten minutes ago."

"_No, Tohru! I can't believe Aunt Yuri manipulated you into signing it_!"

"She didn't manipulate me!" Tohru said defensively. "I decided to do this on my own free will."

"_I don't believe you. You were so adamant to not do the play! What could have happened between our conversation during your vacation and now?_"

Tohru quickly thought back to the night the conversation with her cousin took place. That night was also the night she went with Kyo to the beach and he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Mel, don't worry about me," she replied uncomfortably. "I know what I am doing."

"_Are you crazy? You have no idea what you're doing! I'm going to come over right now and we're going to talk things over with Aunt Yuri…_"

"Tohru-chan!" her grandmother exclaimed in the doorway. She had returned from taking care of her phone call, and it was obvious that the call put her in a bad mood. "I told you to get ready to leave. Why are you on the phone?"

"Mel, I have to go," she whispered quickly into the phone.

"_Wait! Tohru, don't hang up!_"

Despite Mel's protest, Tohru closed her phone shut and got up from the floor. "I'm sorry, Grandmother," she apologized. "I didn't mean to disobey you."

"Hmph," her grandmother answered indignantly. "Just go outside. The car is waiting."

Tohru nodded her head and headed for the hallway. As she passed her grandmother in the doorway, she gave her an apologetic smile. However, her grandmother remained stiff lipped and didn't even acknowledge her as she passed by.

"Even if Grandmother Katsunuma is really a cold person, I have try to make the best of things," Tohru thought as she left the room. "No matter how much I don't want it, this will be my home by the end of the week. For Kyo's sake, I have to make this work. I just have to…"

* * *

After the interview was over, Tohru's grandmother ordered her driver to take them straight to the metro station near her home. 

"Grandmother, am I to go back to Shigure's home so early?" Tohru asked, confused at her grandmother's sudden decision.

"I have to go take care of something downtown, and there is no need for you to accompany me."

"I see," Tohru sighed. She tried not to show it on the outside, but she was glad that she was going home early.

"You did well at your interview, Tohru-chan," her grandmother complimented her as she opened her purse to find a tube of lipstick. "I am glad to see that your experience with the theatre has taught you to act with some sort of charm and grace."

Tohru didn't know how to accept the remark so she just smiled half-heartedly.

"Tell me," her grandmother continued as she put on a layer of her expensive lipstick on her thin lips, "how much do you have to pack to bring here? Is it possible for you to move in to my house completely by tonight?"

"Grandmother, please don't ask that of me!" Tohru cried out.

"Tohru-chan! A young lady never raises her voice at her elder!"

"I'm sorry," she replied meekly. "I didn't mean to do offend you."

Her grandmother sighed with a disappointed undertone. "There is so much that we need to get accomplish, Tohru-chan, and I need you here. There are other school interviews to do, and there is the task of taking you shopping for a new wardrobe and getting your hair done as well."

"But Grandmother, I don't believe that I will be ready tonight to leave Shigure-san's house."

"Fine. Then tomorrow you will have to be here."

"Tomorrow?" Tohru repeated, shocked. "But, my friends…"

"Don't argue. I want you here _permanently_ by tomorrow night, Tohru-chan. How is that unreasonable? You have the rest of today and tomorrow to tell your friends that are you moving. You are acting like they will never see you again. I don't mind if they visit you, of course, when you are not busy with the play or school."

"Why do I have the feeling that those times will be few and far between?" Tohru thought sadly.

* * *

When that conversation was over, Tohru got out of the black stretch sedan and happily bid farewell to her grandmother for the day. After the tense morning, she was glad to have a little time alone to think on the train ride back to Shigure's home. However, with every passing stop that the train made as it got closer to her own, Tohru's stomach began to feel like it was turning into a jumble of knots. 

"Now that I have no choice, I have to tell them today," Tohru thought, uneasily. "I have to tell Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun that I am leaving. It was stupid not to tell them before, and it is now something I can't hide from them any longer."

Subconsciously, Tohru rubbed her neckline of the turtleneck under her suit jacket as she thought of hiding things from Yuki and Kyo. She had been wearing high collared shirts ever since her encounter with Akito. It was the only way she could hide the bruises that appeared after Akito strangled her from the Sohmas.

"_Now departing Kaibara station_," the intercom speaker announced.

Tohru turned to look out the window next to her and she recognized immediately where she was. "Kaibara station?" she exclaimed. "That's my stop!"

Tohru quickly got up from her seat and ran to the door of the subway car, but the train was in motion by the time she reached it. Defeated and embarrassed, she went back to her seat by the window.

"I guess the walk home will be longer than I expected," Tohru sighed. "At least it will allow me to think of what I will say to Kyo and Yuki-kun when I tell them what will happen tomorrow."

A few minutes later, the train reached the next stop and Tohru got off. Though she was a kilometer away from her usual stop, she knew exactly where she was.

"It may be fate that brought me so close to the Sohma main house," she thought to herself as she walked along tall concrete wall that secluded the Sohmas from the outside world. "But even if I could, it's too late to ask Akito-san to reconsider and let me stay at Shigure-san's home."

Tohru sighed and continued to walk along the never-ending white walls of the complex. As she turned a corner she stopped and leaned on the wall to rest her feet.

"I am beginning to think walking home in heels was a bad idea," she thought as she freed her right foot from its stiletto captor.

"Tohru? Is that you?"

Tohru turned her head to see who was calling her name.

"Momiji-kun! What are you doing here?"

Momiji nodded his head toward the walls of the Sohma complex. "I live here, silly. Is there something wrong with your foot? Do you need to see Ha'ri?"

Tohru looked down at her feet and realized that her right foot was still without a shoe.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong," she explained as she put her heeled atrocity back on. "I was just resting my feet. I fear it's going to be a long walk home with these shoes on."

Momiji smiled with excitement. "You're on your way to Shii-chan's house? I am heading in that direction to run an errand. Do you mind if I walk part of the way with you?"

"Of course not!"

He immediately grabbed her hand and dragged her down the sidewalk with him, and Tohru tried her best to keep up with him in her three -inch heels.

"Momiji-kun, could you slow down? I can't walk that fast."

"As soon we get away from here we can," he said, slowing down his pace slightly. "Ever since we got back from vacation, Ha'ri put me on house arrest. If he finds me out here, I'm going to get in big trouble."

"Eh? Why would he do that?"

Momiji sighed. "He still doesn't believe that I am well enough to go outside yet. But I have an important errand to run today, so I sneaked out of the house."

Tohru closed her eyes and breathed heavily. "Momiji-kun, could Hatori-san be worried about the injuries that you...er…acquired during the beach vacation?"

"Yeah, but I am not worried about that. My head doesn't even hurt anymore, and look!" he said, pushing his bangs back. "The bump on my forehead is almost gone! See! I am better already!"

After seeing that, Tohru let go of his hand stopped in the middle of sidewalk. Confused by her actions, Momiji stopped as well.

"What's wrong, Tohru?"

"Hatori-san is right; you should go home and rest."

"Tohru, you are so cute when you worry!" he said, trying to cheer her up. "I promise I will rest when I get back!"

"No, you have to go back now."

The rabbit looked hurt. "Tohru, don't you want to walk with me on your way home?"

Tears began to form around her eyes. "Of course I do," she cried. "But, if you continue to get hurt because of me, I will never be able to forgive myself."

Momiji grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Oh Tohru! Don't think that way! Running into you today has made my day so much better, and I'd rather be by your side in pain rather than not be here at all. Not only are you my friend, _Ich liebe dich _(I love you)."

"Pardon? What does that mean?" she asked, oblivious at his sudden German.

The rabbit smiled. "It means that if you stand in the middle of the sidewalk all day, you'll never get home," he lied.

Still confused and oblivious, Tohru found herself being dragged along by Momiji again. When they finally passed the walls of the Sohma, they began walking at a pace that Tohru could walk comfortably in her shoes.

"Tohru, you look upset. Do you hate me for not staying home?" Momiji asked, concerned.

"I could never hate you!" she exclaimed. "I'm just worried about you…and other things."

"Other things?"

"Momiji-kun, I have to tell you something important," she said quietly.

"Oh! Is it a secret? You can trust me!"

"Well, it's not really a secret…"

"Oh? What is it then?" Momiji said anxiously. "Are you and Kyo going to elope?"

Tohru's face turned red. "EH? No…no…it's nothing like that!" she stuttered.

"I was teasing! But, really Tohru, what is it?"

"Well…um…today, I went to go see my grandmother and her lawyers," she said slowly. "And at that meeting, I signed a new contract with the Tokyo Western Theatre Company. I am going to be a lead actress in their next play."

"TOHRU, THAT IS AWESOME!" Momiji exclaimed. "I can't believe I get to see you on stage again! Oh man! I can't wait until I get back home! This news is definitely going on the Princess Tohru Honda Fan Club _Myspace_ page! Yuki and Kyo must be really happy that you're going to performing in another play."

"I don't know about that. I didn't say anything to either one yet about me being in another play. Honestly, I am afraid to tell them. Since the new theatre is on the other side of town, I will have to move out of Shigure-san's house to be closer to work."

Momiji slowed his pace down. "Are you serious? Where are you going to live?"

"I'm moving in tomorrow with my grandmother since she lives closer to the new theatre."

"But, your grandmother's house is so far away! Does this mean I am not going to be seeing you everyday at school anymore?"

"Yes, I am afraid so. I know that this changes everything," she said sadly. "I haven't even told Uo or Hana-chan about my decision yet. You know, when the three of us applied to high schools, we didn't care about where we went as long as we were all excepted to the same one. School isn't going to be the same without you or them."

"They're your friends; I am sure they'd want you to take advantage of this great opportunity to do another play. And the same goes for Yuki and Kyo; you should have seen them at your premier last April. They couldn't take his eyes off you whenever were on stage. I'm sure they're going to be thrilled that they're going to see you perform again."

Tohru couldn't quite buy into the image of Kyo and Yuki being initially thrilled at the thought her leaving; the last time she moved out of Shigure's house they came to get her a day later. But, it was a nice thought to believe that they wouldn't be upset with her, and she bought into the fantasy nonetheless.

They walked for another couple blocks holding hands and enjoying each other's company. But, eventually, they got to the place where they had to go separate ways.

"Where are you going, Momiji-kun? Are you going to be able to make it the rest of the way back?" Tohru asked as they stood together at an empty intersection waiting for the crossing signal to turn green.

"Oh, I ordered new strings and sheet music for my violin before I left for vacation, and I am on my way to pick them up. Promise me that when I get my strings tuned, you'll listen to me play."

"Of course!"

"Great! That makes me so happy!"

The crossing light turned green and Tohru took a deep breath and prepared herself to say goodbye, but Momiji cut her off before she could utter another word.

"Tohru," he began, "I don't remember what happened after I interrupted your _meeting_ with Akito at the beach. And, I won't ask you whether or not you were motivated to do the new play because of something Akito did or said after I passed out. But, whatever your motivation may be, please don't forget that despite the hardships he inflicted on himself, even the Foolish Traveler was able to die a happy man."

"Eh?" Tohru asked, confused. "The Foolish Traveler?"

"Never mind," Momiji chuckled. "I'll tell you the story to you tell you someday when you're not so stressed. I'll see you later, Tohru."

He then gave her a quick friendly peck on the cheek and went on his way to the music store. Though she was taken aback a little by Momiji's bold move, she smiled inwardly and went on her way as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Whoa, it's been a long time since last posting - way too long, I think. It's been hard finding time to write, which is really sad since writing this story has been my major stress reliever in the past. The sorority has definitely kept me busy (no surprise since fall is our major Greek recruitment time at my university) and then there are my classes. Biochem, genetics, physics, and I have a love/ hate relationship right now, and I have been living in the library most nights and weekends this semester. 

Anyway, that's enough of my complaining about school. This chapter is more of a transitional chapter. The original plan was for this to be the chapter that Tohru tell the boys that she is moving out, but the more I thought about it, I had my own questions and things came up needed to address for the later story. That's probably another reason why the chapter took so long to write. I already have the creative juices flowing for chapter 27, so it shouldn't take as long to write out.

Moving along. There was a question that was asked about what sex is Akito in my story by a reviewer, and I am really glad that was asked. Well, with not giving too much away about the manga to those who haven't read ahead, the Akito is a guy in this part of my story. I am trying to keep this story as canon as possible to the original, and the part in the manga where Akito confronts Tohru, he is known to be a guy. I'm not saying that it may or may not be revealed that he isn't really one in the manga or my story either, but the sake of clearing up confusion, right now, he's a he – not a she.

I would like to extend a major thanks to all my readers and reviewers for chapter 25. You guys seriously don't know what those reviews meant to me. The after I posted, I had to help my parents move into their house, and my job was to stand outside and check off over 500 boxes in the Texas sun for six hours straight while sketchy movers hit on me in front of my dad. Yeah. That was not fun. Anyway, when I finally got back to my bro's apartment that night, I checked my email and I was so happy to see that there were so many wonderful responses to the last chapter. You all are so awesome that I can't give you enough accolades! And a special thank you to the following reviewers for chapter 25:

**Blonde-Existentialist- **Tohru did have a busy summer, and I am also jealous she got to make out with Yuki and Kyo! Some people do have all the luck…

**Dreams-of-Mine – **Sorry about the mix-up with Akito. Thanks for the review!

**Ms. Ahem – **Thanks for the review, oh awesome English major! Don't study too hard- leave that to me!

**Bergerac - **Kudos for returning to school! I hope this semester is going well: )

**Dark Inu Fan- **I'm beginning to think you're omniscient or I'm a predictable writer. : P. The emails and phone calls between the Sohmas will come later, I promise!

**ArikaMorance / AdD1cT3d – **I was never really a fan of Akito either. Even now that I am caught up with Japan manga-wise, I am still not a fan. But you're not

**Dolphindreamer- **The dialogue that you excerpted in the review are some of my favorite parts in chapter 25. You have ridiculously good taste!

**RandomAngel -**You are such a sweetheart! Thank you so much for the compliments and I am glad I made your day!

**Klove0511 – **Thank you again for putting up with my beta-ing.I hope school is going well, and I better be getting some chapters soon!

**Hypermikogirl – **Thanks for the review. It was really sweet!

**Furied Fate -**Thank you, oh most wonderful beta that I didn't use this chapter. Forgive me but I know you're super busy! Anyway, I wanted to post this for your 21st a month ago, but it didn't quite happen…so Happy very much belated Birthday from your favorite Goober!

**CrazieDazie -**California…knows how to Par-tay!!! Texas misses you, Air Force Babe!

"**The Monica" -**best sis-momma evah**!  
**

Thanks again to everyone! I really do have the most awesome readers, and I am happy to get to the feedback. so don't be shy and send a comment my way. There may be grammatical errors in this chapter, and I will be the one to blame. My "beta" (I use that term loosely) has been busy lately. When I was writing the first part of this chapter with Shigure at the computer, I was definitely poking fun at myself as well. I write tons of lab reports every semester; I should be able to write a fan fic without too many mistakes- at least theoretically I should be able to. Oh well, until chapter 27, Kyo and Yuki learn that Tohru is leaving…and which will hopefully be posted before my 21st… this is Lani- out.


	27. All Good Things

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 27

All Good Things

That evening, long after Tohru arrived back at Shigure's house from her morning with her grandmother, she sat down in the living room with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. She had pretended up until dinnertime that everything was normal and avoided every question about her visit with her grandmother with a smile and a quick change of subject. However, when the dishes were finally cleared away and the conversation at the table dwindled, Tohru mustered all the courage that she could to tell them that starting tomorrow, she was going to be living with her grandmother.

Silence uncomfortably filled the room as she carefully explained the circumstances that brought about her decision to leave. As she spoke, she intentionally left out the ultimatum from Akito gave her at the beach house; she didn't want to cause any more trouble in the Sohma family than she believed she already had. Instead, she reiterated over ad over about how it would be positive for her to do another play and other lies she told herself to make the situation seem better.

"…so as you can see,' she finished, "this really is the best alternative."

It took a minute for what she was saying to soak into the minds of Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo after she stopped talking. The two younger Sohmas remained speechless; but Shigure broke the silence among the four of them. "Tohru-kun, are you seriously leaving tomorrow afternoon?" he asked, still in disbelief.

Tohru drooped her head and nodded slightly.

"As I said before, there are so many things that I have to do this week that it would be best if I leave as soon as I could. Play practice starts this week, and I still need to get enrolled in a new school near my grandmother's home," she said quietly.

"I see…" Yuki finally spoke.

Tohru looked up from staring at the tabletop and glanced at him. He didn't return her eye contact. His eyes were fixated on a distant spot on the floor, and his face was expressionless.  
A stray tear streamed down Tohru's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "I'm really sorry I didn't say something earlier," she tried to console. "I didn't want this to be such a shock."

Shigure gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's all right. All good things must come to end," he said. "Are you sure you don't want to become my housewife? Perhaps if you did, you wouldn't have to leave my home…"

"EH?" Tohru blushed.

"Honestly, Shigure, how could you joke about something like that right now?" Yuki scolded.

"Who said that I was joking? If you and Kyo-kun don't have the guts to persuade our little flower from leaving, then I will have to take the responsibility to do so."

Kyo abruptly got up from the table and left the room, startling everyone. After a few silent, awkward moments, Tohru excused herself and got up to go after him. From the living room, Yuki and Shigure could hear her banging on the door to Kyo's room, and they could also her sobbing in the hallway when Kyo wouldn't open the door for her.

As Yuki listened to Tohru's painful crying, he had the urge to go upstairs and break Kyo's door down. But instead, he quietly remained seated at the table, fuming. Shigure, on the other hand, decided to ignore the ruckus on the second floor by reading a magazine that he found near the table. Yuki stared at Shigure as he flippantly went through the magazine, and with every passing page he became angrier about the situation. Finally, he snapped and lashed out at his older cousin.

"I want you to tell me the truth. You knew about this, didn't you?" His voice became louder with every word that he spoke.

"Why would I know something like that?" Shigure replied, still browsing through the magazine.

Yuki pounded his fist on the table. "You know everything that goes on in this family!" he yelled. "You were there when she went to go meet Akito! Damn it, Shigure, for once in your life tell me the truth! When did you know that she was going to be leaving us?"

Shigure put down his magazine on the table and tucked his arms in the sleeves of his kimono. "Would it matter if I answered you truthfully or not? It doesn't change the fact that Tohru-kun won't be living here by this time tomorrow night."

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject; I'm just stating a fact," Shigure replied coolly. "It's understandable that you're angry, Yuki-kun; the fact that Tohru-kun has to leave here by tomorrow is very upsetting to all of us. But, do you really think what you're feeling is any close to the pain she must be going through? With Kyo-kun running off to his room and you demanding for answers that aren't any of your business, I wouldn't be surprised if she came back down here and to tell us that she will to leave tonight. Now that I think about it, no one here even congratulated her that she got a main part for her new play…"

Shigure's words bit into Yuki's conscience, and he couldn't think of a quick comeback. In his silence, he could still hear Tohru crying in the upstairs hallway. The sound of her sobbing tore at his heart and tears began to form in his eyes. He put his head in his hands to try to hide the tears from Shigure.

"I guess I've been a little selfish," he said as he composed himself.

Shigure shrugged nonchalantly and went back to reading the magazine. "Well, compared to Kyo-kun, you've been acting like a saint."

Yuki grimaced as he thought of Kyo's behavior. " I'm going upstairs," he announced. "Honda-san shouldn't spend her last night here crying."

Shigure looked up from his magazine. "Now you're talking like the responsible Yuki-kun that I know! Go upstairs sweep her off her feet!"

"Do you ever think before you say anything?" Yuki replied as he ascended the stairs.

Yuki found the onigiri huddled against the wall of the hallway near the steps. He sat next to her and waited to be acknowledged.

"Yuki-kun," she eventually said through her sobs. " I'm so sorry. I've really messed up. I wish I can back out of the contract I signed this morning, but I can't."

He carefully put his hand on her trembling shoulder. "Don't worry about that," he replied kindly. "There is no point in wishing for something you can't change. And even if you could go back in time and change what happened this morning, I wouldn't want you to. Shigure, Kyo and I have been so lucky to have you share yourself with us for the year that you have been here. The only thing I want now is to treasure these last few hours with you, Honda-san. Is there anything that I can help you with? Have you started packing yet?"

She smiled weakly and shook her head no. "I've been so nervous since this morning that I didn't even want to think about packing."

"Well, I guess we should start then," he said getting up from the floor.

Yuki extended his hand to help her off the floor, and she graciously took it. He lead her into her room, and, unsure of where to start, they sat together on her bed and stared at all the knickknacks and pictures around her room. Most of the pictures were from the play, but there was one on Tohru's desk that specifically caught Yuki's eye. He got up from the bed and went to her desk to take a closer look.

Yuki picked up the plain wooden frame that contained a photograph of him and his cousins on Tohru's opening night of _Phantom of the Opera_. In the photograph, Yuki, Kagura, Haru, Momiji, and Kyo were in the Sohma family box before the show intently reading their playbills.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, showing her the photo.

Tohru went over to him in order to take a closer look. "Oh! Ayame-san got a picture message on his phone from Hatori-san opening night, and when he showed it to me, I asked for a copy. I had this picture taped to my vanity at the theatre for the past few months, so that's probably why you haven't seen it. Speaking of which, I have something that I have been meaning to give you."

"What do you mean?"

Tohru smiled as she rummaged through a pile of photographs piled on her desk. When she found the one that she was looking for, she handed it to Yuki.

"Honda-san…"

Yuki stared at the picture in his hand intently. He definitely remembered this photograph. Ayame had taken it of him and Tohru at the cast party months ago. He remembered that was so certain that that was the night that he was going to tell Tohru of his feelings for her, but fate had unfortunately intervened.

"I was wondering what ever happened to this picture," he finally said.

"It has been on my vanity at the theatre all this time."

"Really?"

"Yes," she smiled sadly. "I want you to have it, Yuki-kun. I don't want you to forget me when I leave."

"That's a silly thing to say," he chuckled. "How could I forget you? I don't think even Hatori could make me if I wanted to."

Her face lit up with grin. "Hearing that makes me happy."

"It's the truth. This home won't be the same without you here. Even now while we're packing, it feels like the light in this room has been getting dimmer."

Tohru went back to organizing through the various items on her desk. "You think so?" she asked as she piled more pictures together.

"Yes," he said under his breath.

As they continued to organize and pack away her belongings, Yuki had dramatically slowed in his help. As the room began to gradually become more and more barren, and he became overwhelmed with a feeling of sadness. He had only known the room to be empty for one day after Tohru came to stay at Shigure's house. That was the day that Tohru said she was going to live with her grandfather. Even then, he and Kyo went to retrieve her, so it wasn't like she was gone for a very long time. This time it was different; she wasn't going to be coming back. This had crossed his mind earlier, but it didn't quite dawn on him until the room was almost devoid of any decoration and the closet was almost empty. Yuki tried to hide his fresh tears as looked around the near barren room, so he turned his face away from her so that she couldn't see.

When Tohru finally noticed that he wasn't helping her pack anymore, she leaned her head against his shoulder as he stood crying. As she felt his body convulsing, she eventually began crying with him.

Their interlude was interrupted by a knock on her door. Tohru left Yuki's side in a hurry, hoping that it was Kyo on the other side. Regrettably, it was only Shigure.

"Goodness, by the amount of crying I have seen tonight, one might mistake my house for a funeral parlor."

Tohru wiped her tears away with her fingertips. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I had predicted that there was a lot of crying going on up here," he said nonchalantly as he pulled a small cardboard box out of the sleeves of his kimono. "That's why I have brought you an extra box of tissues from downstairs."

Tohru smiled as she took the tissue box. "Thank you very much, Shigure-san."

"I think this is the first time tonight that I have seen your pretty smile, Tohru-kun. I have missed it very much," Shigure said.

"It has been an emotional night for everyone," Yuki defended, "especially for Honda-san."

"You know, if we can convince your grandmother, my offer for you to become my housewife still stands. The only moving that you will have to do is to move down to my room at night…"

Tohru's face became bright red. "Eh? Why would I do that?" she exclaimed.

Yuki threw a book at Shigure's head from across the room and missed it by mere inches. "The woman that ever marries you has to be either blind or insane!"

"How's your vision, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked, winking.

"Eh…well…"

"Did you have a purpose for coming in here besides to be a distraction?" Yuki interrupted.

Shigure rubbed his chin as he thought. "Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot!" he exclaimed. "Tohru-kun, you've been getting a lot of calls downstairs. News certainly travels fast these days; practically all the other zodiac members at the main house have found out that you are leaving tomorrow. They've been calling nonstop to check on you."

"Oh my goodness! I ran into Momiji-kun when I walking home, so he must have told the others about tomorrow when he got back home. It was really sweet of them to call here, but I'm sorry that it was at your inconvenience."

"Not at all! Haa-san's phone call was most entertaining."

She had meant to smile, but instead her grin turned into a yawn.

"Excuse me," she said, covering her mouth.

"Are you tired, Honda-san?" Yuki asked

She shook her head yes. "It's been a long day..."

"Yes, it certainly has." Shigure said. "Try to get some sleep tonight, Tohru-kun. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be even longer."

"All right. Goodnight, Shigure-san."

After Shigure left the room, Yuki put his hand on Tohru's shoulder. "He's right. You should get some sleep. Don't worry about the rest of the room. I'll help you finish packing tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that."

"You're worried about Kyo, aren't you?" he thought out loud.

She didn't have to answer; the expression on her face gave her true feelings away.

Yuki squeezed her shoulder. "Goodnight, Honda-san."

"Goodnight," she replied quietly.

Yuki left her room, and Tohru spent the rest of her last night in Shigure's house alone.

* * *

The following morning, Tohru woke up to the sound of people in her room. At first, she thought she was dreaming and tried to ignore the voices and foreign sounds in her room, but as the noises continued, she rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes slightly to see what was going on. 

"Where do you want me to put this?" asked Haru quietly. He was carrying a tray that appeared to be holding breakfast.

"On the desk," Yuki whispered.

Kisa tugged on Yuki's shirt to get his attention. "Yuki-nii, I have Onee-chan's present."

"Thank you, Kisa. Put that on the desk as well."

"It's way too early in the morning for this," Hiro complained. "We could have done this later in the afternoon."

Hatsuharu rolled his eyes. "Why must you make an argument about everything?"

"I'm not trying to argue!" Hiro snapped back.

"SHHH!" hissed everyone in the room.

Momiji entered the room carrying his violin case. "Is everything ready?" he asked. "Kagura and Shii-chan will be upstairs in a second."

"Momiji, lower you voice. You're going to wake up Onee-chan," Kisa whispered.

Momiji looked to the bed. "But, she's already awake."

Realizing that she had been caught, Tohru quickly shut her eyes as everyone froze in their tracks and looked to her bed. In the silence, she heard Kisa softly tiptoe over to her bedside to inspect Momiji's claim.

"Onee-chan, are you sleeping?" the tiger whispered.

Tohru tried her hardest not to move, but she cracked a smile and started laughing. She sat up in bed and gave the startled young girl a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kisa-san," she laughed.

"How long have you been awake?" Haru asked.

Tohru smiled. "Not long. I'm sorry that I didn't get out of bed earlier. I didn't know that everyone was going to be here this morning."

"That's because we wanted to surprise you!" Momiji exclaimed. "You didn't think that we were going to let you leave Shii-chan's house without a proper send off, did you?"

"What? You didn't need to do that!"

Yuki smiled at the blushing Onigiri. "We wanted to do this for you, Honda-san."

The whole room seemed to be in agreement.

Tohru's door opened slowly and Shigure and Kagura entered the room.

"I see the plans to surprise Tohru-kun failed," Shigure observed.

"It's all Hiro's fault," Hatsuharu explained.

"No it's not!" Hiro defended.

"Hiro, why did you ruin the surprise?" Momiji asked.

"For the last time, I didn't!"

While Hiro was having a fit, Kagura went over to Tohru and gave her a stiff hug. "Good morning," she said flatly as she leaned into the hug. "You look awful. Did you not sleep at all last night?"

Tohru was too taken aback by Kagura's simultaneous coldness and fake cordiality to return the greeting. Sensing something was wrong, Kisa did her best to smooth the situation.

"Onee-chan, Kagura-nee made you breakfast this morning," she explained.

"Thank you very much! It was very kind of you to do so," Tohru replied sincerely.

"There's no need for thanks. I am sure it's not as good as _your_ cooking."

Before Tohru could respond, Momiji jumped onto her bed. "Tohru! What are you doing still in bed? You have to open your present!" he exclaimed.

"Eh?"

As he grabbed her arm and pulled her gently out of bed, Kagura picked Kisa out of Tohru's covers. Tohru sympathetically looked over her shoulder as Momiji led her to her desk, but Kagura had knelt down with her back turned to Tohru as she tried to console Kisa's crying.

Tohru turned around only to have Momiji excitedly thrust a small pink box in her face.

"Oh my! What is this?"

"This is for you! It's a parting gift from all of us!" Momiji explained.

"You didn't have to do that. I don't have anything to give in the return."

"I don't think that is an issue; you've given us so much already," Haru said in reply. There were sounds of agreement that echoed in the room.

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, Tohru gently took the box from the rabbit's hands. She untied the satin pink bow around the box and opened it slowly. Immediately when she saw the contents, she gasped. It was a delicate sterling silver charm bracelet with thirteen charms dangling from the links.

Tohru held up the bracelet so everyone could see. "There's a dog, rat, boar, snake tiger, ox, rabbit…" she said as she named off each charm, "they're all members of the zodiac!"

She excitedly went through the rest of the charms, and as she finished the last one, she became very puzzled; separated by a few links from all the other charms was an extra tiger at the very end of her bracelet. Momiji leaned into her ear to explain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, " the store didn't carry any cat charms so I had them improvise something."

Tears began form in her eyes. "No, don't apologize! It's wonderful"

"Momitchi, weren't you going to play something for Tohru on your violin?" Shigure interrupted.

"Oh! That's right!" the rabbit energetically exclaimed as he rushed toward his violin case. "I wanted you to hear me play!"

"I would be honored!"

Tohru quickly sat down on her desk chair, and Kisa quickly ran over to her to sit on her lap. The others found a seat on her bed or along the wall on the floor.

Momiji's short impromptu concert, as expected, was wonderful. Although he only played three songs for her, Tohru cried at the end of every one - especially the last song, "When You Wish Upon a Star". He would have played more songs, but Yuki reminded everyone that Tohru needed to change her clothes and finish packing.

When the Sohmas finally slowly trickled out of her room, Tohru wandered over to her closet; under any other circumstance, she wouldn't have cared what she wore. But since she would be seeing her grandmother that evening, she decided on a white khaki pencil skirt and a lavender top with an all over screen print of white music notes. Tohru wasn't a fan of the outfit, but her grandmother had bought the clothes for her, which meant that there could be no way that Tohru's choice in clothing could be insulted.

While Tohru was smoothing out the last wrinkle from her skirt, there was knock at the bedroom door. Before she could move from her full-length mirror to open it, the door opened on its own.

"Tohru-kun," Kagura announced as she practically barged inside, "don't mind me. I just came up here to get the dishes from breakfast."

"Oh, thank you very much Kagura-san," Tohru replied awkwardly.

Kagura didn't acknowledge Tohru's words of gratitude as she forcefully picked up the breakfast tray and headed for the door.

"Kagura-san, please wait," Tohru called out before Kagura could leave her room. "You have been acting strange all morning. Is something wrong?"

Kagura stopped for a second- her back still turned to Tohru- and then continued to walk swiftly out of the bedroom. Tohru ran after her.

"Something is wrong! What have I done to make you so angry with me?"

Kagura turned around quickly.

"You know, you really had me fooled," she said bitingly to Tohru.

"Pardon?"

"Don't play dumb. Ever since the night of the stupid premier of your play, I realized that Kyo-kun had feelings for you. It broke my heart sitting next to him that night, knowing that I could never compete with someone with the girl who could keep his attention like you could. I tried forgetting the whole thing, but when Shii-chan asked you to be present when he took off Kyo-kun's protective beads, I knew that had to concede to you. At the time, I believed that you had feelings for him too, and you could do him more good than I ever could. At least, that was what I believed until I found out that you are leaving here to further your _career_. You have to be selfish and conceited to not know what kind of effect that would have on Kyo-kun."

"Trust me, it was not my intention to hurt him," Tohru defended.

Kagura pretended like she didn't hear Tohru, and she turned around to head back down the hallway. Before she descended the stairs, she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"The others didn't want to tell you," she said coldly, "but Kyo-kun's room was unlocked this morning. We think he ran off in the middle of the night."

"No…" Tohru whispered, shocked.

Kagura shot Tohru a look of disgust and went down the stairs. Tohru, shocked, went back into her room and closed her door. She aimlessly walked around her room, trying to get her thoughts together, but eventually she ended up slumping to the floor near her bed and buried her head in her bedspread to cry.

* * *

Stray light played across the floor of Kyo's room that morning as he lay wide-awake under the covers of his futon. He hadn't slept all night; every time he had tried, an image or thought of Tohru would pop into his mind. In truth, they were a result of how he was ashamed of how he was treating her; running away from his secret "girlfriend" wasn't how he wanted to handle the situation back at Shigure's house. However, after he left the dinner table after hearing the news that she was leaving his side, running away seemed like the most natural thing for him to do. 

"Getting out of that house was supposed to help calm my nerves, not make them worse," he thought as covered his eyes with his forearm to block out the light from the window. "Why can't I stop thinking about her for one minute and get some sleep?"

Kyo's self loathing was interrupting briefly by a knock at the door.

"Kyo-kun, are you awake? It's Kunimitsu," Kazuma's assistant said on the other side. "May I please come in?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "No."

"I have message for you from Kazuma-san. It's rather important."

"I said no."

There was a long pause on the other side, and Kyo was sure that Kunimitsu had given up. However, a minute later there was another loud knock at the door.

Kyo threw a pillow at the door. "Go away!" he yelled.

"Kyo, please open the door," said Kazuma Sohma. " I would like to speak to you."

Embarrassed at the outburst at his adoptive father, Kyo sheepishly got up to go to the door.

"Are you alone?" Kyo said through the door.

"Of course."

Kyo unhitched his lock and let Kazuma into his room.

"You look unwell," Kazuma observed immediately when he entered the room. "Do I need to call Hatori-dono?"

"No. I haven't slept all night, that's all. I'll be all right later when I get some rest. Shishou, could you please say what you need to say and then let me get back to sleep?"

Kazuma sighed. "Shigure-dono just called; he was looking for you."

"And did you tell him that I am here?" Kyo replied, annoyed.

"No."

Kyo looked immediately relieved upon hearing Shishou's answer.

"When you came here last night abruptly, I didn't question you at all," Kazuma said as he sat down in Kyo's desk chair. "I assumed you had gotten into an argument with Yuki-kun and needed a place distance yourself for a bit. But, Kyo, that's not the case, is it? You're not here to distance yourself from Yuki-kun, but from Tohru-san instead."

Kyo's cheeks turned red. "I don't want to talk about her right now."

"I'm not asking you to talk about her; I am here to talk about you. You're seventeen years old, and out of your seventeen years on this earth, I have taken you into this home for twelve. All these years I have watched you grow up from the awkward little boy who to the awkward young man that I see before me. You have much more training to do, but I have seen you have gradually grown stronger – physically and emotionally. It may be my parental insecurity, but in the past few months I have felt at times that you have been distancing yourself from me."

"If you really felt that way, you should have said something earlier. I wouldn't have gone on that stupid beach trip with the others and stayed here with you."

"That's a lot easier to say in retrospect," Kazuma chuckled. "I have said nothing for I know as you were pulling away from me, you were forming a bond with another person you care about. I said I wouldn't mention any names, but I believe you know of whom I speak. Kyo, I know why you haven't slept, and I know that it has to do with what happened at Shigure-dono's house last night…"

" I know where this is going, and I am not going back to that house," Kyo declared. "I can't go back as long as she is there."

"You can't? Why?"

Kyo sighed and roughly ran his fingers through his short orange bangs. "It's complicated, and I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Kazuma looked at his adoptive son and could clearly see that he was troubled. "If you are not ready to talk, then I will not force you. I came in here just to tell you that Kunimitsu and I will be going to say goodbye to Tohru-san at noon. I won't pressure you into joining, but I think it would behoove you to come along. You will be going back to live at Shigure-dono's home if Tohru-san is there or not, and it would make it easier on yourself if you went back there with no regrets looming over your head. In the meantime, get some sleep; I am sure Tohru-san would be worried about you if she saw you right now."

Kyo opened his mouth protest his living situation, but Kazuma left the room before he could utter a word. He wasn't happy that he had to return to Shigure's house, and he took his anger out by forcefully throwing the pillow he initially at his door at his wall. He then returned to his futon, still fuming, until he gave in and sleep swiftly took over him.

When Kyo woke up, had thought he had only had slept for half an hour. Thus when he checked his alarm clock next to his bed, he was shocked to read the time.

"2:30!" his mind screamed as he read the digital numbers.

As if it were an innate reflex, he jumped out of bed and ran out of his room.

"Shishou? Kunimitsu?" he yelled, hoping that they were still at home and answer him. He received no response back.

"They must have left me behind to let me sleep," Kyo thought as he went from room to room searching for his adoptive father and his assistant. "If they left at noon, then I wonder if Tohru is really gone by now…"

He stopped in his tracks at that thought and tried to not cry. But, being alone, he let himself go. "Tohru is gone; I let her go without saying goodbye," he cried. "She must hate me right now; I hate myself."

He slumped down in the middle of the hallway and cried until he could regain his senses.

"She can't be gone; she can't be gone because, I won't let her go like this," he said as he stood up from the floor.

He ran to the foyer and quickly slipped on his tennis shoes, and then he ran as fast he could in the direction of Shigure's house.

* * *

Back at Shigure's house, the atmosphere was getting more somber as Tohru's last minutes in the house ticked by. As promised, her cousin, Mel Hoshi, had come to pick her up and take to her grandmother's home, and his car was packed and ready to go with Tohru's things. All that stood in the way of Tohru leaving Shigure's house now was everyone's crazy schemes of prolonging her departure. 

"Now, Tohru, are you sure you don't remember where you last put your lucky pair of socks?" Mel asked as he looked under her bed for the umpteenth time.

"She's positive that they are in her room," Momiji answered as he squeezed her hand. He hadn't left Tohru's side since her cousin had arrived.

"What do they look like, Honda-san?" Yuki asked as he looked through the drawers of her empty bureau. He knew very well that Tohru had no such pair of socks, but he played along with the rest of his family.

"They're pink and fuzzy, right Onee-chan?" Kisa asked.

"Eh? Sure," Tohru replied.

"Are you sure you didn't pack them?" Hiro asked.

"If she packed them, we wouldn't be looking for them now, would we?" Haru answered.

"Tohru, I just don't think that you're going to find them in here," Mel said as he got up from the floor and dusted himself off. "We've practically scoured the entire room. Are these socks really that important?"

"Of course they are important!" Momiji exclaimed. "They're her lucky socks!"

Tohru let go of Momiji's hand. "No, it will be all right if I don't have them, Mel. We should get going; I am sure Grandmother will call soon to ask where we are."

Mel gave her a sympathetic look. "All right."

Kisa ran to Tohru and hugged her. "Onee-chan, please, just stay a little longer," she pleaded, crying.

"I can't, Kisa-san. I'm sorry," Tohru replied.

Mel looked around the room. Everyone was standing as if the floor was about to give in underneath their feet. "Why is it that they look like they have the desire to run to her but are so hesitant to move? It's obvious that they want to do so," he thought to himself.

"Tohru, before we leave could I possibly talk to you, alone?" Mel asked.

"Of course," she answered, letting go of Kisa. She smiled sadly at everyone, signaling them to leave the room.

When Hiro closed Tohru's door, Mel gave his cousin a hug for the first time the whole day. She immediately began to cry. "You know you don't have to do this," he told her. "You can still stay here. It's obvious that you and everyone in this house don't want you to leave. Even I don't want you to go. The amount love and respect that you receive in this house could never be reciprocated elsewhere, especially in Aunt Yuri's home."

" I can't. I have to go," she cried.

"Says who? There's still time for the play company to find someone else to play the part that you are supposed to play. You shouldn't leave because of that."

"That's not my reason."

"Then why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked incredulously. "If you are so happy here, why leave such a good thing?"

"It's complicated. I just have to go."

Mel let her go, frustrated. "You never answered my question from yesterday, Tohru, and I will only ask you this once more. Did something happen on your vacation among you and the other members of the Sohma family to make you want to leave?"

Tohru gasped and rubbed her neckline; under her T-shirt were still faint bruises left from Akito's attack.

"Tohru, what's wrong with your neck?" he asked as he saw her fidget with her shirt.

"Nothing."

Mel looked more concerned with her short answer. "Tohru, let me take a look…"

"That's really not necessary," she said, pushing Mel away.

Mel was now extremely concerned, and stepped toward her to force a look. However, fate intervened in his discovery; as he fingers edged toward the seam of her shirt, an orange cat that suddenly appeared on Tohru's shoulder scratched them away.

"What the heck? How did that cat get in here?" Mel exclaimed as he retracted his hand.

Tohru quickly outstretched her hands to catch Kyo as jumped off her shoulder to scratch Mel again.

"Eh? Do you mean this cat?" she said, trying to control him in her arms. She turned to see her window wide open and smiled. "He must have come in through the window I opened earlier. Mel, I don't think you have met my cat; he ran away last night."

Tohru scratched Kyo behind his ears and he purred.

"Oh," Mel replied, still confused. "Well, he's kinda cute, although he could use a bath. He looks like he's been running through the mud."

"You try climbing a tree with short claws," Kyo yelled.

Tohru froze.

"Did you just hear that?" Mel asked.

"Hear what?" she lied.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that cat just talk!"

Tohru laughed uncomfortably as Kyo nuzzled her neck. "Oh Mel, you're such a kidder! Cat's don't talk!"

"This one did. I just heard it."

"Okay, if you insist, I will ask kitty-san to talk."

"_Kitty-san?_" Kyo thought, disgusted.

"Kitty-san, please talk to me," Tohru asked.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Meow," he replied.

"You see? That's what you must have heard. There is no way he could talk like you and me..,"

Mel scratched his head, still very much confused. "Tohru, I think we should get going really soon. I may need to take another dose of my medicine if I am starting to hallucinate."

"Right. I'll meet you downstairs in a second. I want to spend another few minutes in my room before I leave."

"Fine," he conceded, patting her on her head, "Don't be too long."

As soon as he left, Tohru sighed in relief. "That was close."

"You're telling me," Kyo added. "I thought you had left and I ran here as fast as I could."

"Did you overexert yourself and turn into a cat?" she asked, concerned.

Kyo averted his eyes "No. I was so focused on coming here that I didn't see a group of little girls playing on the sidewalk, and I accidentally tripped over them. The girls are okay, and as soon I turned into this form I ran here as fast I could."

"Oh my! Well, I am glad you made it here in time."

"Tohru," he said more seriously, "I am not very good at apologies, but please forgive me. I must have caused you a lot of pain…"

"It's all right," she interrupted. "You're here, now. I was so afraid that I would leave here without saying goodbye."

"Me too," he admitted.

She gave him a kiss on nose, and he reciprocated by licking her ear.

"Kyo-kun, I have to go soon. Will you still keep your promise?"

"My promise?"

"The promise from the beach," she reminded.

Kyo thought back to what she meant.

Begin Flashback 

"…_I'll wait for you. When you get things sorted out with your family let me know. Because, I'll be waiting for you."_

_End Flashback_

"Yes," he replied. "I'll wait for you."

Tohru began to cry. "Kyo-kun, thank you. I love you so very much."

She stood up, still cradling Kyo in her arms, and left her room for the last time. When she got downstairs, everyone was shocked to see the bright orange cat in her arms.

"Are you ready to go?" Mel asked when she entered the room.

Tohru looked around the room to see all the people that she loved. "Yes, I think I am ready," she said softly.

Everyone shuffled their feet to the front porch to say one final good bye to Tohru, and the whole time, Tohru didn't let go of Kyo. When she said her last farewell, Mel opened the passenger door for her to let her into the car.

"Are you going to take your cat with you?" Mel asked before she got in the car.

Tohru looked sadly down at Kyo and shook her head. She then looked at the Sohmas lined up on Shigure's porch. Kisa and Momiji were crying, and Kagura was trying to console the best she could. Haru had his head on Yuki's shoulder, both of them looking saddened that she was leaving. Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure were chatting quietly with Kazuma and his assistant, but they all somber as well. It made her heart ache to see them all this way, but she knew that she had to go in order to save them from Akito's wrath.

"Hold on a sec," she told Mel.

She quickly ran up to Yuki, who was surprised to see her approach him so suddenly.

"I know that this is a big responsibility," she said, bowing and outstretching Kyo toward Yuki, "but could you please take care of him?"

Yuki was near speechless as Kyo squirmed wildly to get out of Tohru's grasp.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Yuki asked, uncomfortably. "I'm sure there has to be someone else you could trust with this task."

"I'd rather you do it."

Yuki gulped. He could feel all eyes were on him. "Okay then…yeah…sure…I'll take care of the cat in your absence."

He took Kyo and held onto him tightly as he tried to run away. Tohru smiled at the both of them, and turned to walk toward the car. Before she got into the passenger seat, she made one final last bow to all of them in gratitude. Then, she got into the car and left the home for good.

* * *

**Author's notes: **This has been a chapter over eight months and 25 pages in the making… Sorry for the long hiatus. School and health issues had to come first. Speaking of which, good news! Easter break I found out that my problem that I had informed everyone was officially declared benign! I never want to go through that again; secretly, I didn't know if I would be able to come back to school, and that would have been really sad… 

Enough about me, this chapter was actually my most difficult to write just because I wanted to get it right. Every time I would start, I would end up deleting what I had. What I wrote just didn't end up fitting what I wanted to say. Also I knew I had to leave out Hana and Uo in this chapter in order to have the story progress; they will have a reaction to Tohru's new living situation later. Anyway, I think my frustration with this has paid off. I am pretty pleased with what it resulted, and I hope everyone else is pleased as well.

On a completely different note, in the upcoming weeks (after June 15) I will start reposting the chapters revised with grammatical corrections : ). When I am stuck on writing parts of the story, I usually go back and read through other parts to help me. I always laugh when I start reading and see mistakes that I forget to correct after the story is posted. I did read through this chapter, so hopefully I caught all of them. Anyway, the reason for the repost is that as a sorority recruiter (don't ask how I got suckered into this) I can't have anything online that may give away my affiliation with my sorority since I am supposed to be impartial. In the past I have more than hinted where I go to school and my sorority affiliation, and both of them have to come down. You would think that no one would look to check this, website but there are girls in other chapters looking for a way to get my sorority in trouble.

Enough of talking about stupid girls… hurray for my awesome reviewers!!!! Thank you all so much for the reviews and encouragement that you have given me! It's awesome, and I love you all!

**RandomAngel (**Thanks for the random notes and well wishes! I appreciated your Christmas note very much, and I am sorry to let you know six months after the fact.)

**SkuldPotter**

**Personal.Vandetta**

**Klove0511 **(please keep writing!)

**The Black Spider**

**AdD1cT3d **(Thanks so much for your reviews!)

**Monica **(I miss you and our _Godfather_ nights!!! But at least we'll have "It Started with a Kiss"…hee hee)

**Bergerac**

**Ms. Ahem** (Hurray for returns from England and Cinderella 3! Lol!)

**Dark Inu Fan**

**Queen of the Clarinets**

**Hypermikogirl**

**Crazy Daisy** (We're both finally 21!!! I can't believe I have known you for over six years now…)

Thank you again to everyone for your support. Without it, I don't think this story could have been continued for so long. I don't think there will be another post until at least after June 15 – the day of my MCAT. I say…bring it ON!!! I am ready - But in the meantime, until chapter 28 (Tohru's new school…and a new zodiac member!)…take care and please review : ).


	28. A New School

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 28: A New School

* * *

"_Glinda, is it true that you were her friend?"_

"_Well, it depends on you mean by friend_._ I did know her, that is, our paths did cross, at school…" – _Glinda and cast in

* * *

The night before her first day of play practice, Tohru and her grandmother had an awkward dinner together at home. 

"A young lady doesn't stare at food in front of her, Tohru-chan," her grandmother chided when she noticed Tohru hadn't touched her plate.

"Yes, grandmother."

Tohru picked up her black lacquered chopsticks and began to eat the noodles on her plate. They were too salty for her taste, but she dare not complain. Even after staying two nights in the magnificent home of Yuri Katsunuma, Tohru still felt like a guest.

"I have good news for you, Tohru-chan," her grandmother said in the middle of their meal.

Tohru gladly put down her chopsticks for the conversation reprieve. "What is it?"

"The high school that interviewed you yesterday left a message with the butler while we were out shopping today. You've been accepted."

"Oh, that's wonderful," she replied with a little enthusiasm.

"Yes, it is," Yuri Katsunuma continued. "Tanuki Academy is a very prestigious school, so you should be proud. My grandmother and I went there when we were your age, and your mother would have went there if she decided to go high school instead of…well…the point is that you have been accepted. Another generation of Katsunuma women will walk the halls of Tanuki. Tomorrow before your practice we'll go pick up your school uniforms. "

"May I be excused?" Tohru asked, putting the napkin on her lap onto the table.

"You barely have eaten a thing."

"Please, I'm not feeling well."

"I shouldn't allow you to be wasteful, but this once you may leave."

Tohru made a quick bow and left the table in a hurry. She ran upstairs to her room and shut the door.

"I shouldn't let her comments about mom upset me so," she chastised herself. "But every unkind mark makes me feel ill. How could Grandmother talk so shamefully about her own daughter?"

Tohru threw herself on her bed and reached for her cell phone on her night stand.

"Three missed calls – all from Shigure-san's home," she thought to herself as she pressed the redial button.

The phone only rang once before Tohru was greeted with a familiar voice on the other end.

"_Let go, Shigure! I had the phone first!_" Kyo yelled in the background.

"Umm…hello?" Tohru said cautiously into the receiver.

"_Hello, Tohru-kun_!" greeted Shigure. "_Are you doing well_?"

"Yes, thank you. How are you?" 

"_Just awful_," Shigure whined. "_Ever since Yuki-kun ate the rest of the leftovers from the last glorious meal that you cooked, there hasn't been anything to eat at the house. I think I lost five pounds from starvation today. It won't be long before I begin wasting away…_"

"Oh my goodness!" Tohru cried, concerned.

"_Don't tell her lies like that_," Kyo yelled as he yanked the phone away from Shigure. "_The only thing that's wasting away is that brain of yours_."

"Kyo-kun, is everything all right?" Tohru asked.

"_Everything is fine. He's going to live another day, unfortunately_," Kyo said with exasperation in his voice. "_How are things at your grandmother's home_?"

"Not much has changed since yesterday; I am still trying to adjust to life here. It's been a little more difficult than I thought it was going to be, but things are slowly working out. I found I got accepted to a high school today."

"_That's great…_"

"My grandmother thinks so, too. It's her Alma Mater, so I have a lot to live up to. Personally, I am a little scared for school when it starts next Monday."

"_Why? Is it because your friends won't be there with you_?"

"Do you mean Hana and Uo-chan? Yes, partly because of that. But, I am scared I am afraid that I am going to let everyone down."

"_A new school and a new life can be stressful, but, if anyone could assimilate into such a circumstance, its you, Tohru. Don't you remember how you came into our lives here_?"

Tohru smiled. "I remember you came into my life by crashing through the roof of my room."

"_You really don't have to bring that up," Kyo said, embarrassed. "My point is that living here at first wasn't easy, but it got better, didn't it_?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"_You should give you new home and school some time. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. I bet you'll fit in at your new school in no time; just stay away from any guys there_."

"Oh, I thought I told you that I am going to an all girl's high school."

Kyo breathed heavily like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. "_Then there is nothing to worry about_," he sighed in relief.

Tohru smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"_Why are you thanking me_?"

"For cheering me up."

"_You're welcome_," he said, embarrassed.

"_Tohru-kun and Kyo-kun sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N…_" Shigure sang loudly in the background.

"_Will you shut up_?" Kyo hissed at his older cousin.

"_Did I say something wrong_?" Shigure feigned innocence.

"What do you think?" he asked angrily.

Tohru smiled as she heard the arguing on the other end of the line. She wanted nothing more to be with them at that moment and soothe things over like she always did.

"_Tohru, I am going to have to call you back; Shigure's being difficult_," Kyo sighed.

"It's all right. I was just about to go to bed."

"_I'll call back tomorrow then_."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Goodnight Kyo-kun," she said sweetly.

"_'Night_."

"I love you."

Kyo was caught off guard by her declaration. She had told him that she loved him before, but every time he had the opportunity to tell her the same, his throat seemed to close up and he became nervous. He coughed in the mouthpiece in an attempt to speak the words he knew she wanted to hear; however, all that came out of his mouth was a gargle of sounds.

"_Goodnight, Tohru_," he managed to say before quickly hanging up the phone.

Tohru held her phone to her ear for a couple of seconds after he hung up the phone on her. She was stunned by his behavior, but she talked herself out of calling him again. Instead, she put on her pajamas and got ready for bed. Before she turned off her lamp on her nightstand, she said goodnight to her mother's picture.

"Mom, if you're not too busy being my guardian angel, could you watch over the Sohmas for a little bit?" she whispered to the photograph. "I'm afraid that they may be in need of some help adjusting to this new living situation. You don't have to worry about me, though; I'll get by just fine. As you used to say, I just need smile and everything will be all right."

Tohru smiled as she turned off her lamp, but in the dark she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The first day of school came sooner than Tohru expected. She got off to a bad start that morning; she woke up with enough time to throw her starched school uniform on and grab a piece of toast on her way out the door. However, as she closed the front door, she realized that she had no idea which direction she should walk. 

Her grandmother's butler ended up driving her to school, and she was fully embarrassed when the majority of girls in the school courtyard looked in her direction like they were expecting a celebrity to step out of her grandmother's high-end luxury sedan. Tohru quickly thanked the butler and got out of the car. She threw the strap of her new messenger bag over her shoulder and walked through the school courtyard. Most of the girls continued to stare at her, mostly in disgust and jealousy, as she awkwardly made her way to the bulletin boards with class assignments.

"I'm in class 2-D," Tohru thought herself as she found her name on a piece of paper on the large bulletin boards in the middle of courtyard. "That's the same class I used to be at Kaibara…"

Before she could finish her thought, she was pushed out of the way by a group of girls rushing to find their classes. She sighed heavily and decided to go find her new classroom before she got in of the way of more incoming girls looking for their class assignments.

As she entered her new classroom, Tohru felt like a tourist in a foreign country. Her initial comparison of her new class to her old one at Kaibara High School was premature. In one corner of the classroom, girls with blonde highlights and tanned skin were applying coats of eye shadow and lip gloss onto their tanned faces. In another corner, girls were text messaging each other on their crystal studded cell phones and making plans to go shopping after school. And in the other corners, girls were gathered together and talking about the luxurious locales where they spent their summer vacation. Wherever she turned in the room, there were designer purses or make-up scattered on the desks, and Tohru never felt more out of place in her life.

She quickly took a seat at an empty desk near the front of the class and waited quietly for her teacher to arrive to start class. While she waited, she took out her black agenda from her messenger bag and opened it. Inside the cover were the pictures of her mother and the Sohmas that she intended to hang in her locker.

"Whoa! Who are those bishonen?" a girl sitting behind her asked.

Tohru blushed and quickly turned to see who was talking to her. She was happy to see that the girl behind her was smiling.

Tohru carefully placed the pictures on the girl's desk. "These are my friends," Tohru said proudly.

The girl looked through the pictures with her mouth open. It was obvious that she was quite taken with the Sohma boys. With each picture that she looked through, she asked Tohru questions about them. However, when Tohru mentioned their last name, the girl dropped the pictures on her desk and they scattered onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologized as she picked up the pictures. "But, did you say that their last name is Sohma?"

"Yes," Tohru replied, still confused at the girl's behavior.

"You don't know if they have a girl relative about our age, do you?"

"Eh? No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

The other girl looked relieved. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Tohru Honda."

"I'm Jun Satsuki," the other girl said.

"Satsuki-san, why did you ask me about the Sohma's relatives?"

"Oh, that's because there's a Sohma that attends this school."

"REALLY?" Tohru exclaimed with excitement. The whole class turned and looked at her.

"Yeah," Jun replied, embarrassed. "Her name is Isuzu Sohma. She's in her third year."

"I have to meet her," Tohru said.

"Are you out of your mind? You don't even know if she's related to your friends; Sohma is a pretty common last name in Japan. Besides, you have no idea what she's like. She eats your kind for lunch…"

"What do you mean?"

Before Jun could answer the question, their teacher entered the classroom, and all the students stood up and bowed. When they sat back down, their teacher wrote her name in perfect kanji characters on the chalkboard and called out the class roster. When she came to Tohru's name, she stopped.

"Tohru Honda-kun," Ms. Suki announced. "Is Tohru Honda-kun here?"

Tohru raised her hand. "I'm here, Suki-sensei."

"Good. My roster says you're new. Please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself."

Tohru sheepishly went to the front of the classroom and stared at her peers. "My name is…Tohru Honda…" she stuttered. "I transferred here from Kaibara High School."

"Is there anything else you'd like to share with us?" her teacher asked.

"No."

"Then please take your seat."

"Wait!" shouted Jun as she raised her hand. "I have a question for Tohru-kun!"

"Make it quick, Satsuki-kun," the teacher said, rubbing her temples with her thumb and forefinger.

"What is the question?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Why did you transfer to this school?"

"Well, um, I just signed a contract for a play company, and their theatre is on this side of town. I am living with my grandmother since she lives closer to the theatre than my old home, and I decided to attend this school since it was closer to her home."

A girl with blonde highlights from the back of the room raised her hand but didn't wait to be called upon. "So are you famous?"

"No. I've been in the newspaper a few times, but that's it."

"What do you mean by 'a few times'?" another girl asked.

"It's nothing big. I've just been in a couple of entertainment articles. That's all."

As more hands were raised, whispers began to circulate around the room, and Tohru became anxious to go back to her seat.

"This isn't social hour, ladies!" Ms. Suki yelled. "If anyone has more questions for Honda-kun, then address them to her during lunch. Honda-kun, please go back to your seat."

"Yes, sensei."

Tohru took her seat in front of Jun and tried to block out the whispering that continued around her as her teacher continued calling out the class roster. She had a bad feeling that getting along with her classmates was going to be difficult, but she had a small ray of hope for her new school. She had learned that she was still attending school with a Sohma.

* * *

When lunchtime came around Tohru and Jun walked together to their lockers to get their bento boxes. 

"Satsuki-san, could you show me where to find Isuzu Sohma-san?" Tohru asked as they walked together to the cafeteria.

"Honestly, why are you still asking about her? She's trouble!" Jun exclaimed.

Tohru knew that she couldn't explain too much about the zodiac curse, so she made up another excuse. "I just want to know if she knows my friends from my old school," she replied.

"Tohru-kun, you're going to get your feelings trampled upon if you approach her."

"Please, I need to know," Tohru pleaded.

Jun sighed. "Fine. I'll help you after we finish lunch. I'm starving right now."

The girls entered the lunchroom and Tohru went to sit an empty table while Jun went to buy a can of chrysanthemum tea from the vending machine. Tohru meant to save a seat for her new friend, but while Jun was gone, a group of five girls from her class sat down in the chairs surrounding her.

"Do you mind if we join you for lunch?" a girl with bright pink eye shadow asked.

"It seems you already have," Tohru replied, "but I don't mind at all. Is there still room for Satsuki-san?"

"Why do you want to save a seat her? She's ridiculous!" said another girl with brightly pigmented eye shadow exclaimed.

"Minako-chan, shut up," scowled the girl with pink eye shadow. "Honda-kun, pardon Minako's interruption. My name is Ami Mizuno. The girls sitting around you are Makoto-chan, Rei-chan, Hotaru-chan, and Minako-chan."

Tohru smiled and slightly bowed to all the girls around her. They all looked the same; each had perfectly straightened hair, porcelain-like complexions, and dazzling smiles. The only distinguishing feature Tohru could make out of all of them was that each of the girls was wearing a different color of pure-pigment eye shadow.

"Your make-up is so striking," Tohru said kindly. She couldn't think of anything else better to say to the girls.

"It's the newest colors for the fall from our favorite cosmetic line," Hotaru responded.

"The colors certainly make a statement," Tohru added, still making menial conversation. "I doubt it would look as good on me. I'm not as…pretty…as all of you."

"You're pretty enough that we're talking to you," Ami stated.

"I just got a brilliant idea! Let's make over Honda-kun before we get back from lunch!" Rei exclaimed.

Every girl at the table turned to each other to agree while Tohru sat petrified in her chair at the idea.

"That's not really necessary," Tohru replied as she unsuccessfully tried to convince the girls.

"Hey," said a familiar voice behind her.

Tohru turned around in her chair to see Jun standing with her lunch box and can of tea in her hands.

"Where's my seat?" Jun asked.

Tohru opened her mouth to explain, but one of the other girls at the table got to it first.

"There isn't a seat for you here because this isn't the 'Loser's Table'. Go sit with the freaks in the corner like you did last year," Rei retorted. All the girls at the table laughed while Tohru was mortified by the humiliating behavior toward her friend.

"No, that's not true. Satsuki-san, you can share my seat," Tohru said, scooting over in her chair to make room.

"Honda-kun, maybe you don't understand. Ugly girls aren't allowed to sit with us," Hotaru stated. "It will ruin our reputation. We're popular, and she's not."

That certainly didn't quell things over the girl at all, and Jun ran out of the cafeteria crying. Ami, Rei, Hotaru, and the other heavily made-up girls laughed hysterically as they watched her leave. Meanwhile, Tohru gathered up her things.

"You aren't thinking of going after her, are you?" Minako asked. "You're still new here. If you go after her, it will ruin your reputat…

"Why do you care about what is good or bad for my reputation?" Tohru sniped. "You're the last person I would deem worthy of judging me."

Tohru was shaking as gave each girl a look of contempt before she rushed off to find Jun. She was just as shocked as the girls left at the table; during all the times people have said mean things about her, she had never stood up for herself like that before. She smiled as she thought what Kyo and her cousin Mel would say about her if they knew what she had accomplished.

Tohru's short-lived burst of adrenaline quickly faded as she began to roam the halls of her new school aimlessly as she looked for Jun.

"If only I had Hana-chan's ability for sensing waves," she thought to herself, "I would have found Satsuki-san by now.

After searching for ten minutes in one direction, Tohru turned around to retrace her steps back. As she turned, she gasped. Walking toward her was a beauty that she never had seen. The tall girl had long black hair that sashayed from side to side when she walked, and her eyes were dark and mysterious as if they could pierce her soul. From just glancing at this girl, Tohru knew that the girl walking toward her had to be Isuzu Sohma.

Tohru couldn't think of anything to say to her, so she bowed to the girl when she was close to her. The girl, unfazed, kept walking past Tohru like she wasn't there. She quickly stood erect as the Isuzu passed her by.

"Wait!" Torhu pleaded, but she didn't heed her call.

"Sohma-san, please, may I speak to you?" Tohru asked again.

The girl turned around. "What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

Tohru gulped; Rin's perturbed stare was intimidating. "I'm sorry to bother you, but my name is Tohru Honda. I was wondering if you were related to any Sohmas who live in South Tokyo. They were my friends at my old school."

"No," Isuzu replied coldly as she turned to walk the other way.

"Please forgive me for being so insistent, but you are certain you don't know a Yuki, Kyo, or Hatsuharu Sohma-kun?"

She didn't initially answer verbally, but Tohru could tell by her body language that she was angry. As Rin took a step forward, and Tohru took a step back.

"How do you know Haru?" she asked angrily.

"Hatsuharu-san was my friend at my old school along with Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Momiji-kun," Tohru stated.

"So do you think just because you know them automatically makes us friends, too?" Rin mocked.

"No, well…I hoped we eventually could be," Tohru admitted.

"Allow me give you some _friendly_ advice," Rin said bitingly. "Forget the Sohmas and leave me the Hell alone."

"I won't forget them," Tohru said fiercely. "I refuse to forget them."

"You're a fool."

"No, I'm in love."

Rin looked like she about to be sick from Tohru's statement, and when seconds later she was really became sick, Tohru took quick action.

"Someone, help!" Tohru screamed as she tried to hold Isuzu's hair back as her body was convulsing between heaves.

A few teachers came scrambling around the corner of the long hallway and they quickly pushed Tohru out of the way when Isuzu was stable.

"Young lady, go back to your classroom," one of the teachers ordered Tohru.

"Will she all right?" she asked.

"She'll be fine. The school nurse is coming," another teacher stated. "Lunch is about to end. Go back to class."

Tohru wanted to protest, but Rin eyes were shooting daggers at her and she reluctantly agreed to leave. She regretted her decision the rest of her day at school, and immediately when the bell rang, she turned around in her seat to ask Jun where she could find the school nurse.

"Why don't you ask your new friends?" Jun replied to her question as she gathered her things to leave.

"But, aren't you my new friend?"

Jun left the classroom without answering Tohru. The girls with the bright eye shadow saw what happened and giggled loudly as they passed Tohru's desk to leave.

"Honda-kun, I need to see you before you leave?" her teacher asked from her desk.

Tohru packed up her things and obliged her teacher's request.

"Is something wrong, Suki-sensei?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I wanted to talk to you about your physics pre-test this morning. I was grading the tests over lunch, and you were the only student to get a perfect score."

"What? Are you sure you were grading my paper?" Tohru asked, shocked.

Her teacher pulled out a stack of papers from a folder on her desk, found Tohru's paper in the pile, and gave it back to her. "Is this not your handwriting?" she asked.

Tohru looked at the piece of paper in her hands. It was definitely her handwriting that was scribbled on the paper. "Yes, this is mine. I can't believe it; a perfect score on a test- on a physics pretest no less!" she admitted happily.

Tohru's excitement faded as she saw the stern look upon her teacher's face. "Suki-sensei, you don't think I cheated, do you? I've never…"

"No, I don't think that, Honda-kun," her teacher cut her off. "I was just thinking that maybe I won't be able to challenge you in this subject. I've never had a student get a perfect score on one of my pre-tests before, and I've had past students go on to college to become renown physicists."

"Don't worry Sensei; I just got lucky with my calculations," Tohru tried to reassure, "Over the summer, I was fortunate enough to have a friend tutor me in physics; we both went to the same school and had challenging summer homework due. I just remembered a few things he taught me during the test, that's all. I'm actually really bad in physics and all other sciences."

"Hmm," her teacher pondered. "I will continue to monitor your progress. If find that I can't challenge you in this class, I will have to make arrangements for you to take higher level classes."

Tohru nodded her head in reluctance. She knew her perfect score had to be just straight luck; she just hoped that her teacher wouldn't be too disappointed when she graded the rest of her pre-tests and realized that Tohru wasn't a genius.

"Sensei, may I ask you a question?" Tohru asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes."

"Where might I find the school nurse's office?"

"Are you feeling ill, Honda-kun?"

"No. A third year became sick over during lunch, and I wanted to go check on her."

"It's in the first year corridor next to class 1-B."

"Thank you very much," she said, bowing to her teacher.

Tohru left the classroom and began to sprint to the first year hallway. She found the nurse's office and went inside to find that Rin was already gone. When she inquired about her health, the nurse told her with an unintentionally wide smile that a relative of hers came to pick her up to take her to the hospital.

"He said he was a physician," the nurse added at the end of her detailed description of the relative's attractive features.

"Was his name Hatori Sohma-san?" Tohru questioned.

"Why, yes it was. Are you related to him?" the nurse asked in earnest. She was obviously smitten.

"No, I am just a family friend. Thank you very much," Tohru said as she left the office.

As soon as she crossed the threshold of the office, she pulled out her cell phone out of her messenger bag and called Hatori. After three rings, a she heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Dr. Hatori Sohma speaking…"

"Forgive me for interrupting you, Hatori-san. This is Tohru Honda."

"Honda-kun, is something wrong?" he asked with genuine concern.

"No, I am fine. Again, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I called to ask how Isuzu-san was doing. I had the privilege of meeting her during lunch, but unfortunately she was under the weather. I just wanted to make sure she was feeling better."

There was a pause in the conversation, and Tohru was unsure if it was because he was dumbstruck that Tohru met Rin or if he didn't want to divulge any information.

"I picked her up from school and took her to Tokyo Memorial Hospital this afternoon. She'll recover under medical supervision," he said finally.

"Hatori-san, what's wrong with her?"

"Isuzu has been having severe problems with ulcers lately. She wasn't supposed to be at school today, but she pushed herself to go. She is lucky she didn't transform at school."

Tohru put her hand over her mouth to keep Hatori from hearing her gasp. She hadn't considered the possibility that Rin was a member of the zodiac.

"Poor Isuzu-san," she managed to muster.

"As I said before, she'll recover under proper medical supervision. Is there anything else you need, Honda-kun?"

"No. Again, I'm sorry to bother you."

"I have to let you go then; I am in the middle of reading a study."

"Of course. Thank you for your help. Take care, Hatori-kun."

If Tohru could have seen Hatori on the other side of the phone line, she would have seen him crack a smile through his stoic exterior. If Hatori could have seen Tohru on other side of the phone line, he would have seen her turn pale with worry.

* * *

After her play practice that day, instead of taking the train to the station near her grandmother's home, she went to the hospital to see Rin. She didn't know what would come of their meeting, but she felt as if she had to go see her. If not, then any chance to build a friendship with Rin would be lost. 

When Tohru entered the hospital, she asked the receptionist where to find Rin. After getting the room number, she traveled up the elevator to the sixth floor and followed the directions from the nurse's station until she reached Rin's room. She slowly knocked on the door and opened the door.

When Tohru tiptoed inside the Spartan hospital room, Rin turned her head from the window to stare at the onigiri. "Who are you? You're not the nurse," she stated angrily.

"Yes, I know. I'm Tohru Honda. We met before at school, that is, before you became ill. I came by to make sure you're doing better."

"If that's all you wanted, then leave."

"Isuzu-san, I also wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

Tohru bowed down. "I'm sorry for approaching you so suddenly this afternoon. I feel responsible for agitating your health."

Rin rolled her eyes and went back to staring out her window. "Does it make you feel good about yourself to apologize for things that aren't your fault?" she asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Tohru was taken aback by what she said. "That wasn't my intention," Tohru replied hesitantly. "I was concerned about you."

"I don't need your pity."

"Then you shall have none. But you will have my concern."

"I don't want it."

"I don't care."

Rin looked at Tohru with a look of bewilderment and annoyance. She had no clue why this girl had so brazenly insisted to become of her life except the statement she declared in the hallway.

Flashback

"…_I'm in love."_

End Flashback

"She's probably in love with that idiot, Yuki," Rin thought to herself as she again returned her stare to the window. "She has no idea of the hardships faced by the zodiac."

"Isuzu-san, am I keeping you from your meal?" Tohru asked quietly. She had sat down on a chair by the hospital bed. "You haven't touched your dinner."

Both Tohru and Rin looked at the tray of hospital food that was set on a table near bed.

"I don't like the food here," Rin replied.

"What kind of food do you like?"

Rin didn't reply.

After awhile of sitting in the silence, Tohru slowly got up from her chair to leave. She felt that she had failed in her attempt to establish even a cordial acquaintance with the girl.

"Why are you here?" Rin asked before Tohru could leave.

"As I said before, I wanted to make sure you were doing well," Tohru replied.

"That's not what I meant. Why aren't you with the other Sohmas right now instead of making a fool of yourself?"

Tohru hesistated. She was ready to say her normal excuse about why she left, but somehow the situation didn't call for that lie.

"I never planned on leaving Kyo-kun's side, but I was put into a position that didn't offer any other alternative. If I didn't leave, then he would have been locked away. I had to protect him somehow form that fate, and living with my grandmother on this side of town was my only choice."

Rin didn't respond to Tohru. She didn't know what to be more shocked about- the fact that Tohru had feelings for the cat or the fact that she had something in common with the girl who stood at the edge of her hospital bed. Like Tohru, Rin had also risked her relationship with Haru in order to keep him safe, and that risk came also with a great cost- her health.

"I know you're going to say I am a fool, Isuzu-san," Tohru continued on the verge of tears, " but I won't give up on him. I know of what fate Akito-san has in store for Kyo-kun, and I won't let him be locked away. I will find a way break the zodiac curse before I will ever let that happen."

Rin opened her mouth to speak but her response was mixed together with the sound of a knock on door. An elderly nurse in pink scrubs soon entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over for the day," the nurse said kindly.

"It's all right," Tohru smiled as she wiped tears away with her index fingers. "I was just about to leave. Goodnight, Isuzu-san. I hope you are feeling better."

"Gelatin," Rin stated flatly.

"Pardon?"

"You asked me what kind of food I liked; I like gelatins."

Tohru smiled widely. "Thank you."

After Tohru left, the nurse began taking Rin's vital signs.

"That girl seemed nice," the nurse said as she was taking Rin's blood pressure. "Is she a friend of yours from school?"

"She's not my friend."

"Oh, then I suppose she won't be coming back tomorrow."

"You're wrong," Rin thought as she smiled inwardly, "She'll be back."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Taa-dah!!! Another chapter completed! I was initially worried about writing about Rin, but I hope for the most part I kept her in character. If not…this is my story after all :p.

Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write just because it was a chapter I had been planning for a long time to write. The inspiration behind it came from my experiences in Greek life (they're way exaggerated in this chapter) and my summer job selling designer handbags and jewelry (It is awful so don't be envious. My customers are ridiculous!). By the way,I know at least one person (cough-Arminda-cough) is going to mention that I named the girls who accosted Jun after characters from Sailor Moon. That is correct; however, they're not supposed to be the actual characters from the anime/manga. I just needed names and I didn't feel creative.

I would really like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for supporting this story. Without you, I don't think I would have continued this story to its present length. I love you all!

**CrazieDazie**

**Ms. Ahem**

**Winter's Flame/RandomAngel**

**Klove0511**

**IliketoSpin**

**Lanis#1Fan **(I'm your #1 fan too, Mrs. Darcy-Corlione!)

**Karlis87**

Once again, thank you again for reading! I really did proofread, but I may have missed a few errors. If so, sorry! I haven't posted the edited versions of previous chapters yet; I've too busy (lazy) since MCAT to do so, but since school is starting soon and I have to formally disaffiliate from the sorority by the first day, I will be posting the edits very soon. But until chapter 29, Tohru gets a visit from old friends, or the new edits (whatever comes first) this is laniani…out.


	29. A Short Reunion

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 29 A Short Reunion

"…best friends…sharing one wonderful, short day." –Galinda in _Wicked_

Even three weeks after being released from the hospital, Rin still couldn't escape the watchful eye of Kagura's overprotective mother. Kagura's mother was determined to not let her out of her sight in fear as soon as she did, Rin would relapse. Thus, Rin was forced to be in Kagura's company during the weekends, and by mid-day Saturday, her cabin fever was so severe that she wanted to scream.

This particular Saturday afternoon was no exception. Rain pelted the windows of Kagura's room as she and Rin quietly amused themselves. Rin sat on the floor of Kagura's room applying a top coat over her violet painted toe nails, and Kagura sat on a pillow by her television working on her cross stitching. Neither had spoken a word to each other all morning, but the silence was understood to not be malicious. They just didn't have anything to say to one another.

"Isuzu-chan! Kagura-chan! I coming in!" sang Kagura's mother as she opened the door to Kagura's room. "I have snacks!"

Rin rolled her eyes as Kagura excitedly got up from the floor to open the door for her mother. Since Rin had come to live with Kagura's family, she felt like an outsider; Kagura's parents were nothing like her own, and to have such loving people in her life forced upon her made her want to reject them.

"Oh, this looks great, Mom! Thank you so much!" Kagura said as she took the tray of grapes and sliced watermelon from her mother's grasp.

"I hope the fruit won't be too acidic for you, Rin-chan. If you think it will agitate your ulcers, then I'll go…"

"It's fine," Rin replied as she screwed the top of the nail polish tightly.

"Oh, good," Kagura's mom smiled. "What are you ladies up to this afternoon? Do you have any plans?"

"Yes," Kagura replied. "Ritsu-chan and I are going shopping when the rain stops. He has a date with Shii-chan's editor, and he wants my help in picking out an outfit."

"That sounds lovely; Rin-chan, are you going to be working on homework this afternoon?"

Isuzu mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear you."

"No," Rin said flatly as she grabbed a small bunch of grapes. "I finished it already."

"That's wonderful! I think it will be good for you to spend a nice, relaxing weekend at home without worrying about school, don't you think?"

"Actually, I have made plans tonight with a girl from school."

Kagura and her mother's jaws both dropped.

"Is this a _friend_ from school?" Kagura asked, incredulous.

"Your cynicism isn't welcome," Rin replied bitingly.

"Rin-chan, I don't feel comfortable allowing you to go out of the house unsupervised. You might become sick again," Kagura's mother said. "What are you and your friend going to be doing?"

"I will be spending the night at her home."

"Out of the question."

"It's all right, mom," Kagura defended. "Rin-chan hasn't relapsed since coming home. I think she should go; she never asks to go out with friends, and she has been feeling well these past few days. If it makes you feel better, Ritsu-chan and I can walk her to her friend's home before we go shopping."

Rin looked angry. "I'm not in grade school. I can take care of myself."

Neither Kagura nor her mother paid any attention to Rin's remarks. "I still don't know," Kagura's mother continued. "What is this girl's name? Does she come from a good family? How far is her home from here?"

"Oh mother, Rin-chan isn't going out on a date!" Kagura laughed.

"Her name is Tohru Honda," Rin said flatly in hopes it would get Kagura and her mother to be quiet.

"Honda…that name sounds familiar…" Mrs. Sohma thought out loud. "Isn't there a friend of yours with the last name Honda, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura shook her head no furiously. "Is this Honda_ girl_ a new student at your school?" she sniped at Rin.

"What is it to you?" Rin retorted.

"Mother, don't you think Rin looks a little pale?" Kagura asked.

"Well, she's always had very fair skin…"

"I'm _fine_," Rin said through her teeth.

Kagura went on. "I know, but she looks ghastly. And with those under-eye circles, it may be best to keep her here tonight so she can catch up on her sleep."

"I'm FINE!" Rin yelled. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, a hard cough immediately followed. That was enough to convince Kagura's mother to not to allow her to leave.

* * *

Tohru rapped her fingers on the dining room table as she waited for her guests to arrive. Ever since her grandmother allowed her to invite some of her old friends to spend the night, she was anxious with the anticipation of her reunion with them. 

"Tohru-sama, please don't do that. You will scratch the table," her grandmother's butler said in passing.

"I'm sorry."

The butler turned his head and rolled his eyes so she couldn't see.

"Do you know when my grandmother will be home?" Tohru asked as she watched him dust a vase. She wanted to help him, but the first and only time she tried to do housework, he had a fit. He told her grandmother, and needless to say, that conversation didn't go well for Tohru at all.

"As I told you this morning, Katsunuma-sama will be back late."

"I hope she will be able to meet my friends before she goes to bed," Tohru sighed as she began to rap her fingers on the table again.

"Tohru-sama, please, the table is an antique and almost two hundred years old!"

Tohru shoved her hands under her thighs and sat on them. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

The butler shook his head and went back to his chores while Tohru slightly rocked back and forth in her chair. When she finally heard the buzz of the doorbell, she jumped up from her seat and ran for the door before the butler could put down his dusting cloth.

Tohru practically jumped into Hana and Uo's arms as she opened the front door.

"What are you crying about, silly?" Uo asked. "We just got here!"

"I know- sniffle- I am just so happy…"

Hana and Uo hugged the crying onigiri tighter. Minutes later when they finally let go of Tohru, both of them were crying as well.

"I'm such a bad hostess," Tohru said as she wiped away a tear streaming down her cheek. "Let me show you around the house."

She took her two friends by their hands and showed them her grandmother's home.

"I feel like I am in a museum," Uo muttered as they walked into the formal parlor.

Tohru nodded in agreement; that was her first impression of the house as well.

"Are you happy here, Tohru-chan?" Hana asked.

"I'm adjusting to life here little by little," she sighed, "but it's not so bad. My grandmother has been very generous to take me into her home while I continue working, and school is going well. I even made a friend the first day. I invited her to come tonight, but I don't know if she will. She has been under the weather lately."

"Tohru-sama," the butler interrupted, "the tea and dim sum are ready."

Tohru turned around and acknowledged the butler with a thankful bow. "Shall we eat?" she asked as she locked her arms with her two friends.

"You read my mind," Hana chuckled.

As the three girls sat and conversed over the tea and appetizers, it seemed like Tohru never moved away. They talked of school, their summer vacation, and, of course, boys.

"I can't believe you met a man at your work, Uo-chan!" Tohru exclaimed. "I always thought you'd be the first one of us to get married! What is his name? What is he like?"

Uo laughed at the comment. "What made you think I'd get married first? You're the one with Orangey and the Prince! If you must know, his name is Kureno. He's kinda like you, Tohru. He's a little spacey, but he has a kindness to him that's indescribable," she said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"That's wonderful!" Tohru said happily. "Hopefully, I will get to meet him soon!"

Uo's smiled at the comment, but it obviously was half hearted.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Arisa hasn't been able to see him again since their first meeting," Hana explained.

"That's so sad!"

"Don't worry," Uo smiled sadly, "I will meet him again one day."

"I will pray that you both of you will find each other," Tohru said as she took her friend's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"You dummy," Uo laughed, "it's silly to pray for something so trivial…"

Tohru shook her head. The happiness of the people she cared about always came before her own. However, as she comforted her friend, she couldn't help but wonder when she would be able to see Kyo again.

"Oh, Tohru, I have a present for you," Uo said, digging into her purse. She found what she was looking for and she gave it to Tohru before she could object.

"The high school newspaper!" Tohru exclaimed. "You've brought a piece of Kaibara High School back for me! Thank you so much!"

"Turn to page five and look in the upper right-hand corner," Hana said.

Tohru obliged her friend's request and read the title of the article out loud. " 'Waves of Truth: Advice from Saki Hanajima'. Oh my goodness, you're writing for the school paper! That's wonderful, Hana-chan!"

"Look at page two, lower left-hand corner," Uo stated.

Tohru quickly turned the pages and read the article, which was a new review of Tohru's performance in _The Phantom of the Opera _written by Uo. Tohru was in tears by the end.

"I am so happy for the two of you," Tohru sniffled. "I wish you both success!"

"It was actually that black and white hair Sohma's idea," Uo stated. "He wanted some members of your fan club to infiltrate the school newspaper this semester, and Saki and I decided to take up the challenge. The Prince's fan club members don't like us much, but the experience hasn't been too bad so far. I actually am beginning to even like it. I think if Saki received less girls writing to her for advice on how to ask out the Prince or Orangey, she would say the same."

Hana nodded in agreement.

Their conversation was briefly interrupted by the announcement from the butler that Tohru's grandmother arrived home. Tohru excused herself and quickly got up from her seat to greet her. When she came back to the dining room, she was with her grandmother.

"Grandmother Katsunuma, these are my friends Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. I have known them since middle school."

Yuri Katsunuma gave the two girls a slight bow. "I am pleased to have you in my home," she said liked she was forced to do so. "I know it makes Tohru-chan very happy to have her school friends visit, so please enjoy your stay."

She slightly bowed again and this time Hana and Uo reciprocated. Yuri Katsunuma then left the room. Hana was the first to speak after the brief meeting.

"Your grandmother's waves are…" she hesitated and looked to Tohru, who had an eager look on her face as she awaited her friend's opinion. "Her waves are interesting. I don't know how to describe them."

"I have a few words to describe her," Uo said under her breath.

"Now, now, you must understand she is from a different generation than us. She was just being polite in her own way," Tohru justified. "Once you get to know my grandmother, she is very kind. She is always looking out for my best interests."

Uo and Hana looked skeptically at each other.

"I believe you," Hana said eventually. "I wouldn't let you live in a place that was unacceptable."

Tohru smiled and hugged her friend. While in the embrace, she missed the looks of concern exchanged between her two friends.

* * *

Later that night while the trio was watching a movie, Tohru quietly excused herself from her friends to make her usual nightly call to Shigure's home. As she listened to the phone ring, she twisted the telephone cord around her big toe. 

"_Hello?_" greeted a foreign voice on the other end of the receiver.

Tohru hesitated for a second. The voice didn't belong to Shigure, Kyo, or Yuki. "I'm sorry," she said. "I believe I have the wrong number."

"_Is this Honda-san_?"

"Eh, yes, it is."

"_Honda-san, it's Hatsuharu_."

She blushed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize your voice! It sounds so much deeper on the phone. How are you?"

"_I am fine. Are you enjoying your friend's company? The whole week at school they talked about their upcoming visit with you_."

"Yes, we're having lots a fun. Right now we're in the middle of watching a movie. I just stole away to say goodnight to Kyo-kun and the others."

"_I'll relay the message to everyone; I'd give the phone over to Kyo so you can talk to him, but is in the shower right now. Sensei asked Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, and myself to help repaint his house today, and unfortunately Kyo brushed against a wall that was still wet just fifteen minutes ago_."

"Oh my goodness! Don't worry about it. I'll just call him tomorrow. I have to get back to Hana and Uo-chan. Goodnight, Hatsuharu-kun. Give my love to the others."

"_Before you go, I have a question for you, Honda-san. Only your two school friends came to visit, correct?"_

"Yes. I was expecting another friend, but she didn't show up this evening."

"_I see_."

Tohru closed her eyes and thought deeply about what to say. She hadn't told any of the Sohmas that she had met another one of their relatives, let alone a member of the zodiac. She was afraid they would have to tell Akito and then her ties to the Sohmas would have to be severed completely.

"Yes, it is just me, Hana, and Uo-chan. Why do you ask?" she said as calmly as she could.

"_I just heard a rumor that someone else would be there with you, that's all_," he sighed. _"It's all right, I suppose. By the way, I've been checking in on Yuki and the others, so don't worry about them. They may not be in as good of hands as yours, but I won't let anything happen to them._

"Have you been staying with the Shigure-san in my absence?"

_"For the past few days I have. Sensei asked for a maid from the main house, but they sent me instead. I've been staying in your room, but as I explained to Kyo, it's only for a little bit until you come back. The others were afraid to tell you, but I knew you'd understand."_

"Hatsuharu-san, you have no idea how happy you just made me! I asked my mother to look over Yuki and Kyo-kun, and she sent you instead!"

Haru obviously didn't know how to respond to the comment and coughed a little into the receiver. "_Become famous and come back soon, Honda-san; if I have to put up with another day with Kyo moping around the house, it may just be his last."_

"I don't know about that, but I'll do my best to make everyone proud."

"_Goodnight, Honda-san."_

"Goodnight."

Tohru hung up the phone in the happiest mood she had since moving in with her grandmother.

"Thank you, Mom," she whispered. "Thank you for looking out for the Sohmas."

"Hey Tohru, you are going to miss the climax of the movie!" Uo yelled from Tohru's room.

"I'm coming!" Tohru yelled back.

When she went back into her room, Tohru was glowing. It was the first time since moving to her Grandmother's home that she was thoroughly convinced everything was going to be all right. And for the time being, she was also convinced things were going to stay that way.

* * *

The following Monday at school, Tohru found Rin in her usual hiding spot during lunch hour. During the first month of school, Rin had tried to hide from Tohru by changing her hiding places. However, Tohru had discovered her in every nook and cranny that Rin had found to hide. Giving up, Rin just began eating her lunch on the rooftop of the school whenever the weather permitted. 

"Hello there!" Tohru said with a chipper voice when she saw her. Rin rolled her eyes and put down her chopsticks.

"You don't have to sneak up on people," Rin said flatly.

"I'm sorry; I was just so excited to see you. I was afraid that you were sick this weekend."

"If you are referring to your party, I never planned on going," Rin lied.

"That's too bad. You missed a lot of fun. My friends and I watched movies and ate delicious food the whole time. In fact, I brought some cookies for you. I sneaked downstairs with Hana and Uo-chan to bake them during the middle of the night. It was the only time I could make them without being scolded by the butler. The cookies are pretty good, so I hope you like them."

Tohru extended the neatly wrapped package of cookies to Rin, and she hesitantly took them from her.

"Isuzu-san, may I ask you a question," Tohru said quietly.

Rin looked annoyed as she untied the bow tying the package of cookies. "What is it?"

"The others, I mean the other members of the zodiac, do they know that I know you?" Tohru asked.

"Why is that important?"

"Oh, I just was wondering, that's all. I called Shigure-san's house Saturday night and Hatsuharu-san answered the phone. I don't know if it's my woman's intuition, but from our conversation, I think he was expecting you to be at the party."

Rin looked mad but she tried to remain her composure. "Whenever you're in my prescience, don't mention Hatsuharu. I don't want to talk about him."

"I'm sorry," Tohru whispered.

Rin shook her head and rolled her eyes once again. "My cousin Kagura must have told him. She never could keep secrets very well," Rin explained.

"Don't worry about me; I'm really good at keeping secrets."

"If the main house trusts you, it must be so. It's not everyday they let outsiders walk around with the knowledge of the Sohma family secrets."

"Thanks! Oh, before I forget, I wanted to ask you if you are busy next weekend. I get out of play practice early next Saturday, and I wanted to know if you would like to go shopping with me afterwards."

"You want to go shopping with me?"

"Yes! I want to get to know you better, Isuzu-san. I know our meeting was unconventional, but I hope by now you don't think I am a bad person. You said it yourself I am trustworthy."

"I said the main house trusts you; I never said that I trust you. Besides, next Saturday I am busy. It's the stupid rat's birthday and all the zodiac have to attend a dinner held in his honor."

"Yuki-kun's birthday is Saturday! I can't believe I forgot! Oh my goodness, I feel awful!"

"Don't feel bad for that jerk. We never get together to celebrate each other's birthdays. However, since the rat in the zodiac is 'special to God', Akito forces us to honor his. It's an inconvenience to us all -well, except the cat. He's never invited."

Tohru pretended not to hear the end comment. "Aww, I am sorry you feel that way. I love celebrating birthdays. You get to wear fun hats, play fun games, and eat delicious cake!"

"You sound like an eight year old."

Tohru laughed. "Maybe you can make the party fun, Isuzu-san! We can go after school and get party hats and favors that you can bring to Yuki's dinner Saturday."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"First of all, I don't want to do anything with Yuki. And secondly, Akito wouldn't allow it. He's going to make Yuki's birthday another unmemorable, uncomfortable day like it has been for the past eighteen years of his life."

"Any birthday should be memorable. If I get the opportunity to speak to Yuki-kun before Saturday, hopefully I can convince him to do something to make his birthday a day he'll remember. One's eighteenth birthday is a milestone birthday, after all."

Rin began gathering her things to go back to class. "You are crazy. He's not going do anything to anger Akito. That's just the way Yuki is."

"I will still ask him, nonetheless."

As both girls left the rooftop to go back to their classrooms, they playfully argued about the topic. Rin's rationalizations did little to deter Tohru's goal to make sure Yuki's birthday memorable. Tohru wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish her mission since she knew she couldn't be with him on his special day, but little did she know her plan would begin a change in Yuki Sohma she could never had imagined.

**

* * *

**: This chapter was more of a transition chapter. I think that there were a few things that I needed for my own sake to clear up in this story, and I hope that this chapter helps accomplish the task. I didn't mean to leave out her friends in the chapter that Tohru left, but I always figured I'd write them in later in the story. Oh, by the way, in the beginning of this story, the Sohmas are celebrating Kyo's birthday, not Yuki's, so the next chapter isn't one of the end chapters. 

Thank you to all my reviewers for the previous chapter! You guys are amazing on so many levels!

**Aloha .**

**Ms. Ahem**

**CrazieDazie**

**LaniAnnNum#1Fan **

**Klove0511**

**Dark Inu Fan**

**Vaem**

**Winter's Flame**

Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers (esp. the reviewers!!!) I finally passed the 500 page mark with the story, and I wouldn't have done it without the support of everyone who read and reviewed my story. I will try to continue update as often as I can. My goal is to finish the story before next May (my graduation date), and as of right now there are maybe six or seven chapters left in the story. However, I am in the middle of senior year and in the middle of waiting for grad school interviews/acceptance, so keep your fingers crossed! Thanks again and until next chapter (Yuki's b-day! I've been waiting to write this chapter for a long time!) keep the reviews coming :).


	30. An Unexpected BDAY preview

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 30

An Unexpected Birthday (preview)

Yuki stopped typing away at the computer before him, glanced at the clock in the corner of his computer screen, and sighed. In exactly half an hour he would be the exact time he was born.

It was finally the day of Yuki's eighteenth birthday; he knew that teenagers his age stereotypically celebrated such a milestone with big parties with friends and family. However, he wasn't quite the normal stereotype. His morning began with a mandatory meeting of the Kaibara High Student Council at the high school.

"Ugh. It's too early in the morning to be here," complained vice president Kakeru Manabe as he rested his head on the conference table.

"I agree," secretary Kimi Toudou chipped in. "Kimi needs her beauty rest."

"Well, if both of you actually worked during your office hours, we wouldn't have to come to school on a Saturday to finish up paperwork," the other secretary, Naohito Sakuragi, replied.

"Why isn't Machi here? She should have to endure this punishment, too!" Kimi whined.

"Now that you mention it, where is Machi?" Yuki asked. "Is she doing well?"

"Why do you want to know, Yun-Yun? Are you planning to rendezvous with her later for a date?" Kakeru teased.

"Don't insinuate things," Yuki scolded as he shuffled through papers next to his computer. "In fact, I wanted to go over the budget with her. There seems to be funding allocated for fireworks for the culture festival; I never approved such flippancies."

"That's because I approved it," Kakeru casually remarked.

"WHAT?" Nao exclaimed. "Are you a moron?"

"Naohito, settle down," Yuki said angrily. "Kakeru, how could you approve the fireworks purchase without consulting me first?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I told Machi to include it because I thought it would make the culture festival a celebration all the students will remember for the rest of their lives. Imagine: a fireworks display simultaneously synchronized to light up the sky to spell out the school name! It will be beautiful!"

"When you put it that way, of course the students will remember the culture festival. They'll remember the whole student council get arrested by the Fire Marshall for having unsanctioned fireworks," Yuki replied, grabbing a black magic marker. "I am striking it from the budget."

"Aww, you're no fun."

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Are we almost done, Yun-chan?" Kimi asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We have more paperwork to do."

"Let's hurry this up; I have plans today with my girlfriend," Kakeru sighed.

"I have plans too, so stop complaining," Yuki added.

"You have a date?" Kimi exclaimed.

"No. I have to eat dinner later with my family."

"All this talking isn't getting any work done," Nao interrupted.

Yuki nodded in agreement and went back to work. He got fifteen minutes of good work done until he was interrupted once again.

"Whose phone is going off?" Nao asked, annoyed by the loud ringtone.

"It's not mine," Kimi said.

"Same here," Kakeru admitted.

Yuki dug in his backpack and took out his cell phone, an early birthday present from his parents, and looked at the Caller ID. He wouldn't have answered the call, but it was the Sohma main house and he felt obligated to answer.

"I'm sorry everyone; please excuse me."

Yuki stepped out of the room and answered the phone. He leaned against the wall as he listened to one of the servants at the main house tell him his schedule for the rest of the day.

_"Do you need me to repeat anything, Yuki-sama?"_ the servant asked after she finished telling him his itinerary.

"No. I understand."

"_Good. We will see you this afternoon_."

The receiver on the other end clicked before Yuki could say goodbye. He put his phone in his pocket and went back into the student council office. As he crossed the threshold, he was surprised to see two people were missing from the conference table and Nao frantically packing his things.

"Where are Kimi and Kakeru?" he asked as he looked around the room. "And why is the window open?"

"It's because they snuck out through the window while you were gone!" Nao yelled. "I am going home! I've had enough stupidity for one day!"

Yuki went over to the window to close it. "Next time we have a mandatory Saturday meeting, I suppose we should move it someplace not on the first floor," he said nonchalantly.

Nao's only reply was a slam of the office door. Yuki eventually sat back at his computer, and the first thing he did was look at the clock. "It's ten thirty; I'm officially eighteen," he thought sadly, "and I am alone."

He ran his fingers through his bangs as he pulled up reports on the computer that needed his approval. When he finally finished looking through all of them, he turned off the computer and began to gather his things. As he was doing so, he heard the office door creak open.

"Machi?" he exclaimed as he recognized the girl standing in the doorway.

"I overslept," the girl said sheepishly.

Yuki could tell by looking at the girl that she must have just gotten out of bed. Her hair was tussled and her school uniform was wrinkled.

"It's all right," he smiled. "I was just about to leave, but the others left a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I got a lot of work done since there were no distractions."

"Err...Happy Birthday, President."

Yuki caught his breath. He didn't expect such felicitations from her, and it made him genuinely smile.

"Thank you."

Machi's face was bright red with embarassment. "President, I have something for you," she said as she began to dig through her backpack.

He didn't know whether to be shocked or touched by her statement. He was just about to thank her again, but when he saw what she pulled out of her bag, he bit his lip to allow himself more time to think of a polite response. The cupcake in Machi's hand didn't look appetizing at all; the sloppily applied icing was a strangest shade of green he had ever seen, and the top of the cake was lopsided.

"This looks great," he lied as he took the small cake from her hand. "When did you have time to make it?"

"Last night," she said shyly. "It's flavored mint chocolate. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it."

His grin widened as it clicked in his mind that she must have stayed up late to make cupcakes for him. He then took the wrapper off the cupcake and took a large bite of the cupcake. As soon as the frosting touched his taste buds, he regretted that last decision. The cupcake was definitely mint chocolate because he was sure it was flavored with mint-flavored mouthwash. And there was a crunching sound as he chewed the cake in his mouth that almost solicited a gag reflex; as he was swallowed, he hoped the sound came from eggshells left in the cake instead of his tooth chipping.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

He gulped his own saliva to wash out the aftertaste in his mouth before answering, and then he nodded.

"It's too bad the others aren't here to experience such a treat," he replied in the kindest voice he could. "Thank you again."

She blushed even more and turned away from him. "You're just being nice."

"No, I am being honest. I really wish the others could have had tasted it. The look on their faces could have been the best birthday present I ever receive today, besides… err…your cupcake, Machi."

"What are you going to do the rest of the day?"

Yuki snapped out of his happy daydream of imagining the look of the faces of the other student council members who ditched him earlier as they tasted Machi's disastrous pastry.

"I don't know. The only thing I have planned is dinner with my family, and I dreading that whole heartedly."

"Why?"

Yuki threw his messenger bag's strap over his shoulder. "It's complicated," he answered shortly as they both left the student council office.

"Then why go? Why not do something you want to do instead that would make you happy?"

Yuki was silent as he contemplated Machi's suggestion. "What was it that I want to do most?" he thought to himself. "Last night when I finally got to speak to Honda-san this week, she suggested I should do something fun for my birthday. And there is nothing fun about being around Akito for an entire night."

"I wonder what kind of cake she would have made this year for me if she were still living at Shigure's home," he continued to daydream. "Last year was the first time anyone made a cake for me for my birthday, and it was so good that even Kyo had two pieces. It was so much better than Machi's; wait, that's not fair. Machi really tried hard, but it was so bad…"

As the last thoughts went through his, his chest hurt and he slowed his pace. The more he dwelled on Tohru, the more his chest ached. He missed the girl who first accepted him wholeheartedly, and he wanted her to be with him on his birthday.

As Machi and Yuki left the school gates, there was an awkward parting.

"So have you decided what you are going to do?" she asked as she looked at her feet. "What are you going to do before you go to eat with your family?"

He confidently smiled; he had made up his mind seconds before she asked him. "I think I am going to go do something fun," he replied as he turned to go in the opposite way she was heading. "Thank you again for the cupcake."

"You're welcome," she said quietly as he walked away. When he was out of sight she sniffled and wiped away a stray tear.

"Stupid," she scolded herself as she walked home. "Why am I crying? It's not like I would have wanted to spend his birthday with him. I am sure he has much more important things to do than spend time with such a dull girl like me…"

_

* * *

Author's Note: This short preview chapter is posted as my Get Well Soon gift for one of my bffs who will be released from the hospital __**tomorrow**__! The finished chapter will be posted sometime next month when midterms and Greek life aren't driving me crazy. Get well soon, Arminda, and I hope when you and everyone else reads this preview, it makes you smile! I love you, Air Force Babe, and don't ever worry me like that again!-L_


	31. An Unexpected BDay cont

**Disclaimer: I do not own any referenced copyrighted material.**

Chapter 31

An Unexpected Birthday (Cont.)

Tohru Honda breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the words she had been waiting for all morning.

"That's it for today, folks!" the director yelled from the mezzanine. "Time to go home!"

"Thank goodness!" her cousin Mel sang in a mock falsetto. He had been practicing the same scene with her on stage all morning and was just as tired as she was.

She walked with him offstage and they parted ways at her dressing room. After she changed into her street clothes, she went to find him again. After every morning practice they made it a tradition to go out to eat lunch afterwards and catch up with each other. It was an outing she had began to look forward to each week.

Tohru found her cousin as he was exiting the men's dressing room. She waved to him but he didn't see her; his attention was focused on a text message he was typing on his phone's keypad.

"Mel, are you ready to go?" she asked him more directly.

"Eh? What? Go where?" He was still typing away on the keypad.

"To eat, silly. I was thinking we could try the new noodle cafe on Kobayashi Street."

He finished the rest of the message he was typing and finally looked at her.

"I am so sorry, Tohru, but I won't be able to make it to lunch today. I made other plans," Mel apologized.

Tohru looked disappointed. It was the second time this week her plans had to be canceled. She had wanted to go shopping with Rin, but she was supposed to be at a birthday party for Yuki at the main house. And now that Mel canceled their lunch date, she didn't have any other alternative except go home and spend the rest of the weekend alone.

"It's all right," she said through a fake smile, "I'll see you later, then."

"Tohru, I am sorry," he called out as she left.

She smiled and headed out the theatre back door. The sound of the heavy door closing masked the loud rumbling of her stomach. Embarrassed, she decided to splurge and buy a crepe from a vender near the train station on her way home. After she bought the strawberry-banana treat, she sat in the station and waited for her metro train to arrive.

"What a boring Saturday," she thought as she bit into the crepe. "I bet the Sohma's are having all sorts of fun right now at Yuki's party. I hope Yuki is enjoying himself, too. Maybe Isuzu-san took my advice and bought some paper hats after all."

The sound of the approaching subway cars drowned out the rest of her thoughts of the subject, and she boarded the train with the crowd. There were no seats left by the time she got on, so she stood and shared a pole with four other people.

"Can you believe that young man in the corner?" one of the ladies who were holding to the pole with her mentioned to her traveling companion. "Here I am, getting off a twelve hour shift, and I am forced to stand while able bodied youngsters take up seats."

"Young people have no manners these days," the other woman uttered, disgusted.

Tohru ignored the women's conversation the best she could. She wasn't even able to move to eat the rest of her crepe let alone look around in the overcrowded train car, so she was skeptical how the women could so glibly talk about anyone sitting in the far corner.

"Only two more stops and this ride will be over," she thought to herself as she stared at the strawberry-banana crepe. Some of the syrup began to drip down her hand and was making a sticky mess. She turned as much she could to avoid getting the syrup on her clothes, but all she succeeded in doing was making the crepe less accessible to her and more accessible to a lap dog sitting with an elderly lady close to her. Before she could turn again, the dog lunged forward and took her treat from her. It was devoured before Tohru could say a word in protest.

"Pepito, you naughty dog! You have made such a mess!" She heard the dog's owner scold. "Where did you get that?"

"Did you just see what happened to that young girl's dessert?" the same woman from before complained. She obviously was referring to Tohru and was now talking about her as if she couldn't hear.

"I did!" the other woman replied. "There should really be a law against dogs on trains!"

Tohru banged her head against the pole she was holding in frustration. The train couldn't take her home fast enough.

When her stop finally came, Tohru gathered her belongings and quickly exited the cabin. As she made her way out of the melee of people exiting with her, there was a loud shout.

"Fire on the train car!"

Tohru looked quickly back at the train she just left. It was filled with purple smoke. Her mind initially told her to run from the smoke, but she found herself making her way back through the crowd of people exiting the train to see for herself the source of the fire. A sudden hand grabbed her arm and stopped her from going further.

"Honda-san, there's a fire on the train! What are you doing?"

Tohru gasped and turned to the person who just grabbed her arm. A look of disbelief spread across her face as Yuki finished buttoning his school uniform shirt. "I think it would be best if we leave this place, don't you?" he said.

Tohru continued to be in a confused daze. "Yeah," she uttered as he dragged her carefully through the crowd to a park across from the train's stop in her grandmother's neighborhood.

"That was close," he sighed in relief as he let go of her arm when they got a safe distance away from the crowd.

Tohru ran her fingers through her bangs and twisted them tightly. "Is this really happening?" she said as she sat on the edge of a metal slide. "I mean, are you really here, Yuki-kun?"

"Honda-san, I…yes…I am," Yuki stuttered. He didn't really know how to respond to her. In his mind he had expected a more warm welcome.

"Then the smoke on the train…it was you?"

"Yes," he said, a little embarrassed. "I transformed on the way off; luckily I transformed back in time to distract everyone. I guess yelling that there was a fire wasn't the best or smartest idea I could have came up with, but…"

Tohru put a finger to his lip to stop his rambling. She was crying, but she was smiling radiantly at the same time. Now Yuki was the one confused.

"It's all right. You have no idea how happy I am to see you," she said through her tears.

"Oh, I may have one or two," he replied in a soft tone.

She couldn't stop smiling all the way back to her grandmother's house, and Yuki didn't mind one bit she continued to hold his hand all the way there. They talked of her play and her progress with her character, and he promised he would be at its opening.

"Really? You're going to be there?" she exclaimed. "That would make me so happy!"

"I don't think any of the zodiac would want to miss it. We all are so proud of you. Don't be surprised if you see us all in front row."

She imagined such a sight many times before. In her daydreams, Kyo was sitting in the center of the family with a smile on his face just for her.

"There will be another cast party. Would you like to come with me again?"

Yuki hesitated for a moment. "I would be honored," he finally replied with an overly polite tone. Bad memories still lingered in his mind from the last party he attended with her.

"Great. I am sure Kyo and the others would want to come as well this time. I'll invite them as well."

The two of them continued to walk together until they reached Tohru's grandmother's house.

"This is where you live?" he asked incredulously. The house wasn't as nearly as big as the Sohma's main house, but it was still impressive. It was obvious Tohru's family had money.

"It is for now," she replied with a tinge of sadness. She then squeezed his hand. "Let's go inside."

They walked through the gate and a small lotus garden leading up to the home's entrance. She then took out a Mogeta key ring (Yuki privately grimaced at the sight) and opened the mahogany and glass door.

"Is your grandmother home?" he asked as he took his shoes off in an anteroom.

She paused for a second and looked at an ornately carved shoe rack. "I don't believe so. Her house shoes are still here. Besides, she plays mahjong Saturday afternoons with her friends at he country club, and then Saturday night she usually attends some dinner party."

Yuki walked around the foyer as he waited for her to put away her shoes. There were pictures of a couple, he assumed they were her grandmother and grandfather when they were much younger, lining one side of the wall in expensive looking frames. There was no evidence in any of the pictures they had a daughter let alone a granddaughter.

"So, are you alone most of the time?"

"Yes. It gets a little lonely sometimes," she admitted.

He looked at her with fierce concern. She didn't sound or look very happy about her previous statement. Tohru, sensing she made him upset, tried to ease his worries.

"Oh! Don't worry about it! Those times are few and far between," she lied. "Most of the time I am so busy with school or work that I don't have time to think of it!"

"But you just said, Honda-san…."

"Are you hungry?" she interrupted.

It was obvious to Yuki that she was trying to change the subject. He wanted to press her further, but he didn't want to upset her and made a mental note to ask her later.

"I'm starving."

"The butler is off on Saturdays, but I can make us some lunch!" she said excitedly. "It will be just how it…how it used to be."

He nodded happily. "Sounds perfect. I even can help you."

"That won't be necessary," she insisted as they entered the gourmet kitchen together. She still remembered Yuki to be as useful in the kitchen as a hairdryer. " You probably want something light for lunch since you'll probably be eating a lot later. What time is your party? Now that I am thinking about it, I thought you said on the phone it was an all day affair..."

Yuki gulped. "You must have heard wrong."

She smiled. "Of course. Obviously since you are here, it mustn't be."

While she continued to make their lunch, he checked his new cell phone.

"Twelve missed calls-all but three from the main house," he pondered as he pressed the phone's off button. "Maybe I'll make an appearance at that party later."

He quickly looked over at Tohru. She looked so happy and purposeful cutting the block of tofu in front of her into small triangles, and he was just as happy to be near her again.

"Or maybe not…" he thought as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

The lack of Yuki's attendance at his own birthday party was the gossip upon all the lips of the servants in the Sohma main house. The head maid scolded so many of the younger maids idling about in conversations over the matter that she too was becoming enveloped in the speculations.

"He will be here," she snapped at a young servant who doubted her word. "Get back to work if you still want a job."

A young man tapped on the woman's shoulder. "Excuse me, but Akito is asking for you."

The old woman turned around sharply. "Shigure-domo, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I will be there at once."

He returned her apologetic bow and walked off. It wasn't just the servants who were on edge with the sudden disappearance of Yuki. All of the zodiac members present were also concerned, and he even heard in passing that Ayame was threatening to call the Japanese Army to mount a search for his brother.

Shigure intentionally took the long way around back to his destination. He knew before he asked the maid for information that she had none, and he had seen enough of Akito's tantrums for one day. When he decided he couldn't avoid the situation any longer, he walked back to Akito's room. He slid open the screened door and went inside a darkly lit room. Akito sat in the middle of the floor and was being consoled unsuccessfully by Kureno.

"Are there any news?" Shigure asked calmly.

"No!" Akito screamed. "None! He's not coming, and it's all your fault!"

"We've been over this before. All he told me this morning that he was going to the high school for a club meeting and was coming over to the main house afterwards. He's eighteen now and perfectly capable of making his way here without me holding his hand."

Akito's face became distorted in rage. "Oh shut up! I know you are enjoying all of this!"

"Come now, you're acting like a child."

She lunged at him and grabbed the collar of his kimono. "I really hate you!"

He gently removed Akito's hands from his clothing. "Ah, you've really cut me now," he said sensually into her ear.

"Was there word of Yuki at your home?" Kureno interrupted.

Shigure turned to the man with a look mixed with disgust and superiority. "No, Kyo has been very uncooperative."

"That stupid cat! I should lock him up now in that room for being so insubordinate!"

"I told you before, if you touch him before his time, I will personally escort Tohru Honda back to my house," he said coolly.

Akito threw a floor pillow at the wall in defeat. She knew he would make good on that promise despite all her ranting.

"Why don't you go visit with your dedicated followers while we are waiting for Yuki to appear?" he suggested. "The other zodiac members are here to see you, too."

"I have nothing to say to them," Akito sneered. "But when Yuki arrives, I will make an example of him in front of everyone."

"If he arrives," Shigure said under his breath.

"What was that?"

Shigure smiled mischievously. "Nothing at all, my dear friend. I am going to find Haa-san. The air in here is stifling."

No words of goodbye were exchanged between Akito and Shigure, but Kureno nodded in sympathy as his eyes met Shigure's briefly.

When Shigure found Hatori Sohma, he was busy in his office reading over reports he had dictated during the week.

"Why aren't you with the others?" he asked his friend as he reached inside his kimono for his package of cigarettes; it was empty. "Drat. Can I bum a cigarette from you?"

Hatori continued to read over the papers in front of him. "Don't have any," he replied. "I'm trying to quit, so I threw them out."

"Are you serious?" Shigure whined. "This really isn't my day."

"I guess it isn't," his cousin replied nonchalantly.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you isolating yourself from everyone?"

"I had work to do, and it seemed like a waste to wait around while there were piles of reports to proofread."

"Aren't you quite the worker bee? Are you sure you don't have any…"

"No, I am completely out of cigarettes. There are plenty of good chairs in this room, so stop pacing around. I think you do that just to get on my nerves."

Shigure sat in an expensive leather chair by Hatori's desk. "So, where do you think Yuki is?" Hatori asked once Shigure was seated.

"Kazuma-domo taught him martial arts well enough for him to take care of himself, so I don't think he's in any danger right now. I do wonder if…" Shigure trailed off.

"If what?"

"If he went to see Tohru-kun," Shigure answered bluntly.

Hatori put down the papers in his hands. "You must be joking. Of all days to choose to do such a thing, he wouldn't choose to visit her on the day Akito would honor him at the main house. He's much too smart to act so carelessly. You, on the other hand…"

"Come on, the thought of him seeing her today must have crossed your mind, too. Why do you think you he's not answering anyone's phone calls?"

"Fine. I will call Honda-kun myself, and we settle this once and for all."

As Hatori reached for his cell phone, Shigure grabbed it as well. "Why don't you wait a little bit before you do that?" Shigure asked. "Let them have their fun for once."

"What is this about? What are you scheming?"

"Ha! You know me so well! Don't you want to see how this turns out…I mean, what will happen if Yuki doesn't show? It's never happened before that the rat stood up the 'God', has it?"

"That's exactly why he needs to be here! Akito is fragile as it is, and this will only agitate her illness. Besides, if it is discovered Yuki is with Honda-kun today, it can only mean trouble. I have already seen her almost die this summer, and I don't want to give Akito another excuse to attempt killing her again."

"Just wait a while longer, that's all I ask. You'd want the same if you were able to spend time with Tohru-kun or anyone you loved."

Hatori frowned at the accusation; it was obvious Shigure was referring to Kana. "I will give him another hour, but no more."

Shigure smiled in triumph at having won the argument. "You look like you could use a smoke, Haa-san."

Hatori looked at his friend with contempt for a couple of seconds, but then he opened up the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"You've been holding out on me this whole time!"

"Oh shut up. I really was trying to quit," Hatori said as he handed Shigure the pack after taking a single out for himself.

Shigure lit both of their cigarettes with his lighter. "What can I say? I am a bad influence on you."

"The worst," Hatori puffed.

* * *

Oblivious to the drama at the main house, Tohru and Yuki were enjoying their afternoon together. They had just finished cleaning the kitchen after making lunch and were sitting in the dining room trying to decide what activity to do next.

"I know what we can do! How about we go get some crème puffs!" Tohru suggested. "There is a bakery near the theatre downtown which sells crème puffs in the shape of famous cartoon characters. I even saw one in the shape of Mogeta in their shop window!"

Yuki couldn't help but share in her excitement. "Crème puffs do sound good. Do you think we could stop by your theatre if we are in the area? I would like to see where you work."

She gave him a sideways glance. She personally had her fill of being at the place for the day, but it was his birthday and she felt an obligation to fill his request. "Sure, we can go to the theatre. I'll make sure bring my access card so we can go inside."

With new purpose, they left the dining room and went to the front of house to put on their shoes.

"Umm, Yuki-kun, I was thinking that it might not be such a good idea for you to board the train at the station. Someone might recognize you as the person who yelled 'fire' earlier," Tohru said as she tied her tennis shoes.

"You're right. I didn't think about that," Yuki said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry! I have an idea to smuggle you on. It's actually something I've been wanting to do all afternoon."

Before he could ask what it was, she hugged him and caused him to transform.

"I hope you don't mind hiding in my jacket pocket until we get to the theatre," she explained as she held him in her hand.

"No, I don't mind," he squeaked happily.

She placed him in her pocket and put his clothes and shoes neatly into her tote bag. He snuggled close to her on as they traveled together to their destination, and he found himself falling asleep in the comfort of the warmth of her body. Tohru discovered him sleeping in her pocket on the train, and she didn't wake him until they were inside her dressing room at the theatre. Once there, she took him gently out her pocket and placed him on her vanity chair.

"Yuki-kun," she whispered in his mouse ears as she rubbed her forefinger across the fur on back. "We're here."

"Nnn?" Yuki drowsily uttered as he blinked his beady purple eyes open. "What happened to the bakery?"

"We went there already," Tohru explained as she dug through a bright yellow shopping bag, "I had to make an executive decision and got strawberry flavored and plain crème puffs for us. There were also a few Mogeta shaped ones left at the store, so I bought them for you to take back to the others. I am sure Kisa-san, Hiro-san, and Momiji-kun will enjoy them very much."

"You're so thoughtful," Yuki replied.

Tohru smiled. "It's my pleasure. I was thinking since we are here at the theatre, I can take you on a tour if you would like."

A puff of purple smoke filled the room, and Tohru quickly turned around before she saw any glimpse of Yuki reverting to his human form. She took his clothes out her tote and passed them to him over her shoulder. After he was dressed, Yuki answered her question.

"I would love that," he smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at her Hello Kitty watch and frowned slightly. "Oh my goodness! Its almost six o'clock! We will have to eat on the tour!" she said. "I wish we had more time."

"Why is that such a concern?" he replied as he grabbed a crème puff.

"Yuki-kun, won't you miss your birthday party if you stay here too long?"

He paused. The time for making a fashionably late appearance at the main house was long gone. "I suppose so," he shrugged. "Why don't we start this tour, then?"

She began showing him her costumes and blonde wigs in her dressing room, and she then ushered him quickly through the backstage area to the main stage.

"As my cousin says, this is where all the magic happens," she explained as they stood in the wings of the stage behind thick velvet curtains. A few overhead lights were still left on, lighting the stage in a dim glow.

"It looks like props are still on stage from practice this morning." Tohru commented.

"Were you practicing the song you sung at the beach house concert?"

"Eh? No, 'For Good', the song you are referencing, happens much later in the show. The props on stage are for a song called 'Thank Goodness'. During this particular part of the play, the people of Oz are expressing their fear of the Wicked Witch and my character, is soothing their fears and telling them to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

She tapped her finger to her forehead. "Well, her reasoning is a little complicated. Perhaps it would be better if I show you?"

"Right now? You are going to sing on stage right now?" Yuki asked, trying to conceal his excitement.

"If you don't mind cutting our tour short, I will. Besides, no one is here who could get me in trouble if I do."

He practically pushed her out on the stage.

Tohru walked across the stage floor to find her opening spot. "Can you hear me?" she yelled to the wings.

Yuki nodded and watched her prepare herself for the scene; he was amazed how she could change her whole demeanor on cue. With small movements, she stood a little taller, raised her chin a little higher, and smiled a little too widely, even for her. It was if she was making an exaggerated caricature of herself in the person she played.

"_Fellow Ozians_," Tohru spoke an overly bright, cheerful voice. "_As terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day: and celebrate_!" She smiled even wider and began to sing.

"_Oh what a celebration we'll have today!_

_Thank Goodness!  
Let's have a celebration  
The Glinda way!  
Thank Goodness!  
Fin'lly a day that's  
Totally Wicked-Witch free!  
We couldn't be happier  
Thank Goodness!_

Tohru then turned to her right and changed her facial expression completely. She was now staring at the empty space next to her with the look of a woman in completely in love, something he had seen her give to Kyo many times while she was still residing in Shigure's house. As she delicately and lovingly pretended to hold the invisible person's hand, it was not hard for Yuki to imagine whom she wanted to be holding hands with at that moment.

_We couldn't be happier,  
Right, dear?  
Couldn't be happier  
Right here,  
Look what we've got:  
A fairy-tale plot!  
Our very own happy ending!  
Where we couldn't be happier -  
True, dear?  
Couldn't be happier!  
And we're happy to share  
Our ending vicariously  
With all of you!  
He couldn't look handsomer!  
I couldn't feel humbler!  
We couldn't be happier,  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true!  
_

Suddenly the happiness faded from her face and she acted if the person next to her left her side. "_Fiyero_!" she yelled, still in character. "_Oh, yes, thanks plenty, dearest! He's gone to fetch me a refreshment. He's so thoughtful that way_!"

Yuki watched as Tohru changed her demeanor again, and he didn't see her act as the prissy, uptight character anymore. Instead he saw Tohru regain her own stance and behaviorisms. It was if she was preparing to sing the next part of the song as herself.

"_That's why…_

_I couldn't be happier  
No, I couldn't be happier  
Though it is, I admit  
The tiniest bit  
Unlike I anticipated.  
But I couldn't be happier  
Simply, couldn't be happier_

Well -not "simply"_  
'Cause getting your dreams  
It's strange, but it seems  
A little - well – complicated.  
There's a kind of a sort of- cost.  
There's a couple of things get-lost.  
There are bridges you cross  
You didn't know you crossed  
Until you've crossed.  
And if that joy, that thrill  
Doesn't thrill you like you think it will  
Still -  
With this perfect finale  
The cheers and ballyhoo  
Who-  
Wouldn't be happier?  
So I couldn't be happier,  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true  
Well, isn't it?  
Happy is what happens  
When your dreams come true!_

Tohru went on to revert back to her exaggerated character and completed the song, but Yuki unintentionally tuned it out. Her words of doubt and despair were haunting him. His intuition was telling him she was singing about much more than her character's problems, and he feared she was beginning to feel jaded about present her living situation with her grandmother and her separation from his family and Kyo.

"Yuki-kun, is everything all right?" Tohru asked from the stage. "You seem very quiet. You can tell me if you hated the song; I won't hold it against you."

Yuki shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Of course I didn't hate it, Honda-san! It was wonderful; in fact, I think hearing this private concert has been the best birthday present I have ever received."

She had a skip in her step as she left the stage to rejoin him in the wing. "I am so glad I could make today special for you. I so had wanted you to have a good birthday. I know you weren't looking forward to your family's birthday plans with you, but I am sure it will be just as fun as we had together this afternoon."

"Oh, I doubt that," he said bitterly.

Tohru smiled sadly and walked with Yuki back to her dressing room to gather her things and the crème puffs.

"Honda-san, do you mind if I ask you a question something about the song you just sung," Yuki inquired as they were leaving the room. He was still bothered by the unhappiness she showed on stage, and he wanted to leave knowing she was just acting instead of conveying her true feelings.

"No, of course not. Please, what do you want to know?" she said.

He took a deep breath and hoped she wouldn't be offended. "Well, I couldn't help but noticing your character on stage seemed…"

A loud ring tone masked the rest of his statement. "I am so sorry, Yuki-kun," Tohru apologized as she looked through her tote bag for her cell phone. "I am sure it's my grandmother; it's getting late, and I'm usually home before she goes off in the evening to her social functions. She must be worried about where I am; she's so thoughtful that way…"

Yuki frowned as she quoted dialogue from her play to describe her grandmother. In the back of his mind he wondered if that was just another lie she told herself to make her life seem better.

"Ah ha! I found it!" Tohru announced triumphantly. She pulled out the small phone and glanced at the name on the Caller ID. "Hatori-san is calling me," she announced, puzzled.

It was if those eight syllables punched Yuki in the gut and left him out of breath. Before he could tell her not to answer the call, she already was speaking into the receiver.

"Hello, Hatori-san!" she said happily.

He stood motionless as he listened to the words coming out her mouth. They were congenial at first, but soon into the conversation her happy expression grew grim and sober.

"Yuki-kun is missing?" she repeated incredulously into the phone while staring at him next to her. "But he is…"

Tohru didn't finish her thought; instead, she stood quietly with the phone to her ear and breathing heavily. Hatori's voice was heard through the receiver many times asking if she was all right before she answered him again.

"Yes," she replied, trying to calm herself down. "I am fine. I…I am just worried about Yuki-kun, that's all. I had heard there was family party today in honor of his birthday, so I am very shocked to hear he missed it. If you hear from him, will you let me know? I want to make sure he is all right."

She said her goodbyes quickly afterward and shut her phone closed. The way she was looking at him made the situation worse, for he never felt more guilty and ashamed in his life.

"Honda-san, I can explain."

Tohru put one hand up, motioning him to stop talking, and the other hand she placed on her forehead as she paced around the open lounge area in front her dressing room.

"This is all my fault," she said over and over. "You missed the party because of me. I should have suspected something was awry when you showed up today unexpectedly, but I wanted to see you and the others so bad that I justified your appearance without questioning it further. This is all my fault…"

"No its not!" he exclaimed vehemently. "I didn't want to go! I decided to miss it on my own! You have no reason to blame yourself."

He sat down on a nearby couch and buried his head in his hands for he had a sudden splitting headache. "I never planned to put you in this sort of situation, Honda-san," he began to explain. "I honestly was going to go to the Sohma main house after my student council meeting this morning, but when the time came for me to go, I couldn't rationalize forcing my relatives to spend my birthday with me. None of the zodiac members, not even Haru, look forward to celebrating my birthday. As the rat, I am Akito's "favorite", and having that lorded over them year after year at a special mandatory party does little to foster familial love. And if the normal zodiac members feel that way about my birthday, you can only imagine how Kyo feels about such a celebration, especially since he is never invited to it."

Tohru was taken aback by the reference to Kyo; the last thing she remembered doing at Shigure's house was making Yuki promise to take care of Kyo while she was gone.

"Yuki-kun," she said quietly. "I understand you want your freedom, but there will be consequences to what you have done. Running away from your family won't accomplish anything but foster hatred from Akito-san, and I don't want you to get hurt like Momiji-kun."

He looked at her searchingly. "What does Momiji have to do with this?"

When Tohru's lip began to quiver and she avoided his eye contact, Yuki became extremely suspicious; it was evident she was hiding something from him, and he believed the root of her whole problem was her last fateful encounter with Akito. He cupped her chin with his hands and looked her in the eye. "Honda-san, what happened at the beach house that caused you to abandon your friends and family?"

She gasped loudly. "I didn't abandon anyone! I love all of you so much!"

"Then why did you leave Shigure's house?"

She tried to back away from him, but he caught her hand.

"Honda-san, please, you don't have to pretend you are not miserable here any more. All I ask is that you tell me why you left. I promise, I won't say a word to anyone."

She remained silent, but Yuki had observed her with Kyo well enough to know she would give in to him if he was patient.

"I had to leave," she finally whispered. "Akito-san told me to leave."

Yuki's eyes widened and he let go of her hand. His headache was evolving into a migraine and his vision was blurring, but he didn't care. He needed answers. "Why didn't you say something before you left?" he yelled. "What did Akito threaten you to make you want to leave us so quickly? Does it have to do with Kyo?"

He regretted his interrogation when he saw her crying and shaking her head violently- which he interpreted that as her way of telling him she didn't want to answer any more of his questions. In reality, she was trying to rid herself of the memories of her experience with Akito at the Sohma beach house that now were flooding into her mind. It was if the whole scenario was stuck in an unending loop in her head. All she could see was Momiji being thrown across the room once again; his body was lifeless, and she was scared he was dead. As she tried to stop her train of thought, her breathing rate was exponentially increasing. By the time Yuki rushed to her side, she had difficulty remaining on her feet.

"Kyo-kun would have been hurt if I stayed," she rasped in a near whisper as she grabbed onto Yuki's arms to keep her balance. Her voice was so low Yuki didn't understand a word she said.

"Honda-san! Please, try to calm down!" Yuki pleaded unsuccessfully. He did his best to hold her up, but he had is own problems at the moment. His headache was now affecting his own balance, and he too had a hard time standing.

"Forgive me," she apologized, still gasping deeply. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to fall to the floor.

"Honda-san!" Yuki yelled as he tried to catch her. As he pushed her close to him to cushion the fall, he expected the room to suddenly fill with smoke. To his surprise, there was no smoke at all. He initially remained motionless on the floor in shock, but when he realized Tohru was still in his arms, he knew what had happened.

Yuki hugged the unconscious girl closer to him, uncertain and afraid he was dreaming. He wanted to feel happy about breaking his curse, but every happy thought was replaced with confusion and melancholia. Fat tears trickled down his unblemished face and fell to the ground.

While he was trying to sort out his feelings, he grabbed a cushion from a sofa and placed Tohru's head upon it. She was still unconscious but was breathing normally. He pushed her bangs to the side gently and stared lovingly at the girl. He deeply hoped she had played a part in breaking his curse.

Yuki bent over and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for being you," he said as he pulled away. "And thank you for being like the caring, affectionate sister I never had."

"Yuki-kun," Tohru uttered as she opened her eyes.

He smiled. "Welcome back."

She turned herhead left and right and saw she was on the floor. "Did I faint?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you feeling better?"

"I think so," she replied as she tried to sit up. "I still feel a little dizzy. Could you get me my bottle of water? It's in my tote."

"Of course," he obliged. "Tohru-san, forgive me for putting you through this and making you upset. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

She smiled at being referred by her first name, and she nodded as she accepted the bottle from his hands.After drinking the remainder of the contents of the bottle, Yuki helped her stand up. She wobbled for a second, and Yuki stood as her anchor as she regained her footing.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she released her tight grip from his forearm. "I really am trying to be careful so you won't transform."

Yuki smiled. "There is something that I need to tell you.'

She looked at him, puzzled. "Yuki-kun, have you been crying?"

He nodded. "Something has happened I can't explain."

She was the one now confused as he stepped forward and pulled her to him. She nearly fainted in his arms again when she realized he didn't transformed into his zodiac form.

"Oh, Yuki-kun! You finally have your freedom!" she cried. "This is surely a miracle!"

Yuki smiled weakly. The last thing he wanted to do was tell his relatives of what he accomplished, especially since he didn't know how or why he broke the curse. A thought struck him suddenly that he now would be more of an outcast than the cat with.

"I will tell them on the other zodiac members on my own," he said, sensing that was going to be Tohru's next suggestion. "You must not say a word to anyone; the others might suspect I was with you today."

She looked pained to keep such a secret, but she agreed nevertheless. "Of course; I won't say a word."

Yuki patted her on her head and then rubbed his fingers along his temples. He still had the remnants of his migraine. "I think we better get home," he said. "Will you be all right, Honda-san, if we parted ways at the train station?"

"Me? I am more worried about you! What will Akito-san do to you if you are discovered?"

"I don't know, but- what is the phrase you said your mom used to say?"

"Just smile and everything will be all right."

Yuki nodded. "Yes, I will do exactly that."

Tohru smiled and gave Yuki another hug. Deep down, he knew as well as she did that her mother's advice wouldn't work. Things were now more complicated than ever, and all Tohru could do was pray that this was the beginning of the end of all things associated with the curse.

* * *

**AN:** Hello again :) It surely has been a while since the last update. I had been very busy with school- trying to graduate college on time and whatnot- but now that it is over I have a lot more to time for the time being. In the past week I got a really good idea for this chapter, and I have been writing late at night trying to finish before I leave. I will be starting professional school (I am going to accomplish my dream!) really soon, so that probably means even less time to write than before, but I am excited nonetheless.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and shocking revelation in the story; I had been planning it from the near beginning of the story, and I am always pleased when I put my bigger ideas into more cohesive thoughts. I really enjoyed writing Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure's dialogue in this chap, and I hope it shows as well. By the way, before I get someone telling me I didn't write "Thank Goodness" correctly, I intentionally condensed it for story purposes because Tohru had to sing it as a solo.

**Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers, especially those who have been following this story from the beginning.** Your encouragement is very moving, and I wouldn't have fleshed out this story to over 500 pages (still mind boggling…) without you. There are only a few more chapters left in the story; it was my original goal to finish it before I graduated college, but now that I am done, I will hopefully finish it one day in the near future. Til next chapter…-L


End file.
